Book one: Start in a new life
by writing-phoenix
Summary: On hold AU How would things have changed if the Dursley’s had gone from insulting Harry to hurting him? This story features Harry’s first year at Hogwarts, him making friends and facing challenges in the new and wonderful world. Warning: Child abuse
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to play a bit with these wonderful characters. I won't repeat this in every chapter; this counts for the whole fic.

Book one: Start in a new life

Written by: writing-phoenix

Prologue

"Did you see the lists with the new students, Albus? Is it really already time for Harry to come here?" A stern-looking witch asked the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Indeed, Minerva, time is passing quickly. Young Harry will turn eleven at the end of the month. We shall send his letter alongside all others for children of wizarding families."

"Do you think it wise to do that? Who knows what those dreadful relatives of his have told him."

"Now, now Minerva, you might not be too fond of them, but they are his family; I'm sure they told him something. But you might be right. We could send the letter together with a warning that someone will come to take Harry to Diagon Alley. They might appreciate that."

"Who shall take him shopping? I hope you don't even think about sending Severus there."

"Why would I do that?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It seemed to just go along with your line of unusual ideas to get unlikely people to work together. But I honestly don't think Severus would be a good choice. Even you must see that Harry should begin with a good impression of our world."

"Right, not Severus in this case. I will send Hagrid. He has asked to see Harry many times, but I had to turn him down because of security."

It was clear to see that McGonagall wasn't too pleased, but she nodded acceptance. She admitted to herself that she too had wanted to see Lily's child on more than one occasion but had known better than to ask. Albus had explained her about the wards protecting the boy-who-lived, which kept away all magical people until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, meaning till now. So what were two more months compared to ten years? She was really curious to know how Harry was. She remembered well the nights she had babysat little Harry to give his parents some time with their friends. It hadn't been an easy time back then, but the little dark-haired bundle had brought joy to all of them. While not many people knew that she had been so close to the Potters, well, mainly to Lily, they had been good friends even when Lily was at school. Not that she had favoured her, of course. No one could ever claim that Minerva McGonnagall was anything other than a stern but just teacher. However, she was not only a teacher but also a human being with feelings, sorrows, hopes and dreams. It was that part of her that had taken care of Lily when the girl had lost her parents, victims in a Death Eater raid, in her sixth year. From then on, the two of them had formed a close friendship, which had only ended on that fateful Halloween night 10 years ago.

But now Harry was coming to Hogwarts. She really hoped he had more traits of his mother than of his father. Not that she had anything against James but she doubted she would survive a combination of marauders and Weasley twins. That would probably be too much, not only on her, but also on the rest of the faculty. Shaking her head to clean away the old memories, she continued her work for the upcoming school year.

The life of Harry Potter wasn't an easy one, not at all. He was living with his last remaining relatives at Nr. 4 privet drive and was told at an early age that he was only a burden, that his freak parents had left him to the goodness of his hardworking relatives after they had managed to get themselves killed in a car crash. Not that, according to the Dursley family, his parents' dying was a bad thing, per se. After all, they were only a burden to society, freaks, unemployed, drunks... The list was nearly endless. When he had been very young, Harry had once asked if they were really freaks, for he simply couldn't believe that his parents were as bad as his relatives said. The answer had been clear. His uncle had turned an interesting shade of purple and yelled at little Harry: "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, FREAK! YOU'RE JUST AS WORTHLESS AS THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS OF YOURS" after raving on and on he finally picked up the young boy and proceeded to beat him. Yes, the Dursley's, "upstanding members of society", did in fact abuse their nephew.

At first, Harry hadn't known that what happened to him was not normal. True, Dudley wasn't treated anything like him, but he simply assumed that it was because of him being the son of his aunt and uncle. He often felt that it wasn't right that they hit him, made him do chores and everything else, but he was told that it was because of him being so abnormal. In fact, lots of strange things happened around Harry. Not that he could explain them, and he always swore that he hadn't anything to do with them, but that didn't help him. He was punished anyway.

It was only when he was a bit older that Harry realised that he might indeed have something to do with all these strange things. You see Harry was one very smart boy and figured out that somehow these things only happened when he was feeling strong emotions, or in his case, mostly fear. But with time he also found out that if he would concentrate really, really hard he could do things that shouldn't be possible. At first, he was very afraid; after all, this made him bad, didn't it? But then he learnt to hide it from his relatives, and to stop strange things happening when he didn't want them. But hat was probably the most important thing to happen for him to accept these "strange things" was what happened after an extremely bad punishment. He was nursing two broken ribs and a broken right wrist, but he had been warned that if he didn't manage all of his chores the next day he would be very sorry. Not being able to sleep for long, he put his left hand over the right and concentrated with all his might, wishing desperately for his hand to heal, and it did, although it left Harry very tired. From then on, Harry accepted his strange ability and used it to help him avoid punishments by fixing broken things when no one was looking or helping himself heal again after he had been hit. He couldn't do too much and it often made him really tired, but at least it made his life a little bit better. However, it wasn't enough. If Vernon was angry he always found an excuse to take his anger out on the little boy.

Not even school was safe for Harry. Unfortunately, he was the same age as his cousin Dudley, and whatever he did wrong was immediately reported home, and he was punished accordingly. Despite the bullying of his cousin and the laughs Harry got for his hand-me-down clothes, Harry still liked school more than anything else during the day. He actually enjoyed most of the lessons and would have been a very good student, if he hadn't deliberately made mistakes. It sometimes made him really sad that he had to seem stupid, but he knew the alternative was to be better than Dudley (who was really dumb) and therefore anger his "family".

The Dursleys were careful that no one would ever find out what really passed in their home. This wasn't even too difficult because they had many important contacts in the village. Even when Harry had managed to get away from his huge, spoilt cousin at school one day, and at the same time found enough courage to tell someone what he was going through, it didn't help him. Quite the contrary, in fact. What he didn't know was that his teacher was very friendly with his aunt, and instead of helping poor Harry, she told Petunia that she had been right, that indeed the Potter boy made up dangerous stories to gain more attention, because there wasn't anything remarkable about him. The result of this was the worst beating Harry had ever had and a very dire warning of what would happen if he so much as said a wrong word to anyone.

This had been more then a year ago. Since then, Harry hadn't seen a possibility to get out of his life of chores, beatings and ridicule, while the Dursleys were content to keep everything secret and to have a slave at home to make their life easier. However, this task soon seemed to become much more difficult.

It was the second week of summer holidays when a letter arrived that struck fear in the Dursley's hearts. Actually, there were two letters. One was to Harry and one to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Picking up the post was one of the few things Petunia did herself, not wanting the boy to touch the precious things. She nearly fainted when she saw a letter addressed to Mr and Mrs. Dursley, guardians of Harry Potter, Nr. 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Vernon!" she shrieked, hurrying to the kitchen and pushing Harry, who was cooking breakfast, out of the way. "Vernon it's a letter from those, those people."

If Harry had looked at his uncle he would have seen a rare expression of fear cross his face, before Vernon spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Boy! In your cupboard now! If you get out before I allow it you'll regret it!"

Harry knew that this tone of his uncle's didn't mean anything good, and went to his cupboard under the stairs with a soft "Yes sir". His cupboard was a small space, usually designed to store things. For the Dursleys it seemed the ideal place to store a thing like "the boy", meaning it became Harry's room. Harry settled down on the makeshift bed made out of old clothes of Dudley's (older than the one he could still wear) and tried to listen. He was very surprised when a minute later, Dudley was sent to the stores to buy himself some of his favourite sweets. What could be so important that they wanted to have Dudley out of their house?

Unfortunately, they went to the living room so Harry didn't hear what they discussed.

"Vernon, I tell you I won't have one of them in my house!" Petunia said with slightly shaking voice.

"Petunia dear, we first have to make sure they don't find out about …." He trailed off. "We could go away, where they can't find us."

Petunia shook her head frightened. "They, those folks, they have means to find us from what that wretched sister of mine told me…." She shuddered. "If they find out…."

"They won't."

"But Vernon, one of those will take the boy somewhere, and in 2 days, at that!"

"We go with him, we make sure he won't say anything and then…" He began to explain the plan to Petunia.

Harry had halfway drifted off to sleep when his cupboard was opened.

"Out, in the living room with you, boy" Vernon said and grabbed Harry's arm roughly.

Harry stumbled to his feet and followed his uncle to the room. "We have to speak with you, boy. On the floor with you!" Harry obediently knelt on the floor before his uncle. He knew the rules; it was better to quickly do what his uncle wanted.

"There was a letter this morning concerning you, freak. To make it short they want you to go to a freak school, I mean a a a m.. m… magical school" he stuttered out. Harry hid his surprise and joy. "Listen here boy! You'll do exactly what I tell you or I will kill you!"

Harry didn't sleep well this night. He was thinking. Could he perhaps get away when they went to this Diagon Alley? Would that person who came help him? But then again, his uncle would be there all the time, and he had been warned what his uncle would do with him if he even breathed wrongly. Harry shuddered at the mere thought. But then again, would they really let him go to this school? They hadn't said anything about this yet, but Harry doubted it. No, the Dursleys were too afraid to let him go to a boarding school; after all it would probably come out one day, wouldn't it? He did have a lot of scares that weren't easy to explain and he was extremely small and thin for his age. Then again, at school no one had remarked on it, or if someone had, they hadn't helped him. And those witches or wizards, would they even want to have something to do with him after they found out? Since he was small he was told he was a freak and that no one would ever care for him, and even if someone would find out that he was hurt at home, they would turn him away. Nobody wants to have to deal with such problem kids, so was there really a chance?

The part of Harry's mind that had all these things hammered into it by his "family" was arguing with the part that had never given up hope. He had hoped for so long and so often that he could leave, or that he could find someone who wouldn't hate him. He didn't think about finding someone who loved him anymore. He had given up that hope long ago, because after all, who could love him? He was only a small kid, always causing trouble, not worthy of love. He took an old blanket that he kept hidden most of the time and hugged it to his chest. He didn't know why, but this blanket somehow seemed to be comforting to him. Not sure what the next days would bring, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Author's note:

I'm having some Trouble with Word at the moment, it isn't applying the changes my beta made as it should. I'm fixing that at the moment, but the next few chapters are still in bad shape. Don't let that discourage you, it will be fixed.

This is my first fanfic ever. So please be kind. If I'm violating any rules or so please tell me. My native language isn't English, so I appreciate if someone points out repeating grammar or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy it.

I like to write and read detailed scenes with a lot of talks because this gives me the possibility to really convey the feeling of the situation. Therefore the plot will at least in the first part only progress slowly.


	2. Diagon alley

Chapter 2 Diagon alley

Vernon Dursley didn't have a good mood on this particular Wednesday morning. Today was when this freak person came. He again took the letter they had received out of his pocket.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

I'm sure you remember my letter nearly 10 years ago. As I said back then, it is now time for Harry to start his education as a wizard, time to return to our world, at least during school year.

I'm sure you have informed him about everything he needs to know, but I believe it would be beneficent for him to meet someone to purchase his schoolthings. Therefore Mr. Rubeous Hagrid will come to pick up Harry after noon the 14th of July.

Thank you for all you have done for Harry.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts

Everything was working according to the plan. Harry had gotten his first ever own cloths, cloths that actually fit him, from his aunt that morning. This was after he had again listened for nearly an hour to Vernon's speech about what he was supposed to do, what not, and of course what the punishments were for any mistake. After finally being aloud to get up from his kneeling position at the feet of his uncle they had an early lunch, Harry couldn't remember when he had ever gotten so much food and then his aunt dragged him up into the bathroom. His new cloth were laid out but he first had a shower before his aunt was roughly covering up any scar or wound that might be seen in any possible scenario with some makeup. She ignored that makeup on an open wound burnt, after all this was only the boy. Vernon inspected her work, not without touching some injuries to cause Harry pain, and they went to wait.

At one o'clock an enormous knocking could be heard. Petunia quickly went to open the door and nearly fell backwards when she saw the huge man in front of her.

"Hello." She said nervously, remembering her role. "Please come in".

He was brought to the living room where Vernon and Harry were waiting.

"Pleased to meet you." Vernon said with a sickly smile.

"Dursley." The giant acknowledged "Ah and here is young Harry." He said much friendlier. "Good to see you, I'm Rubeous Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwards. You know about Hogwarts of course?"

"Yes sir." Harry wouldn't risk anything just yet.

"So shall we go?"

"Would you care for a little welcoming drink first Mr. Hagrid?"

Vernon offered and the offer was accepted, even if Hagrid looked a bit suspicious. After the third glass of brandy Hagrid finally insisted.

"Now must be going, we have lots to buy. Come on Harry."

Harry got up, as did Vernon. "I will come with my nephew. It is after all an important step in his life, isn't it? Let us drink to this. To Harry's new life"

Hagrid couldn't refuse that after all and the brandy certainly was good.

Vernon was pleased. This man was big but he didn't seem too bright. After he had two more big glasses of brandy (after all we have to adapt the glass to your size) Hagrid seemed to be more relaxed.

Harry saw all this with quite a bit of worry. While Vernon could be ignorant to the behaviour of his son, he was not stupid. Running a company for many years as well as keeping things about Harry hidden showed that he possessed cunning.

They took the train to London, Vernon keeping Harry at his side all the time, often touching two burns he had given him the last day, just to remind the boy what was at stake. Harry kept to his role, being rather shy (that was certainly no act) but answering Hagrid's questions with a lot of lies his uncle had prepared for him. When they came to London Vernon kept his hand on Harry's shoulder, showing is "support" or rather touching the nasty burn.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and as Vernon couldn't see it, he followed Hagrid closely. They didn't linger and went out in a backyard. Standing in front of a wall Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped some bricks.

"Welcome" he said beaming "to Diagon Alley" While Vernon stiffed at the obvious display of magic as the brickwall parted Harry watched the alley in wonder. He had never seen anything as fascinating as this.

"We have to get to Gringott's first to get your money Harry. You know that's the wizard's bank. Then we can purchase your school things. We should get going, much to buy and I need to get back to Hogwarts later."

"Where is this bank?" Vernon inquired.

"Down the alley, we'll back here for the shops later."

"Why don't we look at the shops first that you can show us exactly what our Harry here needs, then you show us to the bank and we can go from there alone? We wouldn't want to take so much of your precious time."

"There's no problem in this even if I do have to bring something back from Gringott's"

"You see and like that Harry and me could take all our time to purchase his things and maybe some additional stuff, you know the boys nowadays…" Vernon fake smiled at Harry, patting his shoulder.

Harry gulped, this didn't sound good at all.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get the money first and then directly buy things?" He asked. Like that he might have a chance to speak with Hagrid or someone else alone.

"Boys, always know everything better." Vernon said with a sweet voice. "I don't want you to carry around too much money, it could be stolen. So we look how much everything will be about and then get the money and Mr. Hagrid can do his important business."

"Right, so then follow me I'll show you the shops."

They went into many shops. Harry didn't really look at them, but tried to find a way away from his uncle. He however had a strong grip on Harry's shoulder, explaining that Harry was a bit shy around too many strangers.

"Here's the apothecary you have to purchase a potion making kit for first years, they are back there. Ah, good day Professor Snape." A sullen looking figure all clad in black turned around.

"Hagrid" Snape acknowledged.

"Harry this is your future potion teacher, Professor Snape"

"Pleased to meet you sir."

Snape stared at him. "And who are…..Potter?"

"Yes sir, I have a question about my letter, could I perhaps speak to you for a mom " Harry continued bravely, ignoring the pain shooting through his shoulder.

"I'm in no mood to speak with you Potter, it's bad enough that I'll have to see you at Hogwarts." Snape interrupted him and turned away.

"Sir, please I…"

"Potter don't you understand English? I said leave me alone." He brushed past them into the crowded alley.

Harry was brought back to reality by the sharp pain in his shoulder. He gulped. "I need to do something, I need to do something " he repeated in his head. Why hadn't this Prof. listened to him? He had thought there was more chance in him helping him than Hagrid, but now he had to talk to Hagrid, but this wouldn't be easy. His uncle had talked so much with him…. If only he could talk with him in quiet.

Harry's chance came at their last stop, Gringott's. The goblins had explained that muggles couldn't go down to the vaults. So Harry and Hagrid stepped after a goblin named Griphok on a narrow cart. Harry couldn't speak during the cart ride as it was really fast. When they stopped Hagrid gave the goblin the key and the vault opened. For the moment Harry forgot his current problem and simply stared. "All yours Harry, thought your parent's didn't leave you anything, did you?" Harry could only nod.

"Come on let's take some of this, we don't want to let your uncle wait too long, do we?"

"Hagrid, I need to speak with you, you you you need to help me."

"Help you? With what?"

"You need to take me away or something I I don't want to go back, I can't. My uncle, he he he hits me I "

"Now, now Harry aren't you a bit hard with him. He seems nice enough and well all kids sometimes get a clap or two."

"No but Hagrid you need Can't I go to Hogwarts early, I could…"

Hagrid interrupted him. "You shouldn't tell such stories to get to Hogwarts early. I wouldn't want to live as muggle either but Dumbledore says it is necessary that you go back to them. And Dumbledore is always right. It certainly isn't so bad. So enough talk, lets get going to these hell carts again."

Harry was desperate. What could he do? Hagrid didn't believe him, this Prof. Snape hadn't listen long enough. He tried again to speak with Hagrid, wanting to show him his injuries, something that was very hard on Harry but the man had other problems, feeling sick because of the cartride and cut him off. They stopped again shortly at another vault and Harry turned to his last hope, the strange looking goblin.

"Can you, can you perhaps pass on a message to someone or…"

"We are not messengers." He replied curtly.

"Or do you have something to write, I can pay it, I I give you 4 of this gold things if you can give me something to write." One thing he had learnt from his uncle. Money could help you in many situations. Normally Harry didn't think it good to use money to get what you want but this certainly was an emergency.

"Four gallons?" The goblin asked interested.

Harry nodded and to his immense relief the goblin took out several pieces of parchment, quill and ink. Harry thanked him and gave the confused goblin the 4 galleons. He quickly knelt down on the floor and began to write 2 short letters.

"Hey Harry what are you doing there?" Hagrid asked, after coming out of the vault.

"Need to write a letter. You're working at Hogwarts right? Could you please pass these letters on to Prof. Snape and McGonnagall? It's really important, I can pay you for it."

"No problem Harry I take them, you don't have to pay for me taking some letters. But there are no strange stories in here, are there?"

"No sir, only some question, but can you give the letters to them as soon as possible? It's really important."

"Will do. So let's go back to the surface, the air down here doesn't become us."

They went back where Vernon was already impatiently waiting.

"What took so long?" He asked.

Before Hagrid could say something Harry answered. "It's very far down so it took long."

Vernon nodded only and turned to Hagrid.

"Thank you very much for all your trouble sir. Come Harry give him one of these coins that he can have a drink. You seem to need it sir."

"Yeah these Gringott's cars…You sure you don't need me?"

"Yes you showed us around very well. Have a nice day."

When Hagrid was gone Vernon grabbed Harry's shoulder tightly and whispered menacingly in his ear. "What have you done down there boy?"

"Nothing sir, it's really far down."

"Come along, you have to change that gold stuff." He steered Harry to a counter he had seen before and exchanged all his money to muggle money, resulting in a fair amount of pounds for his uncle.

Then making sure Hagrid wasn't around anymore he steered the terrified Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron and back into muggle London. Harry looked around desperately for help only consoled by the fact that he had managed to write these letters.

A.N.: This will probably the longest chapter of the whole story, 11 pages! I hope you like it.

I put the unbetaed version up for now, as my computer made a huge mess with the betaed version (therefore there were so many mistakes)


	3. To the rescue

Chapter 3 To the Rescue

Hagrid indeed used the opportunity to have another little drink before returning to Hogwarts and bringing a package he had retrieved from Gringott's to the headmaster's office.

"Hagrid, did everything go alright?"

"Yes Prof Dumbledore sir."

"No problems with the muggles?"

"No sir, they seemed even quite interested, his uncle came with us to help his nephew purchase the things for his new life."

"Wonderful and Harry did he have questions?"

"No sir, he seemed to know enough and -"

They were interrupted by the fire flaring green.

"If you excuse me Hagrid?"

"Of course sir."

Not much later Dumbledore was once again giving the current minister his advice on yet another subject.

It was only the next day at lunch when Harry's letters were finally remembered.

As Hagrid usually ate breakfast and dinner in his cabin it was the first time that he met the remaining teachers since he had met Harry. Of the faculty, only the four heads of houses were at this time at Hogwarts. Prof. Sprout never left Hogwarts for too long mostly because she didn't trust anyone else to take care of her greenhouses as she was the herbology teacher. Prof. Snape head of Slytherin was seldom seen outside Hogwarts, and didn't have any family. The same counted for Prof. Flitwick and McGonagall. So these plus the school nurse Poppy Pomfrey were the only ones present at the moment at lunch as Prof. Dumbledore was busy at the ministry.

"Hagrid." McGonagall greeted friendly. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you Prof. "

McGonagall came straight to the point.

"Did everything go alright yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"You took Harry to Diagon Alley, didn't you?"

"Ah yes of course, everything fine"

"The spoilt brat even had the nerve to try to speak with me. Probably wanted to get worshiped even before coming here, as if! Pah!" Snape spat.

"Severus, he grew up with muggles, he probably only had a question. Was there anything special Hagrid?"

"Nah, pretty much normal. His uncle came with us, was quite interested in everything, but Harry one moment, I completely forgot." He began rummaging in his many pockets of his coat.

"Here Professors Harry told me to give them to you."

He took out two letters addressed at "Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress of Hogarts" and "Prof Snape, Hogwarts".

"Why would I want to get a letter from this brat?" Snape sneered. "This better isn't any prank or I'll get him expelled even before he sets foot into Hogwarts."

Meanwhile McGonnagall had opened her letter and paled completely.

"Oh Merlin" she gasped and fainted.

While Sprout tried to wake her, Snape picked up his own letter. "Let's see what the brat wrote. Maybe he doesn't want to attend Hogwarts, feeling too good to, we can always hope …" He trailed off as he read what was written there.

"That can't be. No, not Potter, it's not … Hagrid! Did Potter say anything concerning his relatives anything at all?" Snape asked urgently.

"Yeah he started to say something when we were in Gringott's but I don't think …"

He was cut off by Snape. "Did he say anything about being hurt, abused, hit, anything about something like that."

"He said something about his uncle hitting him a bit or so but you can't take it serious, he asked to be taken to Hogwarts and …you don't think it's true, do you? Oh Merlin if it really…"

But he was again interrupted by McGonagall who had woken up again.

"I need to go there NOW!"

Snape nodded and turned to the rest of the teachers.

"Tell Albus we went to check on Potter." And swept after the cat that was running to the entrance hall.

"If you want to hurry, we better get some brooms." Snape called after the tabby cat who stopped in track, turned back to McGonagall.

"Accio brooms!" She called and a minute later two brooms flew to them, they mounted and flew towards the boundary of the castle grounds.

"Do you believe it is true Severus?"

Snape looked at her gravely.

"I don't think anyone would joke about something like that and the way it is written… It would also explain why he wanted to speak with me and why his uncle went with him."

"Merlin, Harry please be alright." Minerva pleaded silently.

Once out of the reach of the castle's antiapparation-wards McGonagall said.

"We need to apparate a bit away from there, there are antiapparation-wards in place. I know where to." She extended her hand and Snape took it. It was a sign of the seriousness of the situation that Snape didn't even protest at the physical contact.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the remaining teachers stared for a long while after them.

"What did they just say? Harry Potter abused? Hagrid what did he say?"

But Hagrid didn't listen, he kept murmuring to himself. Flitwick remarked. "Should we read the letter, that we can inform Albus when he's back?"

After a little discussion they decided to read it.

In a rather messy writing that indicated the writer had been in a hurry there was written:

Dear Professor McGonagall

I know we never met but I need help. I write you because I got this letter of Hogwarts from you.

I'm writing because I am being hit at home, not just slapped but really hit. My uncle came with me to Diagon alley so I couldn't tell anyone and Hagrid didn't believe me.

Please help me, I'm telling the truth. They were very angry about the letter and I'm afraid of what they might do. I need help.

My address is 4 privet drive, Little winning , surry. Please get me out of here

Harry Potter.

They were all shocked. None of them doubted that this letter came from someone needing help, but still…. The boy-who-lived abused by muggles?

McGonagall and Snape arrived at a corner of Magnolia cresent, a street near Privet drive. McGonagall had transfigured Snape's robes in a halfway muggle outfit, and turned now into her catform taking off into the direction of Privet drive.

They only needed a few minutes to arrive at nr. 4 privet drive. Snape went to the door and knocked.

When Petunia opened the door the cat quickly slipped past her. Petunia looked down irritated but didn't see it anymore, so she concentrated on the man.

"We're not buying anything"

"I'm not selling something. I came to speak about your nephew."

Petunia paled considerately. "Ne Nephew? What is with him? Who are you?"

"A professor of his school, where is he?"

"He's on holiday, he isn't here you better go."

"I asked where he is and you'd better let me in or I might be tempted to curse you." Snape said in an icy voice.

"You're, you're one of these…"

"Wizards yes." Snape said impatiently and pushed her back, entering the house.

Petunia whimpered and spun around as she heard another voice.

"Where is Harry?" McGonagall asked after turning back.

"Who How "Petunia stuttered.

"Would you kindly show us to where Mr. Potter is? We can still use our magic otherwise." Snape threatened.

"I told you he's on holidays, he isn't here, I call the police and "

"You won't do anything like that." Snape cut her off. "Minerva look down here, I go upstairs."

"I told you the boy isn't here."

But Petunias protests didn't help. Snape climbed upstairs, knowing that the woman had been lying.

"Found anything?" he questioned as he returned. He had seen 4 bedrooms but none of it looked like it was Harry's and there weren't any pictures of him at all.

McGonagall only shook her head.

"I told you he isn't here."

Petunia whimpered, inching to the phone to call Vernon.

"I ask one last time. Where is Potter?"

"He is on holidays" Petunia squeaked on Snape's shouted question.

"Which is his room?" Snape continued.

"The one with so many broken toys, he always breaks everything."

Seeing that they wouldn't come further like that McGonagall started to call.

"Harry! Harry! If you are somewhere around answer! We've come to help you."

They listened intently for a while until they heard some kind of knock nearby, and then another one. They looked around confused. They were standing in a corridor and all that was nearby was a cupboard door, a cupboard with a lock on it. Petunia remarking their looks stood in front of the door.

"Leave the house you freaks!" She shouted but Snape simply whipped his wand out and called "Stupefy!" and Petunia fell on he floor, unconscious.

With dread McGonagall approached the locked cupboard door. "Alohomora" she said softly and the door clicked open, revealing a sight of horror none of them would forget anytime soon.

In the small cupboard Harry Potter was kneeling on the floor, his hands bound together, and at the ceiling so tightly that much of his weight was hanging on his arms. He was gagged, his eyes were blindfolded, and there seemed to be blood everywhere.

McGonagall had tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she took in the sight of the battered boy.

"We need to cut him off." Snape remarked. "Hold him that he doesn't injure himself further when falling down."

Minerva nodded and went on her knees, approaching Harry.

"Ouch, what was that… glass shards? Why …oh merlin." She saw that there were many pieces of glass around the place where Harry was kneeling.

"Minerva hold him, that we can help him" Severus brought her out of her thoughts.

She nodded and carefully drew her arms around the battered boy. Harry flinched violently away, ripping against his shackles that she now remarked also bound his legs.

"Shh Harry it's ok, we've come to help you. I'm Minerva McGonagall, remember the letter you wrote? We're here now, we help you." A dry sob escaped the broken boy before them.

"We cut off your restraints now Harry don't be afraid." Snape said in a soft and nearly nice tone, few have ever heard him use.

Harry nodded slightly that he understood. While McGonagall held him upright Snape held his arms and then slowly lowered them, letting Harry collapse in McGonagall's arms. A very weak groan escaped him and they could see tears falling down his face. McGonagall arranged the boy a bit that she could cut off the rest of the shackles with her wand and then lifted him carefully out of the small space, surprised how light this boy was.

Now they were at the light the damage was much more visible. The small body seemed to be one mess of blood, cuts, slashes, burns and more.

"We need Poppy here" McGonagall chocked out.

"No we need a healer of St. Mungo's. This is too much for Poppy. I'll be back as soon as possible, try to keep him awake." With this he stormed out of the house.

McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and carefully laid Harry down. The small boy whimpered slightly.

"I'm here Harry, I'm here. Severus is getting a doctor. So let me help you."

She took off the fabric that was wrapped around his eyes only to see that these monsters had bound some sort of wire thing with a lot of peaks around Harry's eyes that had cut into the skin, even into his eyelids. She didn't dare to remove it and took out the gag only to see the same thing cutting deeply into the edges of Harry's mouth. She also remarked that the restraints on his wrists, ankles and upper legs were made of the same thing and had all cut very deeply into Harry's flesh.

She resisted her urge to hug him that would only aggravate the injuries and continued to softly speak with him, telling him he was safe now.

"Harry can you try to open your mouth a bit that I can cut that thing through?"

He slowly did so and blood started to flow once again but at least she could cut it in the middle and then quickly transfigured the ends that weren't in contact with any skin to some rubberband.

There weren't many moments in the life of Minerva McGonagall when she had felt so helpless or when she had been so close on completely loosing control over her emotions as now. She just couldn't believe it. How dare they hurt this sweet little boy? How dare they hurt any child and much less Harry, Lily's child? "Don't think about that now, concentrate on Harry. He needs you now." She told herself sternly. She saw Harry shiver slightly, no wonder he was only wearing rags.

"Are you cold little one?" She asked gently. "Let me help you get a bit warmer." With a few well practised swishes of her wand she had conjured a warm blanket that she laid over the boy. She didn't dare move him to inspect his injuries and probably couldn't do too much anyway. They needed professional help here. Checking Harry's pulse that was weak but steady, she gently brushed his hair out of his forehead, a move she had often used to calm baby Harry. But not this time. Harry jerked violently away from her touch, trying to move his arms to protect his face, without success.

"Harry, little one I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Does your face hurt badly? I help you little one. Don't be afraid noone is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe now."

She conjured a soft towel and a bucket of cold water and began to carefully clean away the blood on Harry's face, all the while muttering things to him.

Apparently this was the right thing to do as Harry relaxed a little. When she washed the blood off his mouth, Harry struck out his tongue to reach for the wet.

"Are you thirsty dear?" Minerva asked gently.

"yes" Harry tried to say but couldn't as the wirething was still cutting into his mouth.

"Don't speak Harry, so here's a bit of water, be careful, just do it slowly."

She held a goblet to his lips. Most of the water landed on Harry rather then in his mouth but it was enough for him for now.

"A healer will be here soon Harry, hold on, you should stay awake, ok? Shall I tell you a bit about Hogwarts while we're waiting?"

She did so, and began to tell about the huge castle with the great hall, … while they waited for the healers to arrive.

Snape cursed under his breath. Apparation-wards were nice and good if it was to protect someone from an attack, but to get help quickly they were a curse. He ran to where they had come from and then apparated to St. Mungo's. Not knowing the building too well it took him a moment to get to the emergency room.

"What can we do for you sir? Are you injured?"

"No, a child is badly hurt, we need to get him here."

The nurse asked in business like voice. "Where is it? What happened? What injuries has he? Are there other injured people?"

"Privet drive 4 Little Winning, Surry. Probably child abuse, Many cuts, burns, deep wounds at wrists and feet, no other people injured."

"Child abuse? Are you sure? Who'd do that?"

"We're pretty sure and they are muggles. So can we get a healer now, or will you just stand there while the child suffers!"

"Yes sir, we send the health mobile there, it's like the knightbus but to transport patients." She called several things and another nurse, a healer and an other wizard, obviously the driver came there. She quickly explained the situation.

"Is someone with the child now?"

"Of course, do you think I'd let an injured child alone?"

"Right sir." Turning to the receptionist he added. "Tina we need to inform the aurors, sir please wait here, they will have questions for you." With this they left, not even asking Snape, if he wanted to come along.

"I get someone to alert an auror, let's see…" she looked around for someone to do it for her but Snape stopped her.

"I'll do that for you, there's not much else I can do to help." He turned to leave.

"I first need your name and address, sir!"

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts, if you excuse me."

Snape apparated to the ministry of magic. It wasn't that he was so keen to alert the aurors himself, it was more that he wanted to inform Dumbledore first. He'd know whom to send there, whom to trust with what happened to Harry, as well as with the fact that he would be at St. Mungo's.

True it was 10 years since the downfall of the dark lord, but that didn't mean that there weren't still followers of him around.

They wouldn't risk anything but if there was an opportunity to take revenge on Potter without anyone knowing about it, some might be tempted.

Snape stepped to the information desk.

"Can you tell me if Prof. Dumbledore is still here? I have urgent Hogwarts business to discuss with him." He inquired.

"Yes sir he is." The young wizard at the desk answered immediately, quite a bit imitated by his former Prof.

"Do you know where?"

"Probably with the minister, 3 floor on the left side."

Snape only nodded and went in search of Dumbledore. Arriving in the office of the secretary of the minister he got the confirmation that Dumbledore was indeed speaking with the minister. "Probably again giving him advise on everything. I'll never understand how we ended up with this incompetent fool as minister." He mused to himself.

"Can you please tell Prof. Dumbledore that I wish to speak with him?"

"The minister doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm not asking to speak with the minister but with Dumbledore. If you'd please tell him that Prof. Severus Snape wishes a word. NOW!" He used his best threatening glare that worked on nearly everyone this time was no exception.

She complied, talking in some sort of speech gadget. Only a minute later Dumbledore came out of the office and looked at Snape curiously.

"Severus, how nice of you to come here. You wished to speak with me? Shall we go somewhere private?"

Snape nodded and they left towards the office Dumbledore had at the ministry because of his position as chief warlock of the wizengamot.

"So what brings me the pleasure of your visit Severus? Lemon drop?"

Snape ignored this ever present offer. "It's about Harry?"

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Potter yes."

"My, my Severus you do know that you just called him Harry, don't you? And that after proclaiming this very morning you never wanted to have anything to do with him?"

"Headmaster I'm in no mood for these little games. We need a trustworthy auror who can keep his mouth shut about what has happened."

Dumbledore suddenly became grave. "What did happen? Is Harry alright?"

Snape really didn't wish to be the one to bring the headmaster this particular news.

"He's alive yes."

"But?" There was nothing of the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes left.

"But he's injured, he's at the moment being brought to St. Mungo's. Minerva is with him."

"How did this happen? The wards are still in place. He should be safe there."

Snape closed his eyes a bit. He might not be the most sensible person, right huge understatement, he seldom cared too much about the feeling of others, but this was different. This concerned Dumbledore, a man he owed nearly everything to, the man he regarded as his mentor.

"Who of the aurors is trustworthy for helping sort this out?"

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, he's been helping us in the last war as well, and Alastor can help even if he's retired. But for Merlin's sake do tell me what's wrong with Harry. Is he badly hurt? What happened? Was it a muggle accident?"

"Muggle is right but it wasn't an accident, it… his "relatives" they… they hurt him Albus."

Dumbledore sat down, shocked. "No it can't … are you sure?"

"Quite sure…Albus! Albus!"

But Dumbledore didn't listen to him. Harry's relatives had hurt him. The one family he had trusted to bring up the boy. Did he really let Harry get hurt?

"Albus!" Snape shouted, trying to get the old man's attention.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly and looked up to Severus. "Yes?" He asked wearily.

"The aurors Albus. We should get over with this you probably want to see him." He looked closely at Dumbledore, never had he seen him looking so old.

"Yes you are right, I alert Alastor, you Kingsley. He's here I have seen him at lunch. We meet at Privet drive."

Snape nodded and they left.

Stepping into the auror department of the ministry Snape began to look around. Spotting a name on one of the doors he knocked and entered.

Several wizards and witches looked up at him, some of them with raised wand.

"What do you want?" one of them asked.

"Auror Shaklebolt?" Snape inquired curtly.

A tall balding man looked closely at him. "What do you want?"

"Do you have a moment I need your help in something." He nodded towards the door.

Shaklebolt got up confused but followed Snape.

"What is this about? And who are you?"

He asked as soon as they were out in the corridor, his wand still pointed at Snape.

"In private." Snape replied curtly.

When they were alone Snape started. "Albus told me you're trustworthy, I dearly hope what we talk about will stay quiet."

Shaklebolt nodded. "What's Dumbledore to do with this? There isn't any dark activity, is there?"

"No it's simply a case where discretion is essential. In short the subject is child abuse. We need an auror to take the offender into custody as well as lead the full investigation. Albus has already informed Mad-eye and we will meet him there."

Shaklebolt nodded. Child abuse might be rather rare in the wizarding world as heirs were very important for the position in society, for the prestige of the family but unfortunately also these things happened.

"What I don't understand is this need of secrecy."

Snape nodded. "I'll explain outside the ministry, on the way there."

They left the building to apparate together to magnolia crescent.

"So what's this about with secrecy. It seems to be a child of a muggle family, muggleborn I assume?"

"No. He had wizarding parents but after their deaths he grew up with his muggle aunt and uncle."

"And? You fear retribution of other relatives or what?"

"I'm certainly not doing this for these vile muggles. I rather think that the boy doesn't need to have his story known to the entire wizarding world."

"Why would they want to know?"

"Because the boy we're speaking about has a rather special scar on his forehead, since Halloween 10 years ago."

Until they arrived at Privet drive Shaklebolt had gotten over his shock about the boy-who-lived getting abused and his mood had changed to anger. They entered the house to find a huge blond boy leaned over his unconscious mother.

"What are you doing here? What have you done to her? I called dad, you'll see, you'll see what he'll do to you!"

Kingsley looked inquiringly at Snape who nodded and addressed the boy. He had gotten a small summery on the Dursley family on the way to Hogwarts with Minerva.

"Dudy I presume?"

"Dudley! My name is Dudley! Wake her up and get out before dad comes home! NOW!"

"Dudley is it. What can you tell us about your cousin?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"Cousin? I don't have a cousin."

"What about Harry, he is your cousin, isn't he?" The auror asked patiently

"You mean HIM." Dudley spat out. "I don't have anything to tell you." His father had warned him to never say anything about Harry when he wasn't there. He shrugged and went towards the kitchen.

"Where do you go boy?" Snape growled darkly.

"What do you think? This is our house I can do what I want. I'm hungry. Wake mother up, I'm hungry. I want food now!"

He was starting to have a tantrum.

The two men couldn't believe it. This boy whined about food while his mother was on the floor unconscious. While other people were questioning him.

They didn't come further with their thoughts the door was ripped open and Moody came in, wand out in case of any attackers.

"Coast is clear Mad-eye." Kingsley said, knowing Moody's antiques quite well.

After checking with a question that the man before him was really Kingsley, Moody finally lowered his wand and stepped forwards, making way to let Dumbledore in as well.

"I WANT FOOD NOW!" Dudley wailed.

Dumbledore looked around and spotted the stunned woman. With a swish of his wand he floated her into the living room and turned to Dudley. "Come in here!" before addressing Snape. "Were they still here when you came?"

"No they are probably already in St. Mungo's. Shall I go and look how he is?"

"No need Severus, we can go together after I've taken off the wards and had a short word with Petunia." He left them as Moody began to question Snape about what had happened.

"Enervate" Dumbledore muttered. Petunia stirred and nearly fainted again as she saw who was standing there. "Lily would be turning in her grave if she knew how you treated her only child. How cold you? How could you treat a child of your own blood like that?" Cold furry was radiating off Dumbledore.

"I don't know what you mean." Petunia stuttered. "I…" they were interrupted by the door slamming open and a roar: "How dare you come here you freaks! Get out of my house now!" quickly followed by a growled "Stupefy!" from Moody and a thud as Vernon landed on the floor.

Dumbledore shook sadly his head, but turned back to Petunia. "You'll feel the entire hardness of the wizarding law, let me assure you that. As much as I want to curse you now for hurting Harry you're not worth my time." With this he put a binding charm on her and went out in the corridor where Kingsley was taking photographs of a cupboard under the stairs. A cupboard with blood on the floor and glass shards lying everywhere.

Turning to Snape Dumbledore asked in a chocked voice. "Is this where…" Snape nodded and asked. "Have you taken off the wards Albus? Shall we go to the hospital."

It took a while for Dumbledore to stop staring at the bloodied cupboard, the rest of Harry's shackles still hanging form the ceiling and on the floor. Then he nodded and turned to the aurors.

"Don't worry Albus we take care of everything and put these pieces of filth in jail where they belong. What shall we do with the boy? He might be a bit young, but…"

"You might want to let him and Petunia stay here for the moment, with surveillance bands of course, that they can't escape. From what I see it might be more of a punishment for her right now, to explain the absence of her husband to her neighbours. Take her when you know what exactly has happened. Even if it seems clear we don't have proof yet that it was them."

Snape shook his head. "We have Albus. Harry wrote a letter to both Minerva and me and gave it to Hagrid as he couldn't get help in Diagon alley. It says that he's hurt at home." Snape took out his letter and gave it to Dumbledore who read it and then passed it on to Moody.

"Go on Albus, we sort this out. You don't have to stay." Moody said and went off to take care of everything.

Dumbledore nodded and they apparated directly to St. Mungo's.

Author's note:

I know Harry's injuries are probably worse than expected but I'll give a reason for these cruel actions of the Dursleys later.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm glad you like it. Please continue to write me your opinion.

nightwisp: I can't promise how often I'll update but I try at least once a week. In the beginning a bit more as I've two more chapters written that only need to be corrected.

Chapter 4


	4. To St Mungo's

Chapter 4

**To St. Mungo's**

Meanwhile at Privet Drive:

Minerva looked up as there was a knock on the door. "I'm right back Harry." She muttered and went to get the door, breathing a sigh of relive to see a squad of St. Mungo's.

"You've got a child who's hurt?" They inquired and Minerva quickly lead them to Harry. When they took away the covers Harry whimpered slightly.

"It's ok little one, the healers are here, they are going to help you."

The healer was meanwhile running his wand over the battered boy, paling significantly.

"Don't move his position, we have to be careful. Take him slowly and carefully he has many broken bones." They picked up the stretcher Harry was laying on and carried him out of the door to the health mobile.

"What's that?" Minerva asked confused. The healer explained and added. "It's used to transport patients in critical positions when portkeys could be dangerous, as well in muggle environments as they have similar cars. If you want to come, get in next to the driver. We have to look after the little one."

Minerva did so. The car started and they were driving with jumps like the knightbus made, but not so far distances and without shaking the people up.

I took less than 3 minutes to reach the hospital. Minerva saw them taking Harry to a ward and quickly followed, not taking notice of another nurse asking her something. When they lead him down she went to him, saying softly. "You're in hospital now little one they will help you, they…" She was interrupted by a healer.

"There's no use speaking with him, he isn't conscious, it's not possible with his injuries. Let us do our work."

Minerva turned ignored him and looked closely at Harry. "Can you hear me little one?" A weak "yeah" was the answer.

The healer stared. "How can he be conscious with injuries like this, he looks like he's been trampled over by …" However he was interrupted by the oldest healer present. "Don't talk like that around an injured child" he hissed and turned to McGonagall. "We will put him in an enchanted sleep, to be able to heal him, can you tell him that, and also that he's safe and so." She knew it was best if someone known to the child did that. Meanwhile she issued instructions at her staff.

"Little one did you hear it. The healers will make you sleep now that they can heal you. You don't have to be afraid, it won't hurt, nobody will hurt you anymore, you're safe here. Do you understand that?" There was a small groan as answer. "I'll wait for you to wake up again. All will be good, you'll see and then you get to see Hogwarts. Why don't you dream about this a bit now?" She spoke with him in a loving, calm tone. Then she nodded to the healer. "You'll sleep now little one, it won't hurt I promise." Harry tried to move his arm towards Minerva. "Yes Harry?" She asked.

"Thank you" he muttered with a lot of effort, and then fell asleep.

Tears flowed down Minerva's cheeks as she stepped back out of the way to let them help Harry. "Ma'am come outside, you can't help him now." Someone said softly but she didn't listen. She kept watching the scene. They floated Harry into the air and took off what little cloths he still wore, while covering him up in a blanket. Then he was floated back on the bed on the side with his back facing to Minerva. The healer issued instructions for someone to take care of the wounds on the wrists, while someone else would take the bind out of his eyes and someone else was to look after his back. When the blanket covering up his back was removed Minerva only stared for a moment and then quietly fainted, it was just too much.

Minerva blinked confused, what had happened?

"Are you alright ma'am?" Someone asked. She looked up to see a nurse looking at her.

"Yes. What happened?"

"You fainted. You were in the emergency room where they were treating a little boy and…" She didn't come further. Minerva sat up suddenly. "Harry! Is he alright? I… oh gods he was hurt so much, so much…." She broke up. While being around Harry, she had kept her emotions to herself with iron determination. But now all the sorrow, anger, the feeling of guilt for not checking on him earlier, the helplessness was overwhelming. The nurse took one good look at the woman and went to get informed what was this about.

"Child abuse? You mean all these injuries… And this woman, is she a relative of his?" The nurse asked the rescuing team disbelieving.

"I don't know, I think she was the one to find him, no wonder she's distressed. I myself have problems to get these pictures out of my head."

The nurse nodded and went to get someone she knew had some experience with it.

Healer White was once again called because of her rather unique experience and education. The nurse had informed her that they had a severe case of child abuse and that the woman who found him seemed distressed. She sighed. How anyone could willingly injure a child was beyond her but it still happened. She also knew that people knowing the concerned child often had quite an overload of feelings. Not only anger at the abusers but also guilt for not remarking it and of course sorrow for the well being of the child. She entered the room to see the woman sit on a chair, her back turned to her.

"Would you like a tea? It would do you good. Or I can also bring you a calming draught it might help…" She stopped when the woman looked up at her. "Prof. McGonagall!" she exclaimed, surprised to see her old teacher here. "Miss… " McGonagall seemed to think a bit. "Miller, right? Ravenclaw prefect, wasn't it?"

"Yes Prof. Tea?" McGonagall nodded thankful.

"Thank you Miss Miller, I mean healer Miller."

"Actually healer White, I married 2 years ago, but never mind. How are you Prof., do you need anything?"

McGonagall shook her head, taking a sip of tea. "Is something with Harry?"

"No, they are still helping him from what I have heard. Do you want to speak about it, I mean…" She was suddenly unsure how to act with a woman who had been her teacher for 7 years, a respect person.

McGonagall shook her head. "It was just a bit much at the moment." They lapsed into silence.

"When do you think I can see him?" McGonagall finally asked.

"I really don't know Prof. I haven't even seen him, I merely wanted to make sure you are alright."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because finding someone who has been abused can be rather traumatic."

McGonagall nodded thoughtful. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." She saw the doubtful expression but felt that the respect her former student had stopped her from commenting.

"I think I'll wait outside wherever Harry is if that's possible. I don't think there's anything else I can do."

"You could… I mean…" she trailed off, unsure.

"I'm not your teacher anymore healer White, so you don't have to treat me as such. If you have a proposition how I can help just say so."

"He might like to have a toy of his or something familiar around him when he wakes up. Maybe a stuffed animal or so. Abused children often search comfort in such simple things and it might help him to have it here."

Minerva nodded thoughtful. "I don't know if he has something like that but I'll look for it. Thanks. I'd like to wait for someone else to come though, that he isn't alone, and I believe at the moment the aurors are at his place for a full investigation. I go later after I've seen him."

"Of course. It would be good for him to have someone there when he wakes. That he doesn't feel like people have abandoned him."

They walked back towards the emergency room in quiet.

She wouldn't be left in again but after a few minutes a nurse came out. "They are still healing him, but he's in no immediate danger. Can I ask you a few questions?" Minerva nodded.

"His name is Harry you said. What's his last name?" Minerva hesitated, not wanting to tell his true name.

"Jamson I think."

"Right. We should have an approximate age. Somewhere between 7 and 8 I presume?"

"No he's 10 nearly 11."

"What! We're talking about the same boy, are we? Dark haired, many cuts and such."

Minerva nodded. "Yes but he's nearly eleven, he just got his Hogwarts letter."

"So this is why… You mean you don't know him well? Or are a relative or anything?"

"No I don't know him too well but that won't stop me to help him. Now what's the problem with the age?"

"Yes, yes, I shall have the healers tell this. He is so small, we thought he was younger."

Not too much later Dumbledore and Snape came back, both looking grave.

"Minerva how is he?"

"I don't know, they are still healing him, I don't think we can do much. I told them what I know, you know that his name is Harry Jamson and his age."

Dumbledore nodded. "Kingsley and Alastor are taking care of everything, they'll be wanting to speak with you later and see the letter you got." Minerva nodded and reached into her pocket for the letter. "Must have left it at Hogwarts." She muttered.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtful. "Can one of you tell me what exactly happened and why Harry had to write a letter, why didn't he just tell anyone?"

Snape did. "He did Albus, but his uncle brought Hagrid on his side with a few brandies and a lot of nice words as I understood. And I must admit that I did not give him the opportunity to speak with me yesterday, I thought he just wanted to strut around with his fame and such." Then he explained what had happened at lunch. Dumbledore nodded thoughtful and then asked.

"Severus, could you return to Hogwarts, to inform the rest of the present teachers? They probably want to know what happened and it would be better to tell them and also ask them to keep it quiet."

Snape nodded and left.

Snape didn't even make it up to the castle before he run into the first person. It was Hagrid, who was sitting near the lake, sobbing, a drink in his hand.

"Prof. Prof. What is with Harry, is he alright, what…" He sobbed again. Snape had never liked the groundskeeper but found him even more annoying when half drunk and sobbing. "I'm so sorry Prof. I thought he was joking or just wanted to come to Hogwarts early. What can I do help?" The giant asked big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"In this state nothing man. Stop drinking if you want to do something good. Now I must go to the others."

"What is with Harry, was he hurt, is he here?"

"He's at St. Mungo's getting healed up."

Snape replied curtly and was on his way to inform the rest of the staff and spent the next hour being bombarded with hundreds of questions, most he didn't have an answer to. He finally managed to stop them and go back to his dungeons to contemplate what had happened this day.

It was more than 3 hours after Harry had been brought to St. Mungo's that Dumbledore and McGonagall were finally allowed to see him.

"He's sleeping now, you can see him but don't try to wake him, he needs his rest."

It was a sad sight that greeted them. Instead of a healthy and happy near eleven year old they saw a small, pale child, bandages wrapped all around its body, some sort of bubble around his head (the healer explained was to help him breath as it was filled with oxygen) several tubes connecting with his arms, a small one sticking out of his nose. Minerva looked carefully up at Dumbledore who had stopped dead in track. Not having seen Harry before, nothing could have prepared him for this sight.

After a few minutes in silence the healer lead them out.

"Will he live?" Dumbledore asked in a weak voice. The healer nodded. "Yes, he will. It will be a long recovery but if everything goes alright he can make a full recovery."

They breathed a sigh of relieve.

"What's with his eyes?" Minerva asked. They had been covered in bandages.

"Give them 2 days and they will be fine. Thankfully only the skin is wounded, not the eyes themselves. He will sleep for at least half a day, probably longer. Why don't you go home I'm sure you could need a bit rest."

They nodded reculantly, seeing that they couldn't do anything right now. "I assume the aurors will be contacting you, I will be giving them my report. Do you by any chance know who has taken up this case?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Auror Shaklebolt, he has been by shortly but seeing that he couldn't do much here he went to conclude the investigations where it happened."

"Good, I assume I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

When they left the building Minerva said. "I'll come after you later I need to go to Privet drive for a moment."

"Minerva there's no use to go there now. Vernon has been taken, Petunia and Dudley are being under monitoring charms mostly for the sake of the boy and are to stay at the house for at least 20 hours a day. What do you want to do? Curse them? It won't change anything. We won't let them get away with it, of course not, but leave it to the law."

"I know and even if the thought in transfiguring them into something is very tempting that's not the reason I want to go." She explained of her conversation with healer White. Dumbledore nodded and they went together.

They apparated directly into the kitchen. Petunia shrieked but they weren't sorry.

"Where are Harry's things?" Minerva asked in a deadly calm voice.

Petunia hesitated a bit and then answered. "In his room, the one with all broken things, he always breaks everything."

"Rubbish." A voice growled form the kitchen. "Saw you apparating in here." He explained gruffly and then turned to Petunia. "Why are there no cloths in that room? Why is there only one set of cloths that could possibly fit the lad in the whole house? Why have all, I repeat all, toys, even including books the name Dudley Dursley in it? What have you done with his things? Burnt them?"

Petunia faltered a bit. "We… we… the boys share the toys, they are cousins, aren't they? And my Duddykinns likes to write so he writes his name everywhere. We can't force the boy to do the same!"

"A likely story. You know what? When I asked your son to tell me which were his things he said everything was his. So what now? And where are his wizarding things? They went shopping yesterday."

"We thought it should be sent directly to school. Vernon said that the man took it with him."

Dumbledore fixed her with a glare.

"You are to tell me that you didn't even give Harry the simplest of toy? You know there's a boy lying in hospital right now, horribly injured who might like to have at least something familiar around him. Are you even too cruel to tell us where to find that?" Dumbledore's voice shook slightly.

Petunia whimpered but shook her head.

"I've seen a lot of evil in my life but what happened here is one of the worst things I can imagine. I'm disgusted Petunia, I can't understand how someone as kind as Lily can have a sister so despicable."

With this Dumbledore left the kitchen McGonagall followed after him.

"So you found nothing like that?" He asked Alastor.

"No, the only thing that might have belonged to Harry was strange. It was carefully hidden under some boxes in the cupboard where he was found."

He handed over a blanket that looked old but was folded with a lot of care. Written on it were the initially H.J.P.

"The blanket we put around him when he arrived here all those years ago." McGonagall said tonelessly. "Still, he might like it back."

Author's note:

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Reading them I get the motivation to update faster.

Answers to reviews:

Who is going to care for Harry? You'll see, if I were you I'd look what I put down as main characters of the story.

I don't intend to kill the Dursleys simply because I am against death penalty in general and I also think that Dumbledore would not let something like that happen. True he is very angry at them but in my opinion this wouldn't suit his character. They will get their punishment but I thought I should at least give them a trial. I'm also open for propositions and wishes.

A question: Is it possible to send muggles to Azkaban? It's called wizard's prison after all. I thought more that they might have a special prison for muggles who committed a crime against a wizard.


	5. First steps to recovery

Chapter 5

The first steps to recovery

Minerva woke early the next morning. It took her a bit to remember what happened the day before but then it hit her. Harry, hurt! She quickly got dressed and went to breakfast into the great hall. Of course only one table was decked. She saw she wasn't the only one up early. Dumbledore was already eating and Snape too. They were shortly later joined by Flitwick and Sprout, followed by Poppy. All inquired about Harry but they couldn't give much more information.

"We'll visit him after breakfast. " Dumbledore said, finishing up his plate. "Severus, do you want to come too?"

"I don't think we need to flock in there. I also think if you want to keep quiet who he is then only you and Minerva should visit, or perhaps Poppy."

"And you may do so as well as you were the one to alert them. It would be strange for you to stay away. Unless you don't want to see young Harry?"

Snape shook his head. A day ago he would have refused to even see the boy but much had changed. As much as he tried he couldn't hate Harry because of the memory of his father. If he had been arrogant like his father, or even just like all boys his age… But not even Severus Snape could hold a grudge like that against an abused child. "I go later. Have you found out where his school things are?"

"I didn't want to disturb Hagrid, I'll do it…" However Hagrid came into the hall right then. "Morning Professors. Do you know how Harry is Made him some rock cake that he has something to eat, you know how hospital food is." He placed a bag on the table. "It's all my fault, should have listen more closely, shouldn't have let this muggle wrap me around his finger should be made to go live as muggle myself."

He lowered his head sadly.

"Now, now Hagrid, we can speak about it later. Don't be so hard with you, you made a mistake, but we all do. I myself sent Harry to live there. All we can do is ask young Harry for forgiveness when he's better. I'm afraid Harry isn't well enough for your rock cakes right now, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture. So shall we get going Minerva?"

Before they left the great hall Dumbledore remembered something.

"Hagrid, I was wondering, did Harry and his uncle send his school things back to school with you?"

Hagrid shook his head.

"Why should they do this Albus?" Flitwick squeaked up.

"We did not find his things at their house. He bought everything, didn't he Hagrid? Maybe also a pet?"

Hagrid shifted uncomfortable.

"Don't know sir. We were only looking at everything, this… this muggle said it would be easier, would go get the things with…" he sobbed "with Harry after we got the money."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, I'm looking into it. Now we must be going."

Minerva looked closely at Albus when they left the Hogwarts grounds to apparate.

"You think they didn't even buy his things? That they never had the intention to send him here?"

"I don't know but we'll find out later. Let's better look how Harry is doing."

There didn't seem to be much change. When they were let into the private room Harry was laying in, the only real change was that there was soft music playing. But Harry still lay there completely still. What little skin was visible, mostly the lower half of his face was very pale. It was a really heartbreaking sight.

After a while the healer in charge came in. "If you want you can stroke his hair or so. He might like that. His head wasn't hurt too badly, except the burns and cuts on his forehead and of course the cuts made by these wire things."

"What about this oxygen bubble, I mean…" McGonagall trailed off.

"There's no problem. It's rather ingenious. It doesn't prevent you from touching the patient, merely holds a larger concentration of oxygen near him."

Very carefully McGonagall moved her hand over Harry's hair. He seemed so fragile. "Has he woken yet?"

The healer shook her head. "No he hasn't but that's not bad, the little one needs rest more than anything."

"What can you tell us about the extent of the injuries healer…?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Milroy, sir. Let's go outside, in case our little one decides to wake up." He said softly and brought them to an office, offering a drink.

The healer, a kind looking wizard in his sixties looked at them gravely. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can tell you too much. Information on patients can only be given to very close friends respectively guardians and relatives. It's not that I want to keep you in the dark but I have to speak with some relatives of his first, if they allow me to inform you, I shall do so."

D. shook his head. "The only relatives he has left are the people responsible for this." He said gravely.

"But, but what about parents, grandparents, uncles, anything?"

"Harry is an orphan. His grandparents died before he was born. He lost his parents at young age as for…"

The healer interrupted. "Can you wait a moment? I wish to have someone else present. Information like that is important for the treatment of the little one." Taking a gadget she said. "Please send healer White to my office." Then she turned back to them. "Let's just wait a moment."

Not much later healer White came in, greeting them smiling and then sat down.

"We have just been speaking about the family of our little Harry. I thought this would be important for you to know."

Healer White nodded while Dumbledore asked. "Excuse my curiosity but why?"

Healer Milroy smiled at his younger co-worker before answering. "You see healer White here has a very special education. She is not only a qualified healer, but also a … what's it again?"

"I'm a certified psychologist. After Hogwarts and the basic training as healer I decided to go to a muggle university. Therefore, sadly, I do have some experience with matters of child abuse."

"That's why you asked about the stuffed animal and such." Minerva suddenly said the healer only nodded.

"You see in my opinion healer White is the best to help our little one to recover mentally from what has happened to him. That doesn't necessarily mean that Harry has to speak with her, not if he doesn't want to, but even then she can give us a lot of tips. So I find it important for her to know as much as possible, that we can help him best."

"Of course. " Dumbledore replied. "As I said he has no other relatives than the aunt, uncle and cousin he was living with and where we found him. I'm afraid I do not have much more information then that he went to muggle school."

"Do you know how his grades were?"

"From what the aurors have told me they weren't good, actually he always hardly passed the classes."

McGonagall was surprised. Both Lily and James had been highly intelligent, however healer White only nodded.

"That doesn't need to mean too much about him. He might not be the best of student but things like that can also be a consequence of the abuse. Children with difficulties at home have quite often scholar problems. What can you tell us about what happened yesterday? Why were you there in the first place?"

"You know that it is usual to visit families with muggleborn students and so to explain about Hogwarts, to take them shopping that they can get to know our world." Dumbledore explained while McGonagall looked startled on her watch. She did have another few of those meetings in the afternoon, she very nearly forgot. In fact she would have had one the day before, but she hadn't remembered. Deciding it could wait another half an hour she concentrated on the current discussion.

"So you were there for this appointment? But that's strange if they knew you were coming and what was this other person doing there, this Mr. Snape."

Dumbledore smiled at the healer in charge, she certainly was smart. "No it wasn't for this particular discussion. As a matter of fact, Harry has already been to Diagon alley two days ago. Unfortunately his uncle insisted on going with him and prevented him from being able to speak with someone freely. Additionally he managed to influence the person going with Harry to his favour so when Harry could shortly mention that he was hit at home it wasn't taken seriously."

Seeing the angry looks of the two healers Dumbledore added. "This person does regret this now very deeply and is extremely sorry for not taking Harry away immediately. He's a good man." After a little pause he continued. „However, Harry managed to write a letter to both Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape." He paused and McGonagall continued.

"We received the letter yesterday at lunch and went immediately there. We,… we found him … I stayed with him while Severus went to get help, later alerted the aurors, you know the rest."

"Yes we do. I assume then the ministry is temporary responsible for him or…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. If a student of Hogwarts finds himself without the proper guidance, meaning hasn't got any guardian or relative who are willing to take care of him and accepted by the child the faculty of Hogwarts is responsible of his well being. At least until a temporary or permanent guardian is found. This is a rule that is meant to prevent even more instability in the life of such a child. It seems quite a good idea from my point of view as the child spends the majority of the year at Hogwarts anyway and would so have the necessary support to cope in a difficult time."

The older healer smiled. "It seems a good idea, I assume Harry will need this support once he's at school too. The only problem is Harry isn't a Hogwarts student yet, is he? I mean he hasn't been sorted and such."

Here Dumbledore smiled. "Young Harry did receive his letter and accepted to go to Hogwarts. This makes him one of our students, no matter if it's already September or not. We are responsible for his well being and we will take care of him."

They finally went back to the subject of their worry. He was still asleep. After a few minutes Minerva excused herself to use a telephone in Muggle London. Thankfully the family was also available that evening and didn't held it against her as she explained that she had to bring someone to the hospital and with everything did forget the appointment. It would be one of the last of her muggleborn visits. The normal procedure for inviting a muggleborn to Hogwarts was to send the letter along with a letter to the parents and a booklet with general information on the wizarding world. They had made the experience that it was better to inform the families and give them some time to get over their shock than just barge in and announce it. They would also ask about a possible appointment time and a few days someone of the wizarding world, normally one of the heads of house (except Snape of course) or another teacher went to visit the family. Minerva had several such visits that day, as it was Saturday and therefore wasn't as much at the hospital as she'd like to.

But in the end it didn't matter. Around dinnertime Harry still hadn't awakened. Minerva once again went over the information the healers had given them, after they found out that the Hogwarts staff was at the moment acting as a sort of guardians. They thankfully hadn't gone into details but it had been horrible just like that. Most of all one part.

Flashback:

After the healer had finished listing some of Harry's injuries Dumbledore asked.

"How long will he sleep?"

The healer looked suddenly uneasy. "It's very difficult to say. He should be awake for a bit by the evening but I think he will spend most of the week asleep."

This certainly wasn't what they had expected and much less hoped to hear.

"Why? Because of the pain?"

"It's a combination of many things. Well as you are some sort of guardian for him at the moment I believe you should know. "

She took a deep breath. "For once there certainly is the pain, he has horrible wounds, the broken bones,… and we couldn't heal too much yet as he's just too weak. This weakness has several reasons. First he lost blood, not too much but still, then he is very undernourished, you saw how small he is. His height is that of a 7 years old, at best. His weight,… well yes he's much too light. He doesn't have any energy reserves. And there's the last reason, a very important one. It seems that he's also suffering from magical exhaustion, this of course slows down the healing."

Albus looked up surprised. "You mean he tried to defend himself, with accidental magic or such?"

"No not necessarily. I think he wasn't even aware how his magic protected him."

"How?"

"You saw how deep these strings have cut into his wrists. The problem was that they not only damage the skin and sinews but also threatened to damage the blood vessels. His magic formed a shield around them to protect them. The same thing with his eyes. If that hadn't happened… the consequences could be much worse"

End flashback

McGonagall looked at her watch. She had to go to the Grangers, the family she had forgotten yesterday, but found it hard to leave the little one. Once again she reached out to stroke his hair.

"Little one I'll be back soon. Get better fast, will you?" She fought against the upcoming emotions, gently running her fingers through the black hair. She was so lost in thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that Harry was actually leaning into her touch. "Little one? Harry are you awake? Please say something"

He again moved a little. "Harry?"

This time she got an answer, the little boy mumbled something not understandable. While pressing a button to alert the healer that Harry was awake she tried it again. "What did you say Harry, I couldn't understand."

"I'm sorry." A faint whisper was heard, almost not understandable.

"Oh Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything will be good, you're at the hospital now, you're safe, you're safe little one."

"Safe?" He whispered.

"Yes safe Harry. Do you need anything? Does it hurt badly?"

"I… ok. Thank you. Can I sleep?" His voice was so weak, and so afraid.

"Yes of course. Sleep little one, get better." McGonagall whispered back, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even after he had apparently fallen asleep she continued to stroke his hair, murmuring encouraging things to him. She was only brought out of her thoughts when healer came over to check him.

"He was awake before. I called but…"

"I know I was here. I thought it best to let you do. It might have confused him."

McGonagall nodded. "I was just saying goodbye when he started to move a bit." Then she watched on her clock. "I need to get going can I come again before the night?"

"Of course. Till then"

"Until later healer. Good night Harry."

McGonagall left St. Mungo's in a hurry. She already was late, but for once this didn't seem too important. Well of course she had already missed the meeting yesterday and was late today but Harry waking up was more important. He had sounded so weak and then the question if he could sleep. It was sad that an injured boy would even think of asking such a question.

Ten minutes late she arrived at the Granger's residence. She had hardly time to ring the bell before it was opened by a girl around 11.

"Good evening, Miss Granger I presume?"

"Yes Prof. Hermione Granger. Please come in."

She lead McGonagall into a nice living room where two adults obviously her parents were sitting.

"Prof McGonagall? John Granger, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is on my side Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. I want to apologize for missing the appointment last night but we had an emergency. Unfortunately one of our students has been injured. Please don't think of this as common behaviour neither my delay now. I come directly from the hospital."

They smiled understanding. "There's nothing to excuse. How is the concerned student if I may ask?"

"Not too well but the healers will be able to help him. Now I'm sure you do have questions and might also want some proof for what we are talking about."

They nodded, Hermione very eagerly. "Are you going to show us some magic I can learn?"

"Yes I can do that. " McGonagall began to float objects, transfigure the couch into a dog and back again. Hermione looked at her open-mouthed.

"I can learn all that?" She was simply beaming at the prospect of learning so unusual things

"Yes, some of it is difficult but in principle, yes. So what questions do you have?"

Hermione immediately took out a neatly written paper and a pen.

For the next half an hour McGonagall was occupied with answering all kind of questions. The questions were neatly ordered into several categories, starting with general things about the wizarding world and ending with specifically Hogwarts questions. McGonagall had rarely seen such a systematic list of questions and had to smile when Hermione took exact notes of everything that was said. When Hermione was finally satisfied her parents had a few more.

"Who's taking care of the children? I mean Hermione is only 11." Mrs. Granger asked.

"This is the task of he heads of houses, as well as a few select prefects, students of the upper years. Hogwarts school is parted into 4 different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Can we choose where to go or how is it determined Prof.?"

Minerva smiled at the eager witch. "No you can not choose, it is done according your character. But the exact procedure is generally kept secret. It's a surprise for all first years that I'm not going to spoil. Now do you agree to send Hermione to Hogwarts?"

The Grangers nodded. "Yes, it seems to be best for her and I doubt we'd even manage to stop her as she obviously wants to go. But it is possible for her to leave school, just in case she doesn't like it there?."

"Yes it is. Now concerning the school material. As written it is available in Diagon alley, a hidden street in London. We have set up three dates on the weekends in 2, 3 and 4 weeks when a teacher of school as well as some prefects meet with the families of muggleborn students and help them to get around. It is also good that the new students can get to know some of their future class mates. Would this be possible for you?"

"No I'm afraid we go for a vacation in this time and have already booked our flights. Would it be possible to go earlier? We leave in a week."

McGonagall nodded. "I'm sure I can arrange something, unfortunately so early in the year there are only a few students shopping. I personally find it nice for students to know at least someone in their year…"

Mr Granger nodded. "Yes it would be important for Hermione to get to know someone before start of school, she sometimes has a few problems making friends and…" –" DAD!" Hermione interrupted "I manage. If it's not possible it's ok."

"No, no Miss Granger your father is certainly right. Well there's the possibility to do the shopping at the 31 august and then you could for example sleep the night at the Leaky Cauldron, that's an inn in Diagon alley. Several students do that and we generally have either a prefect or teacher supervising things. Like that you'd have the chance to get to know different students, as well as it goes in one trip to London. I assume it's quite a way from here by muggle means."

"This sounds excellent!" Mr. Granger said relieved and his wife nodded. They both wanted Hermione better integrated in this school then her last.

"What about my books?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry they will still have them."

"But, … but how am I supposed to prepare for courses without books? I need to read them before school and…" She trailed off, looking quite desperate. Her mother and father smiled.

"Always the bookworm our Hermione." Her mother said fondly, making Hermione blush.

McGonagall smiled at her, she too had always read the schoolbooks before term in her schooldays.

"I tell you what Miss Granger. I'll have you sent the course books by owl order and you can pay it at the bookstore when you go to Diagon alley." She looked at her waiting for the question that was sure to come.

"When… I mean how fast is owl order?"

"You'll have the books in a week at latest. I'll order them when I next go to Diagon alley. But do try to do something else than reading in summer, you'll see that you'll be one of the only students to read their books before Hogwarts."

Harry woke up several times during the next 2 day but never for more than a few minutes. They had put a monitoring charm on him to alert them when he woke because they found out that he would wake up without making a sound nor moving. Thanks to the music he never had the feeling to be back at the Dursleys, even when he couldn't open his eyes and didn't panic. He never said much, the most common was to say he was sorry, or to say thank you. They still didn't even know for what he was apologizing. He didn't ask any questions, nor did he once complain about the pain he must undoubtedly be in.

Auror Shaklebolt came once to see how Harry was doing as well as get the testimony of Minerva and when he arrived a bit later of Severus.

Albus also came to visit looking sadly and guiltily at the sleeping form. He really blamed himself for what happened. Why hadn't they sent someone to check? He knew the answer of course, because of the wards placed there. But still, he had sworn himself to keep the boy safe even before he was born and then again after that fateful night and he had failed.

"Oh Harry please be alright soon." He whispered as he sat next to him stroking his unruly hair the evening three days after the rescue (Minerva had told him he seemed to like it). Indeed Dumbledore felt Harry's head move a bit, but not away, in contrary, he seemed to try to get closer to the friendly touch.

"Everything will be alright little one." Dumbledore gently assured him. "Everything will be good now. You are safe. Say little one, are you awake?"

"Yes sir." Harry muttered subdued.

"Hello Harry that's nice that you speak with me. I'm Albus. How are you feeling?"

"I … I…" Harry began to stutter.

"You don't have to answer my dear boy. Would you like a bit to drink? It's fruit juice looks delicious."

"I don't want to make work sir. I don't need anything."

These simple words struck Dumbledore deeply. Surly the boy couldn't mean that, could he? Hoping it was only because he was a bit confused at the moment he said gently.

"Nonsense Harry. That doesn't make work, I've got it right here. Would you like a gulp?"

After a bit of juice Dumbledore said gently. "Would you like to speak or go back to sleep my boy?"

"I… would it be ok, if I slept? I can of course stay awake if you want m to I…"

Sadly shaking his head Dumbledore again reached out to stroke the fine black hair. "No, no. It's good if you rest. Shall I tell you a little bedside story? I know you're a big boy, but maybe… Do you like stories Harry?"

"Yes sir, but I don't want to be a bother I…"

"Nonsense little one. And before you ask, it's quite alright to fall asleep during the story, that's the point isn't it. So let's see. More than 800 years ago there were 4 great witches and wizards by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw,…"

Thus Dumbledore began to tell Harry the story of the founding of Hogwarts. After a few minutes he remarked that Harry was asleep. He continued for a bit more and then left.

Author's note:

Thanks for all the reviews!

I know not much happens in this chapter, but it's a very important time for Harry and also for the other characters so I'm writing it in detail.

I know I'm making a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. English is a foreign language for me and all the help I have is a correction program. If someone would like to help me correct the errors or read the chapters through before I post them I would be really grateful. (I've already written ch. 6 and 7 but not corrected them)

Answers to reviews:

**Flame-engulfed-soul**: I don't think you find St. Mungo's if you don't know where it is. For hexing Vernon, I had several requests not to do it. I might make a small separate scene only for those who want to read it, but I haven't written it.

**athenakitty**I might make a small separate scene only for those who want to read it, but I haven't written it. It will be some time for Harry to recover from it as this chapter shows. I will also let Dumbledore find out more later. But Harry won't tell everything just now.

**monica85**Some of Harry's friends might be the same, but his personality is a bit different from the one in the books so there may also be different friendships. If you want to know you simply have ot continue reading.


	6. I'm Harry's teddy

Chapter 7 "I'm Harry's teddy"

The next day passed similarly until the afternoon. The healers had decided to take off the bandages over Harry's eyes. After casting a sleeping charm on him to make sure he wouldn't wake, they carefully took them off, cleaned the nearly healed wounds and checked the eyes. Everything seemed to be alright although they wouldn't know that for sure until Harry woke up.

When Harry opened his eyes he was confused. It was really, really bright. After a while his eyes adapted to the brightness and he remarked that he was in a white room. 'White?' He thought groggily, 'the Dursley's don't have a white room, neither was there such a room at school and there was nice calm music, so he certainly wasn't at the Dursleys. That was a relief, but where…? It suddenly hit him. At first it had only seemed like a very strange and foggy dream but now…. He cautiously tried to move his right arm a bit but didn't manage. It hurt, badly. So was he really in hospital? His brain seemed to work really slowly and that he couldn't see more than blurs didn't help either. He was startled by a sound, apart from the music. Squinting his eyes he tried to make out what was happening.

"Harry? You're awake?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Harry replied unsure. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it in his sleepy state.

"That's good Harry. How are yo…" She didn't come further. She had reached out to stroke him over his hair as she had done at the start of every visit but this time the reaction was different.

Harry only saw something moving towards his head. The memories overwhelmed him, they were so real.

"A hot poker, being pressed on his forehead. A knife cutting his skin, a hand hitting him, something cutting deep into his mouth, into his eyes."

Instinctively he jerked his arms up to protect his face, rolling himself as good as possible into a ball, shaking in fear and pain.

Minerva stared at Harry's reaction. 'Did he really think she was going to hurt him?' She quickly pressed a button to call a healer before trying to calm Harry. He was laying curled up in a ball in the bed and she saw that it must hurt him badly to do so. She began to mutter reassuring things to him but he didn't seem to remark it, he seemed to be trapped in his thoughts. She reached out to touch him, maybe it would calm him if he felt she wouldn't hurt him but she didn't come as far. A golden shield flared up around him, preventing anyone to reach him. A healer had meanwhile come in but didn't really know what to do either and went into the search of someone who did.

Minerva continued to speak with Harry, louder but still in a calm manner. "Come on Harry, you're safe. We are at the hospital, you are safe. Nobody will hurt you, let us help you."

Slowly she seemed to get through to him. The shield stayed as it was but the trembling seemed to stop gradually. Finally a weak voice asked. "Safe?"

"Yes Harry safe. In hospital. Remember it's me Prof. McGonagall. I won't hurt you. Nothing will hurt you." The human ball loosened up slightly and the shield got weaker, finally disappearing.

Minerva stopped herself from touching him, hugging him. Instead she asked softly. "Harry, are you hurt? Can we help you?"

"It's ok." The muttered answer came, but as he tried to unroll himself of his protected position a low moan escaped him and his limbs began shaking from the effort.

"Come Harry let me help you." Minerva began but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw healer White next to her.

"Ask him for permission to help him, to touch him first."

She whispered to McGonagall.

"Harry, little one, is it alright if I help you? Can I touch you? I promise I will be very careful, I won't hurt you."

Harry strained himself to look up in the general direction and nodded slightly, not trusting his voice.

"We need to tell him what we do." Healer White whispered again and so she and Minerva helped Harry back into his usual position on one side, after healer White had also told Harry she was there.

"Harry, are you in pain? Do you want me to give you something for it?" Healer White asked gently.

"I,… It's ok, I've made enough work." Harry whispered back.

"Nonsense little one. You know it's my job to help people and I don't mind helping you at all. But I wouldn't want you to lie there in pain Harry. I don't want my patients to suffer, ok?"

"Ok. I… yes I hurt a bit." He answered, lowering his eyes ashamed.

"That's alright to say Harry. I give you a potion. Can you swallow? Otherwise I can use a small tube that we put in your nose."

"I'll manage." Harry said determined.

After he had the pain relieving potion he turned into the direction where the blur that was Prof. McGonagall was, stood.

"I'm sorry Prof. I didn't mean to do that, I … I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm really, really sorry, I…"

"Sh Harry. It's over. And no I'm not hurt a bit."

Harry only nodded but still seemed to be ashamed.

"Look little one it was my fault and I'm sorry that I startled you. So the healer has to do a few tests I think, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good Harry. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Healer White asked.

Harry screwed up his eyes and then turned his head to the side of the bed, trying to grab something with his arm.

"Don't move Harry, just tell me how many fingers."

"I'm not sure. Two? Three?" They looked at him concerned. Was there really some damage to his eyes? Healer White prayed not he'd already have a hard recovery just like that. Harry's voice bought her out of her thoughts.

"You know I can't really make out much without my glasses."

"Glasses?" McGonagall asked in relief. "You need glasses?"

"Yes Prof. Ever since I go to school. I don't see a lot without them."

"Then we'll see that you get some glasses, won't we? Let me make a few tests and you'll have them soon."

When they had done the tests Harry had a lot of trouble to keep awake. But he didn't want to anger anyone. Even more important this people were nice to him. He didn't want them to regret that. He wanted them to like him or at least not hate him.

"Go to sleep Harry, when you wake up we have the glasses for you, ok?"

"Yes healer. Thank you. Thank you Prof."

He moved his arms slightly to hug the covers closer to him. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by the two women. Healer White gestured to the door and they left him alone.

"It's normal for him to feel unsure at the moment, after this panic attack he had. Don't worry about that too much."

McGonagall nodded while taking out a tissue and her wand. She placed it on a nearby table and began to transfigure it. Two minutes later a fluffy teddy bear sat where the tissue had been. "He doesn't have any own toys or at least not anymore. I know he's a bit too old for a teddy but I don't know what else I should transfigure?"

"I think it's best for a muggleborn, after all a dragon isn't exactly suiting. I'll place it next to his bed, and then we'll see if he likes it. We should let him decide."

So it came that when Dumbledore visited in the evening he found a teddy watching over the sleeping boy. He smiled at it, knowing who had transfigured it and decided to improve it a bit. The first thought was to give it a little back pack and put sweets in, lemon drops of course, but then Harry should only eat light food at the moment. Unfortunately this did not include Lemon drops, but Dumbledore would make up for that later. After thinking about making some socks he remembered the toys he had recently seen in a muggle shop. They wore T-shirts with funny things written on them. Knowing Minerva would have his head if he wrote anything too unusual he settled on a simple sentence. Not particular liking the white and black it had been in the muggle shop he changed them, into Gryffindor colours of course.

The panic attack Harry had had, made him sleep for another full day. When he finally woke up he felt a lot better. Not much later a nurse came in and placed glasses on his nose. So he could finally have a first look around. As he had remarked earlier the room was mostly white. There was a window but he didn't really see too much out of it. Either it was too late or the weather was bad he concluded. He didn't see he rest of the room as he was lying on his left side. Cautiously he tried to roll over onto his back but then dismissed this idea quickly. His back hurt too much. Not much later a healer came in and began to question him on what hurt, how he felt, if he was hungry, thirsty,…

Harry was quite overwhelmed with all this. He wasn't used to anyone caring for him, asking him what he wanted to eat and all. He shyly answered all the questions but several times insisted that he didn't want to make work, that he didn't really need much. He was extremely embarrassed when he remarked that his arms didn't feel strong enough to eat himself. He tried with all his might to lift them up enough but the healer stopped him.

"Don't Harry. You have broken some bones in your arms and they aren't completely fine yet. If you don't feel comfortable with a nurse helping you eat we can get a houseelf. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you."

Harry looked up curiously but didn't know if he should ask his question. He didn't want to seem stupid.

"If you've got a question just ask Harry. I assume you don't know what a houseelf is?" Nodding. "Of course. You're new to the wizarding world after all. Houseelfs are magical creatures that serve witches and wizards. They mostly serve wizarding families but we also have a few here. They cook and clean mostly but I'm sure one will be glad to assist you." Harry nodded unsure while the healer snipped with his fingers.

A strange looking creature clothed in a tea-towel draped like a toga appeared out of nowhere. It had large floppy ears and enormous eyes for his size. "Healer Milroy has called for Tindy sir?" The creature asked in a squeaky voice while bowing low.

"Yes Tindy. Tindy this is Harry, Harry this is Tindy one of our houseelfs." Tindy bowed to Harry who shyly said "Hello Tindy. Nice to meet you."

Healer Milroy turned again to the elf. "Would you help Harry here with his lunch? His arms are injured and he could use a little help."

The elf beamed at the question. "Tindy will help young master, Healer Milroy sir. Tindy is happy to help young master."

The healer smiled at the elf and then at Harry before he left.

After the first shyness Harry found that the elf was very nice, even if a bit strange.

When Harry had finished his porridge Tindy asked. "Can Tindy do anything else for young master sir?"

Harry shook his head. "No Tindy thanks a lot for helping me. I'm sorry for making so much work."

"Young master isn't making work."

"Please call me Harry, ok?"

The elf looked shocked.

"But young master is a wizard. Houseelfs aren't to call wizards by their first names."

"Why not?" Harry asked confused.

"Houseelfs are to serve wizards. It isn't proper to call them by first names sir."

Harry shook his head confused but let it slip.

"Shall Tindy give young master his teddy bear?" The elf asked, holding up the bear.

"My…? Oh no, this isn't my teddy bear, can you put it back where it has been, I don't want to anger anyone, please?"

The elf complied and after well wishes for his health and with another bow it vanished into thin air. Harry had to say that he had rather liked their talk. The houseelf seemed to be nice and no threat to him. And she didn't seem to have a problem with helping him eat; actually she even seemed quite happy about it.

When McGonagall visited the next day Harry looked a lot better. He lay on his side as usual but was awake and seemed to look out of the window, deep in thoughts. Not wanting to startle him again she walked to that side of the bed and greeted him softly, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Harry's head spun around but he relaxed when he saw the woman smiling at him.

"Hello Harry how are you feeling?"

"Thank you ma'am. Much better."

"That's good to hear. And you also look a lot better. I see you've got your glasses now."

"Yes ma'am. They are even better than my old ones." He smiled a bit, the first smile she had seen of him.

"That's good Harry. Do you need anything else? Maybe something to read or play or so?"

Harry looked at her surprised but quickly said. "No ma'am that's not necessary."

"You know it's really no trouble if you'd like to have something to pass your time and I'm sure that there even are a few books and magazines around here."

Harry nodded unsure and after a bit of hesitation finally said. "I can ask Tindy later she has offered to help me if I need anything. … I don't want to be a bother." The last part was spoken very quietly.

"Oh Harry. You certainly are no bother to us. We just want to help you, make you feel a bit better. I don't have a book or so on me only the paper but I can get you something the next time."

"Paper ma'am?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yes Harry, the daily prophet. It's a wizarding paper." She saw his eyes widen in interest but he didn't say anything. "I've already read it, so you can have it if you like."

"Really? But only if…"

"It's no problem Harry. Here it is."

"Thank you ma'am."

They sat a bit in silence. Seeing the teddy bear sitting still in the same position as the last day McGonagall finally asked. "So you're too old for teddy bears after all, I wasn't sure."

"I'm sorry Prof., I don't understand." Harry answered unsure.

"It's alright Harry." She said reassuring, only now remarking that he might interpret this as reproach. "I just thought you might like something to keep you company but it's alright if not."

"I don't… May I ask if you are speaking about this teddy bear that was somehow in this room yesterday? Because I really didn't take it, I don't know how it got here, really. I asked Tindy if she could take it back to where it had been before. I would never take something that doesn't belong to me, never." He was speaking fast, wanting to make clear that he hadn't nicked away the toy form someone else. That he wasn't a boy who did such things.

"Of course Harry I know you didn't take it from someone else. We put it here because we thought you might like it."

"Me? That… but… I…" Harry was confused. They put it there just for him? But why would they. Unless… No they couldn't, not for him. "But it isn't mine."

"If you want it, it is. We wanted to give it to you. Didn't you see it, it's written that it is yours." She said not really understanding what Harry's problem was.

Harry looked at the shirt and saw the writing. "I'm Harry's Teddy." He repeated softly. Then he inquired shyly. "You really mean… A gift? A real gift? Just for me?" She nodded and Harry beamed all over his face. "Wow. I… Thank you, thank you so much. But you don't need to I … Wow, I never got a gift before." He took the teddy that she extended to him and hugged it close. "My first ever gift." He whispered fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. He had imagined this so many times. Every Christmas, every time that Dudley got presents. How it must feel to get something. It was not important what it was, just that someone cared enough to actually think about him in that way.

Minerva was shocked. Did he just say first present? Did they never give this little boy anything? In all those years? The way he looked at the gift with glassy eyes certainly confirmed this. Seeing the beaming face she simply leaned down to the boy and gave him a gently hug.

Answers to reviews:

Melshenia Kari: Please mail me if you still want to be my beta. I sent you a mail but I'm not sure if you got it. I had a few problems with my mail. I just wanted to update again.

athenakitty: It wouldn't be fun to give you all these answers now, would it? But don't worry they will be answered.

ERMonkey Burner of Cookies: Thanks a lot for your offer. I've already asked Melhenia Kari, but might I come back to that offer in case she stopps being my beta?

Gershwhen: don't worry, Draco won't be a nice bqy all of a sudden.


	7. Little healer

Here's the new chapter. Thanks a lot to Melshenia Kari for being my beta!

Chapter 7 Little healer

The next few days passed in quiet. A house elf helped Harry with the things he couldn't manage and he slowly got better. McGonagall and also Dumbledore visited often and Harry began to speak more freely with them. He still didn't mention anything about what had happened or ask questions but he seemed to enjoy the company. Every time they came by they were greeted with a little smile of Harry. As Harry seemed to enjoy reading he got the daily prophet every afternoon when one of the other patients didn't need his anymore. McGonagall had also lent Harry her Hogwarts a History and also gave him the booklet all muggleborn students got. Harry spent most of his time awake with reading. He was fascinated with the things he read about the wizarding world, the world of his parents.

The healing took time. While Harry was a lot better he still couldn't leave the bed and even sitting in his bed for long tired him. Apart from the general weakness it was mostly the large injuries on his back and forehead as well as the deep wounds on arms and legs of the restraints that were hindering and also hurting him. His back was marred with large burns and had many cuts made by a knife as well as wipe marks. The multiple fractured on his limbs had more or less healed but were still sore. But despite everything the healers hadn't heard one complaint from Harry. He was always thankful of what was done for him and did whatever they told him to do to get better. While it was a nice change for the healers to have such a grateful patient it was also troubling. A child this age simply shouldn't be this accepting of pain and restrictions to bed rest.

Apart from the injuries it was mostly the general condition that was bothering the healers. Thanks to the regular meals and also potions Harry looked better but he was still dangerously underweight and his growth had been held back significantly.

This was also the reason why healer Milroy found it important to know more about Harry's earlier injuries and his eating habits. They needed background information to decide the best course of action to deal with these problems. He also wanted to know about the earlier injuries to make sure everything had healed properly. A previously broken bone that hadn't healed right could give problems later. They had run several scans over Harry's body but it was difficult to see such things. It would also mean to do tests that would be tiring for the boy and therefore slow down his healing. Healer Milroy explained all this to Harry before he asked gently.

"Have you broken a bone before?"

"Yes sir" Harry answered meekly, "several times."

"Can you tell me which bones?"

Harry nodded and began to list all broken bones he remembered which were quite a few. While he didn't want to speak about what happened, he understood the reasoning of the healer. It helped also that he only had to say what injuries he had and not how he came to have them.

The healer noted down everything Harry told him hiding his shock about the amount of injuries mentioned. When Harry was finished he decided to scan the right hand of the little one as he seemed to have broken it several times.

The scan showed that the bones had healed perfectly but there was something confusing. Some parts glimmered slightly because of the spell, indicating a fracture that had been healed, however not the muggle way but by magic.

"Have you ever been treated by a healer before? Or another wizard?"

Harry shook his head confused. Then he dared to ask. "May I ask why? Is something wrong?"

"No not wrong, just a bit strange. My scan shows that your wrist was broken but healed by magic. I can't really explain that."

Harry bit his lip nervously. Was he going to get into trouble for healing himself? He had read that students of Hogwarts weren't to practice magic outside school, but then again he wasn't one yet, was he? And when he had done that he certainly hadn't been one. But he wasn't sure how all this worked. This was all so new for him.

"Little one is something wrong?" Healer Milroy asked patiently.

"I… I well yes some things have sort of gotten healed by magic," Harry said evasive.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Can you tell me who your healer was? He could help us with a few things."

"You see it well it wasn't a healer."

"That's no reason to worry. Can you still tell me who it was?"

Harry shuddered a bit but nodded slowly. Taking a deep, steadying breathe he whispered, "I did." Than he bowed his head waiting for what was to come.

After a long minute, nobody had said anything, Harry cautiously lifted his gaze. Both healer Milroy and healer White who was present too were staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I … I needed to get my chores done and … and it hurt and I couldn't move my hand and…" Harry began to stutter.

"It's alright little one, everything fine," Healer White said calmingly. "Nothing to fear. We aren't angry at you Harry."

Harry looked up at her. "You aren't?"

"No we aren't."

"But something is wrong with what I have done, isn't it? Is it because I'm an underage wizard? I didn't know about this law before."

Now they both smiled and that relieved Harry greatly.

"Don't worry Harry this law only forbids you to use magic once you have started at Hogwarts. There's nothing wrong with what you have done, we were just surprised. Was this only once or several times that you healed yourself."

Harry lowered his head. "Several times."

"Hey Harry this is nothing bad, nothing at all. You won't get in any trouble because of it," Healer White assured him. "Can we ask a bit more about it?"

Harry shrugged acceptance.

"Did it just happen or have you wanted it consciously?" Milroy asked.

"I … The first time I just held my other hand on my wrist and wished very much that it was fine again and it did. But it made me really tired."

"And later?"

"I did it consciously. I knew it was possible and so I did it. But I normally couldn't heal much you know. Only one broken bone or a few cuts and such. It always made me really tired. The more I did the more tired I was."

"That's clear. Things like that are exhausting. Say Harry, do you know how old you were, when it happened the first time?"

Harry thought a bit. "I think I was six, I'm not sure though."

"Only six, that's very special," Milroy said in an awed tone that Harry wasn't sure what to do with. Seeing the inquiring look he continued.

"You see wizard children often have something we call accidental magic. Magic they can't really control but it tries to help them, to protect them in dangerous situations. But this isn't willingly done and healing is much more complex than this. It seems that you have a rare talent. I believe you are what we call a natural healer. Someone who has a special talent to heal himself and others, even without the use of a wand. If you want we can make a small test with you once you're better."

Harry looked at him in disbelieve. He should be able to do something special? True he knew he could do magic but surly he didn't have some special talent.

"If I really have something like that, you said that I can also help others right?"

"Yes Harry. It is a wonderful gift to help others and I'm pretty sure you have at least some of it. We won't know how much till you're a fully grown wizard but you still can do certain things now if you want to learn."

Harry nodded eagerly. He wanted to be able to help if someone was hurt. He knew how it felt to be hurt when nobody helped you.

"I must insist that you don't try anything just yet. Not until you are fine. You said yourself that it makes you tired. We can see if you can take a few lessons with the school nurse once you are at Hogwarts. But all only if you want, alright?"

Harry wanted and the two healers shared a smile, they hadn't seen him so happy since he arrived.

"Now you little healer you, we need to ask you a few questions, ok? And I'm sure you'll want to tell your professors about it yourself so we'll keep quiet."

Harry was excited about what had happened. He was a natural healer they said! And when he spoke with Healer White a bit later she had also answered a few more questions of him. From what she had explained you didn't have to be a natural healer to take the profession of a healer. They were however the best healers because they could do things others couldn't. It all sounded very interesting and Harry really hoped he had this talent. He wanted to help others if they were in pain. He didn't think about having healing as profession or anything like that. Things like that were too far away in the future. But it seemed simply nice to be able to help others for once, to do something of worth. Not being worthless as he had been according to his relatives.

He was still thinking about it when he had a visitor.

"Hallo Harry, how are you?"

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted and smiled at her.

"I told you before you really don't need to call me Professor yet. You can wait with this for lessons," She said gently. She didn't want to put this formality between them. Not now that Harry seemed to start to open up a bit.

"So is there anything new?" She asked remarking that he seemed somehow excited.

Harry nodded quickly. "The healers said that, … that maybe I could become a healer later."

She smiled. "They did? But you know you have a lot of time before you need to decide anything like that, do you?" Harry nodded. "How did you get to this particular discussion?" She asked interested.

"I… we spoke about something and the thought that I might have some sort of talent for it."

"Did they also say why?"

"Yes, because I sometimes healed myself, you know when I was hurt."

"You healed yourself?" Minerva asked disbelieving.

Harry nodded unsure. "They said it isn't forbidden but that I might be some sort of natural healer," he said quickly then he paused a bit and confided quietly. "I think I'd like that. I could help people."

"This is wonderful Harry," Minerva answered, quickly hiding her shock at the fact that he had needed to heal himself sometimes'. "This is a rare but wonderful talent. I'm sure we can arrange something for you to learn some healing at Hogwarts if you wish. I'm proud of you little one."

Harry looked up at her surprised and then a bit fearful. "They aren't sure if I really am a natural healer. What if I'm not? I mean…" He trailed off.

"Then I'm still proud of you little one. It doesn't matter what you can do or what not. It's the sentiment that counts. But please just don't try it out yet, alright? You need to recover first."

Harry nodded, glad that she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't have this talent. But was she really proud of him? He smiled a bit. It sounded nice to hear that.

From then on Harry was called "little healer" by most of the staff at St. Mungo's. He sort of liked the thought of getting a nickname. At least a positive one. At Privet drive his name was hardly used either but he was called things like "freak" "useless boy" and many, many more things. He just hoped that they didn't suddenly decide that he was indeed a freak or that he was useless. And thus that they didn't want to have anything to do with him. 'I've just to make sure they won't think that. I just have to be careful not to annoy them and not to do anything to offend them either.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Unconsciously clutching his teddy a bit closer he waited to see who was coming. The teddy gave him the feeling that there were people who would help him if something happened. He just felt safer with it. He knew it was stupid and childish, he was nearly eleven after all but he couldn't help it. Focusing his thoughts on the opening door he saw, that it was the man he had seen in Diagon alley, Professor Snape.

Snape schooled his features neutral. He had visited Harry twice but only shortly and then the boy had been asleep. "Good afternoon Harry," he greeted, remembering not to call the boy Potter, as nobody knew about that yet.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape," Harry answered politely. "How do you do sir?"

Snape was surprised. He had expected reproaches for not listening to Harry's problems, but not this politeness. But then again he had already caught himself thinking about _Potter_ (meaning James) rather than Harry.

"Well. However this is rather my question, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you." Harry was unsure how to act around this man.

"You didn't. So how are you? Better?"

"Yes sir, thank you. I wanted to thank you for helping me. Professor McGonagall told me that you have been there too, when,…I mean thank you."

Snape nodded acceptance and went in search of a neutral topic. "You're reading the paper?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you nothing else to read or play or why do you do that? I've rarely seen a child voluntarily read the paper."

Harry bit his lip. His uncle hadn't liked it if he snatched a piece of an old paper away to read in his cupboard. Deciding to simply say the truth he answered. "I like reading sir. And I wish to know more about the wizarding world and for me this seemed a good way to achieve that. I've also gotten the book for muggleborn students and Hogwarts a History but I've already finished them and thought I should know what is happening at the moment."

Snape was quite a bit surprised. The way Harry was explaining all this stood in sharp contrast to the rest of the behavior of the boy. He seemed like a frightened 7 year old before but apparently he was more mature in other aspects than normal for a boy of his age.

He of course didn't let his surprise be seen and answered. "I'm sure we can arrange a few other books for you if you like."

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you."

'Kind? Him kind?' That was probably a first that someone said he was kind. Albus perhaps but other than that certainly no. Who would call him kind? Him, the greasy git of the dungeons, evil potion master or what ever he was called behind his back.

And Snape saw that Harry meant what he said. He could tell if someone was lying but apparently the boy wasn't. Strange.

"That's no problem Harry. So what else has been going on with you?"

Harry hesitated. What should he tell him? "Not so much sir. But I well…" he stopped a bit and than said shyly, "I got a teddy bear."

He showed it to him, smiling a bit at the thought of the gift.

Snape looked at him, refraining from shaking his head. This boy seemed to be destined to confuse him. He had expected long complaints about how it hurt or at least telling that he wasn't aloud to get up, but the boy showed him a teddy bear like it was the greatest possible treasure. Studying the object he couldn't help to snore.

"Gryffindor colors, how typical. Where did you get that?"

Harry gulped, he found it nice. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me. She said that Professor Dumbledore made the shirt. Is something wrong with it being Gryffindor colors?"

"No, I guess it is suiting."

"May I perhaps inquire why sir? I haven't been sorted yet."

Snape gaped at the formal tone of Harry, but then understood. He probably thought that he would get angry about him asking questions. Asking in such a formal tone was probably meant to prevent that.

"If you have questions you can ask, you won't be punished for it. You know that, don't you?" He said looking at the boy who nodded slightly. "And for your question your parents were in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I didn't know that sir." Then his caution was overcome by the desperate need to get to know a few things about his parents. "Did you… I mean did you know my parents?"

"I did." Snape replied harshly. When he saw Harry lowering his head and trembling slightly he could have hit himself. "Don't be afraid Harry but you should better ask Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall about them. We … your _father_ and me weren't friends, not at all." He nearly spat the word 'father'. "He did … he didn't exactly make my life easier."

Harry nodded acceptance but after a long silence he simply had to ask. "Do you hate me for this?"

Gods this boy was too smart! "No I don't." He saw that Harry wasn't convinced. He took a deep breath. "When I saw you in Diagon Alley I was prepared to hate you, yes. But not anymore. Your father and I were enemies at school, he was very arrogant, him and his little group. When I saw you there, wanting to speak with me I thought you were the same but I can clearly see now that this is not the case. And I didn't hate your mother Harry, she was a very kind woman."

Harry nodded, having heard more about his parents in five minutes than during his entire life. Daring his luck once again he asked, "Was he a bully?"

"How do you…" Snape stopped himself.

"If he was I'm very sorry for it. I would never do anything like that. I know how it feels." He confided the last part silently.

Snape nodded. "Yes your father bullied me at school, even if I sometimes retaliated. But this has nothing to do with you, you don't have to apologize. But you should probably speak with Albus and Minerva. Your father also had his good sides. Talk with them."

Snape was surprised by himself. Here he was, speaking about something he hadn't mentioned to anyone for years, and even telling something **nice** about James Potter! The world truly came to an end. But when he saw the hope in the face of this small child he couldn't help but smile a bit, inwardly of course. Severus Snape doesn't smile, not for others to see at least.

"Thank you sir, I will do that," Harry answered quietly.

Indeed the next visit with McGonagall Harry asked shyly, "May I perhaps ask a question Professor?"

"Or course Harry, just ask."

"Professor Snape said that my parents were in Gryffindor. Did you know them?"

Minerva hid her surprise ( Harry speaking with Severus about his parents and living to tell the tale) and smiled. "Yes I knew them quite well. They were very nice people,"sShe paused, knowing that he wanted to know more, but not really wanting to tell too much before they were back at Hogwarts. You never knew when a healer came in and Harry really didn't need anyone to know who he really was. He was unsure enough without anyone treating him as the boy-who-lived. "You would like to know a bit about them, right?"

Harry nodded shyly, biting his lip as he often did when he was unsure or afraid.

"There are many things I can tell you about them, but what about we do this when you are at Hogwarts? Then you can see where they went to school and all."

Harry nodded, hiding his disappointment. He doubted that she would want to tell him anything, it probably was just one of the usual we-do-that-later-hopefully-you simply-forget-situations. He had often remarked Petunia trying this with Dudley. But he wouldn't protest, he wasn't Dudley after all, but a nice boy. Protesting would only anger someone and he didn't want to anger them, not because they would hit him. They had all said several times that they wouldn't. But Harry was afraid that they would simply turn away from him, that they wouldn't want to have to do with him anymore. But he couldn't risk that. Not now that he had felt how it was if someone was there, someone to stroke your hair, someone who is nice to you, speaks with you even gives you a real true hug! He couldn't loose that.

Author's note:

I figured that as Harry has a lot of hardship in this story he should also have a few additional talents. He will be more powerful than in the real book but I'm certainly not making this some sort of super-Harry story. He's only eleven after all.

Answer to reviews:

Athenakitty: McGonagall won't complain about the shirt as Harry seems to like it.

monica85: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. The reason for Harry's slow recovery is that he's also magically exhausted and I figured that therefore they can't heal everything at the same time. With long recovery I also mean the mental recovery.

corinnetkn24: I can't say if this is going to have a sequel. If it's still fun writing and you guys are still reading it, maybe. But Lupin and Black woulnd't appear before the third part I guess.

Flame-engulfed-soul: There will be differences but I will keep Draco as he is, at least more or less.

reto-phratry: Sorry but I can't Harry let recover from one day to another. It's just not realistic after years of abuse. About Harry being more powerful, there you're right.

pretender-gurl: Harry had and still has large injuries (burns, cuts,…) right where his scar is, therefore it isn't visible at the moment. My native language is german, English is my third language actually. We learn French first.


	8. Discussions

Chapter 8 Discussions

After Harry's question about his parents, Dumbledore and McGonagall decided to meet with Healer Milroy and White. They both thought it would be good for Harry to go to Hogwarts soon.

"Thank you for your time healers," Dumbledore began with a smile. "I wanted to know how long young Harry has to stay at the hospital."

"We certainly can't send him away now. He is better but he still needs treatment."

"Of course healer Milroy. I merely wondered if it would be possible to move him to Hogwarts. Poppy is there to help him, as well as the House elves he seems to be so fond of."

"Generally it would be possible. Even if he would have to see one of us every few days. Nothing against Poppy Pomfrey but mostly the wounds on his arms and legs need to be treated carefully."

When healer Milroy was finished healer White spoke up. "It's not only the physical health we need to look out for. Yes he seems to have progressed mentally too, and he seems to like you, but he is still very unsure. I find it imperative that he speaks with someone. Someone apart from the two of you. If I have observed it correctly he always gives in, he's going out of his way to avoid a confrontation. He needs someone to speak with about anything, someone who he doesn't see everyday. I had planned to speak with him about that first. If he accepts my help then we will have to meet regularly. Otherwise I propose a muggle counselor. That's the best alternative because not many people in the wizarding world have experience with it."

The professors nodded. "I assume you'd have to meet with him after he starts school too?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. While he may seem fine now, he isn't. If this is not talked about it will never leave him. We know all that it wasn't a one time occurrence and that it goes at least back to when he was six. He will need help apart from your care."

They agreed on that. "Does anything speak against moving him to Hogwarts from your point of view?"

"No. Under a few conditions of course. And most important only if it is his wish."

"I can ask him later," McGonagall said smiling a bit. It would be nice to have Harry nearby. She had gotten attached to him too.

"No. I believe someone else should ask. No offence, but Harry would simply say yes if you proposed to move him to Hogwarts. He needs to do what he wants, not what he thinks we want him to do."

"Hallo little healer, anything interesting in the paper?"

"Hallo Healer White. Nothing special it's the usual I guess."

"Harry, can we speak a bit?"

Harry nodded unsure.

"If you have any questions please just say so, alright? Good. I know you have been through something terrible Harry. You have been hurt many times and I think it would be good for you to have help to deal with it, professional help, do you understand?"

Harry nodded but remained quiet.

"Do you know what a psychologist is Harry?"

"Yes. You want me to speak with one?"

"I think it would be good for you."

Harry nodded thoughtful but also uneasy. "That's normal isn't it?" He finally asked.

"What is normal?"

"That someone well if something like his happens that then you get psychological help."

"Yes Harry that's normal. How do you know?"

"It's written in the paper sometimes. When something bad happens. But I … I don't know if I can do that, I mean speak about it."

"That's alright. For start it is just important that you have someone to speak to, ok?"

Harry nodded unsure then finally asked, "Who's going to do that?"

"That's for you to decide, you alone. If you'd like me to do that I can. Apart from being a healer I also studied at muggle university. But it is really important that you decide. I know other nice people who can help you too. And it's no problem to ask them, alright?"

Harry nodded but answered, "I'd rather like you to do that than someone I don't know, but only if you want of course, I mean…."

She smiled at him, "I want Harry. Don't worry it's nothing to be afraid of. I won't ask you to tell me everything or do anything you don't want. But there is one rule. You don't have to answer the questions, but you have to tell the truth. No lies, alright? We need to be able to trust each other and that means to be truthful."

Harry gulped quite a bit. "And if … I mean if I don't want to say something?"

"Then you tell me that. You can also tell me when you don't want to continue, or feel uncomfortable with a certain subject. I won't force you to speak, I just don't want you to lie."

Harry seemed to think things through and finally nodded.

"There's something very important for you Harry. Whatever you tell me will stay between the two of us. I won't share it with anyone, unless you allow me to."

"You mean nobody? Not even…"

"Not your Professors, not other healers, no one."

This seemed to cheer Harry up a bit.

"So what about we introduce ourselves properly? We should know each other a bit better I think. Let me start. My name is Kathleen White, you can just call me Kate, everyone does that. I'm a muggleborn witch. After Hogwarts I became a healer and then went to muggle university to study psychology. I've been married since to John for two years, who I met at university. So what else, ah yes, I was a Ravenclaw at school, later became prefect. I like swimming in the summer and my favorite food is strawberry ice-cream. Would you like to know anything else?" She smiled at him.

Harry shook his head but returned her smile. "So what about you Harry? Just tell what you want, it doesn't have to be important."

"Right. Well there isn't too much interesting about me to know I guess. My name is Harry Potter, well full name is Harry James Potter but …" He stopped as he saw the disbelieving look Kate.

"Healer White? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes but did you just say Potter?"

"Yes, why? Did you know my parents? They went to Hogwarts too but in Gryffindor."

She pulled herself together. After all there might be another Harry Potter, and even if, she had to do what was best for the little one and that certainly wasn't to stare at him. "I thought your name was Harry Jameson. At least it was written down like that."

Harry was confused but then said. "No. It's Potter. But my father's name was James as well as my middle name. Maybe there was a mistake."

"Yes maybe. So what else do you have to tell me?"

"I've been going to muggle school till now," He paused a bit. "I'm an orphan and was living… Let's forget that. I like reading and generally like school, except sports. Not that I don't like them but I'm never chosen for a team because I'm small. I've always been the smallest of the class. Yeah that's about it for me."

"Good. Is there anything you'd like to speak about?"

Harry shrugged, not really knowing.

"Is it ok if I ask a few questions? As said you don't have to answer, don't if you don't feel comfortable."

Harry nodded again.

"You said you liked school. What's your favorite subject?"

"Math and reading. But also history and geography and well yes biology is nice and … I like all things I guess."

"That's nice. Are you a good student?"

"That's difficult to say."

Harry answered unsure.

"Why is it difficult?"

"It depends if you want to know my marks or if I can do things."

"What about both?" She asked not understanding what he meant.

"My marks are really bad. But I could be better. I don't know how good though."

"And why don't you have good marks?"

"Dudley doesn't."

"Dudley is …?"

Harry lowered his gaze. "My cousin."

"Your cousin, ok. And he's bad at school?"

Harry nodded.

"And what does that have to do with your marks?"

"I don't want to be better than him. That's sometimes pretty difficult though. He really isn't good at school."

"Why don't you want to be better than him?"

"I… It isn't important. He won't be at Hogwarts so I can be good there."

"Yes you can. It's ok if you don't want to speak about it now. Let's get to some other things, shall we not? You said that your parents are dead. Do you miss them?"

"I … I never knew them, they died when I was one. I can't remember them. I don't even know how they look like."

"You don't have a photo of them?"

"No. I asked once but … " he gulped and then continued "All I know is that they died in a car crash."

"Car crash?" Another Harry Potter in that case.

"Yes. I was there too they said. But all I got was my scar. I sometimes try to remember it but all I remember is lots of green light and someone laughing, really cruel laugher. I don't understand that. I mean why green light at a car crash and who's that laughing?"

She was shocked. This clearly was the boy-who-lived but he didn't even know about his history. He had some memories that disturbed him but he didn't know their origin. Really, a car crash! And thinking of it, the change of name made sense. They wouldn't want everybody know that some muggles had abused the boy-who-lived. And it was also better for Harry, this she was sure of. Once the wounds on his forehead were healed the truth would come out and then it was better if he was at Hogwarts.

Deciding to change the subject she began.

"I want to ask you about something Harry, about your opinion. Ok? You know that you are a bit better now and we have been wondering if you rather wanted to go to Hogwarts early than stay here. You still need help so it's either that you stay here a little longer or that we bring you to Hogwarts. The school nurse would help you, together with the House elves and the teachers of course. I could come visit there too to speak with you and help the nurse with your injuries. But you're also welcome to stay here, it's your decision."

Harry thought a bit. "What do you think about it? And Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore? Would this be alright for you?"

She smiled a bit at him. "Both options are fine for all of us. Before you ask, if you don't want to go to Hogwarts Prof. Dumbledore and McGonagall would still come to visit you, as I will if you go to Hogwarts. What do **you** want Harry?"

Harry thought for a while. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. "I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts."

"That's good. I'll speak with everyone to see when you can go. I think that's enough for now, unless you have anything else you'd like to discuss?"

When she was home that evening she took out a book to confirm a few things. Ah yes there it was: The-boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter, born the 31st of July, 1981. Meaning he was nearly 11. The last bit of doubt gone she used the floo. Tossing the powder into the fireplace she called, "Hogwarts headmaster's office," and put her head into the fire.

"Healer White, what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore asked concerned. "Is something wrong with Harry?"

"No. I just spoke with him and wanted to ask you something about Mr. **Jameson," **she especially stressed the name. Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"Let me open the floo for you then we can speak about it in quiet."

Only two minutes later she stood in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled gently at her before he called Prof. McGonagall to his office.

Before McGonagall could ask, Dumbledore immediately said, "Don't worry Minerva, Harry is alright. It seemed healer White had a few questions. Please take a seat first. Tea? Lemon drop?"

When they were settled healer White began, "I'm right to assume that you know Harry's real name, true?"

"What do you mean with that?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"I mean that my patient's name is actually Harry James Potter."

"So you found out. I'm sorry for holding back certain information, but Harry's welfare was more important. I hope you will keep this quiet."

"Of course I will. I understand your reasons."

"May I ask how you found out? Is his scar visible now?"

"No. While the wounds on his forehead are better there are still scars and some healing burns. No actually he told me his name and a few things so I concluded the truth. He also agreed to the counseling. And we spoke about Hogwarts, he'd like to come here."

Both teachers smiled at that news. "That's good news," Dumbledore said, "We'll have to see when we can move him here. The sooner the better I would think. You said he told you a few things, may I ask what?"

"No sir. What Harry and I speak about remains between the two of us. I told him that. In important things I will ask him for permission to tell other people but I can't and won't say anything otherwise. Not even to you headmaster."

"That's quite alright. But there's no need to be so formal. I haven't been your headmaster for quite some time. Please call me Albus." He extended his hand to her.

A bit shocked she took it. "Kathleen, called Kate," She replied.

Being on first name basis with both her former headmaster and deputy headmistress took some adapting but they were right after all they would all have to work together to help the little one. So they continued to discuss the important points about Harry coming to Hogwarts as well as about his stay there.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks a lot for all your reviews! And thanks to Melsheniakari for betaing this!

Next chapter will be "Hogwarts" and then comes "Harry's birthday"

Answers to reviews:

A few people have asked about Snape. I rather like him being a bit nicer to Harry. He gets to know Harry sa something else as just a copy of James Potter and therefore he will treat him differently than in the books. But don't worry this isn't another Snape adopts Harry story. Although I like these, Snape isn't the main person in this fic.

There were a few questions about Harry's scar. It is at the moment not visible as heis forehead is hurt. The healers didn't specially check for any curse marks as they assume Harry is muggle born.

Tamira : It's ok to review in German, I'm just replying the general in English if someone else wants to read this:

For Harry's house: You're right he has quite some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw treats, but there's also some Gryffindor :Not all Gryffindors lare searching confrontations, look at Neville and I found it brave to try and get out of the abuse at the Dursleys. Without this courage they would have broken him long ago. But there's also some Slytherin in him, the way he got the goblin to give him parchment, writing and all is pretty cunning as there wasn't another way. So you'll just have to wait.

Was die Sprache angeht: Ich komme nicht aus Deutschland sondern aus der Schweiz und wir lernen zuerst Französisch weil e seine Landessprache ist.


	9. Hogwarts

Chapter 9 Hogwarts

A day after the discussion, it was now the 27 th of July Harry could finally leave the bed for the first time. True it was only to get settled in a comfortable armchair after walking a little, but still. Therefore it seemed to make sense to move him to Hogwarts the next day. There he would be able to spend some time outside, getting fresh air as well as walking around without bumping into people on the corridor when he was better. It was important for him to take it easy, but also to get used to being up and moving again. He would still have to take many potions, mostly nutrient potions to help him gain weight. They didn't know how his growth would develop. The potions would probably help but it was possible that the damage couldn't be completely reversed. He would probably always be on the smaller side.

When Kate went to Harry's room the morning of the 28th, she expected him to be excited or a bit anxious like he had been the day before when he heard he'd go to Hogwarts. However when she entered she saw him sitting on the bed, staring off in space. He seemed to be deeply troubled.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He looked up and tried to plaster a smile on his face. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you can tell me what's wrong, or say you don't won't to speak about it, but please don't lie. It's obvious that something isn't right."

Harry nodded subdued. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"My name is Kate, Harry. So what's troubling you?"

He shrugged. "It's not important, it's over."

"Did you have a nightmare?" That was a likely explanation. They had given him light sleeping potions that prevented most of the nightmares at first. But they couldn't use them all the time or Harry could get addicted. The last night Harry had slept without potion, for the first time. "You know it's alright to have bad dreams after what has happened. Would you like to speak about it?"

"No. I've just been thinking about it."

"You still look tired. Why don't you get a bit more sleep? You still have a few hours before you go. What about the houseelfs help you get dressed and then you take a nap. We can't have you being tired when you get there, can we?"

"Ok. But I… I don't have any cloths here."

"I have a nice tracking suit here for you."

"But… But that's not necessary, you don't need… I …"

"Don't worry. You know for fully trained witches and wizards it isn't difficult to transfigure some old, ill fitting things in a nice tracking suit. Transfigured cloths like that don't last too long, so you'll have to buy your own cloths when you are better. But for now I believe they will be just fine."

Harry indeed managed to get another few hours of sleep thankfully without nightmare. When the teachers arrived he looked a lot better. McGonagall and Snape had come to get him. They wouldn't use a portkey, because they didn't want to have to explain the ministry about who used a portkey to get to Hogwarts. Chances were small that it was traced, but with Fudge as minister one could only wonder and fear what he would do if he found out that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Therefore they would use the floo. Harry was brought to an office and McGonagall called Dumbledore to open the floo to his office. With the help of Snape Harry stepped into the green fire and together they flooed to Hogwarts.

This kind of travel was really dizzying and certainly not something Harry enjoyed. The advantage was of course that they had travelled to Scotland in a matter of less than a minute. Thanks to Professor Snape who had a firm hold of Harry they didn't fall head first out of the fireplace at their destination but they stepped out into the most interesting room Harry had ever seen. He couldn't help looking around in wonder. There were shelf of old looking books, silver instruments laying on a few tables, a massive desk and behind it the most wonderful bird Harry had ever seen. It was red and gold, the size of a swan. While Harry looked at the bird in wonder, it flew off his perch, towards him, trilling an inquiring note. Harry felt warmth swell inside him. Instinctively he raised an arm and the bird landed on it, singing another few notes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry, although it seems Fawkes is the first to welcome you here. He seems to like you."

Harry looked up and saw his future headmaster smiling gently at him.

"Fawkes. That's a nice name for such a wonderful bird." Fawkes trillered flattered.

"Yes, yes he's quite a unique bird, a phoenix. Loyal friends they make phoenixes. But have a seat, we don't want you to be tired, now do we?"

Harry shyly sat down trying to keep his eyes from wandering all around the office as Fawkes returned to his perch.

"You're welcome to inspect my office in detail later Harry, but I believe we should get you settled first."

Harry nodded, muttering another apology.

"For now you will be staying at the hospital wing. When you're better we will move you to another room. If you need anything you are welcome to call a houseelf. Just snipp your fingers twice and say a name of an elf to do so. There are more than 100 elfs here who are frankly pretty bored in holidays. They of course clean the castle thoroughly, but many of them can't wait to have the students back that they'll have more work. So it's no problem if you need help, or if you want to chat with them or anything. The same counts for all of us Harry. We will help you if we can. We want you to have nice holidays, you deserve that." He smiled fondly at the shy boy in front of him. Harry smiled back slightly, a bit overwhelmed.

"I'd propose we go to the hospital wing now, we can talk about the rest later. If you ever need one of us and noone is around you can simply tell the elfs. As I said they are pretty bored, so don't decline their help. If they don't have enough work they usually cook so much that we're in danger to burst. A bit of distraction is good for all of us."

They took the interhouse floo to the hospital wing. Thankfully this was only like stepping through some sort of portal as it was so near.

"Mr. Potter, there you are! Is everything in order Albus? Oh and do lay down dear. You must be tired from the journey. Come here, I've prepared this small room as you're my only patient of course. Are you felling alright, dear?"

Harry could only nod at the bustling nurse. She guided him over to a room, just off her office.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, or shall I call you Harry?"

"Harry is fine ma'am"

"Oh, oh, I didn't even tell you who I am, I'm Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse here." Then turning to the teachers she asked. "Do you have his things or will the elfs bring them?"

Minerva put a small bag, containing some underwear and another transfigured tracking suit next to the bed. Opening it she handed Harry his teddy who smiled at it and also at her.

"Where's the rest of his things?" Poppy asked confused. "He can keep them here, after all he might like something to read or play."

There was an uncomfortable silence finally broken by Harry himself. "I'm sorry Professor Pomfrey, or nurse Pomfrey, I…"

"Most students call me Madame Pomfrey" she said with a smile.

"Sorry, yes Madame Pomfrey, I did not have the opportunity to purchase my wizarding things yet."

"Not? I thought Hagrid said that he went to Diagon alley with you."

Harry bit his lip.

"It's alright Harry." McGonagall said gently. "I'm sure you get the opportunity to get everything later." Deciding to try to find out a bit more she asked carefully. "You didn't buy anything yet? Or didn't you take money out of Gringotts?"

"I… No I didn't buy anything. I … we … when Hagrid left after Gringott's we went back too."

"Where did you put the money?" Snape inquired.

"Un… I mean him, he changed it, to muggle money. Said that I had been costing them money for too long already and that it was time for me to pay back."

"So he took it?" Nodding. "Don't worry about that we'll be having it put back."

"But but… he …" Harry stopped, not wanting to explain the attitude of his unc… no not his uncle, he wasn't his uncle anymore! Not after all… He stopped himself right there. But he didn't want to think about the attitude of Vernon to everything unnatural, of what he would say if some wizards came to get the money back. Better not say anything.

"It's ok Harry. So why don't you rest a bit, or read and then we can maybe have a look at a few places, or go outside, it seems a wonderful day."

Harry's face lit up at the word outside even if he quickly tried to conceal it.

While Harry settled to look through the booklet for muggleborns again, he hadn't anything else to read, Poppy, Dumbledore and McGonagall went to Poppy's office.

Snape had excused himself, claiming the need of brewing another potion. Truth be told, it was a rare occurrence for Snape being voluntarily in the hospital wing at all. He had too many memories of being forced to be there in the care of overbearing nurse, to enjoy spending time in the presence of Poppy. And the other reason he didn't feel at ease there was because Poppy was one of the few people who managed to make him feel as a schoolboy again, not a pleasant thing if you are a teacher.

In Poppy's office McGonagall handed over the latest medical report of Harry and also informed her of the visits of Healer White. Poppy then claimed that Harry should better spend a few more days in bed than already wandering around the castle, much less the grounds. Dumbledore calmed her.

"We will be helping him at first of course. And I have asked the elfs to keep an eye out for him. If he wants to go somewhere too far to walk, one of the elfs can float him. But healer White has also clearly said that it is important for him to be distracted. He should not start brooding over the things that have been done to him. True he will have to confront them sooner or later but let's try to give him some space."

So it came that in the afternoon Dumbledore asked Harry where he'd like to go. He told him that he could float him around so he wouldn't have to walk just yet. "what about we look at one thing in the castle, preferably not the highest tower just now, and then go and get some fresh air."

He proposed after having assured Harry that yes he did have time for this and yes he wanted to take his time to show him something.

"So where would you like to go? Have you already looked through 'Hogwarts a history' yet?"

"Yes sir, I read it. It is very interesting."

"Already read the whole book? Well then you are an expert. So what would you like to see?"

"Could we perhaps go to the library?" Harry asked shyly, wondering if he should later ask if he could borrow another book. But this wasn't necessary.

"Certainly. The library it is. And while there, if you see anything you'd like to read, you can borrow it. It's a library after all."

It was an odd sight to see the tow of them on the way to the library. An old man in purple robes with stars on them was walking with a stick pointed on a small dark-haired figure that was floating a foot over the ground.

Harry actually enjoyed to float in the air. It was pretty nice, even if it was strange that he didn't have control about where they were going. Turning around another edge he saw a cat with lamplight eyes looking at them. It was a strange cat, very thin and the fur wasn't kept well.

"That is Mrs. Norris. The cat of the caretaker, Mr. Filch. She's not very popular among students, and she herself doesn't seem to be fond of students either."

Harry made a small "Oh."

"Do you like cats Harry?" Dumbledore asked nonchalantly.

"Yes sir. I like them a lot. Our neighbour…I'm sorry this is not interesting."

"Quite in contrary. I like to hear a story of you. So what about your neighbour?"

"He has a cat. The Dursleys they didn't like it, said that it makes a mess. But sometimes, you know when I was working in the garden, she came over to me. It was nice to have her there and she even seemed to like me. She had such a nice fur. But I don't know what she was called."

"Pets are something wonderful, aren't they?" Harry nodded with a smile.

"Here we are Harry, Hogwarts library."

Harry's mouth fell open. Even if the book had described the library it was something else to see it in real. For a while he was simply watching in awe.

An hour later Dumbledore delivered an awed but tired Harry back to the hospital wing. On his encouragement Harry had taken a few books out of the library. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry had some fun, meaning he shouldn't take schoolbooks. So Harry took a book named "Quidditch through the ages." (Dumbledore had told him it was a sport and that his father had played quidditch) as well as one on magical creatures and one about general things of the wizarding world. After that they went outside in the sun for a bit.

The next two days passed similarly. Harry spent time with the elfs and the teachers, was sometimes floated through the castle or outside. He walked smaller distances by himself but to his own annoyance still got easily tired. He was fascinated with the castle. All was so big, and so magical. There were ghosts floating around, most of them friendly and moving and talking pictures. It seemed you could look at only one room for an hour and still there were new things to see.

Harry enjoyed the days, the nights were another story. He was having nightmares. He would relive the hours before the rescue, or other scenes of abuse at the hands of his relatives. But he didn't tell anyone. Why should he. It was making trouble and Harry didn't want to make even more work than he already had. If he did, they might decide that he wasn't worth all the trouble. He wouldn't let anyone know. Because of that he was rather glad for Madame Pomfrey's insistence of taking a nap after lunch. Kate, meaning Healer White, would come twice a week to make sure everything was healing the right way and as she had told Harry to talk. He thought that he might maybe tell her about the nightmares. She had promised not to tell anyone, so it was safe.

He had been introduced to the other teachers staying at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout seemed to be a friendly lady and Professor Flitwick seemed really funny. Harry had seen him twice in a corridor; he always seemed to be cheerful. Harry found all heads of houses nice, in a different way of course and that calmed him considerably. No matter where he would be sorted in at least he already knew that the house teacher was ok.

Author's note

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, I haven't heard of my beta yet but I decided that I' d update anyway. I'll repost the chapter later. I know there isn't much action in this chapter, but I simply had to get Harry to Hogwarts now. The next chapter is 31'th July.

Please review, if I get a lot of reviews I put the chapter up earlier.

Answer to reviews:

Flame-engulfed-soul

As for Ron and Hermione, I plan on having them appear before the 1 of september. But that doesn't mean Harry's going to be best friends with the two of them. He has a different personality so maybe also different friends,…? As for Voldemort: I want to keep the plot according to the book, at least in things like that. But there will at least be talk of Voldemort in chapter 12. I don't know if this is going to be a serie, it depends on a lot of things like how many people read this, if I have time and ideas for book 2,…

athenakitty: Poppy can take care of Harry, but I believe she's only a nurse, no healer. So one of the healers will simply come to visit from time to time. As for the psychologist: I believe Harry needs quite some time to work through all that happened.

Snape is getting closer to Harry as in the book, but he won't be the major character, even if there will be a few scenes with him and Harry.

Liat1989: Mc. Will play an important role, but I don't think you adopt someone just a few weeks after you get to know him. It would also be hard to explain without exactly telling what happened and they don't want the public to know what happened to Harry.


	10. Harry's birthday

Harry's birthday

It was the morning of the 31st of July. Harry woke up with a little smile and softly said to himself. "Happy Birthday Harry. You're eleven." Normally, his birthday wasn't anything to look forward to. It wasn't as if the Dursleys would celebrate it. The only present he would get from the Dursleys, was a nice beating. The reason that he got one was, that he had been aburden to the family for another year. But today was different. He didn't think that anyone knew that it was his birthday, but to him, it seemed like a new beginning. A year away from the Dursleys in a magical school! This sounded really nice. And allhe would do on his birthday, was to read a book, or maybe even go outside a bit more. Dumbledore said something about a giant squid in the lake, which liked to be tickled. Harry decided, he would make this his best ever birthday. He didn't need anyone to know about his plans. He would just put all sad thoughts away for this day. He could think and worry about it, tomorrow.

Meanwhile, an owl made its way to Hogwarts. It was a bit confused. He bore a letter addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey. But the owl found out, that there was no Harry Potter located in Surrey. Indeed, it seemed that the recipient of this letter was further away, so it flew in northern direction.

The man who had sent this owl was very pleased with himself. This is a stroke of genius, that he had to admit it to himself. After all, he really was the born politician. Luckily he had looked through the new list of students yesterday. One name stood out and caught his eye. Of course, who wouldn't especially look at the name of the boy-who-lived on the list of the incoming new students for Hogwarts. Nearly ten years had passed. He had been in hiding in the muggle world, strong wards keeping any and every wizard away. Even him, the minister of magic himself! But now it was time for the boy-who-lived to return to the wizarding world and he, Cornelius Fudge would be right beside him. Showing him this world and of course making sure that he would be seen doing it. All he had to do now was to wait, wait for the young boy to answer on the birthday card and to accept his offer. Then he could inform a reporter, which he knew well. He could be incidentally there, when he took young Potter shopping, and maybe on a small visit to the ministry. Yes, that would be perfect. He really was intelligent, yes he was.

The morning of Harry's birthday passed nicely. He had been reading through the quidditch book, when Madame Pomfrey had told him that he should better stay in bed for now. He didn't understand that, but he didn't mind it too much. He never had the opportunity of lazing around, unless he was really hurt badly. So being confined to the bed wasn't bad. When lunch time neared, he waited for a houseelf to show up with his food. He hadn't eaten with the others yet, but mostly stayed in bed for that. He always asked the elf who brought him the food to eat with him what they did, sometimes mumbling something about Harry Potter, great wizard, so kind under their breath. Some of the meals, he had also been joined by one of the teachers. But he sometimes felt a bit uncomfortable, because he has trouble of eating decent sized meals, and having to take a potion before each meal.

Instead of a house elf bringing his food in this time. Dumbledore came into the hospital wing, smiling at him, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Hello Harry. Here is your potion. What about you join us in the great hall?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been there yet, but he really wanted to see it.

"Thank you sir, I'd like to join you."

"Splendid my boy. Come I float you, we wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself, before we even arrive."

He floated Harry in the great hall, and Harry gasped at the sight. The hall was bright with sunshine coming from the enchanted ceiling. It was a huge hall with banners with the signs for the houses hung at the walls. On the far end of the hall stood two tables. At one of them, all of the teachers were sitting together, looking towards them. There were balloons, floating in the air above the table, and with a flick of McGonagall's wand awriting appeared in the air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" was written in the air, in joyful colors.

Harry could only stare at this, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Dumbledore chuckled at his face. Setting him down he extended his hand. "Congratulations Harry and a very Happy Birthday to you."

"Thank you." Harry stammered, not knowing what to do. The other adults came all over as well and congratulated him on his birthday. Harry was simply overwhelmed.

They finally settled down for lunch, the elves had prepared a normal meal on Dumbledore's request. He didn't want Harry to feel too bad because he didn't manage to eat too much. The elves had agreed reclutantly.

"So, Harry how is it to be eleven?" Minerva asked smiling.

"I… I don't know what to say. It's just,… Thank you so much."

"No problem little one." They continued eating. She saw Harry thinking about taking more and whispered to him. "Leave a bit place for the cake, will you? You can take some more, but just remember that you need to keep a little space for that."

Harry nodded confused. Cake? He only had a few bites of cake until now. Normally in school if one of his class mates had a birthday. But, being "the odd Potter boy", he was never given much, and large part of this was mostly taken away by Dudley. Reminding himself, not to think about this he just smiled at the Professors.

When the food was cleared up Dumbledore asked Harry. "Now birthday boy, cake or presents?" Harry looked at him without understanding. What did he mean? Did he have to decide if he wanted to have cake or a present? But he already got a present, his teddy. Looking at McGonagall for guidance he asked. "What do I have to do? Shall I get my teddy here? I… "

"No, no Harry. You never had a birthday party before? Did you?" the question clearly showed that.

"Albus only wants to know if you'd like to open your presents first or have your birthday cake."

"Presents, but… but… I already got a present and…"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "Ah presents is it then. Come over her Harry." Harry complied and was lead to a table with four presents on it. Four real presents? Wow! And all had his name on it.

Dumbledore took his out first and gave it to Harry. Harry carefully removed the paper, not wanting to ripe the paper with twinkling stars on it. When he opened it contained of another small bundle and was a framed wizarding photograph. A moving one. A man with messy black hair stood next to a red haired woman, who held a small child in her arms. The baby had the same black hair as his father, but the brilliant green eyes of the mother.

"Your parents Harry, Lily and James Potter, with you of course." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry nodded tears threatening to fall. "Thank you." He finally chocked out.

"You're welcome Harry. Don't forget the rest of the present."

Harry nodded and opened the other bundle. When he unwrapped it there was a general groan floating around the room, while Dumbledore explain quiet brightly. "These are lemon drops. Great muggle sweets. The healers had said that you can eat them, just not too many at once."

Harry nodded and thanked him again.

Next, he got a bar of chocolate together with a blue wizarding robe from Professor Flitwick and Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey thanking them profusely again.

Then Professor Snape handed him a present, much to the confusion of the other teachers, except Dumbledore of course whose eyes were twinkling knowingly.

Harry, soon found out that it was holding a book. That was great, after all he loved reading. When he opened it he beamed at it, while the rest of the assembled people rolled their eyes. It was "A guide to successful potion brewing, vol 1"

"Thank you very much sir, I … Thank you."

"Read it, maybe then you won't be as bad as the rest of the dunderheads I usually have to teach."

"Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted sternly, but Harry simply nodded. "I'll do my best sir. Thank you."

Minerva smiles headshaking ,looking at the earnest looking boy, who promised to try his best not to be a dunderhead.

They had to take a break from opening presents, and the elves brought a huge cake shaped in the form of a quidditch pitch in. Minerva explained to Harry about blowing out the candles. He concentrated, very much on his wish and blew as well as he could, managing to blow out all the candles. When everyone present had a piece of cake, there was still quiet a bit of it left, so Harry asked.

"Can the House elves come and have a bit cake too?" They smiled at him, then nodded their acceptance and so about ten elves came to eat the cake together with the wizards. These were the more courageous and less submissive of the elves. The others wouldn't eat at the same table as all these wizard, most of all if they included the "great Albus Dumbledore, headmaster sir" and the "great and most kind Harry Potter, sir" as the elves referred to these particular wizards. Finally, they returned to opening the presents. Minerva slipped away for a moment and then came back with a basket.

"And this is from me. I hope you like it and will good care of it. If you don't want, than we can get you something else."

She handed him the basket and he opened it carefully. There was a soft blanket in it and something small, black. He reached inside and touched it, it was something, furry. But it couldn't be… could it? The black furry thing answered this question with a small "Miau" as it stretched and came to it's feet, looking up at who had stroked it. "A kitten" Harry breathed. Reaching into the basket and taking the kitten out. It looked around curiously, before snuggling closer to Harry who held it to himself, gazing down at it dreamily. There was no need to ask if he liked it or not. It was obvious. The kitten crawled up on Harry's shoulder and began to lick his neck, causing Harry to giggle for a moment, before he quickly stilled looking around unsure. But nobody was looking angry.

"It seems to like you. What will you call it?" Sprout asked. Harry looked at the kitten and finally said. "I don't know, is it a girl or a boy?"

Minerva smiled. "It's a female."

Harry nodded very thoughtful. "I've got to think about it. Is that ok?" He wasn't sure what was expected of him.

"Of course it is…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the door being opened with great force. Harry jumped up in fright, but saw that it was only Hagrid.

"Sorry about missing that." He began. "Had to get something." Holding out something pretty big he said. "Happy birthday Harry. Hope you can forgive me for what happened."

Harry nodded "It's ok, you did nothing wrong but you really don't have to give me anything it's…"

"Just open it. Picked her up myself, thought you might like her."

Harry took the fabric off the object and came eye to eye with large amber ones. The big snowy owl hooted as if in approval of her new master. "That's wow… That's really nice of you Hagrid I…" But he trailed off, suddenly remembering what he had read about the school rules. Miserably looking from the kitten to the owl and back again he finally said. "I … I've already gotten a kitten. I'm not allowed to have an owl and a cat. I… She's really **very** nice, but the kitten… I can't give it away but…", He looked at the kitten who was making itself comfortable within his arms to the owl who looked to him with large faithful eyes.

"Not to worry Harry. I believe, I have a solution for this little problem." Dumbledore said smiling. After all he had known about Minerva's present and Hagrid had said something about getting an owl in the morning. "What about that. You can officially keep the kitten as your pet. If you let me borrow your owl let's say about once a year, then it can officially count as school owl in cour care. But it will still be your owl; it's just for the rules. Is that fine?" Snape snorted at that proposition; while the other teachers had to hold back laughing.

Then remembering something, he continues

"Ah yes, and for the kitten. The House elves have everything you need for it. They will also bring you food for it."

It all became too much for Harry. "But … isn't all that too much trouble? I've already been making so much work and you've all been so nice to me,… I don't deserve that. I don't deserve so much. I can't… I'm not worth all your time." There was silence. Everyone was looking at the boy who stood there with his head lowered, saying he didn't deserve a few presents for birthday, that he didn't deserve their care. Minerva had a few tears in her eyes, while she knelt in front of the boy. "Harry please look at me." She asked quietly, gently lifting his chin that he was looking at her. "Harry, you deserve this, and much more. You deserve to be looked after, you deserve to get good food and clothes, that there are people who you can speak with when you are sad, people who care about you. No matter what those people had told you. You are a wonderful child. It is no burden for us to speak with you or to give you something. We care for you, and want to see you happy, because that makes us happy too. Please let us do that, let us help you."

Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Will you…will you tell me when I'm a burden? If I am doing things wrong, that I can get better? If I am a bother please tell me that I can change that. Will you…will you tell me?" In his mind he added, not just go away, not caring anymore.

"Yes Harry I will tell you when we think you did something wrong. But you won't be a burden, not to me."

She wrapped her arms around the crying boy, holding him close, also in that way showing that she would be there for him if he needed her.

* * *

Harry was emotionally exhausted after this, so they brought him to bed. While he was sleeping, Kate came by for her usual visit.

"What happened?" she asked McGonagall when she told her that Harry was asleep.

McGonagall told her about his words, about his feeling of worthlessness. She nodded sadly.

"He may have more such moments. Just like with the teddy bear. Take it as good sign that he letting his emotions show. If he wouldn't, you wouldn't know what he's thinking, and therefore couldn't tell him that it's wrong. You must understand, he probably has been told all this for many years, it will be hard to overcome, but he can manage, with your help. In such situations, he just needs to see that there is someone. Can you tell me what the reason was this time?

"It's his birthday, today. We gave him a little party, just the teachers table, a cake and a few presents. It was towards the end, when Albus offered him a way to have bothm a cat and an owl, and said that the things for the kitten were with the House elves."

Kate frowned a bit, at this and then uncomfortably said. "I'm afraid that it was just too much for him. You saw his reaction to just one present. For him having a birthday party, cake, several presents,…" She trailed off.

It was after dinner when the owl finally arrived at Hogwarts. Not having the right address the wards prevented the owl from delivering the letter directly. This was an additional safety measure. Owls with wrong addresses landed with someone of the faculty to be checked for curses first, then delivered. You never knew what was in an incorrectly addressed letter, that was destined for a student, or what it may contain. Therefore, Dumbledore heard a small tapping noise on his window and let a familiar looking owl in. sighing slightly, wondering what Fudge wanted of him, now. He made to open the letter, and stopped at the very last moment. 'Harry Potter? The letter wasn't for him' So then next question, what did Fudge want of Harry? Probably nothing good. And as they didn't even know just how much Harry knew about his history, it doesn't seems to be a very good idea to hand over the letter just like that.' Quickly thinking up a story he decide to floocall Fudge.

"Cornelius"

Fudge, turned around and saw the head of Albus Dumbledore sitting in his fire. "Albus, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"You wrote a letter to Harry, didn't you? It landed with me because of a few wards." That was true, even if it were the wards of Hogwarts.

"Oh, could you send it to him or adapt your ward. I just wanted to congratulate young Mr. Potter on his eleventh birthday."

"I'm afraid, I can't adapt the wards. But I will see if I can pass on the letter. It's not too urgent then, is it? I don't think Harry will object at late well wishes if he knows the reason."

"Couldn't you pass it on directly? I've wanting to ask…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked interested.

"I have just been thinking that it would be nice for Mr. Potter to get to know a bit more about our world and the ministry and such."

"Meaning you wanted to invite him to the ministry or what?"

"Just thought, after a stroll down Diagon Alley, it would be nice wouldn't it?"

Dumbledore kept his thoughts about this to himself, but he certainly didn't think it was a nice idea.

"Young Harry has already visited the alley. From what I know he isn't in Surrey right now. Who knows he might go there again later, maybe to one of the muggleborn days."

"Muggleborn? But Mr. Potter…He isn't muggleborn Albus. I don't believe this would be right. He should better be introduced to a few important wizarding families, they have also children at Hogwarts. But not that I have anything against muggleborns, but still… We are talking about the boy-who-lived."

"May I remind you that he grew up with muggles and that purebloods are no better muggleborns? But as I said I believe it is for Mr. Potter to decide that. I will pass on the letter, but I don't know when I'm able to."

"Do that Albus, do that." Fudge answered, hiding his displeasure on the fact that Dumbledore had already his fingers in all this. It made his plans less likely but he wouldn't give up just like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note:

Harry's kitten needs a name. Please make propositions, the best will be in the story.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I will not tell you what house Harry will be in, that would spoil the sorting, wouldn't it?

Evergreen Sceptre: Harry will go shopping but a bit later on. About who's going to go with him: His temporary guardian. Who's that you might ask. Just wait for the next chapter and you see it.


	11. Interrogation and temporary guardian

This chapter is dedicated to daisyrocker who found a wonderful name for Harry's kitten. (Even if there were many more great propositions.)

Chapter 11 Interrogation and temporary guardian

Three days after Harry's birthday an interrogation about the Dursleys couldn't be postponed any longer. Vernon Dursley was now in custody since nearly 3 weeks and by law they had to get additional proofs for him to remain in jail.

So Shaklebolt, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Kate met in Dumbledore's office. After getting the reason of the questioning and the best way to address Harry about it out of the way Shaklebolt came to another matter.

"You all know that in cases that a child is without the proper guidance and care that you of the faculty of Hogwarts become responsible of it. However there is also the possibility to appoint a temporary guardian. In cases where the former guardians of the child are charged for crimes the approval of a judge or of the ministry is not necessary, at least not for the time until the former guardians are convicted or cleared. I had to look into that first, it is mostly used in the context of a criminal deed that had nothing to do with the child but it also applies here. All that is necessary is the decision of the child, if it is able to make one of course and the acceptance of the guardian. It would give this person more options and rights in regards of the trial than what you have now."

And Kate added. "And it would give Harry a sense of security, knowing someone is his guardian. To bring some stability in his life."

Shaklebolt nodded and remarked. "It is also the case that when appointing a final guardian that the temporary guardian has a better ground to ask for it. This of course depends on the question if anyone is wanting to take this responsibility."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't think that is the problem. I myself would be willing of course, and I don't think I'm the only one." He looked over to Minerva who smiled and nodded. "Me too of course." she replied. "But it is Harry's decision."

"That it is." Kate said but also meant. "However it is good to know that both of you would do it, you know how unsure he is."

After this chat they went to talk to Harry.

"Harry?" Kate asked when she found him in the library, reading another book.

Harry looked up, surprised that she was there. He had a check-up, inclusive some talk the day before. They hadn't spoken about the abuse yet, but more about his birthday, that it was just what every child had as birthday, nothing too much for him. And that he deserved it.

"Hello Kate. Is something wrong?"

"No Harry not wrong. Come let us go back to your room."

They walked back to the hospital wing in quiet. Harry was meanwhile strong enough for this and the injuries on his legs were pretty much healed. But of course scars remained, new scars in addition to the many old ones he already had.

When they were in his room in the hospital wing, he saw that a tall, balding man was waiting for them, being examined by Harry's kitten. He had found the ideal name for it. Eilene, this is Irish and means 'bringer of light'. He loved the name because the little cat was indeed bringing joy to his life.

"Harry, this is auror Shaklebolt. He has a few questions for you. I know this isn't easy for you, but it is important, alright?"

Kate had decided that it was best to directly confront Harry with the interrogation. She didn't want him to broad over it before and get terrified even more.

Harry nodded uneasy, guessing what these questions were about. He had read in the daily prophet about aurors sometimes and could guess that they were some equivalent to the police.

Shaklebolt looked at him sympathetically. "Is it alright if Kate stays here?"

Harry nodded.

Kate turned to him. "Would you like to have someone else present? Perhaps Minerva? To help you with this?"

Harry thought a bit and then nodded shyly. "But only if it's no trouble."

"It certainly isn't" Kate said gently. She was back only moments later with Minerva who gave Harry a concerned smile and then settled next to him at on the bed.

Shaklebolt began to ask standard questions for the protocol then he came to the point.

"Harry, you've stayed with your relatives for nearly ten years. In this time have they ever hit you?"

"Yes."

"Have they done something else to you? Starved you? Or anything else?"

Harry nodded subdued and as if his kitten felt his need to be comforted it jumped onto his lap, purring. Harry stroked Eilene absently and then took a deep, shuddering breath and said. "Yes they,… sometimes I didn't get food for a few days. And they… they burnt me sometimes."

Shaklebolt nodded concerned. "Who did this Harry?"

"Mostly…mostly Vernon."

"And your aunt? Has she ever hit you? Or done something else?"

Harry nodded, his head lowered. "She… she hit me sometimes, mostly with things or burnt me because she wasn't so strong to hurt me much otherwise."

Minerva gave his hand that she was holding a gentle squeeze. "It's not your fault Harry. They didn't have any right to do that."

Harry didn't answer, only wanting to get over with this. He concentrated on looking at the little furball who was liking his hand and demanding to be petted some more. Harry of course complied.

Shaklebolt asked again. "Was she responsible for not giving you food?"

Harry nodded.

"I know you probably don't want to speak about it, but I must at least ask a few questions concerning the 15'th of July, the day you were brought to St. Mungo's."

Harry couldn't hide his fear anymore and looked positively terrified. Minerva laid her arm around him, letting him lean against her, offering all the comfort she could.

"They will never ever hurt you my little one, never again, I promise." She whispered.

Harry nodded shakily and looked up at the auror.

"Harry, can you try to tell us what happened after Hagrid left you at Gringotts?"

Harry nodded. "Vernon changed all the money back to muggle money. After we got back to Privet drive he…he began to threaten me… He was so mad, I … I really got afraid. I've never seen him like that." Harry broke off shuddering.

"Did he hit you again?" Shaklebolt asked.

Harry nodded but added. "He told me that … that I wouldn't live to see Hogwarts, that he'd rather kill me before… I didn't understand back then I didn't know why he was this.. this bad, he never was before. I mean I … I always got hit, but … but never that much that I was so afraid, I…I really thought he wanted to kill me." Harry couldn't hold his tears back any longer. Minerva took him in his arms and let him cry. She had to hold back tears herself but she wanted to be strong for Harry, as she knew him he'd probably blame himself for upsetting her otherwise.

After a good ten minutes Harry looked up again.

"If you want we can continue this another time." Kingsley said gently, he had more then enough to keep Vernan in jail and put Petunia there as well.

Harry shook his head. "I manage." He said with determination.

"When you were found you have been chained. Who did this?"

"Vernon did. He said it was my fault though. I mean,… I got really frightened and it got late and I thought nobody would come to help me,… I mean…"

"Quite understandable Harry, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve that. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I tried to fight back with magic, I could get away from him for a moment but,… but I didn't manage to escape. They pulled me to the cupboard and made me kneel there and tied me up, telling me that I wouldn't leave for a very long time." The terror was evident in his voice and he quickly continued. "They thought I was unconscious and so I heard why they were hurting me so much more than normal. Petunia was afraid about people finding out because of me being hurt this much so Vernon explained her about his plan. He said that I was dangerous that if they let me go to Hogwarts then everything would come out. He said that he'd break me,… that I would do what they wanted, that I wouldn't try to tell anyone anymore, that I would be so frightened. Petunia told him he couldn't keep me from Hogwarts, that they wouldn't allow it. So they worked out that I was to go and do what I could to get expelled. Then I'd be back there and no one would ever find out about what they did with the freak."

There was some silence and Harry finally confided whispering. "If … if I hadn't heard that … I … I don't know I…" He broke down completely remembering the hours of pain and fear he had spent.

The adults had listened in horror but also with some comprehension Harry's story. It explained why he had been this badly hurt, why they had tortured him this much. At least one small comfort remained. Harry had never been hurt this much before, but that was only a small console as they looked down at the sobbing boy. Both Minerva and Kate were trying to comfort him but Harry simply curled up with his teddy and Eilene who was snuggling closer to him.

They stayed a while with Harry until he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

An hour later a muggle police car drove into Privet Drive, with sirens on and everything, coming to a stop I front of nr. 4. Two cops got out off the car and marched up to the door, knocking loudly and then simply storming in. Five minutes later under the watchful eyes of the other inhabitants of Privet drive and many more aurors Petunia Dursley was lead outside, with handcuffs and everything and ushered into the car. One particular nosy neighbour came nearer when she was in the car and approached the policeman.

"What happened?"

"Not that it's any of your business but if you must know she is arrested for child abuse for her nephew. We bring her to the capitol, to be put to trial just like her husband. These two are going to go under for a very long time. Now excuse me ma'am we have to get going."

The policeman, or rather auror in disguise smirked in satisfaction at the horror-struck face of Petunia as he told the neighbour about it. This would do more damage to her than cursing her, but it was no less than she deserved.

The next morning Harry Kingsley came over again, wanting to ask Harry about the guardianship. Harry's eyes widened when he saw him but Kingsley smiled calmingly.

"Not to worry Harry, not to worry. I just came to discuss something with you. Don't worry, no more questions for now."

Harry nodded relieved.

They went outside to the lake.

"First of all I wanted to thank you for answering all these questions. You were really brave to tell us all this."

Harry only shrugged uncomfortably.

Shaklebolt went to assure him "Harry do not worry, they will be punished for it. Both your uncle and aunt are in prison now. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"Prison?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Harry. They will pay for what they have done."

Harry didn't seem to care too much about that. "I don't … I mean all I want is that I never have to go back here."

"You never will Harry, never."

Then he looked up. "What about Dudley?"

"Your cousin is still a child. We can't punish him for this."

"That's not what I meant. I mean…I don't like him, and he sometimes hurt me too, but I guess it's normal if your parents do that… What will be happening with him? I mean I don't want him to be alone, just because of me. So if you don't put them in prison that's alright with me I…" Harry didn't say what he was thinking. As much as he didn't like Dudley, he didn't want the same to happen to him if his parents were away. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt like that.

"No this isn't right. They have to be punished Harry. But don't worry too much about Dudley. Nothing will happen to him. He will start at a muggle boarding school and he can stay at a children's home or maybe later at his aunt's. From what we have seen he is very spoilt and it is good for him to get away from that. It will make it easier for him in later life. And it is important for him to learn that what his parents did, what he did in part is wrong, is a crime."

Harry nooded unsure.

"Now to another subject. Harry, you know that every child needs to have a guardian, don't you?" Nodding. "This is nothing that needs to be rushed but I wanted to ask you about appointing a temporary guardian. Just for the moment, even if you like it that way it could also be permanent later. What do you think?"

Harry bit his lip, and finally said. "I don't think anyone would want to do that. I'm already…" He stopped remembering the discussions he had had about if he was a burden or not.

"Harry, I know about several people who would do that, who would like to be your guardian. But the question is if there is someone who **you**'d like to have as your guardian."

Harry nodded very shyly, but hesitated in telling.

"Just tell me." Kingsley encouraged.

"Do you think… I mean Professor McGonagall…"

Kingsley smiled. "I think she'll be your temporary guardian if you want. She told so"

Harry looked up "Really?"

"Yes really. Now if we are finished here, why don't you go ask her yourself?"

Harry nodded, but he still wasn't too sure she'd want that.

"Come Harry, let's go and look where she is, then you can ask. That is if you are sure about what you want."

Harry nodded quickly.

As it seemed to be nearly time for lunch they made their way to the great hall.

Harry was still looking a bit pale after what happened the day before and because of the nightmares that night. But that was no wonder after what he had to relive. As McGonagall spotted him and Kingsley entering she quickly came nearer and asked concerned.

"Are you alright little one?" He hadn't said much a breakfast.

He nodded shyly and then after a side glance began. "Auror Shaklebolt said that I could have a temporary guardian. I…I wanted to ask…only if you really want of course…would you perhaps be that?" and then, as usual he lowered his voice when saying something about his feelings or something else personal, he added. "I'd like that."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "I'd like that too Harry." She said in a warm tone. "I will be your temporary guardian Harry. Thank you for asking me." It was indeed what she wanted. In only three weeks she had grown so attached to this little boy. It wasn't only because he had been hurt, or because of his mother, no, it was mostly because of his own person. He was such a polite, gentle and soft-spoken boy. A boy yearning for love and at the same time always looking out for the others around him wanting to make others happy. She had seen that clearly, for example when he dealt with the Houseelfs.

Turning to Shaklebolt she asked. "What do we have to do?"

Five minutes later they had signed the necessary papers and Harry looked happy about that.

McGonagall turned to him. "Harry I'd have a wish." She said gently and Harry nodded eagerly. "I would like you to call me Minerva. I'm your guardian now and that means that you can come to me when you have a problem or anything. That I will be there for you. Not just as a teacher, but as your guardian, like as an aun…" she stopped, remarking that would give the wrong impression. "Someone who cares for you Harry. So I'd like to leave you the Professor thing for lessons, alright?"

Harry nodded smiling when she said that she cared for him. And of course if she wished this, he would do so.

"Alright,… Minerva." He said, trying it out and earning himself a smile.

After lunch Minerva turned to Harry and asked.

"Harry, you remember we said that when you are better you could get out of the hospital wing if you like. I think you could do that now, if you want."

Harry nodded shyly. He had nothing against Madame Pomfrey, but her fussing was too much for him longterms. Mostly because he was her only patient she insisted on checking him all the time, making sure he ate enough, slept enough,… It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what she did, but it was simply overwhelming.

"Where would I go then?"

"You can have a guestroom, this is a big castle after all and it's nearly empty so there's a lot of space. I just think it would be good if you were near someone. In case you need something."

Harry nodded understanding.

"My rooms are near Gryffindor tower, so you could sleep there, or if you'd like to … I have a few guestrooms and you'd be most welcome to live there."

"Really? … You mean… But I don't want to invade your privacy." He quickly added.

"Harry, if I propose something then this is alright with me, so would you like to move there?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. It would be like living with someone he liked, just a little bit like having a family, Harry's greatest dream of all.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't too pleased to let Harry go, but finally agreed. Minerva reasoning was simple. First of all she was Harry's guardian, then she had the approval of Kate and the most important point was that Harry seemed to be happy about it. They decided that Harry would come to the hospital wing every morning and evening for a checkup as well as take his potions regularly.

Minerva led Harry to his new home. They entered Minerva's rooms that were pretty big.

"You know all apartments of the house teachers are big enough for a whole family so I have a lot of space. Here is of course the living room, that door over there is to a secret passageway that leads directly to my office. Then down here are my private rooms, if you need me, just knock. So and this I thought could be your room."

She lead him over to a nice big room, the sun was shining brightly into it. Harry stared at it wide-eyed. It was huge, even bigger than Dudley's room at the Dursley's.

"Before you start. It is quite alright for you to have a big room. Actually all rooms here are this big. The door there leads to a small bathroom you can use. So what you have to decide now is what colour you'd like to have the room. I asked the elfs to leave it like it was, I thought we could do that together."

"It's alright like that. We don't need to change it." Harry said quickly.

"Come Harry sit down for a moment and let me explain. - Look like I said I have more rooms than I need and I want this to be **your** room. Not just now, it can remain so also when school starts. If you want it can be your home. You'll be welcome here anytime, even if you'll have to sleep in your dorm in general. But this will be your room, for as long as you like."

"My own room?" Harry asked shakily, not believing his luck. He had always longed to have a place where he belonged to.

"Yes your own room. So why don't you think about colours?"

Harry nodded and but first said. "Thank you, thank you so much for what you do for me. I can never thank you enough."

"Nothing to thank for, it's a pleasure. And it's nice to have someone living here." They sat in quiet for awhile.

"Now then, I thought we could try this with magic. I know you haven't learnt the necessary spells yet but there are things two people can do together. Would you like to try?"

Harry nodded keenly. Using magic together sounded very interesting.

"We will use both our magic to make it. I will be responsible for the spell and you have to focus on the way you'd like to colour everything. So let's try that out first. We take this parchment." She took a piece of parchment and laid it on the desk.

"So now give me your right hand. We hold the wand together. Now focus on a colour, it's not important which. Concentrate very hard on how the parchment looks like in this colour. Have it?" Harry nodded. "good now we will use our magic to change it. We have to let our magic flow into the wand. You just concentrate on the colour. Ready?"

Minerva guided the wand and Harry's hand in a half circle and spoke "coloris!" pointing it at the parchment.

Minerva was quite surprised when she felt Harry's magic mingle with her own. It felt very strong, but controlled.

"That was great Harry. You even managed two colours. Did you want that?"

Harry nodded, looking at the red and gold parchment, smiling a bit.

"Do you know how you'd like to have the walls?"

Harry thought a bit and closed his eyes. Finally he nodded. They did the same thing again and this time she felt Harry's magic even stronger. Looking at the wall she gasped.

"This looks wonderful Harry." Minerva said in awe.

Harry opened his eyes and beamed. It was just like he had wanted it. The wall was a mixture of blues and greens. It was a bit like underwater. The colours were waving into each other in perfect harmony.

"Are you tired little one?"

"No."

"Then let's continue, alright?"

They coloured the walls and ceiling together. Then after a break, Minerva insisted on it, they changed the carpet, the bed sheets and hangings.

When they had finished the room had a very calm and comforting atmosphere. Looking at Harry, Minerva saw that it had been the right thing to do.

"Now it is truly your room Harry."

She said gently and Harry didn't protest but simply looked around happily. It was right this was his room, a room he had helped to make how it was now. He shyly gave Minerva a hug.

Minerva beamed down at him. It was the very first time Harry had done something like this on his own initiative. "This is your home now Harry."

She whispered and heard him whisper in reply. "I have a home, I have finally a home."

Thanks a lot for the reviews. There were so many great names for Harry's kitten, but I simply had to choose.

Author's note:

The policemen were Kingsley and a fellow auror of his, they simply changed a car and their uniforms to make a nice big scene.

Answer to reviews:

Flame-engulfed soul: Harry's only 11 so there won't be a pairing for a long, long time. There will e girls in this fic of course but as friends, not girlfriends.

Evergreen sceptre: Fudge is just being his political-idiot self, trying to get more popular. You'll see him in a future chapter again.


	12. The story of the boywholived

Chapter 12 The story of the boy-who lived

A few days later Hagrid found Harry sitting outside, reading in a book when he came up to the castle for lunch.

"Hey there Harry, how are you?"

Harry looked up and smiled slightly. "Fine Hagrid, you?"

"Can't complain. So you enjoying the sun, eh? If you want you can come visit me in my hut sometimes. Would like that but can understand if you don't want nothing to do with me. Wouldn't want myself, after…"

"Hagrid, it's ok." Harry said quickly. He didn't want Hagrid to blame himself. True if he had done something then … But he was a good man. "Look it's over, alright. Let's just forget it ok?"

"Ok. Why don't you come this afternoon, I can make us a few cakes or such. Must be feeding you up."

Harry accepted the invitation but got a warning from Minerva before he went to meet Hagrid.

"Harry you must understand that Hagrid's cooking is,… well let's say somewhat special."

Harry looked at her inquiring.

"If he offers you rock cakes, you can take that name literally. I have nothing against Hagrid he's a nice man, but his cooking…"n she trailed off.

Harry nodded understanding and then suddenly smiled. "I'm still on a special diet, right? And I don't think rock cakes are part of it, so I won't have to eat them and won't offend Hagrid at the same time."

"That's right. Then have a good afternoon."

She answered with a smile, not having seen this side of Harry before.

Harry indeed had a nice, rock-cake free afternoon. Hagrid told him many things about his parents, mostly about what his father was up to at school. Harry also met Fang Hagrid's huge boarhound. It was a rather wet experience, for Harry's face at least. Harry saw a newspaper lying on the table, the one from the first of august. He had read the paper from time to time but not everyday. This particular one was new to him as was its main subject. Apparently there had been a break in at Gringott's, in one of the high security vaults no less. When Harry asked Hagrid about it he quickly changed the subject what made it suspicious. But nonetheless he concentrated on what Hagrid began to speak about next. His greatest passion, Dragons!

Harry didn't exactly know what to say on this, it was beyond him how someone could talk about a dragon as if it were some cute baby. But none the less this afternoon was the start of an unusual friendship.

The thing Harry liked most about his days at Hogwarts was that he seemed to belong somewhere. He was no longer the outcast of the family. The moments he felt this most were the evenings. Minerva had proposed that they could spend the evenings together in the living room and Harry gladly accepted. They weren't talking the whole time some evenings simply sitting together, either both reading in quiet or Minerva working on something.

It was one of these evenings when Dumbledore came to visit the two of them. He had done so before and to Harry it seemed that he and Minerva were very good friends so it wasn't anything unusual. But this time he looked more serious. Even if he was smiling at him, Harry remarked that his eyes weren't twinkling as much as they did when he was happy.

"Hello Albus, do you want some tea?"

"Yes, yes tea would be nice, thank you Minerva. So Harry how are you?"

"Fine sir, thank you. How are you?"

"Very well my boy. Ah thank you for the tea Minerva. I thought we could speak a bit more about your parents Harry."

Harry looked up, nodding eagerly. Lily and James Potter had only been empty names a month ago. But now Harry had begun to fill these names with stories about the people behind it. While it was sad that they were dead, this made Harry feel closer to them. So he looked up at Dumbledore and Minerva with interest until he saw that they looked very serious.

"Harry, do you know how your parents died?"

Minerva asked gently. Harry hadn't expected this but he nodded.

"Do you have any questions about it? Anything you'd like to know?" Minerva continued.

Harry first wanted to shake his head but stopped. "I… I always wondered about something." He began.

"Yes?" Dumbledore encourraged him gently.

"It's probably not important, but I wondered where all this green light was coming from. And this laughing. Why would anyone laugh when there is a car crash?"

"What do you mean with car crash Harry? Your parents didn't die in a car crash."

"But,…but _they_ always said so. That my parents had been killed in a car crash, and that it was then that I got this scar."

Minerva and Albus shared glances. Not that it was that surprising but still. They hadn't thought that Harry had absolutely no idea about what had happened.

"Harry, your parents didn't die in an accident, they were murdered, by an evil wizard."

"Murdered?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"Yes Harry, the green light you remember, this was the killing curse."

There was silence and finally Harry asked. "But who murdered them? And why?"

Dumbledore took over now. "I will explain, you have a right to know. Just have a bit of patience. And if you have any questions, any at all, ask them." He seemed to gather his thoughts for a bit. "Where to start? Ah yes. Let's begin 50 years ago. Back then there was a student at Hogwarts by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. When he left school he got deeply involved into the dark arts. He underwent many transformations and very few people connect the student of Hogwarts with what he has become later. He made himself a new name, Lord Voldemort…

Minerva flinched at the name and nearly dropped her cup.

"Now really Minerva, it is only a name." Dumbledore chastised lightly. "You see Harry many witches and wizards still fear his name. They refer to him by things like You-know-who and other nonsense. Because more than twenty years ago, he began to gather followers. He was a very powerful wizard and many followed him because he promised them power and greatness. They declared that purebloods, meaning those of only wizarding blood were superior to those with muggle blood in them, what is of course not true. But many of the old families believed in this, wanting to gain more power for themselves. Thus he and his followers became more and more powerful. They began to kill muggles, as well as muggleborns. Everyone opposing them was in danger. While many witches and wizards choose to stay neutral, not wanting to become a target themselves, there were also those who opposed him and his followers."

He paused a bit waiting for Harry's question.

"My parents?"

"Yes your parents were working against him with many other people. Not all of them survived."

It took a while for Harry to process everything. Meanwhile Minerva looked inquiringly at Albus, wondering how he'd come to the part Harry had played, but he just monitored her to be patient. After a long silence Harry asked.

"What is with Voldemort now? Is he dead?"

"No Harry, but neither is he alive. At the moment he is a bodyless being, not dead but too weak to continue where he was."

"What,… I mean what happened?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry. "You see, ten years ago, on Halloween night, Voldemort went to a young family, a couple with their little son, to kill them. He killed the father and mother and then turned his wand to the child. He used the same curse, the killing curse as he had done countless times before, but this time something else happened. The curse backfired and instead of killing the child it ripped Voldemort of his body. He fled that night and since then he is hiding somewhere, a mere spirit, a shadow."

"And this boy, what happened with him?"

Dumbledore smiled again and got up, settling next to Harry on the couch.

"This boy survived. All that remained from that faithful night was a scar, a scar right there, where the curse had struck him." He gently brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead. "A scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt."

Harry looked up at him, then touched his scar. "You mean …"

But he stopped abruptly. His eyes closed and his body became limp, slumping against the couch.

Dumbledore worriedly tried to wake Harry but he didn't respond. Minerva came over, shaking him a bit, splashing water in his face, but no reaction. They used an enervate on him that should awaken him but still nothing.

"Albus, what is with him?" She asked.

"I don't know, he seems to be in some sort of shock. This is more than just fainting. Stay with him, I alert Poppy."

Minerva sat to the unresponsive boy. Only few moments later Poppy came in and immediately began to examine him.

"What happened headmaster? He seems to be in some sort of trance. I don't understand that."

"What can we do Poppy?"

"Nothing. Only wait for him to wake up. Maybe settle him a bit more comfortably, keeping him warm."

They brought Harry to his bed and waited while Eilean nuzzled the hand of her boy, trying to wake him. Half an hour later Harry began to stir slightly. Minerva rushed to his side, gently asking. "Harry? Can you hear me? Please wake up."

Don't worry I won't stop here.

WARNING: You might want to get a tissue ready, this is one of the saddest scenes in the whole fic.

So on with the story:

Harry opened his eyes looking around disorientated for a moment and while tears began to appear in his eyes. Minerva gathered him in a hug and let him cry against her chest gently rocking him a bit. Finally the sobs stopped and Harry took Eilean on his lap, stroking him while his other arm wandered to the teddy.

"Harry, can…" Dumbledore began but was silenced by Poppy who began to examine him. "You should rest Harry, you're very exhausted." She said but Dumbledore asked her to leave them alone for a moment and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?"

Harry nodded and sat up in bed, his head lowered. "I… I remembered." He finally said.

"What did you remember?" Minerva asked, he couldn't mean…

"The night, when Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said in a small voice.

"Please tell us Harry. Tell us everything about what just happened with you, we might be able to explain." Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "When … when you told me about my scar and so I suddenly … It was like I was pulled backwards. I sat in a room on the floor, it was a living room I think and I was playing with a stuffed stag. I was smaller, just a little child. Then this redhaired woman came in, my mother." Harry chocked and they gave him a moment. "She came to play with me and then after a while there was a shout. It was a man's voice. He called "Lily it's him. Take Harry and run, I try to hold him off." My mum she picked me up and raced upstairs in another room. She locked the door just as there was a cry downstairs and someone laughed, really cruelly. There were steps and mum, … she bent down to me and said. "Harry, my son. Never forget this. I will love you forever. No matter what happens you'll never be alone, we will watch over you and love you."

Harry paused, wiping a tear away. Minerva settled behind him, letting him lean against her, giving all the comfort she could.

"Then…The door was blown apart, and a man stood there,… He didn't really look like a man, he had red eyes, and looked snakelike. He spoke, his voice was so cold. "Stand aside you silly girl." He said to my mum. I felt that she was really frightened, but she stood between him and me. She begged "No not Harry, kill me instead." But he didn't listen he told her again to stand aside and when she wouldn't he…he raised his wand and said "Avada Kedavra" There was green light and…" He broke off.

"What happened then Harry?" Dumbledore asked after a little break.

"He turned his wand on me and said the same words again. The green light, it hit me, there was a little pain in my forehead, like of a cut. He thought I was dead and turned away, but I… I mean around me everything began to glow in gold, like a golden cloud forming around me and in me I think and then a beam, like a lightning bolt formed, coming off right were my scar is. There was magic flowing through me or so and then everything became black." Harry finished his tale. After a moment he looked up at Dumbledore "How could he? How could he just kill them? Just like that?" He asked desperately. "And mum,… she she seemed to really love me? Why? Why did they have to be killed? Why them? Why? Why?"

"I'm afraid there's no answer that I can give you. Voldemort has killed many people, just to get more and more power. But never doubt the love of your parents. They loved you both very much, more than anything else."

Harry couldn't help the tears. He didn't want to cry, but he just had witnessed the death of his parents, the memory, it was so fresh in his mind, the terrifying face, the spells, the screams…

Minerva held Harry in her arms letting him cry, having to hold back the tears herself at the description of the death of two dear friends. Dumbledore meanwhile went out to Poppy to get a sleeping potion for Harry.

"Albus, can I …"

"No Poppy. But could you get a dreamless sleep potion for him?"

"Yes but what happened?"

"It was just too much for him. We have told him about the death of his parents. Minerva handles the situation best I think."

"Oh poor dear. Yes I get you a potion."

The potion wasn't necessary anymore as Harry had fallen asleep until Poppy returned.

They put him to bed, teddy under one arm, his cat sleeping on the pillow next to him.

Going a bit away from the bed Minerva asked. "Is this really what happened? And how can he suddenly remember?"

"I don't know how he can, but I am sure it is what happened. This memory might just have been blocked somehow and by speaking about it he entered some sort of trance and remembered about it. Who knows?"

"But this golden light? Do you know what that was?"

"Let us me think about this for a bit first."

"How do you know that this was what happened? That it wasn't just … I don't know, the shock and all?"

"No there are things Harry couldn't have known. Like the part about James trying to protect them, Lily dying upstairs. I have seen this stuffed stag myself, it was Harry's and mostly James favourite."

"I know that, but… What about you-kn… right Voldemort wanting to kill Harry, not Lily? That doesn't make sense."

Now Dumbledore's face became even more serious, he looked really old at the moment. "I'm afraid it makes sense."

"What do you mean Albus? Surely he didn't want to kill Harry more than Lily. Or… no, he didn't want to use Lily for his own cause. Under the imperius or…" She broke off.

"No, I don't necessarily think so."

"But what then? And what about James? I thought he went after them because of their role in the order, both their roles."

"It is late. Let us speak about this in the morning."

&&&

I know this wasn't according to the book but it's an AU story after all and I will change a few things to make this story interesting.

Next chapter: Hogesmead

Answer to reviews:

**athenakitty**: The money is getting back to Harry. About Dudley: I think you shouldn't be too hard, the way he turned out is mostly the fault of his parents. Not that he's my favourite character, not at all.

**misfit2008**: Thanks for the compliment. Actually I'm not German, but Swiss (you know where the great chocolate comes from) but never mind. I didn't get the remark about Graham NC though. Is this where you live? And what does this have to do with your English? I'm just curious.


	13. Hogsmeade

Chapter 13 Hogsmeade

As Minerva had thought Harry didn't have a quiet night. She was staying with him and when he woke from a nightmare she decided to use Poppies sleeping potion.

When Harry woke up the next day he felt slightly disorientated. Opening his eyes he saw Eilean sitting next to him on the pillow, cleaning herself. Sitting up he was startled to see another tabby on the foot of the bed, sleeping. Crawling a bit nearer to her she seemed to wake up because of the movement of the bed. "Hey there. I haven't seen you around here? Are you Minerva's cat?"

The cat blinked confused for a moment and then stood up, jumping off the bed.

"Hey what is…" Harry broke off as the tabby suddenly transformed into Minerva coming back to the bed and giving him a hug.

"You… how…" He stuttered.

"Good morning Harry" Minerva answered smiling. "I'm afraid I just spoilt the usual start of transfiguration surprise. You see some witches and wizards can transform into an animal, they are so called animagi. As you've seen I'm a cat animagus. I haven't told you yet because this is my usual way to greet a new class. But never mind. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright I guess. Can I perhaps ask…"

"Harry I told you that you don't have to ask for permission to ask questions."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Minerva held back a comment about the same counting for apologizing when he hadn't done anything wrong and calling her ma'am.

"Why were you sleeping here? I mean as cat and such?" Harry asked shyly.

"I didn't want to leave you alone after last night. I didn't sleep well myself and thought I'd catch up on some sleep after breakfast."

"After… Oh how late is it?"

"It's nearly lunchtime. But there's no problem, you were exhausted and when you woke up in the night I gave you a sleeping potion, that you wouldn't have anymore nightmares."

Harry nodded subdued. "Did this, … I mean this really happened like this, didn't it?"

"Yes, Albus seems to think so." She remarked him getting lost in thoughts again.

"What do you think? Are you up to going to lunch in the great hall later?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I'll just get ready and so."

"Take your time Harry. You have still more than half an hour."

Just then a concerned houseelf plopped in. "Is Harry Potter sir alright? Cans we do anything for great and nice Harry Potter sir? If Harry Potter sir isn't well we cans making Harry Potter sir a nice bath or anything else sir wishes. We is wanting to make Harry Potter sir better."

Harry smiled at the houseelf. He really liked them, even is he had until now tried in vain to stop them from bowing and calling him sir. "A bath sounds very nice. But I can do that myself."

"Oh no Harry Potter sir, Twinkel is already doing it for sir."

Harry looked helplessly at Minerva who just smiled at him. "If a houseelf wants to do something for you it is near impossible to stop him. Unless you command him not to do it. But he would think about that as punishment, so just let them. I believe they enjoy having at least one student around. 100 houseelfs for less then 10 people leaves them bored."

Taking a bath wasn't the best idea. While it relaxed his body it left Harry with nothing to do than to think about last night. It weren't the words of Dumbledore that were bothering him, not at all. It was the fact that he just relieved the death of his parents. He didn't even think about how he survived or what happened with Voldemort, all he could think about was the voice of his father, warning them, an his mother, turning down to him, telling she loved him. And then, seeing her die.

Minerva saw that Harry didn't look any better afterwards but decided that eating with the others could distract him a bit. She laid her arm around his shoulders and led him down to the great hall, where everyone else was already waiting.

"Ah Minerva, Harry, how nice of you to join us. So Harry, what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter sir." Harry replied quietly and sat at his usual place. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared concerned glances.

Towards the end of the meal, Dumbledore turned to Minerva: "Didn't you say something about needing to get some things from Hogsmeade? It's a wonderful day for shopping, the weather is splendid."

Minerva looked at him without understanding. True she needed a few things and had planned that for today or the next day, but surly she wouldn't Harry to himself right now.

"I just thought it would be practical. You and Harry could purchase his school material at the same time, except the wand of course."

She looked over at Harry and saw his eyes lightning up with interest.

"Yes why not. What do you say Harry? I planned on going either today or tomorrow, but if the weather is so nice… Do you feel up to it?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Hagrid offered to get them a coach that they didn't have to walk all the way down to Hogesmeade.

&&&

&&&

An hour later Harry's mood lightened up considerably as he entered the village of Hogesmead. Seeing this, Minerva smiled. You could really count on Albus' ideas when you needed to cheer someone up.

"So Harry, where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know, you said that you had things to buy too,… and… how do I get money here? I don't have any?"

"That's no problem. While the main location of Gringott's is in Diagon alley, there's a smaller office here where you can get some money. I also have the money that was exchanged to mugglemoney, but I thought we should better keep that for when we get you some suiting muggle cloathing. Alright?"

Harry nodded, not having thought about that at all.

After getting their money they began their shopping tour. While Harry needed his school things Minerva had to get a few things for the new term as well as some items for herself.

They started at a shop where all kind of wizarding material was sold. From cauldrons, to scales, telescope to various detecting instruments you could get everything. Harry got the things from his list and a few extra boxes to store smaller things in, as well as a large wooden trunk. It was good that Minerva was there as she continuously shrank everything so they didn't have much to carry. After they had gathered the things for Minerva as well, they went to Gladrags, the cloths store.

"Shall I also buy some other things?"

Harry questioned unsure.

"Yes, why not. Some other everyday robes than these wouldn't hurt." Harry was wearing his birthday present.

"No, I mean… you know norma… I mean muggle cloths, pyjama and so. I don't really have anything" He was quite embarrassed by this.

"No Harry. I'd buy those in a muggle store. They have a lot more choice and it's also less expensive. We can go muggle shopping sometimes next week if you'd like."

Harry nodded and they entered the shop.

"Ah Professor, nice to see you. And who do we have here?"

"I'm Harry ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

"What a polite boy. What can I do for you?"

"Harry needs his Hogwarts uniform."

"He… oh, I just thought… never mind. It's unusual that children from outside the village make their first year shopping here. But never mind. Hop up there and let's get you measured."

A messure tape did this work on it's own and meanwhile the shopkeeper asked if he needed any everyday robes what he confirmed. He ordered a green one in addition to the blue he already had. When he was finished getting measured he was relieved. It was a very warm day and in the shop it was pretty hot. Harry wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"It's warm isn't it dea… " She suddenly stopped and stared at Harry, or rather at his forehead.

"Mr. Potter! Is it really true? What an honour to meet you. What an honour to have the boy-who lived as my customer!" She exclaimed.

Harry looked at her confused while Minerva wasn't too pleased. Before the woman could begin to babble on she intervened.

"Yes, yes, you see we thought it would be a bit calmer here than in Diagon alley. So why don't we finish this?"

"Of course Professor, of course."

She quickly did so and 5 minutes later they were out of the shop again. Harry looked thoroughly confused.

"Harry, why don't we go to the three broomsticks to rest a little and maybe have an ice-cream, then we can talk about that?"

At the three broomsticks they ordered a drink and an ice-cream each as it was a warm summer's day. Then they settled outside on a table.

"I believe you have a few questions Harry? Just ask them."

"Yes, why did this woman know me? Is it because I look like my dad as you said? And why did she behave like I'm something I don't know,… someone special. And what is this boy-who-lived-thing?" Harry listed his questions.

Minerva smiled at him. It was a good sign that he finally felt comfortable enough to ask his questions.

"Some of the things Albus told you yesterday are common knowledge in the wizarding world. Not the part about Tom Riddle, but a rough summary about what happened the night your parents died. That you survived the killing curse and that You-kn… I mean Voldemort was banished from his body, even if some less informed people say he died. Because you survived you are known as the boy-who-lived."

Harry looked at her disbelieving. "What exactly do you mean with, 'I'm known as…' Just how many people know this?"

Minerva smiled gently at him. "I'd say all wizardborns in Britain at least. Muggleborns who are in our world since a while probably too."

"You mean… that I'm sort of,… I mean,…famous or so? That's a joke, right?" He looked at her disbelieving.

"No Harry it's no joke. You are pretty famous in our world."

"Oh." Was the only answer Harry managed. He, the scrawny Harry Potter was suddenly famous? And for what? "But, …, but I was only a child back then. I don't even understand what happened."

"I know Harry. We can speak about this with Albus later, he may be able to answer some of your questions. If he can't explain it to you, no one can. Any other questions?"

"How did this woman know it was me, I mean we didn't say who I am. And is this the reason why I wasn't written down as Harry Potter at the hospital?"

'Definitely a smart boy', Minerva thought with a smile. 'Just like Lily.'

"Yes it was. We didn't know how much you knew and it would have only confused you at that time. As for the other, your scar gave you away. It is well known that Harry Potter has a lightening bolt scar on his forehead."

The rest of the shopping tour Harry made sure his hair covered his scar. They went to get Harry's books and all other material he needed. The last stop was the apothecary.

"Ah Minerva. Fancy seeing you here. What leads you in my shop and who is this young man with you."

"Good day Anna. This is Harry. He's starting at Hogwarts this year and I'm taking him get his materials. Thus the unlikely event of seeing me voluntarily in a potions shop." She smiled at the woman behind the counter and explained to Harry. "We went to Hogwarts in the same year and as Anna here likes to point out potions were never my strong point."

"Oh yes Minerva and her potions, the memorable pepper-up incident…"

"That's quite enough; you wouldn't want me to get into your particularly nice attempts about transfiguring a frog into a raven, now would you?"

This seemed to shut up the lady. Harry observed this exchange interested and quite amused. This teasing was unusual behaviour for Minerva, but he reasoned that she had been young once too and that she probably hadn't been serious the whole time back then.

"But now back to this young man. You need a first year potion kit I presume?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Very well I go and get one. We don't have too may first years getting their supplies here. Only those of the village. All the others go to Diagon alley. Ah yes here it is. Anything else you'd like,… Harry, was it?"

"Yes ma'am. I… May I perhaps ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Is there lionfish in here? And beetle eyes?"

She looked at him surprised but shook her head. "No that's not in there. We have the ingredients in there that the potion professor asks us to put there."

A disappointed "oh" was Harry's answer.

"But students are certainly allowed to take additional ingredients with them. And there is also the possibility to make potions in the free time. There are lab places for those who want to improve their skills or try out something else. Minerva wouldn't have told you about that of course. I somehow doubt she even knows where they are." She threw her an amused glance. She knew that this boy wasn't an ordinary student to her friend. Minerva hadn't been in 'teacher-mode', as she used to call it, therefore she had even begun with the teasing. She wouldn't have done that in front of a 'normal' student.

"Why don't you look around and then tell me what you'd like to take?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

While he was examining the ingredients and at the same time writing a list of what he knew he wanted to have, Anna turned to Minerva.

"What a nice and polite boy. A relative of yours Minerva?" she asked smiling.

"Yes he's a very nice boy, but he's no relative of mine." The raised eyebrow of her friend let her continue. "I'm just looking out for him a bit. His mother was a very good friend of mine and to be honest I'm getting pretty attached to Harry."

"A good friend,… Of course! Harry Potter, isn't it? It's good that you look after him, I'm sure Lily would have wanted it so."

Minerva didn't answer, thinking of what Lily would have said if she had known how her only son had been treated. And they had sent him there, without checking up on him for 10 long years.

Harry came over again and handed over his list. There were exact measures of ingredients he wanted to have.

"So you've already gotten into a potion book, have you? I see, the basic healing potion, right? And a few others too."

Harry nodded shyly.

"Good, good. I put these in a separate kit. If you need any other ingredients you simply owl me, we have an owl order service."

She handed over the boxes and Minerva shrunk them down.

"Have a nice day you two, and Harry, look out for Minerva a bit for me, will you?" She asked in joke, but the boy only nodded solemnly.

"Now that was interesting. So you're interested in potions Harry?" Minerva asked gently.

Harry nodded but quickly said. "All sounds interesting so far, I read the potion book I got and there are some potions in there… Do you mind me being interested in that?"

"No Harry, certainly not. So now let's get to our last and most important stop, at least according to Albus. Honeydukes."

Harry was overwhelmed by the sheer amount and variety of sweets in the shop. In the end he didn't buy too much but small amounts of many different things. When they took the carriage back to Hogwarts Harry was tired but happy. It had been a wonderful afternoon.

At dinner Dumbledore inquired about the shopping trip and most of all about what sweets Harry had purchased, commenting about each sort of them, while the rest of the teachers shook their head about that.

"Did you also buy some additional things?" Flitwick inquired. Wanting Harry to get talking a bit more than usual.

"Yes sir."

"What did you buy?"

"A book about healing and some more robes, and…well…" He wasn't sure what they would say about the potion ingredients.

Minerva came to his help. "It seems your book has impressed Harry, Severus."

Snape looked up. "What do you mean with this?" He asked Minerva dangerously, thinking there was another of her usual remarks about potions coming.

"Harry has bought some more potion ingredients because he seems to be interested in potions."

Snape turned to Harry. "What ingredients?"

Harry began to list them.

"Have you read the whole book?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's see then. Mr Potter, can you tell me…"

For the next 10 minutes Snape began to question Harry about the contents of the book, the questions becoming more and more difficult. Afterwards he had to admit himself that Harry hadn't only read the book, he seemed to have memorized it.

Harry tried his best to answer all the questions correctly. On one side it wasn't too difficult as he remembered very well what was written there, he could almost see the recipes before his eyes, but on the other side the way that Professor Snape was asking made him nervous. What had he done wrong? When Professor Snape finally stopped he turned unsure to Minerva.

"I believe this is enough now Severus." She said firmly.

Snape, surprisingly nodded. "It seems you took the reading serious. One last question. Can you also tell me why potions interest you?"

Harry thought a bit. "I … I had to take many potions and I… I sort of find it fascinating that you can mix such unlikely things together in a precisely given way and what you get can help you heal for example. I mean I find all the magic fascinating, not just potion. Just each in its own way."

Harry's words made one of the most seldom things happen. Snape smiled at him, very slightly of course but still.

"If you wish to learn about potions, you can watch tomorrow when I have to make some for the hospital wing. If I deem you competent enough, not like the usual dunderheads, I may even let you prepare a few ingredients."

Harry beamed at him. This was wonderful. He was able to do something magical, even before he got his wand.

"Thank you sir, this is very kind of you, I will not be in your way and try my best." Harry promised, smiling at Snape.

Snape only nodded, feeling that these simple words were melting some of the ice around his heart away. It had been long ago since someone (except perhaps Albus or Minerva) willingly spent time with him, and even was thankful for it, unless they wanted something of him.

The next morning after breakfast Harry followed Snape down the dungeons. He was still a bit tired because he had stayed up late to read '1000 magical herbs and fungi'. He didn't want to anger Professor Snape and he didn't know if he might again ask Harry questions so he wanted to be prepared.

It was actually a pleasant morning. The first potion Snape had to brew he had Harry simply sit there and observe it, commenting what he was doing from time to time asking a few questions about ingredients. Then he decided to let the boy do something. He gave Harry the task to cut a few roots that weren't expensive in case he botched it up but was surprised to see them being cut perfectly. He let Harry measure a few things too even if he controlled it before adding them. The boy really seemed to know how to work carefully. Wonder why? He certainly hadn't brewed a potion before. When they went to lunch together Snape finally asked this question. Harry answered simply.

"The weighing and preparing things is similar to what you do when you cook. Even if it is less important to be accurate there."

"You can cook? When did you learn that?" He was eleven after all!

"Yes sir, I can cook since I am five, I mean simple meals. I learnt more complicated things later, you know…" He broke off when he saw disbelieve written across Snapes face. Gulping hard he put some more space between the Professor and him. Snape remarked the gesture and quickly said. "I won't hit you nor do anything else. I was only surprised. I assume they had you do all the cooking?"

"Yes sir. At least after I turned seven, before only breakfast and lunch."

Snape was angry. Making a child cook at 5! And people asked why he hated muggles?

"You know, I didn't mind cooking too much. I mean some things you just had to try out before serving, if noodles are cooked enough and sauces if the taste is right and such. Like that I got some of it too, that was nice." Harry said in a small voice.

"Some of it!" Snape bellowed, not remarking Harry cower back in fear. "you mean they had you do all the cooking and didn't even let you eat of it? What did **you** eat?"

Harry quivered at the rage in Snapes voice and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you. I… I never took much, really, only if I was very hungry and if I had to try out something,… I just ate the bread I normally got, I'm really sorry,…I… I try to be better, I was a bad boy." It was such a big difference between the way Harry normally acted and this. He seemed to be so much younger, so vulnerable.

Snape quickly remarked his mistake as he saw the small boy standing there in front of him, head lowered mumbling apologies about taking a little food. Taking a deep, calming breath he knelt in front of him and said in a quiet voice. "Harry, I'm not angry at you and you certainly haven't been bad. I am angry at the people who did this to you, not at you." Harry looked up at him in disbelieve.

"They had no right to make you work so much and certainly not to withhold food from you. I understand that you took some more when you had to test something. I probably would have done the same, this is understanding."

"But,… but I stole food, stealing isn't right."

"Did you ever take something else than food?"

"No sir, of course not. And just if I was really hungry."

"See, this is not stealing. You took what was rightfully yours. You did nothing wrong, ok?"

Harry nodded slightly and finally asked. "Could you… I mean could you perhaps not mention this to the others?" His question was asked very timidly.

"Why not? You did nothing wrong."

"I… I'm already worrying people too much, could you perhaps… please?"

Snape couldn't resist this pled and finally nodded. He himself liked to keep things quiet so who was he to go telling everything.

Until they were in the great hall there wasn't any sign visible of what happened just before.

Minerva smiled gently at Harry and when he sat next to her she asked. "So Harry, how was potions?"

"It was interesting, I could even cut some ingredients."

"That's rare that Severus let's anyone near his potions Harry. Isn't it Severus?"

Snape didn't give a comment but meant. "If you want we can continue this afternoon."

However Poppy intervened. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you keep this child in your damp dungeons for a whole day Severus. It's bad enough that you rarely come out there. Harry dear you still should take it easy a bit and being around potions all day isn't doing that. You relax this afternoon, understood?"

Harry nodded a timid "Yes ma'am" at the same time looking if Professor Snape wasn't angry at him. Snape remarked the timid look and nodded slightly to indicate that it was alright.

So after lunch Harry went dutifully to his room to rest. Well 'rest' was a bit the wrong word for it, as Eilean decided to play with Harry, if Harry wanted or not. It didn't take long and the two of them were happily playing, while Hedwig only hooted at the antiques of the kitten.

So when a good hour later someone knocked softly at the door there was a bit of a mess in the room, but Harry was grinning widely. It had really been fun.

"Hallo Harry, what are you up…"Minerva trailed off as she saw several little balls and other playthings of the kitten strewn across the otherwise very tidy room.

"I see you two have fun, that's good."

"I tidy up immediately, I'm sorry." Harry offered quickly as Eilean took this moment to grab another ball and play with it.

"It's good that the two of you play, it sometimes makes a mess, but cats simply love to play. So don't worry you can do it when you're finished."

Thinking that she would wait to bring up Harry's questions, now that Harry seemed so obviously happy, she decided to wait. They could talk later.

After another 2 hours of reading, occasionally interrupted by Eilean who had the nice attitude to lye exactly on that part that you were reading or to nick the quill, parchment, or what ever he could reach (cats do that, mine are particularly talented in this) Harry decided to go out in the living room. He didn't know why Minerva had come in before but assumed she wanted to speak with him later. He hoped Snape hadn't told her. If he had been angry she'd probably be too, or she'd be sad and he didn't want either of it, he wanted her to be happy.

Author's note:

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still searching for a beta to help me with my spelling and grammar. If anyone is interested please write me an email.

This was a happier chapter I hope, I'm not so good at writing it but I try my best.

Next chapter: Explanations

Answer to reviews:

**reto-phratry** Wegen des 2. Buchs hast du recht (falls ich soweit komme). Auch hier wird einiges annders sein, aber der Stein der Weisen wird immer noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

**hp-paddy** I know belgigue choclate is great too. About the language. I'm actually glad that German is my native language, I'd hate to have to learn it as foreign language.

**loopy dane** I'm not planning on having Lupin in the story right now. Harry has already met a lot of different people that care about him so I want to wait. But maybe I consider your idea for later, for example at Christmas or such.


	14. Explanations

**Author's note:**

Happy Easter to everyone!

Because it's my **birthday** today I have a little present for you. **2 NEW CHAPTERS!**

I hope you review in return. I'd really love to hear your opinions, or ideas for the rest of the story. I know what will happen up to the first weeks of school and have some plans for the school year, but it isn't fixed yet. So please share your ideas with me, it will make me write faster, i.e. update faster.

Thanks a lot to harryfan5267 for beta-reading

_Last chapter:_

_After another 2 hours of reading, occasionally interrupted by Eilean who had the nice attitude to lye exactly on that part that you were reading or to nick the quill, parchment, or what ever he could reach (cats do that, mine are particularly talented in this) Harry decided to go out in the living room. He didn't know why Minerva had come in before but assumed she wanted to speak with him later. He hoped Snape hadn't told her. If he had been angry she'd probably be too, or she'd be sad and he didn't want either of it, he wanted her to be happy._

Chapter 14 Explanations

He found Minerva sitting comfortably on the couch reading one of the books she had gotten herself the day before.

"So is Eilean tired?"

"Yes. She's been taking turns sleeping for 5 minutes and then attacking something that seems interesting but I think now she's definitely exhausted."

"Yes one sometimes can't believe how much energy such a small kitten has. So what do you want to do now?"

Harry shrugged and then asked. "Did you want to ask something before? I mean…"

"Yes. I thought we could maybe get your questions from yesterday answered. That we'd discuss this."

Harry nodded. "I do have a few questions, but it is not urgent, if Professor Dumbledore doesn't have time, it is alright."

Actually he really wanted to get answers but to insist on this would be rude.

"He does have time. What about you write down all the questions you have, so you don't forget something and then we go and visit him in his office."

Harry nodded acceptance and began to write down a few keywords.

A quarter of hour later Harry was again greeted jovially by Fawkes, who really seemed to have taken a liking of him.

"Settle down. Tea? Lemon drop?"

Harry accepted both. While he couldn't completely understand the obsession of the headmaster with these sweets they seemed nice enough. Dumbledore smiled as having finally found someone who accepted his sweets.

"So Harry, Minerva said that you have a few questions?"

Harry nodded and took out his list. Dumbledore motioned him to hand it over.

"Ah yes, these are about what I thought you'd ask. I am afraid that I do not have all the answers to your questions: If your parents knew about Voldemort coming after them? Yes they did, we got the information from someone who was spying on Voldemort for the light. They went into hiding but apparently Voldemort found them. On your question about why you survived, why Voldemort was ripped from his body I don't have a definite answer. I always believed that the love of your mother, her trying to protect you, sacrificing herself saved you. However, with the way you described what happened it is well possible that there are other factors that were in play even if I still believe her love was an important factor. I believe that the love of your mother, combined with your own magical powers had a lot to do with it. I'm afraid anything else I could tell you would be guesses."

He paused a little, looking at Harry who nodded acceptance, even if he didn't really understand.

"Then you asked about what happened after that. The house you were in was destroyed, but you seemed unharmed. Hagrid got you out of there and took you on my orders. He brought you to Privet drive on a flying motorbike as I remember. Hagrid brought you to Privet drive as I had decided that you were to be placed with your last relatives. I wanted you to grow up away from the fame of being the boy-who-lived." Dumbledore sighed deeply and then continued.

"I placed wards around the house that would protect you, wards based on the blood of your mother, on her love. One of the wards I added prevented anyone magical from contacting you before you'd be old enough to come to Hogwarts. I wanted to protect you from the dangers of some of the followers of Voldemort that were still out there. I'm afraid I never even thought you weren't safe inside the house. I only thought about outside threats, never about the dangers inside the house. All I can do is to apologize to you Harry, ask for your forgiveness. I am truly sorry and if I could change what I have done, believe me I would."

Harry looked at the old man in front of him. He seemed to be deeply troubled. Taking a deep breath he said softly. "I forgive you sir, it wasn't your fault. I mean you didn't want to harm me." Harry looked up unsure, he wasn't used to people apologizing to him.

A great weight seemed to have lifted off Dumbledore's shoulders. "Thank you Harry. I promise I'll do my best to keep you safe. You'll never have to go back there, never."

Harry nodded slightly, wanting to believe him but still having some trouble accepting that he was free of those people and that he'd never have to see them again.

After a long and uncomfortable silence Harry finally asked. "So I was really on a flying motorbike once? I dreamt about that."

"Yes, you were." Minerva said. "Hagrid had bundled you up in a blanket and told us you fell asleep over Bristol."

"You were there too?" Harry asked surprised.

Dumbledore answered. "Yes, Minerva had been there for the whole day and she even warned me not to leave you there, not with those muggles. But I didn't listen to her."

Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Harry knew this, and that his trust in Minerva wouldn't fail.

Harry finally asked. "What about the other questions sir? How could I suddenly remember?"

"I don't know. It seemed as if you had some sort of vision. Maybe you had this memory all along and there was simply something that blocked it and by talking about it you remembered. Or it was a real vision. Unlike what many people think, visions do not have to concern the future, they can also concern the past or the present. I find the second possibility more probable. I'd like you to tell one of us if something like that happens again. But I wouldn't tell people outside. Neither about what you have seen. It's safer."

Harry nodded and asked. "The former followers, do they still want to kill me? And what about Voldemort, if he came back…"

"I won't deny that if Voldemort came back he would want to know what happened that night. But don't worry too much Harry; he's been gone for nearly 10 years, who knows how long he needs to come back, if at all. As for his followers, the most dangerous of them are in prison. There may still be some out there but they are lying low. While it isn't bad to be a bit on your guard outside Hogwarts, you're safe here in the castle, as well as in places like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Do not worry little one, do not worry."

Harry nodded but decided that he should start with his defence book. Just in case.

"So I believe that was all of it, wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked smiling a bit.

But Harry hadn't forgotten his most important question, even if Dumbledore apparently had.

"Sir, I wondered… why did Voldemort want to kill me? Me and not my mum?"

Dumbledore sighed a bit, Harry hadn't forgotten.

"Alas Harry, I'm afraid this is the one question I can't answer you. Not now, when you are older, but not now. You're too young."

The definite tone in Dumbledore's voice made it clear that nothing could change that statement.

"Now there's another thing I have to tell you about. On your birthday you got another card. I have it here for you."

Harry took it confused and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_I would like to offer you my very best wishes on your eleventh birthday. It is an important day for all young witches and wizards and especially for you of course. _

_We all are very grateful for what you did for us 10 years ago and in the name of the magical community I wish to welcome you back to our world. _

_As I know you have been living in the muggle world until now, I presume that you might have a few questions to be answered. I am more than willing to give you the necessary answers and also to guide you in the first time in our world. Thus I wanted to ask you if you might be interested in a small tour of Diagon Alley and also the Ministry of Magic of course. Please answer me and I will take care of the necessary transportation._

_Yours _

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of magic_

_Order of Merlin 3rd class_

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Why did he write me? Was he also friends with my parents?"

Dumbledore thought a bit, and then said. "No Harry he wasn't. I believe he wrote you because he is the Minister and you are the boy-who-lived."

Harry couldn't do too much with this cryptic answer and turned to Minerva.

"What does he write? You don't have to tell us, but if we shall answer your questions…"

Harry held out his letter and Minerva had trouble containing her laugher.

"Only Fudge would use such a pompous tone for a birthday card of an eleven year old." She said head shaking. "You know it is your decision if you want to meet him or not."

"I don't really see why the Minister of Magic would want to take me on a tour in Diagon Alley. I mean he has more important things to do and I already have all my school things, except my wand of course. Do you know why he wants that, Minerva?" He thought he was more likely to get an answer from her than from Dumbledore who liked to speak in riddles.

"I think that it is because you are famous. He might think it would be good for him to be seen taking you around." She answered honestly.

"Oh. I… I don't think I'd like that too much." He confessed. "How can I write that to him without making him angry?"

The next few minutes they discussed a few possibilities and finally Harry went outside to write his letter in the sun. He wrote that he had already been shopping for his school supplies and didn't know when or if he'd visit Diagon Alley again before the start of school. He thanked Fudge for the offer and said he would contact him if he had a question.

Meanwhile, Minerva wasn't so easily distracted from the main question.

"So, he was only after Harry, and not after Lily and James?"

Dumbledore smiled at his old friend. He had known this wouldn't distract her, but at least Harry seemed to have forgotten about the question.

"I believe he was mainly after Harry, even if killing two order members suited his plans too."

"Why Albus? Why would he want to kill a one year old? And don't you tell me I'm too young."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at this.

"No, no I won't, even if you are young in my eyes."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"One can always try. But seriously, the person who has the right to get an answer to this question first is Harry. It will be his decision whom to tell once he's ready for this knowledge. And this kind of knowledge isn't to be treated lightly."

"Albus, I believe I deserve at least some information on that. Lily was very close to me, as is Harry now."

Dumbledore seemed to think a bit and finally nodded. "More than 11 years ago I had an interview with a candidate for the divination post, Sybil Trelawny as you know. When I met her I found her ill fitting and wanted to tell her when she suddenly went into a trance and made a prophecy, a prophecy concerning a boy yet to be born and the dark lord. One of Voldemorts' followers overheard the first part and told his master. After that he targeted the Potters."

Minerva looked at him incredulously.

"You mean … you really believe this to be a genuine prophecy?"

"Yes Minerva."

"And…why did Voldemort target them. What does this prophecy say?"

"I will not tell you, but Voldemort thought that it would be best to kill Harry as he believed Harry could be a danger for him later."

"What is so bad about it that you can't tell Harry… no, please tell me it doesn't say he will die!"

"No it doesn't Minerva. I simply want Harry to enjoy what little of his childhood that is left. He has no need to know this now, neither have you. Do not worry too much Minerva. All it says is that the war isn't over just yet, and that Harry may play a role in it."

Answer to reviews:

I think you will like the story as it continues. You are right in some things, but I won't say anyting concerning the house yet, you just have to see.

Reto-pharey: Ich weiss noch nicht welche Hindernisse ich verwenden werde. Es wäre wirklich interessant mal etwas anderes zu machen. Falls du irgendwelche passenden iIdeen hast, bitte schreib mir, ich denke auch mal darüber nach.


	15. Shopping again

Chapter 15 Shopping Again

The next few days Harry continued to brew potions with Snape in the mornings. The third day he was allowed to try out the healing potion he had been reading about. It was a potion that had to be applied to the injured skin and would heal most cuts. Snape helped him with it and it turned out right. Harry smiled a bit proudly at his achievement before quickly trying to conceal it.

For Snape it was actually an unexpectedly pleasant experience to brew potions with Harry. He hated to admit it but he actually enjoyed the silent presence of the boy. Harry was an easy boy to like. He never offended anyone, was grateful for everything, just the opposite of what Snape was used to from children. Snape grudgingly admitted that he had a soft spot for the little one, as they often called him.

On the other side Harry also enjoyed the potion making. Not only were potions fascinating, but he was also doing something of worth. It was also the only kind of magic he could do without his wand, apart from the colouring he had done together with Minerva. But that should change now.

It was meanwhile the 18th of August and another shopping trip was planned. Harry and Minerva flooed together to the Leaky Cauldron in London. For the rest of the morning they bought muggle cloths for Harry as well as other essential things. The money that Vernon had changed out of Harry's galleons had thus found a good use. But there was still a lot of it when they were finished. Galleons were worth much more than pounds and Harry wasn't using much money, buying cheap things. When lunchtime came around Minerva asked him where he wanted to eat and what.

Harry became quiet and finally asked shyly if they could eat pizza. Minerva agreed but asked him what exactly pizza was. Harry explained it to her, as it seemed wizards didn't know pizza at all.

They found a very nice Italian restaurant and Minerva ate her first ever pizza. Harry had had a few bites of pizza earlier in his live but he never had a whole piece for himself. As it was Dudleys' favourite meal, pizza was an often-made food at Privet Drive. Because of Dudley's special wishes, they didn't buy it but had Harry make it. That it was cheaper that way and that it made Harry a lot of work was a pleasant side effect of course.

"I must say this was delicious Harry. I wonder if Albus ever had this, I'm sure he'd love it. That was a great idea." Harry smiled at her, suddenly having an idea.

"I really like it too. And it's great that you can have all sorts of tastes. I mean Professor Dumbledore would probably take one with fruits and such I guess."

"Yes, most definitely. While Professor Sprout loves vegetables so you can guess what she'd take. I must ask the House elfs if they can make pizza."

After lunch they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and from there to Diagon Alley. Harry got more and more excited. He was finally going to get his wand!

They entered a narrow shop and a bell alerted the owner of the shop of a customer. Harry looked around. There were shelves upon shelves of narrow boxes. All seemed to be somewhat mysterious and to Harry it seemed as if he could feel the magic all around him.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice, making Harry jump, while Minerva only smiled. She was used to the abrupt entrance of Mr. Ollivander.

"Good afternoon sir." Harry greeted back at the mysterious looking man.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Harry nervously flattened his hair over the scar.

"And Professor McGonagall nice to see you again." He didn't mention the properties of her wand as he had seen her only few weeks ago. Then he turned back to Harry.

"Yes, yes you look just like your father but you have your mother's eyes. I remember well how they came here to buy their first wands. Your mother's was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, very good for charms, on the other hand your father's wand was a bit more powerful, mahogany eleven inches, excellent for transfiguration. But now to you, let's see what wand chooses you. Which is your wand arm?"

"The right I guess."

"You guess?"

"I can use both to write and such but I'm a little faster with my right hand." That was a side effect when you often injured your arms; you simply learn to use both.

"Then let's see."

While a tape took all possible measures of Harry, Mr. Ollivander began to take down all kind of boxes.

"So here you are Mr. Potter. Try this one. Ten inches, wormwood and unicorn hair."

Harry took the wand and gave it a wave. Nothing happened. This continued for a long time. The longer they didn't find anything the more excited and happy Mr. Ollivander became.

"Not to worry, not to worry. We'll find the right match."

The more time passed the more uncomfortable Harry became. What was wrong with him that he didn't find a wand? He looked at the shelves of boxes and wished he could simply get a wand to accept him. Even before he picked up the next wand he knew that it wasn't right. So he continued to stare at the shelves and wished with all his might that _his _wand would appear soon. He was so absorbed in thoughts that he didn't remark two wands floating off shelves in the very back of the room and flying at him faster and faster until they smacked into his face.

For a moment Harry looked around confused until he saw two wands lying on the counter.

"Interesting, why not try this one. It obviously wants to get to know you. Ah yes, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the first wand of the counter and immediately felt a wave of warmth spread through him. Swishing it, a number of red and gold sparks shot out of it.

"Wonderful Mr. Potter, how did you…" however he trailed off as he took a closer look at the wand. "Curious, very curious."

On the inquiring looks he explained. "You see Mr. Potter I remember every wand I ever sold. The phoenix this feather is from only ever gave one other feather. It is curious that this wand seems to be destined to you when his brother gave you that scar."

Harry stared at him, and then at Minerva who was speechless herself.

"I believe we can expect great things…" He began but was interrupted by Minerva. She really didn't need Ollivander to tell Harry he would do great things. The unsure boy shouldn't be pressured anymore than he already was by being the boy-who-lived.

"What about the other wand Harry summoned."

"Ah yes, let's see. Oh this is a very old wand. It has been here since my great grandfather's time. The wood of mistletoe mixed with splinters of horn, a core of unicorn hair and phoenix tears, a very powerful wand but only usable by someone entirely devoted to the light. A very unusual wand. Let's give it a wave too."

Harry did so and the whole room was bathed in golden light.

"Interesting. It seems both wands have chosen you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked down at the two of them, wondering which one he should take.

"I haven't had a customer to get chosen by two wands at once, for a while. But it always gives interesting results. So then, that would be 20 galleons."

Harry paid a bit confused but was glad that he could keep both of them.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo' s:

"Ah healer White. Our little healer is coming to visit today, isn't he?"

"Yes, Minerva said she would bring him here after going to Diagon alley. That we can test him. I wanted to speak with you about something concerning Harry."

"Yes? About our behaviour towards him? "

"In a sense, but not because of the abuse. No I merely wanted to inform you that Harry's name wasn't recorded correctly."

"It wasn't? So he isn't called Harry? And why are you telling me this, not the office."

"His name is Harry but the last name was wrong. As for the other, it wasn't a mistake but the Professor didn't want his true name to be known. And actually he isn't muggle born but only muggle raised."

Healer Milroy was confused. "Why did they go to so much trouble simply because of a name?"

"Because our little healer is called Harry Potter and he didn't even know his own history when he was here and was much less prepared to people staring at him. So please act naturally."

"So Harry one last stop then and we go back, alright?"

Harry nodded and asked. "Where are we going?"

"As you're better now we thought you'd like to get tested if you really are a natural healer."

Harry nodded but suddenly became nervous.

They flooed to St. Mungo's, this time Harry did it alone, with the effect that he fell out of the fireplace not being able to keep his balance.

"Hallo Harry, nice of you to visit us." Healer Milroy greeted. "So then ready for your test?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I didn't know about it, I…"

"You can't prepare for it anyway so come let's just begin."

The test lasted about half an hour. When it was over Harry was really tired but healer Milroy was beaming at him.

"You definitely are a natural healer. But you have to work on your control and focus. From what I know Poppy has agreed to give you a few normal healing lessons and then we have to see. You can only learn the use of this gift from someone who is a natural healer too, even if you can try a few things by yourself. But you are young and we don't have to rush anything. If you want I can give you a few lessons in summer holidays or such."

Harry looked up at him. "You are a natural healer too?"

"Yes Harry I am and if you'd like I will be able to help you use your gift."

Harry of course agreed, beaming that he really had this talent and wanting to learn to use it. He then received a few instructions from the healer about what he should do. For example he should try to heal himself if he ever got injured and also try to feel his own body, become aware of it. The first step, as Milroy explained, was to learn the workings of the human body and that was easiest done on the own person.

Before they went back Harry asked shyly if he could say 'hi' to Twinkle. The adults of course agreed and Harry gave Twinkle some sweets he had bought and thanked him again, making the poor elf burst out in tears of happiness.

Harry had to show his two wands several times during dinner. He told about them flying to him but kept quiet about the part with the brother wand. Flitwick was particularly happy with examining the wands, he knew a great deal about them.

"Do you want to learn your first spell Harry?" He asked enthusiastically.

Minerva made to object, as Harry was already tired enough but stopped at the eager look of Harry.

"Have you ever heard about the lumos charm Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you know about it?"

"It is used to light the tip of the wand. You have to envision a light coming out of the wand and then say lumos."

"Exactly, try it!"

Harry looked around nervously seeing all eyes on him and tried it.

"Great Harry, see you've done it! Now…"

"Now is enough." Minerva interrupted. "Harry had a long day and is on holiday." Turning to Harry she smiled and said. "Your wands will still be here tomorrow." Harry nodded.

Indeed Harry put his new wands to good use. He loved using magic! He spent a lot of time trying out spells and also small transfigurations. Not only was it fascinating he also thought it would please Minerva if he was good in her class. Meanwhile Hedwig was making her very first delivery, only to Hogsmeade, but still.

Harry had written a small letter to Minerva's friend Anna, asking politely if she could tell him about Minerva's birthday. He had explained that it wasn't to gain any favouritism but because she had helped him a lot in holydays and that she had also given him a present on his own birthday.

At first Harry had wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore about this. But he also wanted to give him something and therefore found it sort of unfair to ask him. And it was easier to write a letter, wasn't it?

He was pleased when Hedwig brought him an answer within a day. After petting her and complimenting her what a great owl she was he took the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I find it very nice of you to think of Minerva's birthday. It is the 20th of October so you still have time to find a present. When you get to Hogwarts yu can look in the library, there is a small booklet with information about all teachers, not much but still something._

_For your question about possible presents, or I'm afraid Minerva doesn't particularly like sweets and chocolate and such. I think she'd like something made by your self most. Nothing big of course, maybe some flowers you find on the grounds or so. I'm sure she will also just be pleased by a nice birthday card._

_I wish you a good start at Hogwarts, take care_

_Anna_

Harry read through it with a smile. October, that was good, he had time to get an idea. He wanted to give her a gift, not just a card. He never had the possibility to give someone a gift, but he wanted to, after all she was his guardian, a guardian that didn't despise him and even took care of him.


	16. the burrow

200 reviews! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! That's what keeps me writing!

Chapter 16 The burrow

At the next therapy session Kate continued to work through Harry's past. Harry was at the point that he could speak more or less freely about his days at school, and other general things. When it came to the actual abuse, be it emotional, verbal or physical he couldn't and wouldn't speak yet. After a while of recounting how he was bullied at school Kate inquired about what Harry was doing these days to lift the mood a bit. Mostly how he was getting along with Minerva and how he liked life at Hogwarts.

Harry told her about his Hogsmeade visit as well as the shopping tour, and about his potion making with Professor Snape. That part surprised Kate. Even if she never had Professor Snape as teacher (what a shame, she really missed something) she had heard quite some stories about him. You only had to ask a Hogwarts student or a parent of a student about school and it often came to this subject. He was described as a mean git with no consideration for students, insulting, and so on. Hardly the person you'd expect to invite Harry to brew potions with him. And Harry certainly hadn't asked by himself, as it made work or so he'd thought.

"Have you also found a few new friends? Have you met other students?"

"Students? No, it's holidays so there aren't any around."

"But you sure have seen a few kids around, at Hogsmeade or in Diagon alley?"

Harry shrugged. "I've seen a few, but I didn't actually speak with anyone, but that's ok, I was there with Minerva. And we were only in Diagon Alley to get my wand, I mean wands. But it's ok, really."

Kate found this anything but ok. It was now more than a month since Harry had been in contact with kids his age. That wasn't healthy for him. Most of all after the previous experiences he had with kids at school. He needed some positive events to help him open up, preferably at least a bit before school started.

"Wouldn't you want to get to know some other students before school starts? It would be easier."

Harry shrugged uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking about?"

"They won't like me." He simply stated.

"Why not?"

"I never had a friend you know. Everyone always said that I was strange."

"At Hogwarts everyone is magical. So I'm sure you'll find friends. I just thought it would be easier if you knew someone before school starts."

Harry nodded. He might be less nervous if there weren't so many people. "But I don't know any wizards."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can arrange something. Is it all right if I speak with Minerva about this? She may know other students who'd like to get to know someone."

Harry agreed under the condition that it wouldn't be too much work.

(next scene)

When Kate asked Minerva about it, Minerva said that she had been thinking about taking Harry to Diagon alley with her on the 31st and then let him sleep at the Leaky Cauldron. Like that he could get to know a few people. Kate agreed with that but insisted that Harry shouldn't stay only with adults much longer.

Therefore, Minerva made a floo call the next morning.

Tossing the powder into the fire she called 'the burrow' and stuck her head in the green flames.

As she had thought Molly Weasley was the only one currently in the kitchen as it was another wonderful summer's day.

"Good morning Molly." She greeted.

Molly, who had turned around at the sound of a pop in the fireplace, looked at Minerva a bit resigned.

"Good morning Professor. What have those two done now?"

"Nothing, at least nothing I know about Molly and please call me Minerva, the days I taught you are long past."

"Of course Minerva, I just seem to forget. If this isn't about the twins, what can I do for you?"

"I've been wanting to ask a favour of you, but first I'd like to ask you to keep this to yourself, except Arthur of course."

Molly nodded but asked. "Don't you want to step through? I can make us a tea, the kids are outside anyway."

"Yes, thank you."

Settled in the comfortable, even if a bit chaotic kitchen Minerva came to the point.

"You see it concerns a new student of ours. His guardians didn't approve of him getting a magical education, even though he wanted to attend Hogwarts. Now he's a shy boy and I'd like him to get to know a few people, children, in the wizarding world, before he starts Hogwarts. It might be quite overwhelming at first otherwise. And as your youngest son starts this year too, I thought…"

"Of course Minerva, he's most welcome here. The little dear can sleep in Ronnie's room and the two of them can become friends. It will be lovely to have another one around. Sadly Bill and Charlie have already moved out and it is getting quiet. So when will you bring him?"

Minerva needed a bit to process what Molly was talking about. "I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't ask so much of you. I merely thought that he might come and visit for an afternoon or so."

"Oh. He's welcome to do that too of course, but it would be no problem to have him stay here. You won't leave him with muggles if they don't want him to go to Hogwarts, will you."

"No, don't worry. He's at Hogwarts right now, but we don't want to announce it all over. And it must be boring being at Hogwarts with only Professors around."

"Of course he can come. When? It should rain tomorrow so perhaps in two days? Then the kids can go outside?"

Minerva agreed. "Thank you Molly and could you watch out for him a bit, he's really shy?"

"Of course. Send him over and I can floo call you or anyone if he wants to go back. But he can spend the afternoon and maybe evening here. Depending on how he likes it."

(next scene)

When Harry told Snape about going to the burrow Snape nearly dropped a potion vial.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Minerva said that it would be nice for me to get to know them as they go to Hogwarts too, and Percy, that's the oldest of those still at home, is even a prefect, of Gryffindor."

"Better him than the terror twins. Minerva is really set on making a Gryffindor out of you." He answered headshaking. "Though you're too good at potions to be in Gryffindor. All Gryffindors are dunderheads when it comes to potions."

Harry didn't know how to answer that one. He hadn't really thought about where he would be put. For the rest of the morning Harry got tips about avoiding everything that the twins offered him, everything that the twins touched or could have touched and to not even come remotely close to them. Harry didn't really know what to make out of all those tips. Sure they couldn't be that bad, could they?

(next scene)

A day later a nervous Harry was getting ready to floo to the burrow, getting the last instructions from Minerva.

"Don't worry, Molly is very nice and I'm sure you'll get along with the kids too. And if not there are still many more children at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded nervously, clutching the flowers he had picked up in the morning.

Taking a pinch of powder he vanished with a clearly spoken "The burrow"

When the spinning finally stopped he stumbled out into an apparently magical kitchen.

"Hello dear. I'm Molly Weasley." A plump but friendly looking witch greeted.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Harry. Thank you very much for letting me visit you and your family." Harry said politely and handed her the flowers with a little bow.

"Oh you're a polite young man, aren't you?" Then she called. "Fred, George, Percy, Ronny, Ginny come down we have a guest."

There was a stampede down the stairs and a sea of red heads flowed in.

"So here they are. Harry, this is Percy, he's in fifth year."

Percy extended his hand and shook Harry's announcing proudly. "I am a prefect." Earning him snickers form the two twins.

"This is Fred and this is George. Both third years."

"I am George mum." One of them protested and winking at Harry he greeted "Hey there Harry"

"Then we have Ronny, and Ginny. Ronny is going to start Hogwarts this year too."

"My name is Ron mum." A tall redhead complained.

"Yes, yes so this is Harry. He's starting Hogwarts too and wanted to get to know a few people before hand." Harry smiled shyly.

"You are going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked incredulously. "But you're tiny. You can't be older than 7 or eight, even Ginny is taller!" Ron protested and Ginny immediately asked.

"If I am taller than Harry and he can go, can't I go too then?"

"No you can't Ginny. In a year you will start. And that was rude Ron, apologize." Ron did reluctantly. "Fred, George why don't you take Harry outside and show him around?"

"sure -"

"-mum, hey there"

"Harrykins ever tried to"

"play quidditch?"

The twins asked in turns.

Harry shook his head.

"Then come on - "

"Let's get outside."

When Ron wanted to follow Mrs. Weasley said gently to him. "You only have three brooms, why don't you let Harry have a go first? You can of course go with them Ronny."

But Ron grumbled something about not wanting to come along just like that.

Fred, or was it George took Harry by the arm and dragged him outside while Percy muttered about homework, leaving Ron and Ginny with their mother who yelled after the twins to behave.

"Don't mind Ronnikins. So how old are you Harry?"

"I'm eleven. Only since last month."

"Not everyone can be a giant, right? Are you related to Professor Flitwick?"

"Gred, of course he isn't. Mum told us he's muggleborn. New to the wizarding world right? But now let's get into the air."

The twins lead the way to a broom shed and had Harry take a broom out. They walked a bit up a hill until they came to a clearing in the woods.

"Haven't had anyone to practice on all summer, you know we're beaters."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, making the twins laugh. "Joking Harry, joking. So let's see you on a broom, that's always fun to watch, the struggle of the first broom ride. Would you like a sweet to build up courage?"

Harry saw a mischievous glint in Fred's eyes and quickly declined, saying he had just had lunch. The two of them gave him instructions how to hold the broom, all of them were hilarious until they finally told him he had to say 'up' for the broom to get into your hand.

The broom complied on first try and Harry settled how it felt right. Fred asked him to hover and Harry did so, enjoying the feeling of being in the air. Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying towards him and quickly grabbed the broom stronger and turned around making the object miss him and instead hit a dumb fuddled George who had been lingering behind him. As Harry watched, Georges' hair turned suddenly … into a violent shade of pink! Harry's eyes widened at this.

"You'll pay for that midget." George yelled but it lost its effect by him laughing and Fred having trouble to stay on his broom because of him laughing so hard at his twin's misfortune.

For the next half an hour Harry, George, and Fred were playing what they had explained to him were colour bludgers. They would fly around but not farther than 100 feet from where you let them off and if they hit you you'd turn that colour. They simply bounced off you again after releasing the charm and continued to fly. Harry didn't care about them; all he cared about was flying. It was wonderful! It was pure freedom and it seemed he was just made to fly. He kept diving and turning as if he never had done anything else in his life before.

The twins were quite a bit shocked by Harry's performance. And he had never flown before? Impossible. Whispering between themselves they came to a quick decision.

"Hey there Harry, we want to change the game. I will throw an apple and you and Fred try to catch it, who catches more, wins."

After another quarter of hour Harry was getting tired and they finally stopped. They didn't need to count the amount of apples each of them had caught to know that Harry had won by a long way.

"Harry that was bloody fantastic mate. You just make sure to get into Gryffindor, clear?"

Harry looked at him confused.

"Hey you'd make the ideal seeker. Pity you're only a first year, otherwise you'd be on the team for sure. Just don't you get into another house, clear?"

Harry nodded quickly. "But,… but,… well I don't even know how they sort the students, I'm not sure if I will be in Gryffindor, I'm not brave or anything."

"You'll see Harrykins. As for the sorting, you will have to wrestle a troll and judging by the way you handle it you get sorted."

Harry only smiled shaking his head.

"What Harrykins, afraid?"

"I just don't think you're telling the truth."

"Not? Gred, we are offended, aren't we?"

"Yes dear Forge. How can you accuse us of bending the truth? Impossible!"

"Preposterous."

"Absolutely unbelievable."

"And of course completely right."

They grinned at Harry who smiled back. He had never met anyone like the twins and was starting to really like them. They were really funny and this helped Harry a lot to prevent him from getting frightened even if they pretended to be insulted. You could just feel that they didn't actually mean it.

The twins were still sporting some coloured hair when they returned and Mrs. Weasley glared at them sternly.

"How many times have I told you not to buy products of Zonko's. And then to use them when Harry's here! You didn't use it on him, did you?"

"No, mum, we wouldn't do this to Harrykins here. We were just playing quidditch; Harry's going to be the new Gryffindor seeker. You should have seen him!"

Harry looked a bit embarrassed by the praise. Sure it had felt great to fly, but to get on a house team… he didn't know. And he wasn't that good.

Then Mrs. Weasley sent them off to play some cards. Percy didn't join in as he had homework to do.

"He's polishing his prefect badge" George whispered to Harry.

"If he doesn't stop soon it will be all gone from all the polishing he does."

The card game was pretty funny, once he had gotten used to the new game, and Harry enjoyed playing with other children again. Ginny seemed to be talking a lot but was nice enough. Ron hadn't said too much because his brothers were continually teasing him. When he was out of the room for a moment Harry asked them why they did it.

"Oh just a bit of fun Harrykins."

"But he doesn't seem to like it." Harry said a bit sadly.

"That's the point of teasing him. Don't worry, it's just fun."

Harry looked doubtful.

"What's up? Don't worry we wouldn't hurt Ronnie."

"Couldn't you perhaps…" Harry bit his lip. "You know it's not much fun to be teased all the time." He said quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh Gred, brother of mine let us give Ronnie a break for the day. Just for the day of course." George offered generously, "or at least for this hour."

Indeed they didn't tease Ron too much after that. However Ron didn't seem to appreciate it too much. He didn't like the way his brothers talked about this Harry. So he could fly a bit, so what? He was a midget, boring, nothing special.

Harry also stayed for dinner where he got to know Mr. Weasley. After he had heard that Harry grew up with muggles he bombarded Harry with questions about plugs and batteries and many more muggle things. Harry patiently explained all he knew about electricity and other things he took for granted. Mrs. Weasley stopped her husband after a while claiming that Harry had to eat more, that he needed to fatten up a bit.

When they were finished and Mrs. Weasley began to clean up the table (Harry asked if he could help but she wouldn't hear anything of it) there was an interruption of course caused by the twins. Apparently they had gotten tired of not pranking Ron and now Ron was sporting some red feathers instead of hair.

The twins ran out of the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley hot on their heels. Mr. Weasley went after Ron to repair the damage.

When Harry looked up he and Ginny were the only ones to be left in the kitchen. Ginny looked at him and shrugged. "This is normal. Mum is going to yell at them and they'll get some sort of chores and such. It will probably be a while until they come down; Mum will be lecturing them about behaviour and such. Not that it helps any."

Harry smiled at that and turned to the dirty dishes, starting to do them.

"Hey what are you doing? You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I could eat here and be here the whole afternoon so I can also do something for it."

Ginny shook her head but finally helped Harry to put the clean dishes into the right places. She was just handling the last plates when she caught sight of Harry cleaning up the rest and wiping absently the hair off his forehead, a forehead with a particular scar on it. In shock she dropped the plates.

Harry heard Ginny yelp beside him and then drop the plates with a loud crash.

"Are you alright?" He asked unsure.

Ginny only nodded mutely, still staring at him. She dreamily bent down to gather the broken plates but hissed in pain as a shard cut into her hand.

"Just let me do it." Harry said. "Come, let me see your hand." Ginny complied as if in trance and Harry looked at the cut, then holding his hand over it he healed it. Ginny stared at him even more and then suddenly took off, upstairs.

Harry was confused by her behaviour but went to the task at hand, fixing the plates.

He was just coming to an end when Percy came in, followed by the twins.

"What's wrong with Ginny and what happened here?" He asked sternly.

Harry gulped, being reminded of similar scenes, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"We were doing the dishes and two plates broke. But I fixed them now. I'm really sorry, it was an accident, it…"

But Percy interrupted him. "Fixed them? How?"

Harry looked at him confused.

"You didn't use magic, did you?"

Harry gulped but nodded shyly.

Percy straightened up to his full height, which wasn't this much and began pompously. "Underage wizards are forbidden to use magic outside school by the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry. Any infraction will result in a warning from the ministry and in repeated cases in expulsion."

"There's no warning Perce." George snickered.

"Lay off Harry oh big brother of mine." Fred chimed in.

But Percy wouldn't have anything of it. "I do have to report this Harry. It is very serious and as a prefect it is my duty to report misbehaviour and rule in this case even _law_ breaking!"

The twins protested but without success. They finally turned to Harry. "Hey Harry say something."

Harry nodded shyly, not used to standing up for himself.

"You can't." he said silently to Percy.

"Can't what? I'm a prefect!"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't do anything wrong. The restriction for underage magic only applies to students who have already started Hogwarts, in case of first years this means in Christmas holidays at the earliest. This is because you can't forbid accidental magic and there would be trouble in distinguishing between that and normal wand magic. And second, being a prefect only applies to school and school connected activities, such as Hogsmeade visits or the train ride. This also means that you are only a prefect once school starts, meaning September first and not now." Harry said this all very fast, nervous about what the reaction would be. But no matter what, he didn't want Percy to report anything bad to the Professors, so he had to defend himself. The support of the twins helped a lot in Harry saying anything.

Looking up he saw Percy trying to speak but all he could do was splutter. After another fruitless attempt he took off to his room, in search of the rulebook of Hogwarts.

"That was brilliant!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Percy outsmarted by a first year and this by the use of HIS school rules. Harry you're a hero! Is he really only a prefect once school starts?"

Harry nodded shyly. "I… I didn't have anything to do and I looked through the school rules a bit. It's written there."

"Brilliant, oh we will be using this on him for soooooo long." They grinned wickedly.

Harry just shrugged shyly as they continued to congratulate him. Attracted by the noise these two were making, the rest of the family, minus Percy and Ginny, came in.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Fred and George gave her an account on what happened.

When they were finished Harry quickly began to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry ma'am about the plate and everything. And I didn't mean to upset Ginny and Percy, really not. I'm sorry, I could fix the plate but…"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Harry it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. It was very nice of you to do all the dishes, but I told you that you are a guest here and you don't need to do this, understood."

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." Harry apologized again, biting his lip.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him sadly, Minerva had told her he was shy but this was just unnatural so.

"So dear, would you like to play more or go home?"

"May I perhaps go home?" Harry asked timidly. "It was a wonderful day but I'm getting tired."

"Of course dear. Let's just go and say goodbye to everyone."

When they had done that and Harry had thanked everyone profusely again, as well as apologized to a disgruntled Percy and a suddenly shy and nervous Ginny, Mrs. Weasley lead him back to the kitchen.

"I have already fire-called Professor Dumbledore, you can just step through."

"Thank you very much for having me here. It has been a pleasure to meet you and your family."

"And to meet you too Harry. Take care. Maybe we'll see you on the platform."

With a "Hogwarts, headmaster's office" and a swirl of green flames Harry was off again, leaving Mrs. Weasley to contemplate his behaviour. She decided that she'd owl Minerva later. Harry was just so overly polite and shy and then he was painfully thin and small but didn't eat too much even if he assured her about a thousand times that it was delicious. And then the hundreds of apologies for each and every thing. No something wasn't right here and she had to make sure that Minerva was aware of this.

**Author's note:**

PLESE REVIEW!

So this was chapter 16

I believe that Harry is too shy to be best friends with Ron in this story. I will not make them enemies I guess but not best mates either. As I still want the Weasleys to be part of this Gred and Forge will play a bigger role. I simply love those two and they are fun to write.

Answers to reviews:

About the different wands: There will be more explanation about them later, what the difference is between them and such.

**japanese-jew**: No Dudley won't be a wizard. For the 'little one' I simply don't know many nicknames like that in English but I can try to change it. Who do you think should call him something else and what?

**icedragon925**: Thanks a lot fort his praise. I will continue this fic, at least the first year even if I already have some ideas what could happen in the second and third. For the friends, you're pretty much right there.

**Lady-Riddles**: Please just try it, I never thought so many people would want to read my fic, and now There are more than 100 people on my author alert list. PLEASE TRY! If it doesn't work you can still stop it. Write me an email when you write a story, will you?


	17. family

Chapter 17 Family

A tired looking, but beaming teenager stumbled out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello little one. Did you have fun?"

"Good evening sir. Yes, very much. It was great, thank you."

"That's fine. Now you look quite tired young man, why don't you take the floo to Minerva's rooms?"

"Thank you sir. Good night."

"Good night little one, sleep well."

(next scene)

"Harry you're back. Did everything go alright?"

"Yes ma'am … I mean Minerva. It was very nice, thanks a lot for letting me visit."

"What did you do?"

"They taught me how to fly! It …it was wonderful, I felt so free."

"Yes flying is something great. You know in my schooldays I played quidditch too."

"Really? What position?"

"Chaser; but enough of me. What about the Weasleys, did you like them?"

Harry nodded and then said shyly. "Some of them seemed to sort of like me too, I think."

"I'm sure they did. Not all of them?"

"I… well Percy and I had a little discussion in the end and he didn't really seem to like me after that. Not that I've seen much of him before anyway, he was doing homework he said. And Ron finds me boring and tiny, he said so to his mum. But Ginny and the twins seemed to like me a bit, I guess. The twins were the ones to teach me how to fly and stuff. They were going on and on about me helping them with pranks as nobody would suspect me. But I told them I wouldn't, I would never play pranks, you have to believe me that."

"Of course Harry, I believe you. And that's just the twins, always playing pranks. Even though some of them can be quite amusing." She admitted with a small smile. "But don't you dare tell them I said that. I have a reputation as stern teacher to keep."

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course not. I won't tell anyone about anything like that. I'd never do that."

"I know Harry, it's alright."

(next scene)

At breakfast the next morning Harry had to give an account of his visit to the burrow. While he had been more open with them lately and was answering their questions he still rarely spoke on his own. He often thought that what he had to say wouldn't interest anyone. In fact quite the contrary was the case. In the weeks that Harry had been at Hogwarts the adults had grown fond of the serious little boy. Most of all Minerva, Albus, Hagrid, and as much he wanted to deny it Snape. The undemanding presence of the "little one" as they still called Harry warmed the icy heart of the potion master. Harry had accepted the man with his bad moods and never asked for anything; just the presence of Snape seemed to be enough. And he shared Snape's interest in potions. Well actually Harry seemed to be interested in about everything related with magic.

When Harry came to the part of flying not everyone was pleased. Poppy insisted that he take it easy for the remaining holydays and would have wait until the flying lessons to fly again. She didn't want to have to cure broomstick injuries even before term started.

Harry agreed meekly, apologizing for not asking before and promising not to do it again.

Minerva shot Poppy a stern glance. It wasn't as if they would have let Harry go off on his own. Someone would have flown with him of course. In that case, the chance of him getting injured was very small. As if the risk of him getting a little exhausted was more important than Harry being happy!

But as she knew Harry, nothing would make him fly before term now, he never wanted to anger anyone.

So, the next days were spent on the ground with the teachers getting prepared for the next school year and Harry spending a lot of his time with his cat Eilean and owl Hedwig. Harry was also reading a lot and practising many spells. He was already quite proficient at the simpler charms and transfigurations he found in his books and had read all of his schoolbooks. He had an excellent memory. When he was little and had to spend many dark and lonely nights in his cupboard, he had trained himself to remember things he had read. He got better and better until he could nearly see the pages of a book in front of his inner eye, if he had read them carefully enough. So he could 'mind-read', as he called it, the same things again. That way he had often distracted himself from the loneliness of the cupboard or of the pain of his injuries. He had once read something about photographic memories and supposed it was something like that. He hadn't told anyone about it because he assumed it probably was normal in the wizarding world. And even if it wasn't, Harry simply wasn't the type of child who would brag about something.

Kate came now regularly to speak with Harry and would continue to do so about once a week once school started. They went through Harry's bad experiences at his former school as well as his relationship with his cousin. Harry had also told her about having nightmares but refused to speak about it with Minerva. On Kate's question about why not, Harry only shrugged. It was difficult to explain.

They had also started to speak about how Harry felt about his new 'family' or whatever you could call Minerva, Professor Dumbledore…

Harry confided that he liked them very much and that he felt a little sad that it would soon be over as school started in only 4 days and then they would be his Professors and nothing more.

"Have they said that Harry?" Kate asked quite a bit surprised.

"No, but it's sort of clear, isn't it? I mean, it's ok; they have done so much for me. Much more than…" He stopped himself.

"Much more than what?" Kate asked gently.

"Nothing." Harry quickly answered.

"You wanted to say much more than you deserve, right?"

Harry nodded uncomfortable. Things like that always lead to lengthy discussions about what every child deserved. He really wanted to believe all this but still had trouble accepting it. Too many years he had been told that he deserved nothing, that nobody would ever care about him and even if by any chance there would be someone who liked him, it wouldn't last long. With his mind he understood that the Dursleys had only told such things to make him feel worse, that this was also abuse, like being hit, but his heart still had trouble believing it. In his heart he was still afraid that one day this would all be over. One day he would be alone again.

"Have they told you anything concerning the school year yet?"

Harry shook his head. "There isn't much to say, I mean I have all my things and so I guess I will floo to London so on the first I can take the train as I believe nobody is to know about me staying here before."

Kate nodded thoughtful. She didn't understand why they hadn't spoken with him yet and just couldn't believe that they only wanted to be his Professors. The way they spoke with him, and even more spoke about him…

"Harry, why don't we go and ask Minerva about this? That way you'll know for sure what's going to happen in the next few days."

Harry nodded but said. "Can I ask you about something first? I had an idea but I don't know if it's stupid."

Kate smiled gently as Harry explained her his plan.

"That's a great idea, I'm sure they will like that very much. So let's get some information, you need to know when to do it after all. If you want I can ask."

"No, no I'll manage. Maybe Minerva doesn't have time though."

"Let's just see."

Kate and Harry left his room and found Minerva reading in the living room.

"Hello, everything alright?" She asked concerned. Harry was sometimes pretty emotional after a therapy session.

Harry nodded. "Well… I wondered… I have a few questions, you know about school and such…"

"Of course Harry, we wanted to speak with you anyway. I assume you'd like to listen too Kate?"

"If you don't mind. Otherwise Harry simply has to tell me afterwards. I also need to know how you planned on doing the therapy and such."

"Of course. I'll just call Albus over."

When they were settled Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Now Harry about your school year. We teachers can of course not show any favouritism in lessons, I'm sure you understand that."

Harry nodded quickly.

"However, this certainly does not mean that you'll be like every other student to us, it does not mean that you can't continue to spend time with us outside lessons."

"Not?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course not Harry." Minerva answered, smiling gently at Harry whose face clearly showed his joy, but still mixed with some fear. "You are our little one after all and we will be here for you when you have a problem, when you'd like to speak with someone or simply spend some time with us. I personally hope that you do that because I'd like to spend some time with you too Harry."

"But… but isn't that a problem for you with you being teachers here? Not that I ever wanted to take advantage of it, of course not, never, but … but can I really still come to you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course Harry. You are very dear to us and we want to spend time with you, we want to be there for you. We will simply try to separate the 'teacher/headmaster part' from the personal part."

Kate saw Harry beaming at that and asked. "How exactly are you planning to do this? I mean can Harry still come here to these rooms?"

Minerva nodded and turned to Harry. "Yes. You'll always be welcome here in my rooms Harry, as well as I believe in Albus' or visiting Hagrid for example. And it isn't far from Gryffindor common room to my rooms. So if you want you can also pop in for a moment from time to time and stay longer on others. I just would advise you not to tell your classmates about it; at least not before you know whom to trust. It's not that we have a problem with it, rather this would lead to uncomfortable questions for you."

Harry nodded understanding.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you about something." Minerva began.

"I wondered if you'd like to go to the Leaky Cauldron for the night from the 31st to the 1st of September. There are about ten students that are sleeping there and will then take the train to Hogwarts. If you'd rather go directly to the train that is also possible."

Harry thought a bit and then nodded. "I think that would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble. I mean I could get to know a few other students, right?"

"Yes exactly. If you want you can also go to Diagon Alley in the afternoon. I have to take a muggleborn first year shopping; she'll also sleep at the Leaky Cauldron." She explained about Hermione's wish to get to know a few students too. Harry agreed to come along, feeling that Minerva would like him to and also deciding that another trip to Diagon Alley could be fun."

They decided that they would hold the therapy sessions in the evenings or later afternoons, but had to wait until Harry was sorted before they could set his schedule.

Then they came to the subject of the other teachers; they would be arriving on the afternoon of the 30th. So, Harry would simply eat in Minerva's rooms and stay there until he left the castle. They felt it better not to inform the rest of the faculty.

"Harry is something wrong?" Kate asked as she remarked Harry biting his lip at the mentioning of the sorting.

"No ma'am." Harry quickly said. This showed clearly that something was wrong as he only called them 'ma'am' or 'sir' if he was unsure.

"What is it Harry? You know you can tell us." Minerva inquired gently.

Harry lowered his head and then gathering his courage he asked. "Would you be very angry if I didn't get into Gryffindor? I mean, could I perhaps still come and visit, even if I'm not?" Harry's voice held hope and fear at the same time.

"Oh Harry, this is what has been bothering you!" Minerva exclaimed. "Little one, it doesn't matter what house you are in, not at all. Of course it would be nice to have you in Gryffindor, but the other houses are good too."

Pausing a bit she continued. "While I wouldn't be your head of house that would also mean that I wouldn't be in charge of punishing you. So there are good and bad sides for me. But that's not what counts. All that is important is that you get into the house that is best for you. I can not tell which that is, we will just find out."

She paused and went to sit next to Harry.

"Little one, we just want you to be happy. As long as you try your best it doesn't matter where you are. And know this, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you." Harry whispered and let himself be hugged gladly.

Minerva smiled down at the shy boy and brushed his hair off this forehead giving him a small kiss. Harry abruptly stared up at her.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Harry quickly assured

"Harry, why don't you tell us what you think?" Kate asked gently.

Harry shrugged. "It's stupid."

"No it's not. What you are feeling isn't stupid Harry. But it is important that you share some of it with the people around you. I guess it is about the kiss, isn't it?" Kate asked.

Harry nodded slightly.

"Did you mind little one?" Minerva asked gently. "I just wanted to show you how much I like you."

Harry shook his head. "No, no it's alright. I… I don't mind."

"What is it then?" Kate asked. He really needed to learn to speak about things, just like the part with the sorting. He probably had been worrying for some time and had just not told them.

Harry lowered his head a bit and said softly. "I never… well you know."

"You don't remember getting a kiss before?" Minerva asked.

Harry nodded.

"I… well you know Dudley he always got a goodnight kiss and such. When I was little I dreamed about that too but they…they…"

Minerva wanted to say something but Kate signalled her to wait, to let him speak out.

"They said that no one would ever give me a goodnight kiss because I was a freak. That I could never be loved because I don't deserve that, that I was just … just a useless, unlovable freak."

"Harry, that is wrong, they were wrong." Minerva said gently. "You're a very lovable boy, and you are no freak, just a wizard. Never doubt that you are a great boy Harry, never doubt that." She planted another little kiss on his forehead and whispered to him. "I love you little one, just like a grandson or something like that. Just like family."

Harry hugged her tightly and whispered words he had never used in his life before. "I love you too."

When they parted Dumbledore, who had been observing everything quietly asked. "What do you think Harry, do you have some place for a honorary grandfather in your little family?"

Harry looked at him with teary eyes as Dumbledore opened his arms for a hug. Harry leaped off the couch and gave him a hug too, a lot more shy though as he wasn't so close to him as to Minerva.

'A family!' Harry thought to himself. 'I have finally found a family.'

(next scene)

"Minerva, Albus do you have a moment?" Kate asked when Harry had gone back to his room.

"Of course Kate. Was that too much at once?" Minerva asked.

"No, it's important that you show Harry how you feel about him. I just wondered: Why didn't you speak with him about school before?"

"I don't know; there has been a lot going on and we thought he'd simply enjoy his holidays for now. He already seems to be studying a lot. We don't want him to be thinking about school too much yet, with him being the boy-who-lived and all." Dumbledore explained.

Kate looked at them a bit uncomfortable. Criticising these two teachers still seemed somewhat unusual for her.

Minerva felt that. "Just tell us your opinion. We aren't your teachers anymore after all."

"Harry needs a lot of reassurance and for him it is important to know what's going on. Like the part with you still caring for him even if there are many other students around."

Minerva nodded slightly. "I thought that was clear. When we decorated his room I told him that he'd always be welcome here also when school starts and such."

"Telling once won't be enough. You must see it from Harry's point of view. He has lived ten years, all his life from what he can remember, with people who gave him the feeling that he was only a burden, unwanted and unloved by everyone. Now in situations where he isn't sure what's going on this comes to surface again. It will take time, a lot of time, until he can fully trust people not to abandon him anytime soon. Try to keep him better informed and also give him the possibility to decide more himself."

"You're probably right, but if you ask him about something, well…"

"I know he doesn't often decide for himself, always looking for what is expected of him. But he has to learn. Ask him more about how he is feeling about something, and then also tell him how you feel about it. It must be from both sides. But other than that I think that was an important step today." And turning to Dumbledore she added. "Just don't overwhelm him please, I mean asking to call you… I don't know Grandpa or so would be much too early."

"Alright but I hope he'll call me by my first name too."

"I'm sure he will if you ask him. If you want you can also try to use the different names as measure to differ between let's say school and 'family'. That he knows when you call him Harry, or 'little one' or whatever that you aren't his teacher and that nothing he tells you will be used against him as student. I have one last question. You mentioned that he could visit Hagrid, what about Professor Snape? Harry seemed to have been spending quite some time with him, brewing potions, right?"

"Yes, this is a bit more complicated as Severus and James Potter were well known enemies at school and Severus has a particular dislike against all Gryffindors. So, people would probably be surprised by Harry going to visit him. But I shall speak with Severus about it."

* * *

Please review!

Next scene: Snape's talk with Harry

Then Diogan Alley again and after that The Hogwarts express


	18. A talk with Snape

Thanks to harryfan5267 for betareading this

Chapter 18 A talk with Snape

Snape went to the headmaster on his own the next day and they discussed what to tell Harry since Snape simply could not be nice to him in class.

"I'll speak with him tomorrow after breakfast. We can make a potion together, that's easiest." Snape decided.

However, the next day after breakfast Harry told them he had other plans. "I promised to visit the house elves, you know, since I can't do that once school starts."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he said, "You know little one, while students aren't told where the kitchen is, and it isn't actually out of bounds. So, as long as you don't stay out after curfew you can visit the house elves. Just don't take too many people there, alright?"

Harry nodded, beaming. "But I still promised them I would come. Only if it's alright of course."

"Of course, run along."

Harry took off, knowing he had a busy morning ahead of him. The house elves were already eagerly awaiting his arrival and soon they were hard at work.

(Next scene)

Two hours later Snape made his way to the kitchen to get Harry. He was sure that he had spoken enough with the house elves now and he had something important to discuss with him. He was quite unsure how Harry would take this news, he hoped not too badly as he really liked the boy.

Entering the kitchen he was surprised to find the elves already cooking. It was only half past ten so what were they doing?

"Harry? Are you still here?"

Snape called, he couldn't see Harry between all the house elves.

"Who… Professor Snape? What are you… I mean, what can I do for you?"

Harry was in the middle of the house elves, wearing an apron, with some traces of flour on it.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing there?"

Harry bit his lip, disappointed that the surprise was ruined, and afraid that Snape would find it a stupid idea.

"Um, do you like pizza sir?"

"Pizz..what?"

"Pizza, sir. It's an Italian dish."

"What is that… who are you cooking this for?"

"Well… you know Minerva really liked it and said that Prof. Dumbledore…. I mean Albus probably would too. So I thought… you know you've all done so much for me, I thought I could cook for you. It was supposed to be a surprise though. But the house elves will also make normal food, if you don't like it."

Snape stared at him surprised but then smiled slightly. It certainly has been a long time since someone except the house elves had cooked for him. "That's a nice idea Harry. I won't tell the others. But what are all the house elves doing here? Helping you?"

"Oh no, it was my idea, so I will of course make it myself, but they conjured the ingredients. And they said that they would like to learn it, so they are making pizza too, just for themselves, you know to learn how it's made."

"Right, then I will let you work. I'll tell the others you are with me, so nobody misses you."

"Thank you sir. Do you like ham or salami better?"

After Snape had requested what he wanted to have on his pizza, he left head shaking. He should have known Harry was planning something like this, to thank them, for the thousandth time. But it certainly was a nice idea.

(Next scene)

Since Minerva knew that Severus wanted to speak with Harry this morning she floo called him to make sure everything was all right.

"Severus, where is Harry? Is everything alright?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Minerva. Harry is occupied with preparing ingredients just now. Don't worry you'll see him at lunch." He didn't have to tell her that the ingredients consisted of cheese, ham and whatever else Harry was preparing after all.

Minerva nodded satisfied and her head vanished with a pop.

(Next scene)

When Snape went to lunch he answered the inquiring glances with a short. "Don't worry he's coming" and indeed a minute later Harry came in, carrying a large plate. He was followed by several elves doing the same.

Shyly Harry approached the table and placed the pizza in front of Minerva, the house elves following suit.

They all looked down surprised to see an unknown dish (at least to most of them) before them and on each was written in various ingredients, "THANK YOU"

"Oh Harry, this is great that you asked the house elves to make pizza for us!" Minerva said, smiling fondly at Harry and then explaining about their lunch around two weeks ago.

Harry only smiled shyly and settled down to his own pizza.

Snape who remarked that Harry had no intention on explaining his true role in all this spoke up. "You misunderstood something Minerva. The house elves didn't cook this."

"They…but… how…"

But Albus smiled fondly at Harry.

"I didn't know you could cook my boy but I must say it looks delicious."

"Harry?" Minerva asked surprised "You did all this?"

Harry again nodded but quickly assured. "It wasn't so much, I just wanted to thank all of you, this has been my best holidays ever… I mean the second part of course. But if you don't like the pizza, the elves have also cooked something else."

Nobody was interested in eating anything else so they all eat their pizza, showering the cook with praise. Harry felt quite uncomfortable; it was only pizza after all.

"You know we really have to find out if the house elves can make this too." Dumbledore remarked, happily munching his Pizza Hawaii.

"For a special dinner only, not all time Poppy." He added as he saw the nurse wanting to protest.

"They… well they can do it now." Harry said. "They are also having pizza today, they wanted to try it out."

"You taught them little one?" Minerva asked.

Harry nodded. "I hope you don't mind. They really wanted to learn it."

"Splendid my boy."

When they were finished Harry quickly excused himself and returned a bit later with big dishes of Tiramisu. He had decided that it was the best dessert to go with pizza. Once again everyone was amazed with the quality of the dish.

After many thanks and praise Harry finally made to go back to his room since some of the other teachers would probably be arriving soon. Snape stopped him.

"Harry, we need to talk. Can you come with me to my rooms?"

Harry looked to where Minerva was sitting and said, "I have to ask first. I'm supposed to stay in Minerva's rooms, now that the other teachers have come back."

When he asked her she simply invited Snape to her rooms.

Snape spluttered and mentioned something about getting sunglasses to shield his eyes but finally agreed.

"May I ask why you need to shield your eyes, sir?" Harry asked confused as the two of them walked towards Gryffindor.

"Red and gold aren't good for me." Snape grumbled.

"No that was just a joke, but I honestly can't understand how someone can stand these colours all day." Snape said as he took in the living room, that was indeed red and gold.

"If you'd like we can go to my room." Harry offered. Snape followed him and was surprised to find it decorated in blues and greens.

"That's a lot better. Now Harry, sit down please."

Harry settled on the bed while Snape took an armchair.

"I need you to promise to you keep what I'm going to tell you secret. You may speak about it with Albus and Minerva but nobody else, understood? It could be very dangerous for me."

"I promise sir." Harry said solemnly.

"I don't know if you have already heard rumours about me as a teacher."

Harry looked uncomfortable. The twins had been telling him about the 'greasy git of a potion master'. He hadn't said much because they weren't supposed to know he was staying at Hogwarts.

"That probably means yes. Meaning you heard that I'm evil, that I'm unfair to everyone except Slytherins, that I loath Griffindors and probably more. Now truth is that the Slytherin house is always isolated from the others. I admit to favour them because nobody else does, because to many people every Slytherin is evil. But that isn't the only reason." He paused a moment and then began:

"Albus has spoken about the war with you I think." Harry nodded slightly. "So you know that there were people fighting on the side of the light and those fighting on the dark side, right?" Again a nod. "Well to make it short. While everyone believed me to be a deatheater…" seeing Harry's confusion he added. "A follower of the dark lord. I was working for Albus, helping him gain information by pretending to serve the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at him, stunned. "You mean you were a spy?"

"Yes."

"And Voldemort…"

"Don't say that name," Snape hissed venomously. Harry backed off in shock and Snape quickly pulled himself together. "Sorry Harry, just don't say it when speaking with me, alright?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Shall I call him you-know-who? Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine."

"But sir, wasn't that dangerous, I mean if you-know-who had found out…"

Snape felt uncomfortable with the way Harry was looking at him but answered. "Yes it was, but many things in war are dangerous."

"But … I mean being a spy must be really hard. Why did you have to do that? I mean you were really young back then."

Harry seemed to be honestly concerned for his future teacher and the way he was looking at Snape just made him tell the boy the truth, hoping he wouldn't condemn him. But it was preferable to adoration he certainly didn't deserve.

Taking a deep breath he began.

"When I was sixteen I thought that following the Dark Lord was the right thing to do. My family had always prided itself on being pureblooded and I was taught at early age that we were above muggles and muggleborns, something I don't believe anymore of course. But in the end it was my free decision to do what I have done. So I entered the Dark Lord's service, swore my allegiance to him. I did many terrible things for him. I hurt people, even killed them. I regret this deeply. I began to have doubts about what we were doing and I couldn't and wouldn't continue anymore. I went to Professor Dumbledore and confessed what I had done, ready to be sent to prison for the rest of my life or be killed for my deeds. But Professor Dumbledore told me that I could repay for what I have done, that I could help the light by spying for them."

He paused, wanting to give Harry some time to contemplate what he had said.

"You see there isn't anything noble in my actions, I only tried to right some wrongs since I had done many terrible things." It had been a long time since he had spoken about this to anyone, but this boy just made him want to tell the truth. Cautiously he looked at Harry's to see his reaction.

Harry stared at him in shock. This wasn't what he had expected as answer.

"I'm won't be angry at you if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore Harry. I know I'm a cold man and I have done many bad things."

"No!" Harry immediately exclaimed. "I mean… I … I well I like you and well you haven't done anything to me. I mean even if you have done bad things you regretted it and tried to make it better."

Snape looked at him surprised. Did he say he liked him?

"You see Harry there are still some death eaters who weren't caught. They have children who go to this school."

"So they would report if you are nice to Gryffindors and you'd be in trouble?" Harry concluded.

"Yes. We do not want people to find out that I was a spy."

Harry nodded understanding. "So if I am in Gryffindor you must treat me badly in lessons."

"Yes, in lessons. But not when nobody is around."

"You mean I could still… you know…"

"If you want you can come from time to time and help me with some ingredients and such. It must be kept quiet from everyone but if that's what you want…"

"Only if it's no burden sir. I understand if you don't want…"

"Harry I'd like you to come and work with me, alright? I actually… Well I like working with you."

The boy smiled brightly at him. "I like it too."

After a little pause Harry finally asked.

"What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor sir? I mean I'm not brave or anything so it's possible. Would you still have to hate me?"

"**Pretend** to not like you Harry, **pretend**. I'm afraid yes, not because of your house but you are the boy-who-lived, who defeated the Dark Lord …"Harry made to interrupt. "At least it is seen like that by his followers, therefore I'm afraid that I cannot seem to like you. But I want you to know one thing. What I say in lessons is not how I feel. I think you're a very nice boy Harry and you are talented in potions. But I will not be able to admit it. Know Harry that I will never ever hurt you, I might say things like you're a dunderhead, unable to produce the simplest potions if you don't manage a potion or answer a question, or in the other case that you're an annoying know-it-all or simply had luck if you do succeed. But I won't mean it."

Harry nodded subdued but answered. "I understand sir. I won't do anything to endanger you."

"Thank you Harry. And, well, if you'd like you can call me Severus in private, as you do with Minerva and Albus." He offered.

"Thank you sir… I mean Severus. I … I really enjoyed working on potions with you, thank you very much for letting me. I like spending time with you." He smiled at him again.

Snape's heart warmed a bit more at the smile of this innocent child even if the shadow of the memories was still hanging over him.

"Sir… I well… I …."

"Just say it Harry."

"Would you mind if… well…"

Snape gestured to him to continue.

"Would you mind if I gave you… you know a hug?" Harry asked almost whispering.

Snape openly gaped at him.

Harry quickly began to ramble apologies until Snape stopped him.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well… I like you and …. And…you know if I am sad I really like to get a hug, I mean… well you looked like you could use one."

Gods this boy was observant, but Snape had to admit that he really wouldn't mind a hug from this sweet little boy and also told so, leaving the part of the sweet little boy away of course.

A moment later he found himself with his arms full of the little boy, a warmth seemed to spread through him, a feeling he hadn't had for…well, he didn't know if he had ever felt like that.

* * *

Author's note: 

Many of you have asked for more Snape in this story so here it is, I hope you like it. Please review!

I know this was a rather short chapter, but the next one is going to be longer. Please review.


	19. Count down to Hogwarts

Chapter 19 Count down to Hogwarts

30th of August, evening.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Albus asked as he remarked her staring off in space.

"Nothing Albus, I've just been thinking."

"About the school year or Harry?"

"Both I guess. I'd never have thought that I could be so close to a child. But Harry…."

"Yes, he's such a lovable boy. But what's wrong with that."

"Nothing, I only… well I guess I will miss having him live in my rooms. Of course I know that he'll be here and come to visit me, but we won't be able to spend too much time together without attracting the attention of his friends. After all he'll be sleeping in his dorm, not in his own room."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Maybe you should hope he gets into Slytherin, that way he has his own little room. Those Slytherins are a private folk you know. Then Tabby could pay him a visit."

"No, I really hope he doesn't get into Slytherin. Not that I have anything against the house, but I think it wouldn't be good for him. He's just too unsure around other people."

"I know Minerva. But don't worry too much. Harry will manage no matter where he is put. And we are after all still here to help him."

(Next scene)

When Minerva woke up in the middle of the night, she simply had to go and see Harry. She had so far respected his privacy and given him space. Except the night after his vision of the past she had never gone to his room at night. But now she decided it was her last chance and she simply wanted to see him, just watch him sleep for a bit. Seeing him peaceful and untroubled.

Entering Harry's room she however saw that his sleep wasn't peaceful at all. He was tossing and turning, his mouth was moving but he wasn't making a single sound.

"Harry, little one, wake up!" She called softly, but got no reaction. No wanting to let him suffer through the nightmare any longer she gently shook him awake.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it won't happen again." Harry's eyes snapped open only to be clasped shut tightly and he began to mutter apologies, shielding his head with his arms.

Minerva's heart clenched at the sight of the frightened child. She made to gather him in a hug but was flung backwards as soon as she touched him. Harry's trembling intensified and he was twitching and turning as if he was being hit. As she tried to approach again a golden shield flared into existence. Suddenly she understood what was happening. It wasn't the nightmare anymore but a flashback.

She calmly spoke to Harry and after a while he finally came around. Harry opened his eyes that shone with unshed tears and looked up at her.

"Minerva?" He asked unsure.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes Harry, I'm here. It was only a bad dream, ok?"

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Don't be, it's alright. Come here my little one." She opened her arms and Harry accepted the hug. She held him for a long time, just giving him support and reassurance. After a while she noticed that his breathing evened and that he was asleep. Holding him for a bit longer she finally placed him back on his bed and tucked him in. All the while there were thoughts racing through her head.

Did he often have nightmares? She had thought not, because she never heard anything, but then again he had been completely silent. And what he said about waking her… Was it perhaps? Could it be that he had nightmares before and they would hit him if he woke anyone?

She looked sadly down at him. He had been behaving almost normally the last few days, still very shy but not afraid of them anymore, or so she had thought. But she knew this ran deeper, that he would still need a long time to be free of what happened to him. It might never leave him completely. Transforming into a cat she settled on the foot of the bed.

She often slept as a cat when she was troubled, cats had this great talent to fall asleep whenever and wherever they wanted, something that came in handy.

(Next scene)

The next morning Minerva woke before Harry and quietly crept out of his room. He could use a bit more sleep after all. She made a quick firecall to Kate to inform her of the flashback. Kate wasn't too surprised even if it worried her.

"I thought he might have one eventually. He is a lot better but still keeps so much bottled up inside him. At least he had it now then when school started. There isn't much you can do, just be there for him if he wants to talk."

At half past ten Harry finally woke. Thankfully they had the start of term staff meeting the other day so Minerva could wait for him to wake.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked gently.

Harry nodded quickly, looking at her unsure.

"Do you want to speak about it little one?"

"I… did this happen last night? I mean I'm not sure about what was dream and …"

"Yes Harry. You had a flashback as it's called. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you by shaking you. I just thought… you seemed to be having a nightmare."

Harry nodded slightly. "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong, I just… well I thought I was back there." He shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Harry, please don't apologize. It's not your fault. You have been abused, it is normal that you have nightmares and unfortunately also something like this is possible. You're not making trouble; we'll just continue to help you get through this, alright?"

After that the subject turned to the day ahead.

(Next scene)

After lunch, Minerva and Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Before they left, both Albus and Severus had come to say goodbye to Harry. Albus advised Harry not to tell other people about having two wands. On that Severus proposed that he get a wand holster that he could fix his second wand on a leg or on his belt.

Harry would mainly be using his holly wand, as the other was more powerful. If he could perform a spell with his holly wand he'd also be able to do it with the other, the spell would possibly be more powerful though. Exceptions to this were of course emergencies (they all hoped it wouldn't come to this) and healing lessons with Madame Pomfrey, well Poppy as Harry was now calling her in private. A wand containing phoenix tears was particularly efficient at healing because of the healing properties of the tears.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Minerva deposited Harry's trunk with Tom, the bartender, to be taken up to Harry's room for the night. Then they went out into the muggle world, to the next underground station.

The Grangers were already waiting for them. Minerva smiled, amused as she saw Hermione fidgeting next to her suitcase. She was scanning the crowd and as soon as she spotted them she nearly jumped up and down, making her parents aware of it, wanting to get into the wizarding world as soon as possible.

Hermione Granger had never been this nervous about something. She would be entering a whole new world. She had of course read and mostly memorized all her course books and what she read was simply fascinating. She would learn to turn things into other things, make objects fly, dance, and so much more. And this was all based on _theory_, not just some wand waving but solid magical theory! She couldn't wait.

"Good day Mrs. and Mr. Granger, Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to see you again. This is Harry Potter, another first year student. He agreed to come along as he'll sleep here tonight as well."

Harry smiled shyly. "Mr. Potter, this is Hermione Granger and her parents."

After the usual greetings were exchanged they set off towards the Leaky Cauldron. The students were in front, the adults bringing up the rear.

"Hi Harry, have you already been shopping? How is it?" Hermione immediately began.

"Yes, I already have my things; it's sort of exciting I guess." Harry answered shyly.

"I still can't believe it. I mean I never thought that I could actually…" she looked around if nobody was listening "I mean do real magic. And go to a magical school to learn it all, oh I can hardly wait. I, of course, read all the school books, after all I didn't know anything about all this before." She continued on and on, not even giving Harry a chance to answer her many questions. Harry didn't mind and knew that the reason for her babbling was because she was nervous and unsure how to act.

"Hermione how do you expect Harry to answer your questions if you don't let him get a word in?" Her mother asked amused from behind.

Hermione shut up, blushing.

"It's alright." Harry said quickly. "I … I also had a lot of questions."

"Your parents aren't magical?"

"They were, but I grew up in the muggle world."

"But if they were…" She suddenly stopped, remarking what his answer implied. "Oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean…"

Harry nodded sadly. "It's ok." He said softly.

Fortunately they had meanwhile arrived at the pub. The Grangers couldn't see the building because of the anti muggle wards, therefore Minerva had them holding Hermione's hand while they entered the pub. They did not dwell long, just deposited Hermione's luggage and then went out into a courtyard.

"I will now be opening this wall with magic so don't be shocked." Minerva explained before tapping the bricks with her wand.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped as she got her first impression of Diagon Alley.

Her parents felt a bit unsure about this completely new surrounding but had to admit that it certainly looked very interesting, even if some things looked a bit medieval. But the street was clean, full of life and joy, something that went a great way to assure them that they had made the right decision in letting their daughter enter a foreign world.

"As I said I have an appointment later on, so I will be showing you around the shops and you can do the actual purchasing later. Harry has agreed to come with you and you can meet me later in the Leaky Cauldron if you want. All students sleeping there will meet at 18.30 for some instructions. If you don't have questions later on you can also leave of course."

With this she began to show them Diagon alley. Hermione's head was flying everywhere and they nearly had to drag her away from the bookshop.

"This is the shop you will get the protective gloves. I would really advise you to take dragonhide. There are some other variants but these are strongest."

Hermione whispered to Harry. "Are there really dragons in the wizarding world?" She was really glad that Harry was there; it was much easier to ask such 'stupid' questions to someone your age instead of a teacher.

Harry nodded. "Yes there are. In Britain…" He first wanted to tell what Hagrid had explained him but broke off. She probably would get bored with him telling stuff. "I don't know if this interests you." He said uncertainly.

"Sure it does, I love to know new things and to read and…" She continued for about a minute until she remembered that she had asked Harry a question and again not let him answer.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about all this, so what about dragons?" Harry began to tell her.

The next stop was the magical menagerie, and next to it, Eeylops owl emporium.

"As you know you can bring one pet, a cat, an owl or a toad. You do not have to though. Many first year students from the muggle world wait a year to see if they like owls before buying one. There are school owls everyone can use and I believe you have been informed about the mail delivery into the muggle world."

In order not to attract attention by too many owl post, usually letters from school to the muggle world were sent from Hogwarts to an office in a village in Scotland by owl and from there on by muggle post to the recipients. And the other way worked the same. Urgent messages that could be given through by a combination of fire call and telephone via the same office (a muggleborn was working there and knew how to use the phone) and packages were delivered by owl. It wasn't forbidden to send letters by owl post of course but most students found it easier the other way. It wasn't much slower and if their parents lived in muggle cities getting owl post wasn't that easy.

The last stop of the tour was Gringotts.

After the Grangers had exchanged their money (McGonagall stayed to make sure the goblins didn't try to cheat them), the teacher excused herself.

"So where to first?" Mr. Granger asked when Professor McGonagall was gone and they were back on the busy street.

"The book shop." Hermione immediately answered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Mione." Her mother told her. "Knowing you, we will be there until it is time for dinner and you won't get your other things. Harry what do you think, as shopping expert here?"

Harry looked at her and proposed shyly. "We could perhaps take the bookshop last, that way we can spend a long time there without getting into a hurry later."

"Very good Harry, what about the other shops?"

Their first stop was to get a trunk, a wizarding trunk. Professor McGonagall had explained that all wizards and witches used them and that they had different enchantments on them. The standard school trunk was enchanted to be 3 times bigger inside so that larger objects as cauldrons and such fit.

Then they went to get Hermione's cauldron and potion ingredients as well as telescope, gloves and other necessary objects like quills, ink, parchment and so on. Then they went to Madame Malkins.

Harry excused himself while Hermione was getting fitted for her school robes and went into a nearby shop that sold various accessories. He purchased two simple wand holsters, not dragonhide as those were mainly sold in Knockturn Alley. And even if he'd found some in Diagon alley, Severus had told him that he'd attract a lot of attention by buying one, after all he was only 11 and actually didn't look older than perhaps nine. Even if, to his pride, he had already grown a bit in his month at Hogwarts. But still it wouldn't do for a child to buy such equipment. And a normal wand holster would do.

"So what's left?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"My wand of course mum. A real magical wand!"

Harry smiled, he could understand her excitement. Ollivander's was just around the corner and Harry asked unsure.

"I don't know if you'd like me to come inside the shop with you. I mean, for some people it is a pretty personal thing to get their first wand. If you'd rather like me to, I can wait outside."

He had read that and also knew that he wouldn't have wanted anyone hear what Mr. Ollivander had to say about his wands.

Hermione thought a bit and then shook her head. "You can come. Just if something embarrassing happens don't tell others, ok?"

"Of course not."

"Ah. Mr. Potter. And you are…."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger sir."

"Miss Granger. Which is your wand hand?"

It didn't take that long for Hermione to find her wand.

"Yes, yes, rosewood with unicorn hair. Ten inches, very good for transfiguration. A fine wand it makes."

Hermione beamed at the wand. Then she quickly reassured herself.

"I can use it now, can't I? I mean as I haven't started Hogwarts yet…"

Ollivander nodded. "Yes, yes many witches and wizards try it even in my shop. But I can assure you that it will work just fine for you."

But Hermione had only heard the first bit, concentrating, wanting to try her first spell.

"Lumos!" She called loudly and the wand lit up.

"I did it! Mum, Dad did you see it! I can really use magic!"

When they exited the shop

Hermione became even more excited.

"Now is only the book shop left. I can't wait to see what kind of books they have!"

"Of course dear. We still have quite some, what are these things called… ah yes gallons for you to get some additional books."

Harry shyly said. "There's a really big library in Hogwarts, you know. So you don't really have to buy many books, you can simply borrow them."

"How do you know about the library? You haven't been there, have you?"

Harry quickly answered. "I read a book about Hogwarts, and it's written there."

They spent the rest of the time in the bookstore with Hermione buying many books about wizarding culture and history. Her parents told her to do so as they too wanted to have some extra information. Therefore Hermione should send the books home once she had read them.

Harry meanwhile took his time to look around and also found some interesting titles, but he only bought two other books.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 18.15 and Hermione's parents said goodbye to their daughter. Hermione had asked them not to stay around too long as this would make a bad first impression and since her parents didn't really have any questions anymore they left.

(Next scene)

At precisely 18.30 Professor McGonagall called to the students to gather around. There were twelve students in total, 5 of them first years.

"Good evening everyone. For those who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall. I have a few things to say concerning the night you'll spend here as well as about tomorrow. First of all I expect you to behave properly. I do not want to hear any complaints, understood?" She looked at all of them sternly and the students nodded quickly.

"Good. You will get dinner and breakfast here at the Leaky Cauldron as well as sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. You are free to stay down here for a while tonight but not too long, as it is a long day tomorrow. You are not to leave the pub again tonight! Now to the most important points: You are to listen to Mr. Cook here. He's a prefect of Ravenclaw and in charge. About tomorrow: We will leave at a quarter to ten by muggle taxis. As we go the muggle way I would advise you to let your owls fly to Hogwarts. You will be down here at 9.30 with everything packed so I can shrink your trunks. Come any later and you'll have to carry them. Clear?"

There was a murmur of consent.

Soon after that she left briskly.

"Wow!" A curly haired boy said, as she was gone. "She's really strict, isn't she?"

The older students nodded, but the prefect also added. "She's a really good teacher, for her goes the saying 'hard but fair'. Now let's get to dinner."

Harry settled with the other first year students at a table as Tom, the bartender brought their meal.

The curly haired boy began. "So you're all new to Hogwarts? Oh yes, by the way, I'm Justin Finch–Flechley."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione immediately added. "And yes I'm new. My parents thought it would be nice to get to know a few people from the wizarding world before school starts."

Justin nodded. "Yes, I'm muggleborn too." Then he looked at the others.

"I'm Susan Bones. My parents work abroad from time to time and so I came here early, I've been here since last weekend."

"Same counts for me." A boy with brown hair said. "I didn't mind, after all Diagon Alley is rather nice, even if you have been here often. My name's Zabini, Blaise Zabini."

Harry remarked that he must have grown up in a wizarding family then, as well as Susan too. Remarking the eyes of the others on him he quickly said.

"I liked to come here again too. I'm Harry."

The others were a bit surprised as he didn't mention a last name but thought nothing of it. Susan and Blaise assumed that he was muggle born, because in the wizarding world last names were very important, not only to those who insisted on pureblood ideology.

The dinner went pleasantly. Harry mostly observed and only said something when asked but was actually feeling fine. The other first years seemed to be nice enough. Justin and Hermione had talked a bit about getting into a whole new world, while Susan and Blaise had a discussion about various happenings of the wizarding world. The subject soon moved to Hogwarts and what to expect.

After dinner one of the older students proposed a round of exploding snap and also invited the first years to join. Harry agreed, he had liked the game a lot. Justin came along to learn the game.

(next scene)

"You already know Harry?" Susan wondered. She, Hermione, and Blaise had preferred to read a little instead of playing cards.

"He just came along shopping today. I couldn't go earlier because we were on holidays, and Professor McGonagall had to go somewhere so he showed us around. He's nice, but pretty shy."

"Right. But he's muggleborn too, isn't he? I mean how could he help you?" Blaise asked logically.

"No, he isn't and he seemed to know quite a lot already as he was shopping earlier this summer."

"Oh right, well what's his last name, do you know it?"

"Potter, Harry Potter." Hermione answered Blaise's question.

"HARRY POTTER!" Susan exclaimed loudly, making people look at her. "You mean the Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?"

"Boy-who-what?" Hermione was confused, not something she liked. So Susan began to quietly explain to her.

Harry could have hit his head on the table as he heard the exclamation of Susan. Unconsciously he flattened the hair over his scar. He had made sure that it covered his scar when he was outside Hogwarts. On their muggle-shopping trip he got some hair gel. He just used a little bit to make that part of his hair behave and only if he didn't want anyone to see his scar.

"Are you really?" A third year girl next to him asked.

Harry looked at her, pretending to be puzzled.

"I mean are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry was aware of the fact that the pub had grown silent. Not wanting to lie he nodded slightly.

The next quarter of hour was a blur. As soon as people had heard that _the_ Harry Potter was there they began to gather around him, shaking his hand, all speaking to him, introducing themselves to him. Harry smiled politely and nodded, but wishing himself everywhere but here. After a while it quietened a bit down until a booming voice announced.

"Mr. Potter what a pleasure to finally meet you. Come along; let's sit down here. And Tom, a round of butterbeer for all these fine young people here, it's on me." A rather short man, wearing a fine robe and holding a bowler hat under his arm announced. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Mr. Potter. I trust you remember my letter." He extended his hand.

'Oh great.' Harry thought. 'What's next.'? But he simply nodded, smiling a bit and shook the hand slightly.

Fudge began to chat non-stop with Harry, hardly giving him the chance to answer. Harry remarked that he had a very high opinion on his actions as minister, on his importance, and so on and on. He had motioned the other students to sit as everyone got a butterbeer each.

"Ah Miss Bones, isn't it. Yes, yes you're aunt is a very important worker at the ministry. I see Mr. Potter you're already making important friends for your future career."

Harry glanced helplessly around. He really didn't want to be here.

Finally Fudge said, "We can't thank you enough for what you did all those years ago. I'm afraid I wasn't Minister back then or I would have of course awarded an Order of Merlin for saving our world." Harry tried to speak up but was again cut off.

"A great day for the wizarding world it was, and for you of course. Would you tell us how it came to happen? Or if you'd rather speak with me about it in quiet we could of course move to another room or I could use the opportunity to show you the ministry."

"We're not supposed to leave the building sir." Harry answered quickly.

"Oh of course. So do tell us, the whole wizarding world is dying to know what happened that glorious night."

It seemed that was the most important point of today's meeting, even more so than trying to impress Harry.

Harry gulped as he saw everyone looking at him with rapt attention.

"Sir, I was only one year old, how could I remember." He finally said in a forced voice, wanting nothing more than run out of the room.

"Surly you must remember something. It's a historical happening after all. A great day for you and all of us of course"

Now Harry had enough. How could this man say it was a great day for him! He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the memories of the vision he had, the words of his mother.

"Mr. Potter?" Fudge prompted.

"Sir, could we please change the subject? And I think it's getting late too."

"Change the subject, why ever would you want that? Unless you'd rather speak somewhere more private about that night of course. Let us…"

"Sir, I … my parents died that night!" Harry said, emotions thick in his voice.

"Oh." Was Fudges only answer. Before he could regain his composure, prefect Cook interrupted.

"It's really getting late sir. I have the responsibility for these students. It's going to be a long day for all of them. So please excuse us."

"Of course, of course. Then good luck with the sorting Mr. Potter. Maybe you'll get into Gryffindor, my house you must know." With that he left.

Harry just closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on the faces of the others. So much for making friends and being just like everyone else.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry opened his eyes to see the others watching him. Surprisingly they didn't seem angry. He quickly nodded.

"I'm sorry for messing the evening up." He said quietly.

"You didn't." One said.

"Hey, that's just Fudge, my aunty always said that he's too pompous for his own good." Susan added.

"And you have to see it from this point. You got us all a free butterbeer."

Harry smiled slightly. They didn't hate him for this!

Not much later the younger students did indeed go to bed.

Harry shared a room with Justin and Blaise. Not wanting them to see the numerous scars he bore on his body, Harry went into the bathroom to change.

Blaise used the opportunity to explain a few more things to Justin who was pretty confused by what had happened.

They didn't speak much before they extinguished the light, but it was long before Harry slept. Questions were coursing through his head, questions about how other people would react, if they could accept him as a student just like everyone else.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you all for the great reviews. Please tell me what you think about who should be friends with Harry.

Next chapter is finally 'Hogwarts express'

Answer to reviews:

**Little Morgsi**: Don't worry, this won't be another Snape-adopts Harry fic or such. Minerva will be the most important adult, then probably Albus. I like the nice Snape and he will appear more often, but Harry will not be as close to him as to for example Minerva.

**Flame-engulfed-soul**: Harry won't date at least not in this fic. If there is a sequel, I have to see but he's only eleven. I'm not sure about Ron yet, he doesn't like Harry too much just yet but hate is a bit strong I guess.

**Modern-Day Zarcon**: I think the teachers are pretty good at not showing favouritism, even if there will be some scenes where they might look out for Harry more than for a normal student, but much of this could be explained to outsiders by the fact that he is the boy who lived.


	20. Hogwart's express

Chapter 20 The Hogwarts Express

Harry was awake before his roommates the next morning. Not wanting to cause another scene down in the pub he took out his wand and grabbed one of the books he bought the day before. "An Introduction to Practical Defence" was its title. Harry, who had read the schoolbooks already, had found that the Defence book didn't have much to say concerning defence against another wizard or against another person in general. That is what Harry wanted to learn. He never wanted to be helpless again, to have to fear for his life, never again.

It was about an hour later when the other boys woke. Harry had gotten dressed right away and was now lying on the bed, with the book in front of him.

"Hey, how can you read this early in the morning?" Blaise asked sleepily.

Harry shrugged. It wasn't that early after all, they would have to get up soon. Indeed when they were all dressed and packed it was already nearing a quarter to 9. They dragged their trunks downstairs and got to breakfast. Harry kept as much as possible in the background. Hermione sat next to him and began to chat animatedly about the books she had already looked through last night and this morning.

(Next scene)

Minerva apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to check on the students. After greeting everyone she beckoned the prefect over to get a report. Five minutes later she was quiet angry! How dare Fudge bother Harry about what happened that night. Her lips thinned more than usual but other than that there was no sign of her emotions visible.

"I'm sorry Professor I should probably have called you but I didn't want to draw even more attention. Even though I should have told the first years to go to bed."

"You did handle the situation alright, Mr. Cook. Now let's get to work."

With this she took out her wand and began to shrink the trunks of the students.

"The taxis should be here any minute now, do you all have everything? Good, let's see… Mr. Potter you're near the door, will you go and look if they are already here?"

"Yes Professor." Harry took his little trunk into the pocket and went out of the door.

"About yesterday." McGonagall began as soon as Harry was out. "I would be glad if you didn't mention this to your classmates. Mr. Potter has until now lived in the muggle world and isn't used to being famous. Don't add this to the attention he'll get anyway."

They nodded and Blaise spoke up. "We won't Professor, it wasn't his fault after all."

"Good."

Harry soon came back to say that the taxis had indeed arrived so they trudged out into the muggle street.

They were at King's Cross early; it was only 10.20 when they all arrived between platforms nine and ten.

"All you do is walk straight through the barrier between the platforms." The prefect explained the group following him. Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy but relaxed when she saw McGonagall nodding. If a teacher said so, then it must be true. A few older students went first, then followed by the younger ones and finally the Professor. Harry gasped as he saw the scarlet train. It looked like a train out of a history book, with stream coming off the locomotive.

Professor McGonagall was meanwhile unshrinking the trunks and the older students were floating onto the train. Platform 9 ¾ was legally part of the school so they were allowed to use magic there.

"If you five sit in compartments next to each other I'll return your trunks to size on the train." Professor McGonagall offered. "There are more seats than students so there usually are about three to four students per compartment." She explained and advised them to take two compartments for the five of them as some friends of theirs might join them.

When she left the compartment again she gave Harry a quick squeeze of his shoulder, without anyone else noticing. Harry smiled at the thought of someone caring for him.

While Professor McGonagall went back to the entrance in case any of the families of the muggleborn students had a last minute question, the students went to observe the happenings on platform.

At first it was pretty quiet, but slowly more and more students came onto the platform, greeting each other, laughing and joking. Susan met a friend of hers, Terry Boots, who also joined one of their compartments.

"Gran, I lost my toad! Trevor? Where are you?" They heard a boy nearby exclaim.

"Oh really Neville, can't you for once not lose everything." Neville was a round-faced boy, apparently also a first year, as he wore no sign of a house. 'Gran' was a formidable looking elder woman, who looked like she was about to lose patience with her grandson.

Harry quickly began scanning the surrounding and suddenly saw something move in the shadow of a trunk. He slowly went nearer and saw indeed a toad lurking there. He quickly caught it and brought it towards the boy and his grandmother.

"Excuse me, is this you toad?" He asked politely.

"Trevor! Thank you." Neville exclaimed happily and took him from Harry.

"No problem." Harry said and wanted to go again, when Neville's Gran asked him.

"You're a first year too?"

"Yes, ma'am." Guessing right, why she had asked, he shyly said to Neville. "If you'd like you can come in our compartment, we still have a place."

Neville accepted and was apparently quite glad to get away from his grandmother. After a gruff goodbye they wheeled his trunk to the train.

Harry went out again afterwards. He hadn't seen the Weasly's yet and thought it would be nice to say hi.

At ten to eleven they finally arrived. The twins came running in full speed, Percy at a more dignified pace, puffing out his chest so that you couldn't miss the prefect badge.

When Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley appeared Harry decided to go and say hello.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He greeted politely. "Hi Ginny."

Ginny squealed and blushed bright red, stuttering a hello too.

"Harry dear. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Well ma'am, thank you. I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to visit and get to know your family."

"Quiet alright dear."

Ginny tugged at her cloak. "Mum, can't I go too? I really want to…"

"No Ginny, in a year. You can owl your brothers after all, ah here they come now."

Harry quickly said goodbye, not wanting to intrude anymore. Mrs. Weasley looked after him a bit sadly. Minerva had indeed answered her owl. She had said that Harry's guardians had been unfit and that he wouldn't return, but she hadn't gone into details. And then Ginny came to her, telling her that Harry was actually Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. She had told her daughter that she shouldn't tell the others, as Harry obviously hadn't wanted everyone to know. Surprisingly enough Ginny had kept it secret. Even though the word Harry had been present in about every second sentence. That was somehow fitting, after all Ginny's favourite story as a child had always been the one of the boy who lived. She couldn't count how many times she had to tell her that story.

But she stopped her musings to turn to the tasks at hand, like making sure her son didn't go to Hogwarts with dirt on his nose and warning the twins not to cause too much trouble, not that it ever helped mind you.

(Next scene)

For the first minutes of the journey Harry simply watched the scenery fly by. At first London and then the houses became fewer and the train began its journey north, towards Scotland. Then he grabbed the book he had begun this morning and read a bit. They also played another game of exploding snap later on. The seven first years in these two compartment changed places just as it seemed to fit. Neville seemed indeed to be rather shy and didn't seem to have much confidence in himself. Terry was quite the bookworm, as well as Hermione of course. They started up a conversation about the schoolbooks in the first hour of journey that went on for quite a while.

Around midday a plump witch came by and asked:

"Anything of the trolley, dears?"

They purchased different things and then shared with each other. True their sandwiches were very tasty, but a few sweets couldn't hurt.

Harry took one of the chocolate frogs he had bought and looked inside curiously. He knew that there were cards in them, but hadn't actually had one. Before his Hogsmeade visit he had gotten plenty advise from Albus about which sweets to try. He had said that he shouldn't buy chocolate frog as he'd get those everywhere, but there were so many wonderful things that only Honeydukes had. Albus was really quite the sweets expert.

Harry caught the frog, took out the card and smiled. Funny, just when he had been thinking of him.

_Albus Dumbledore is currently Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the picture and saw the picture-Dumbledore smile, and then wink at him, before he left the card again.

"Who have you got?" Susan asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh I've already got 3 of him."

Hermione on the other hand seemed interested and asked: "Harry, can I see it? I read about him in Hogwarts a history last night, but there wasn't a picture." Harry handed over the card.

Hermione looked impressed. "They wrote that he was in Gryffindor. I thought I'd like to go there but I'm not sure anymore. I mean Fudge was a Gryffindor too."

Susan laughed out loud. "That's what he likes people to believe. My aunty told me that he was actually in Slytherin; he just says that he was a Gryffindor because he thinks it's good for his image. Being brave and all."

"Oh then it's ok." Hermione said. "I mean Ravenclaw sounds good too. What about you, where do you think you'll get?"

She asked Susan, Neville, Blaise and Harry who were at the moment in the compartment.

"I don't know." Blaise said thoughtfully. "My family was mostly in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. That doesn't mean they were evil, they weren't, just liked to be independent. I guess it will be one of those for me too."

"My family was mostly in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But I think I'm going to be a Hufflepuff. Books are alright, but not too much of them. You Neville?" Susan asked.

Neville looked actually nervous. "My parents were in Gryffindor, but I don't know, I mean I'm not brave or anything. Gran says that I'll be a Hufflepuff."

"There's nothing wrong with that Neville." Susan said. "Being loyal to friends is also important. Where do you think you will go Harry? Gryffindor?"

"I don't know, and I don't really mind. I mean my parents were Gryffindors, but that doesn't have to mean anything. I think all houses are nice."

Before they could continue they were interrupted by two loud knocks and the compartment door opening.

"Harrykins!" Two voices exclaimed at the same time.

"We have come…"

"To offer our humble…"

"Thanks to our saviour…"

"From our oh so perfectly prefect brother."

They said in turns.

"Ah, hi Fred and George. What do you mean?"

"Mean Harrykins?"

"What ever could we mean?"

"Let's see, before your visit Percy mentioned him being a prefect about once…"

"A day…"

"Or was it once an hour?"

"Rather every other minute dear Gred."

"True, true, oh brother of mine."

"But after your little speech he hasn't said a word until we got to the platform."

"Other than Gin-Gin that is."

"Oh yes, our little Gin-Gin seems to like you Harrykins."

"Hardly talked about anything else."

"Hardly, always said things about you."

"Nice things, mind you."

"But, we have to bid you farewell."

"Many pranks are waiting to be planned."

"Mayhem to be caused."

"Brothers to be annoyed."

"So farewell fair ladies and dear gentlemen, we must depart." They bowed and left.

Once they left there was a short silence until the whole compartment burst out laughing.

"Who was that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Fred and George Weasley. I met them in the holidays."

The next visit was less pleasant.

A pale looking boy with blond gelled hair strode into the compartment as if he owned the whole train. He was flanked by two other boys. While the blond boy was rather small, the two on his side were tall and massive. They reminded Harry of Dudley, even if they weren't as fat as his cousin.

"What do we have here? Oh a bunch of muggleborns who think they should come to Hogwarts."

At the moment there were indeed mostly muggle born in the compartment as Susan had challenged Blaise to a game of chess and they had moved to the other compartment, together with Terry.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just looking what kind of people are coming to this school. But I don't think there's anything interesting to see here, only a bunch of muggleborns" seeing Neville he added. "And a near squib, oh well just trash."

Harry jumped to his feet. He would not stand by while this boy insulted his friends, or at least he hoped they could maybe be friends. He didn't have much of a problem getting insulted, he was used to it, but this concerned others.

"You are wrong. We all have the same right to learn magic just as you. I don't care if someone's parents are muggles or not, it doesn't matter. What matters is what we do out of our life. And …"

Malfoy cut him off. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm a Malfoy!"

"So?" Harry simply asked.

"So? We are one of the oldest and best pureblood families!"

"So?" Harry repeated.

"You are inferior to us! You're just a little muggle, well even for a muggle you are a midget, or are you just the little brother of one of these…" He motioned to Hermione and Justin. "Oh they were afraid to come here alone and they brought a runt, a little, little muggle boy with a big, big mouth, you'll see what you have coming. You don't belong here, better go home to mummy and daddy little muggle."

"No." Hermione said. "He isn't the brother of one of us he…"

"He what? He's a simple stupid muggle who landed himself on the platform? Oh well at least he's at the right place with all these mudbloo…"

"That's enough." Harry cut in. "They are a thousand times better people than you. Just leave. We don't enjoy your company just as much as you don't seem to enjoy ours. So I don't see why you should stay here any longer." Harry simply closed the door and then used a simple locking charm out of the 'standard book of spells vol. 1' to make sure it stayed that way.

"Why didn't you tell him who you are?" Justin asked confused.

"Why should I? I'm just like everyone else." Harry shrugged shyly and took out his book again. There was no more need to stand up for his friends and he was back to being an insecure little boy again, actually quite surprised by himself for speaking in the way he had.

Thankfully the rest of the journey passed in quiet, except for another small toad chase. Trevor seemed to like his freedom very much. It was already getting dark outside when a voice announced:

"We are arriving in Hogsmeade in five minutes. Please leave the luggage in the compartments; it will be taken up to school."

They had all changed into their robes some time ago, and could now hardly wait to get there. Finally the train stopped and they stepped onto the platform.

"First years! Over here, First years!" A voice boomed from one side of the station. Harry smiled in the dark as he heard Hagrid calling and they went over towards him.

"First years! Ah hey there Harry, had a good trip?"

"Yes Hagrid, thanks."

"Anymore first years?" He called again and after he was sure that all of them were there he called, "Follow me! Mind your steps now."

He led them along a rather small path. It was pretty dark.

"Come around the corner than you'll get your first view of Hogwarts." There were many 'oh's' and ah's as they saw Hogwarts castle. Harry had seen the castle many times, but it had never looked this beautiful. All windows were illuminated and the lights reflected in the lake that was lying dark and smooth just a few yards from them.

"On board now, no more than four to a boat."

They scrambled in. Harry was with Hermione, Neville and Blaise. When all students were in one of the boats Hagrid took a boat to himself, tapped it with his umbrella and called "Forward", and they began to move towards their new home.

The voyage was a smooth one. Soon they entered a cave under the school. They got out of the boats and climbed several stairs until they came to the front door. Hagrid knocked three times and it opened.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" he said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here. Follow me."

Then they were lead to a room off the entrance hall to wait. Before Professor McGonagall left she welcomed them to Hogwarts and explained about the four houses, the house point system and house cup.

She really looked very stern; Harry hadn't really seen her like that yet. Not even when he had messed something up, meaning apologized when not necessary, not called her by her first name or whatever. But he didn't mind, he had no problems with stern teachers, as long they were fair.

It didn't take long for scary rumours about the sorting to begin. Ron Weasley was going on about the troll story Fred and George had tried to trick Harry into believing.

"That was only a joke." He told him quietly. Ron turned around but didn't seem too pleased to see Harry. In fact he had been angry with Harry a lot the last week. He just came once to visit and everyone thought what a great boy he was. The twins found him funny, mostly for what he said about Percy being a prefect, Ginny was talking non-stop about him and even mum and dad were mentioning sometimes the sweet little boy. Little, that was right, he was a midget. Only Percy didn't seem to like him.

Ron only nodded shortly and ignored him then. It wasn't as if he wanted to be friends with such a midget. He had already met two nice boys on the train, boys who looked at least like they were eleven.

Soon there was a small commotion as several ghosts floated through one of the walls. Many students were frightened because of the sight but the ghosts continued on with their discussion for a while until they remarked the first years. Then, they simply greeted them; some of them wished them good luck with the sorting.

Harry watched the ghosts with interest. He had only seen a few of them, as many of the ghosts visited other ghosts in the holidays.

Then Professor McGonagall returned and led them to the great hall. Harry had never seen it looking that great. Hundreds of candles were floating in the air. The house banners were hanging above the house tables that were decked with golden goblets and plates. Behind the head table the Hogwarts banner was on the wall. Looking at the head table he saw Alb… Professor Dumbledore beaming down at the students. Next to him was an empty chair, for Professor McGonagall probably. Harry also spotted the other teachers he knew, including Hagrid.

Next to him he heard Hermione muttering something about having to look in Hogwarts a history about the ceiling that looked just like the sky.

They finally came to a halt in front of the head table and Professor McGonagall arranged them to stand in a line, facing the other students. Harry remarked a chair standing in front of them and on it an old, somewhat familiar looking hat. Just when Harry remembered where he had seen it before, the hat moved and a rip opened, just like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

(I'm sure you all read the song, so I'm not going to repeat it.)

Harry smiled slightly. So this was how they got sorted. A hat that could read their thoughts, this was interesting. But he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Where would he get put? And where would Hermione, Neville and Susan and the others go? He just hoped he would be with someone he knew.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall explained. She took out a long role of parchment.

"Abbot, Hannah!" was the first to be sorted, she got into Hufflepuff. Next was

"Bones Susan."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted again and Susan went to sit on the table under the banner of a badger. Susan smiled; she seemed to be pleased with her house.

Terry then got to be a Ravenclaw, suiting if you knew that he had been reading most of the train ride. The sorting continued and Justin was also made a Hufflepuff. He went to sit next to Susan.

When Hermione was called she nearly ran to the stool and put the hat on her head. The hat was silent for a while and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Harry smiled, Hermione had gotten where she wanted, well actually all of them had until now. Did that mean the hat took into account where you wanted to go? He heard Ron groan near him and was confused. Why didn't he want Hermione to go to Gryffindor? He didn't even know her, did he?

Neville's sorting lasted a very long time. The hat seemed not to come to a decision until it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Neville took off the hat, smiling widely and went to join Hermione. He seemed really proud to be in the same house as his parents.

The sorting of Malfoy was the shortest of all of them. He had hardly time to sit on the stool and put the hat on when he was already put into Slytherin.

After another few names it was finally.

"Potter, Harry." Harry ignored the whispers that broke out all through the hall and settled on the stood, letting the hat fall over his head, hiding everything from view.

Soon he heard a small voice in his ear.

'Interesting' it said. 'Let me see… ah yes, and oh yes, yes yes. Let's see … " It went on like that for awhile. More comments of 'interesting' to 'astonishing' and comments about his talents until finally.

'Hello child' – 'Good evening sorting hat' Harry replied confused in his thoughts.

'Let me ask a question child. Just be honest, alright?'

Harry wanted to nod but then remarked he was talking to a hat and therefore thought 'yes'

'What do you think about the different houses. Which one do you want to go in or is there one you don't want to go in?'

Harry was confused. Could he really choose? But then answered. 'I don't know. I mean, I don't have anything against one of the houses, I'm sure you know where it's best to put me.'

'Yes, yes I …let me see once again…yes, yes it's clear what to do with you.'

12345678901234567890

Minerva was surprised how long Harry's sorting took; it was now already longer than Neville's. She looked to Dumbledore who was just sitting there, being his usual twinkling self. Just then there came motion in the whole story.

123456789123456789

'What?' Harry asked the hat as if he was mad.

'Just take me off and put me back on the stool. You said you'd trust me to do the right thing so do so.'

Harry gulped. He hadn't expected this. Wouldn't he get sorted at all? Would he have to leave Hogwarts? But he did what to hat had said and put off the hat, getting down from the stool and putting the hat back on it.

"Mr. Potter… what are you doing?" McGonagall asked really shocked as Harry pulled off the hat without being sorted. The hall was completely silent now, waiting for what was to happen. Then the sorting hat opened its 'mouth' again and…

1234567890'1234567890

A.N.

I know this is a really evil place to stop, but I couldn't resist. I haven't made any cliff-hangers yet, and I won't do this the whole time but this was simply the ideal place.

The more reviews I get the sooner I update. The chapter is already written (Just as long as this one!)

But you've got a chance to get the next chapter **early**:

Write a nice long REVIEW AND guess correctly what's going to happen next and I send you the chapter by email. Good luck.


	21. founder's student

_Author's note:_

WOW! I never got so many reviews before. Thank you all. Therefore here is already the next chapter.

Note: Then numbers 1234567890 and such are simply to mark a new scene, as my other marks were often eliminated while uploading.

_Last chapter:_

"_Mr. Potter… what are you doing?" McGonagall asked really shocked as Harry pulled off the hat without being sorted. The hall was completely silent now, waiting for what was to happen. Then the sorting hat opened its 'mouth' again and…_

Chapter 21 Founder's student

…the hat began to sing, but this time a different tune.

_Powers and cunning of great Slytherin_

_Kindness and patience of dear Hufflepuff_

_Wisdom and intellect of smart Ravenclaw_

_Bravery and courage of bold Gryffindor._

_Child of light, a member of all houses four, _

_The best traits of all united._

_So students of Hogwarts four, _

_listen to what I have to say._

_Be it Slytherin or Ravenclaw, _

_Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,_

_welcome this child of light in your houses all_

_for he is one of you._

(Sorry but I absolutely can't write a poem of sorts in a foreign language.)

There was silence but only for a moment, then excited whispering broke out all through the hall. Harry was completely lost. What did that mean? It couldn't mean what he thought, could it? But that wasn't possible, how could he be in different houses at once?

Finally Dumbledore tapped his glass to get the attention of the students.

"It seems as the sorting hat has decided to make Mr. Potter a member of all four houses. As the hat said, accept him into your house and treat him as a member of your house."

There was stunned silence. Harry looked equally surprised as everyone. That wasn't a joke? But, but…

Minerva remarked Harry's uneasiness and all the stares he was receiving and said.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you get a seat, let's say at the Gryffindor table for tonight, that way we can continue the sorting?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly, thankful to get away from the front. He quickly made his way to where Hermione and Neville were sitting as Dumbledore began to clap, followed by the Gryffindors and some of the other houses that weren't too surprised to move. Then the sorting continued.

"I didn't know you could get into several houses." Hermione whispered.

Harry just shrugged unsure. He wasn't sure what to say. He looked at the head table and Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile, while most of the teachers were looking about as confused as the students. With the exception of Snape off course who had his mask firmly in place.

The sorting ended with Blaise getting into Slytherin.

The hat and stool were taken away and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I do not want to let you wait any longer so let the feast begin."

The plates before them filled with many different and delicious looking dishes. And everyone started to fill his or her plates.

"Are you really the Harry Potter? And how did you get sorted into all houses?" A girl opposite Harry asked giggling nervously.

"Uhm… I don't know about the sorting. Well it just happened." Harry shrugged unsure.

"So are you really in all houses now? And how does that work with the house points?"

"How should Harry…"

"know about that."

"But forget house points…"

"more important is…"

"How about quidditch?"

The twins contributed to the discussion.

It wasn't the last time Harry's unusual sorting was the subject of conversation. Also on other tables the older students wondered about it, even though the first years were mostly occupied by their new surrounding and their own sorting to care too much about it just yet.

123456789

"Albus do you know what that means?"

Minerva asked at the head table.

"Didn't you hear the song, Minerva?" Dumbledore teased.

"Of course I did, but how can Ha… Mr. Potter be a member of all houses, how can that work?"

"I do need to look up a few things but I remember a similar happening some years ago, I wasn't headmaster back then. I seem to remember that a young witch got sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But as said, I must look up the details, or ask the hat."

1234567890

Before sending the students to bed Dumbledore leaned over to Snape.

"Severus, I assume you give your Slytherins your usual speech."

Snape nodded shortly.

"Good, good. Can you take Mr. Potter along? After all he's also a Slytherin and therefore should be there."

Snape wanted to comment first but Dumbledore cut him off. "You heard what the hat had to say. Minerva and I will meanwhile look up the necessary information."

With this Dumbledore got up and began the start of term notices.

"First years, and some of our older students" – he glanced at the Weasley twins who smiled innocently - "should note that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as it's name suggests, forbidden to all students without a teacher present.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, wishes to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classrooms.

"Quidditch trials are in the second week, and are open to anyone above second year. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house team should speak with Madam Hooch.

"An important announcement for everyone. The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There were some laughs but Harry didn't even smile. If Professor Dumbledore said something like that he didn't joke. Actually he had also forbidden Harry to go into any locked corridors or rooms in the holidays. And speaking of it, he had come across this door and it had been locked. He shrugged it off, just wanting to make sure not to get in there.

After that they sang the school song. Harry remarked Minerva looking sterner than usual; apparently she wasn't fond of this. Not that the song seemed that great to Harry actually. In contrary though Professor Dumbledore seemed to enjoy himself as much as he did when he got a new supply of lemon drops. Then they were finally sent to bed.

'What now?' Harry thought. 'Will I sleep in Gryffindor or where do I go?' Hermione asked him the same question a moment later.

"I don't know, I should probably ask a teach…" He was interrupted.

"Mr. Potter." A cold voice called from behind.

Harry spun around to come face to face with a sullen looking Snape.

"You are to follow the Slytherins. Hurry up they don't want to wait for you."

"Thank you sir." Harry quickly said, nodding to Hermione and hurried over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry, nice sorting." Blaise greeted him. "You coming with us?"

"Yes, it seems so. I don't really know where I'm going to sleep and everything."

"First years, follow me!" A Slytherin prefect called. He led them towards the dungeons and stopped in front of a wall. "The password is aconite," he explained and the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. It was underground, all decorated in green and silver. Personally Harry thought that the Gryffindor common room (Minerva had taken him on a little tour of the tower) was more comfortable but he certainly didn't say anything.

"The rooms are up these stairs, girls to the right, boys to the left. We Slytherins are the only house that has single rooms. If you'd rather be in the same room with someone, say so, but mind you, it will stay that way all school year. Now Professor Snape will come and explain a few things about what being a Slytherin means. I advise you to show him respect and not to interrupt him while he is speaking. While he favours us in front of other houses he expects respect and has no problem in punishing you if you don't show him any. Understood?" He looked around, spotting Malfoy talking to one of his guards, snickering.

"You there, Malfoy wasn't it?"

"Yes?" Malfoy asked arrogantly.

"Listen when a prefect or teacher is speaking. We don't want to lose the house cup because of a first year."

Malfoy grew slightly red and was about to retort when the wall opened again and Professor Snape strode in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Sit and listen." He quietly commanded, pointing to the couches nearby.

They all saw that opposing was rather stupid and did so.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. I wish to make a few things clear about what it means to be a Slytherin."

"Sir, what is he doing here? He's no Slytherin." Draco spoke up, pointing to Harry.

"First rule of all Mr. Malfoy is to be silent when I speak! I may be easy on you in class, not taking off points, but the same doesn't apply in here. If you can't behave you will serve a detention, understood? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Malfoy replied pouting slightly.

"Good. Now our house has won both the house cup and the quidditch cup in the last several years and I expect that to remain so. I expect you to use your mind before driving into a confrontation, not like a Gryffindor. Slytherins are often private people and this is certainly a good thing. However, we also are one house and we do not attack any of our fellow house members. If you can't stand someone, avoid him or her. I will not have people of my house attacking each other, not here and much less in front of others."

It went on like this for a while. Harry thought that Snape seemed to expect a lot of his house, not that they should be nice little boys, but it was clear why ambition was a Slytherin trait. Finally when he had ended he asked. "Questions?"

A girl held up her hand. "Miss Parkinson?"

"Is Potter sleeping here or what does he do here sir?"

"If you had listened what the hat had to say, you would know that apparently Mr. Potter is also a Slytherin and therefore is to be included in this house. This certainly means that he should know what it means to be a Slytherin."

"But he can't be a Slytherin and a Gryffindor at the same time. Can't he just go to them?"

Draco wasn't happy about Harry being there. He was angry about the encounter on the train. After all Potter should have told him who he was!

"Are you criticizing an object created by the founders of Hogwarts themselves Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked a bit dangerously. "Good. Now if that's all you can go to your rooms. Potter stay down here, until it is clear where you sleep. Someone will get you later." With this Snape turned around and left, his robes again billowing. Harry remarked that in the holidays they had hardly done that. It seemed only to be used in case of anger, or when Snape wanted to intimidate someone.

123456789

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office:

"Quiet the sorting, was it?" Dumbledore asked amused.

"Albus, can't we just find out what that meant. Also, what about the song from the sorting hat. What did he mean with the powers of Slytherin for example."

"Why don't we ask? Hat, care to enlighten us?"

"Now, now headmaster, you do know that I never tell what I see during the sorting. But I thought there were more urgent questions you had?"

"Actually yes. I could of course look it up, but it would be much easier if you could tell us what it means. I don't remember much more than that one student, she was an outstanding student at that, but concerning school rules and sleeping arrangements I must say I forgot."

"And I have never even heard of this. Why isn't this in "Hogwart's a History"?"

"Oh that's simple Professor, but let us start at the beginning, shall we?"

"You all know that in the time Hogwarts was founded magical schools were unusual. Mostly children were apprenticed to an adult. Now with the school this seemed to be less important. But still the more powerful families, or families with a particularly talented child thought that their children weren't challenged enough in a normal class. Not wanting to only have the less talented children here at Hogwarts the founders began the concept of the founder's apprentices. In this time the founders already had other teachers at school, helping them to teach. Therefore they had more time. They decided to still take on some sort of apprentices, condition were that they went to Hogwarts. They would pick the most talented once they were showing signs of talent beyond their classmates. These students were called founder's apprentices, because they received personal instruction from one of the founders, in addition to the normal lessons of course.

In some very rare cases a student would be trained not only by one but by several of the founders. Now as their time passed and I was created to do the sorting they were thinking about if they should continue with this tradition. They decided that they wouldn't separate possible 'founder's apprentices' from others by the sorting. You see it would bring too much attention, mark them as possible powerful witches and wizards from the beginning. In times of apprentices, having a powerful master also meant that this student would be powerful, but the master could defend the apprentice until he, or she was ready to do so himself. So they told me to simply put those students in the normal houses. They could of course still become an apprentice of a teacher later on, if they showed promise.

But what to do about the students who would have been taught by several of them? Only those of extraordinarily talent were given this honour and they simply wanted to have a way to insure that those would be supported accordingly. Thus they decided to still sort these particular students into several houses at once and then let me explain what it meant. Because those students were rare, it wouldn't be so much of a danger for people to find out the reason for their unusual sorting. In addition they performed a charm that prevented people from recording such happenings. You could write it down, but about 10 years later it simply changed into one of the houses the concerning student was put in. They also changed the name slightly and thus such students are now called founder's students, which is easy to explain a student's of the houses of several founders."

"That's quite a lot of information." Minerva said. "But one thing I don't understand. You said that the most talented were sorted into several houses. But from your expression, I see that you weren't one Albus. Why not?"

Here the hat chuckled slightly.

"Not only the talent is important. You also need to have the different traits of the houses. And the last condition is important too. You have to be open to all houses, and to those you get sorted into them in particular. Now our esteemed headmaster here was, if you excuse me saying so, quite the stubborn young man, yes he was."

Dumbledore chuckled a little embarrassed while Minerva looked surprised but also amused.

"I did indeed plan on putting him in Gryffindor as well as Slytherin, yes you do have some Slytherin traits headmaster."

Then turning to McGonagall the hat continued.

"But you should have heard what our young Mr. Dumbledore had to say about that particular house. Threatened to burn me if I put him in Slytherin, yes he did. Well after that it was quite clear he wasn't accepting of his possible second house, so I left it at Gryffindor."

Minerva was now having a hard time trying to conceal her laugher. It was difficult to imagine Albus as a boy, much less as one who threatened the sorting hat.

"You must see, all my family were Gryffindors." Albus finally said. "But I have become more open now."

"Yes, yes headmaster. And you used the other possibility to get some extra studies. If I remember right you were apprenticed to the headmaster sometimes during your schooldays."

"Yes, after my O.W.L.'s. But I think we should come back to Harry. What does that mean for him, concerning school rules, sleeping arrangements and such?"

"He will of course sleep where the founder's students were sleeping back then. You know these rooms well headmaster, where apprentices live too."

At this Dumbledore smiled. "That's certainly practical. Let me call a house elf to have them prepare a room. He can sleep tonight in his room with Minerva."

Snapping his fingers twice he called "Timmy!"

"Yes headmaster Dumbledore sir? What cans Timmy do for sir?"

"Can you please get one of the rooms on the second floor behind the Hogwarts flag ready? You know where the apprentices sleep if there are any. It's for Harry Potter."

"We is knowing sir. We has seen Mr. Harry Potter sir is a founder's student. We has already done so sir."

"Well then, thank you." Dumbledore was once again surprised at how much the house elves knew.

The house elf bowed and popped away.

"If that's taken care off, let us get into the rest of the questions." Dumbledore wanted to hear more of the hat's story. The history of Hogwarts had always fascinated him. And he was really curious about what the hat had to say. About 30 years back he hadn't gotten that kind of information, and he probably wouldn't give it to the other teachers now either.

But Minerva interrupted. "It's getting late Albus. If the room is ready we should see that Harry goes to sleep. We can explain everything later, but it won't do for him to fall asleep in the Slytherin common room."

"Of course your right, grandma" Dumbledore joked.

Minerva swatted him lightly on the head, if Harry would call her that, all right, but not Albus, who was about eighty years older.

"I shall have Severus show him there, we still have a few things to work out."

Minerva nodded. "I can already see the questions we'll be bombarded with tomorrow, and Harry too of course."

"Are you sure you don't have some hidden seer blood in you?" Dumbledore inquired, the twinkle in his eyes working overtime.

"Albus!"

"Yes, yes, now I'll have Harry visit here tomorrow before breakfast, to explain at least a bit. So then let's call Severus."

"Tell him, that he should tell Harry that I'll come to say goodnight later."

Dumbledore smiled at Minerva and nodded. Then he tossed the powder into the fire and stuck his head in.

123456789

A few minutes before in the dungeons.

"Severus!" A voice called from the fireplace.

Snape turned to it, pretending to be surprised. After all not everyone needed to know about the monitoring charm he had on his fireplace that alerted him of any person calling and gave him the possibility to stop the connection before it was even complete.

Good evening Lucius, what can I do for you?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"Just had a little time and so I thought I might call you old friend."

"Draco is in Slytherin." Snape replied directly. "It was one of the shortest sortings I have ever seen."

Lucius nodded shortly; after all he hadn't expected anything else.

"Anything else?"

"He will probably complain that I criticized him. But I can't have him interrupt me in the Slytherin common room. He will need to learn some discipline for his later 'career'" Snape's tone implied what he meant also without words.

Lucius only nodded. "Anything else interesting happened? From the year the Potter boy should have come to Hogwarts. How is our saviour?"

"He is indeed here. The sorting was rather strange though. The hat sorted him into all houses, I don't know if he just didn't have enough qualities to fully get into one. But I do not know anything of this yet. I will get back to you later. Now if you excuse me, I want to check up on the little snakes."

Lucius's head vanished.

1234567891234567890

The next floo call was more welcome.

"Albus? What have you found out?"

"We will inform the staff tomorrow. But Harry does get his own room, as he is what's called a founder's student. Simply because he is in the house of several founder's. Students like that are not too common but not too rare either. They simply have balanced traits of the houses, but I'm getting off the point. Harry's room is in the east wing, near the head boy/girl rooms. The rooms where apprentices live if there are any. Can you take him there? Minerva and I have to see about the school rules and all. And do tell him Minerva is going to come say goodnight later and that he should come to my office before breakfast." Then he gave Snape a few directions how to enter the room.

Snape nodded, surprised by the news. So this sorting into several houses really existed. At least Harry got his own room. He didn't think that it would have been good for the boy to house with a bunch of insensible Gryffindors. He mentally shook himself. He really had to watch out, he sounded nearly… well caring even if he hated to admit it. But thinking of it, it was actually quite nice, not that he would admit that to Albus. The man would have a field day if he ever said something like that.

1234567890

"Potter, come with me. It seems they have found a place for you to sleep." Snape called harshly as he entered the Slytherin common room.

Harry quickly got up and walked to the exit. It seemed that some of the Slytherins wanted to ask questions but Snape's glare stopped them.

"Come on Potter, I don't have all night. It's bad enough that I have to play messenger for our new celebrity."

Harry followed Professor Snape through the corridors. They were again in the entrance hall and then walked towards the part of the castle where most of the classrooms where. Taking another turn left and climbing another few stairs they were finally in another corridor Harry only knew from passing. Snape stepped to the Hogwarts sign on the wall and told Harry to place his hand on it as Dumbledore had instructed him.

"Say Harry James Potter, founder's student of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." He told Harry who dutifully did so, suppressing the urge to ask what a founder's student was.

The Hogwarts sign glowered slightly and then the door opened into a large living room, similar to the Gryffindor common room, even if not so big and not in red and gold.

Snape had Harry step in and then looked around. He himself had never been in here before. He had made his potion mastery outside Hogwarts and hadn't even known about these rooms. Seeing that Harry looked dead on his feet he decided to get to the task at hand.

"Come along, your room is somewhere through here." He told him and walked out of a door with a sign of 'private rooms'.

Indeed they found Harry's room quickly, it was again labelled.

When Harry opened the door he gasped slightly. It was really similar to the room he had with Minerva, nearly as big and also nicely decorated. There was a door leading into a shower, toilet room.

"But… but sir, I mean… why… are the Slytherin rooms also this big?"

"No they aren't, but I think this will be explained later. From what Professor Dumbledore has told me, these rooms are normally used for apprentices and therefore are bigger. But that will be explained tomorrow. You are to go to the headmaster's office before breakfast, it will be explained then. Now I propose you get settled and such. Minerva has said that she will come by to say goodnight or something like that." Snape told him with his usual mask up.

Harry nodded and thanked him.

Before Snape left he turned and smiled slightly at Harry.

"By the way, congratulations on being made a Slytherin." Then he left.

Harry went to unpack his things only to find that his cloths were already put away. 'The house elves must have done that.' He thought. 'I must thank them when I go visit next time.' He decided to change for bed and then settled on the comfortable bed with the defence book to wait for his guardian.

1234567890

It was already half past ten when Minerva and Albus had finally worked out the important points about Harry being a founder's student. They had read about the school rules in a book that was passed down from headmaster to headmaster. It only contained the rules and such, not the reasons why someone would be made a founder's student. The hat was solely responsible of that. He would have known about the rules too, but he declared that he was tired. "Sorting students, singing an additional song and talking for so long makes one tired. And I'm not the youngest anymore, so good night." He had said and after that they hadn't heard anything of him.

Minerva startled when she saw the time.

"It's late Albus, Harry will probably be waiting for me, knowing him he doesn't dare to go to bed when someone comes to visit him, so I'd better go."

"Of course Minerva. Do you want to run there as Tabby or would you care to know a little secret about the apprentices rooms?"

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"You see, it is connected to the interhouse floo. That's pretty practical if one wants to visit, let's say a little boy, isn't it?"

Minerva only smiled and waited for him to give her the floo name, knowing full well that any question would lead to some other teasing or vague answers. She knew Albus very well and the games he liked to play.

"Alright, I see you just want to go there. Well what chance has an old man like me against the youth." He sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Albus! Would you stop that? Harry should get to sleep today preferably."

"My apologizes. It's 'founder's room'. Good night Minerva."

"Thank you, good night Albus."

Minerva was gone with a swish of green flames.

Arriving in the founder's room she saw immediately the reason for the name. There were four portraits decorating the room, one of each founder. Unfortunately the portraits weren't like modern wizarding portraits; they didn't contain a part of the person on them and therefore couldn't speak. This was a relatively new technique, only a few centuries old.

Minerva made her way towards the rooms and saw Harry's name on a door. She knocked quietly. After she got no reaction on another knock she finally entered the room, and smiled. Harry had apparently been waiting for her. He was sitting on his bed, a book in his lap, parchment on it and quill posed as if he wanted to write something soon. Eilean was lying next to him, blinking tiredly. And Harry… Harry was fast asleep, his head lolling against the head of the bed. It was such a peaceful picture that Minerva simply watched him sleep for a while. His face looked so young and untroubled, he seemed to be truly at peace.

Finally she used a levitation charm to transfer him under the covers without waking him. She wrote a short note and asked a house elf to wake him at 6.30 the next morning.

1234567890'

Author's note:

Thanks for all the great reviews, it seems I need to do cliffhanger more often,….oh alright, just joking. Continue to review and I won't.

So this was probably one of the most important chapters so far. What do you think? Please tell me, I need to know it to continue writing.

So the right answer was Harry gets sorted into all houses, several of you guessed correctly, I hope all the emails arrived.

The next chapter will be the first day of classes, but I will take longer to update than this time, I just didn't want you to have to wait long for what's going to happen.


	22. first day of classes

Chapter 22 First day of classes

Harry awoke to a high voice calling his name. Blinking tiredly he groped for his glasses only to find that someone had already placed them on his nose. Then he saw a houseelf standing next to him, beaming.

"Harry Potter sir is awake." The elf said happily. "Harry Potter sir is to go to headmaster's office" she waved a note and then added with a bow "I has to be going to the kitchen now, good day Harry Potter sir."

With this she popped away leaving a headshaking Harry behind. These Houseelfs were really funny sometimes. It seems the question about where his glasses came from was also answered. He quickly got up and picked up the note.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please go to the headmaster's office at around 7 o'clock in the morning.

Professor M. McGonagall

Harry went for a shower and dressed, remarking that he still had a quarter of hour to get there. From what he knew he was in the east wing and therefore the journey to the headmaster's office would take about 5 to 10 minutes. Deciding it was better to go there slowly, he went on his way. After all it would be strange if he'd walk through the corridors as if he knew them well

Crossing the common room or what ever it was called, he saw a door where he came in the day before and he left. He hadn't gone more than 50 meters when a voice called from behind.

"Are you lost?"

Harry turned around to come see an older teenager calling him and coming nearer. He was obviously a member of the Hufflepuff house and had a silver badge on his robes.

"Did you get lost? There isn't a common room around here, what are you looking for?"

"I'm on the way to the headmaster's office." Harry answered. "I'm not lost, I mean, I slept here."

"Here? Ah yes, you are Harry Potter, the one who got sorted into all houses, right?"

Harry nodded.

The head boy looked at him curiously and stated. "I see you already got a crest from the sorting."

Harry looked confused at first and then looked down at his robes. Indeed, instead of the small sign of the respective house that the students usually had on their robe, Harry had a Hogwarts sign, containing all four animals.

The boy continued.

"I need to get to the great hall it's in the same direction. Come along I'll show you to the Headmaster's office, it's confusing at first." He began to walk towards the great hall.

"So what's up with your sorting?" He asked friendly.

"I don't really know. I think that is why I have to go to the headmaster."

"Of course. But you sleep near us?"

Harry nodded. They made the rest of the way in quiet.

"Here we are, I have to give the gargoyle the password, I don't know if you're supposed to know it, even if I don't understand how they expected you to get in."

"Professor Snape told me last night." Harry said quickly and told the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog" Then he turned to the boy he had after seeing the badge properly deduced was the headboy. "Thank you very much for your help."

"No problem, this is what we're here for. Bye Harry."

Harry stepped up the rotating stairs that brought him up to the headmaster's office and was about to knock, but he should have known better.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's voice sounded before his hand connected with the wood.

Harry opened the door, it was a bit of a strange feeling, this was the first time that Albus was acting as his headmaster.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling happily. "Have a seat, Lemon drop?"

Harry sat but declined the Lemon drop.

Fawkes came over to be pet by Harry. The Phoenix had taken a liking to Harry and enjoyed the gentle greeting of the boy.

"I assume you know why you're here." Dumbledore asked smiling gently.

Harry nodded. "The sorting, sir."

"Exactly. I'm sure you are wondering what this means for you now. Indeed you are a member of all four houses now, but there are a few special rules for you to follow. If you have questions, please say so, alright?"

Harry nodded and waited for the explanation.

"I believe Professor Snape has already told you that you are what is called a Founder's student. This is simply an expression to tell that you are the member of the houses of several founder's, not just one. While this is rather unusual it is by no means the first time something like this has happened. It simply means that your traits are balanced between the houses, together with the acceptance of the different houses. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. As I said there are a few things that are different for you. Being a founder's student gives you a few privileges but also additional duties. For one, because you are a member of several houses, you won't be able to win or lose house points. There will still be the possibility to take points off you, just you personally. For rule breaking of course, but also for bad marks and such.

You see being a member of several houses is considered an honour and therefore the expectations are a bit higher. It is expected that you are at least in the average in most individual subjects. I can tell you that you are well able to do this, only students who are in the better half are chosen for several houses you see? But that said this also means that bad schoolwork can be punished by points being taken. At the same time it is expected for founder's student to do some additional studies. This is pretty easy for you as you were planning on taking healing anyway. So this can count as an additional subject. And later if you have a special interest we will see about a second field of studies."

Dumbledore paused a bit to let Harry take this in. Both he and Minerva had read the rules with mixed feelings. He found them quite hard for a first year but the goal was to give these students additional studies and the possibility to expand their knowledge. Who was he to argue the reasoning of the Founders. It was more the fact that Harry was concerned. The boy already had so much on his plate with dealing with his past and all. Finally Dumbledore continued.

"As you are a member of all houses you will get access to all common rooms. But you aren't to give the passwords to people outside the respective house. You can sit at any house table you want; I'd encourage you to change places. You will be in classes with different houses. This is a wonderful opportunity to make friends with people of several houses. You see there is always some house rivalry that is often hindering such friendships. But as you are member of all houses you can maybe help a bit with this too."

"Now for the point system of you. If you get too many negative points they will result in a simple detention, mostly some additional work. You can still get normal detentions, just as everyone, those are mostly more unpleasant." Seeing Harry's eyes widen he remarked that he had used the wrong words.

"Harry, no punishment here involves getting hurt, insulted, or not getting food or anything like that."

He saw Harry nod slightly.

"All I meant with unpleasant was that while a simple detention because of negative points can consist in a big essay to be written additionally or helping a teacher with something, normal detentions are mostly cleaning things the muggle way, something most wizards don't like to do."

Harry looked relieved.

"Now, you can't win positive points by good answers and similar things, but you can win a star for especially good things. A star will cancel a simple detention out. But stars are rarely awarded, so don't be disappointed if you don't get one. Good, that covers all the bad things I think." Dumbledore paused to think and then went on.

"Ah yes I nearly forgot, unfortunately you won't be able to compete on one of the house teams for quidditch, but I'm sure you can still find an opportunity to fly. Now I definitely need to get to your privileges, don't I?"

He popped another Lemon drop in his mouth.

"As you already found out you get a room of your own. This room is where Founder's students as well as apprentices live. You can use the common room there freely as you're at the moment the only one living there. The rooms there have some nice advantages, I will explain them to you this evening. I know them quite well you see, I too lived there some 120 years ago."

Harry's eyes widened. He obviously wanted to ask something so Dumbledore waited.

"Were you … I mean were you a Founder's student too, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No I wasn't. I was quite fixated on getting into Gryffindor back then, but I was an apprentice later. But let's get back to the topic. Apart from the room the main advantage you have is that you are exempt from all rules that are bound by years. Meaning earlier curfews for first years, Hogsmeade visits, broomstick rule and you are also officially allowed to have more than one pet or pets apart from owl, cat and toad, as long as you take care of them."

Harry smiled at the last bit. "Good, I think that it's nearly time for breakfast. Here this is a Hogsmeade permission form, if your guardian signs it you can go there."

Harry took it shyly.

"As you are member of several houses instead of you head of house I will directly be responsible for you, but that also means that you can come here for questions when ever you need. Do you have any questions?"

"No headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and got up and walked around the desk to Harry, who also got up, thinking he was to go to breakfast.

"Now that the school part is over, how are you my boy?"

Dumbledore asked softly, laying a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine sir… I mean Albus." He corrected after a little cough of Albus.

"Are you sure? I mean it's all a bit much I know. I heard about Fudge."

Harry nodded. "It's ok. The others were really nice to me."

"That's good Harry, finding friends is important. Come let's go to breakfast. I will come by this evening or tomorrow to show you around the room. Are you sure you don't want a lemon drop? I thought you'd like them."

"Yes, but not before breakfast."

"Ah, so then you take that one for afterwards." He put one in Harry's hand and then led him out of the office.

12345678901234567890

Harry and Dumbledore walked towards the great hall mostly in quiet, only if another student came in sight Dumbledore pointed some things about the castle out, as if showing Harry around. They finally parted and Dumbledore gave Harry an encouraging nod before he went over to the teacher's entrance of the hall.

Harry quickly scanned the great hall for a familiar face. He saw no red hair, meaning the Weasley's weren't there yet, not that he expected Fred and George to be early. Percy was probably caught up in finally being a prefect.

"Hey, Harry." Someone called. Harry turned and saw Susan and Justin sitting together with a few other first years at the Hufflepuff table. Harry, relived to have found someone to sit with, went to them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked them politely and did so as they invited him.

He had just enough time to get some food on his plate before a boy asked.

"What's with your sorting now? I mean can you sit here and all?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I can sit where I want." He answered but didn't elaborate further, after all who would be interested in what was going on with him. The boy probably just wanted to make sure that they wouldn't get into trouble for Harry being there.

The other students of course were really curious what Harry's sorting was about.

"Where do you sleep now? In Slytherin? Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Ernie McMillin."

"Pleasure to meet you Ernie, I'm Harry."

During breakfast several people came over to Harry to ask what was going on with the sorting and such.

Harry was very unsure about all the attention he was getting. Right, he had known that he was sort of famous and he had also seen the reaction to him being Harry Potter in the Leaky cauldron, but this seemed a bit much, and just because of the unusual sorting.

A quarter of hour later, he hadn't even touched his plate yet because of all the questions. People seemed to think the sorting really interesting, add that to the fact that this was Harry Potter we are speaking about you get the idea. It didn't promise to be a calm first day for Harry.

At the head table Albus shared a glance with Minerva before intervening. After all their little one had to eat!

He tapped his glass and waited for the students to quiet down.

"It seems I owe you a few explanations concerning the sorting of Mr. Potter." He began.

"Those not interested feel free to resume eating or whatever you were doing before quietly."

Several Slytherins, Malfoy especially made a big show with resuming their eating, making clear to everyone that whatever the headmaster had to say about Harry didn't matter to them in the least.

"Mr. Potter is indeed a member of all houses, a so called Founder's student, as he's part of the houses of several founders. This is simply due to him having equal traits of all houses. He was given a private room but is given access to all common rooms. As the hat asked, get him integrated into your houses. He will also have lessons with the different houses.

He will not participate in the quidditch cup, neither in the housecup. But he can still lose points, which will be added up and then punished by detentions. He has a few additional privileges such as being allowed to go to Hogesmead but on the other side also more duties, meaning additional schoolwork and harder rules. Instead of the head of house, I will be in charge of punishments."

He paused a bit and then finally said: "Now, that's all, Mr. Potter himself doesn't know more either. Now, let's continue our breakfast while the Head of Houses give you your schedules."

He sat down again and returned to his own breakfast. Harry was really glad that Dumbledore had told the others about the rules, he just didn't feel like telling it over and over.

Harry got his schedule from Professor Flitwick. He looked it over and saw that he did indeed have classes with all houses.

Charms: Slytherin and Hufflepuff

Transfiguration: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Potions: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

History of Magic: Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Herbology: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Astronomy: all houses

Looking over the schedule of the day he saw that he first had a double lesson of Herbology then History of magic, in the afternoon a double lesson of Potions.

"I can't believe it, they put us in a double lesson of potion the first day." Susan uttered next to him.

"I have that too. What's the problem with that?"

An older Hufflepuff explained. "Snape is a very unfair teacher, he only favours his own house and is rude to everyone else."

"Oh." Harry only managed.

"We just want you firsties to know that beforehand, don't take anything he tells you to heart. No matter what." Another older student said. Harry nodded lightly. He had known that Professor Snape was treating people unfair, he had explained it to him after all. But he couldn't tell that to people and was he really that bad?

Herbology was a nice subject to start with although Harry didn't find it as interesting as subjects like Transfiguration and such. Sure the magical plants and their properties could be fascinating but he had his fair share of gardening with the Dursleys and this didn't contain too many happy memories. But still it was a lot better than any lesson he had in school before, mostly because nobody was taunting him. And he had to say that Professor Sprout was a really good teacher, who obviously loved her subject.

He had been looking forward to history of magic, he wanted to get to know the wizarding culture better, however the teacher wasn't really exciting. Well, that was actually the understatement of the century: Professor Binns was a ghost, the only ghost teacher they had. They were taking notes of goblin wars but the problem was Binn's teaching style, he was lecturing in a totally monotonous voice that nearly made you fall asleep.

When the bell rang several students were startled out of their daze just in time to write down the homework they were given.

"Hey Harry, that was quiet some lesson, wasn't it?" Blaise asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I mean I sort of thought it would be more interesting." Harry shrugged unsure.

"History? More interesting?" Terry asked from behind. "Even we Ravenclaws have been warned. But the older students have already recommended to us several good books from the library in addition to the lesson. If you want I can give you the list later."

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice." Blaise said and Harry also nodded.

After a nice lunch filled with talk about the new subjects with the Ravenclaws, Harry went to his first Potion lesson with a heavy heart. He didn't know what he expected from the lesson, but he was a bit afraid of Snape being mean to him. Sure Snape had explained to him his reasons for not being nice, but he was still uncomfortable.

After lunch, they walked together to the dungeons, following an older student ftom Hufflepuff. Susan explained to him that they had made a plan so that the first years could be led to the classes and meals for the first few days. Harry smiled at the system. You didn't have to ask why friendship and loyalty were valued in that house.

They waited patiently for the door to open, all quite nervous, stories of Snape had apparently made themselves known to everyone. Suddenly the door banged open and a voice bellowed.

"Come in! NOW!"

They hurried inside and shuffled quickly to take seats. Snape was stalking around before them and then began to call the roll. He sneered lightly at Harry's name but nothing more. Finally he began in barely more than a whisper to explain them the importance of potions.

Harry was listening intently to what Snape had to say but also contemplated the different behaviour of Snape compared to the holidays. He was very intimidating, seemed to enjoy the fear that his manner was inspiring in the students before him. Sure he never was the jovial type in the holidays but he could be nice in his own way.

Finally Snape concluded his speech, not without sneering frequently at the various Hufflepuffs in the room.

"Potter!" He suddenly shouted.

Harry nearly jumped out off his seat at being suddenly called upon. But Snape only wanted to ask a question.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't have to think about the answer, that was easy, but still, he was never one to answer too many questions in school.

"The draught of living death, sir." He answered shyly.

Snape didn't react, simply continued. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again Harry answered in a soft, but clear voice, no need to anger anyone by saying anything not understandable.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?"

"There isn't any sir, they are the same plant, aconite."

Snape was still for a moment and then nodded slightly before bellowing at the class to write this down.

"Not bad for a celebrity Potter, it seems being part Slytherin has something to do with that."

A few of the students were looking at Snape in confusion, but he ignored them and with a swish of his wand he spelled a recipe on the blackboard.

The rest of the lesson was spent brewing a simple potion. Harry was paired with a girl from Ravenclaw and they didn't have any trouble brewing it. It seemed that the girl had also brewed a potion before, or at least looked at the books. Snape was meanwhile sweeping through the benches sneering at many of the potions, most of all those of the Hufflepuffs.

Thankfully they came through the lesson without accident, even though several of the potions were totally wrong in colour.

Snape gave them a glare and didn't even give a comment to those that had managed the potion. Harry's and Lisa's (the girl he had worked with) was simply put aside without a word.

1234567890

"That went better than I had thought." Susan muttered, only partly sarcastic. "We lost 5 points, that's good from what they have told us. But he doesn't seem to like you too much Harry, wonder why?"

Harry just shrugged, glad that he hadn't been docked any points. He hadn't thought it too bad, not anywhere near the insults he was used to. He went together with Terry, Susan and Justin to the library. They had decided to use the time before dinner to get their homework done. Terry led them to a few tables and gave them a little overview of the library. They had apparently been given an introduction the first morning.

"Though being a Ravenclaw won't mean that I intend to spend my whole time in here." Terry made clear. "They just said that it would spare us time if we wanted to research something."

1234567890

Harry quickly walked towards dinner. He had already managed all his homework, it really hadn't been difficult, and was now just on his way back from his room. It was quite a walk from the east wing.

Entering the hall he wondered where to sit. On one hand it was nice that he could sit where he wanted, but on the other hand it was sort of strange not to know where he belonged. He suddenly saw Hermione waving form the Gryffindor table and quickly made his way towards her.

"Harry! How was your day? Mine was very interesting, we already had Charms, it was great, we…"

She went on about lessons for quite a while and then began to question Harry on what he had already done in lessons.

"Hi Harry." A voice said from the side, and someone sat down next to him. Harry looked up and caught sight of red hair. At first he thought that it was one of the twins, but then remarked that it was actually Ron.

"Ah, hi Ron." Harry was a bit confused; he had thought that Ron didn't like him much.

"Oh great, food." He exclaimed. "Cool here, isn't it?"

Harry nodded and mimicked Ron in taking some food, though not nearly as much as the red head piled on his plate.

"So you're really _the_ Harry Potter?" Ron asked admiringly. "Must be cool. Say how come you didn't tell us when we met. You know visiting us and all."

Harry shrugged unsure but it seemed Ron didn't insist on an answer. He began to talk about Quidditch and didn't stop for quite a while.

Harry politely listened and didn't remark the slightly disappointed look on Hermione's face, who now turned to her food in quiet.

"Hey Harry, ever played wizard's chess?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then come along, I can teach you, let's go to Gryffindor, it isn't as if you'd want to go to the Slytherins, is it?"

"I'm a Slytherin too." Harry remarked and then added. "I'm sorry I can't just now, I have to talk to Dumbledore about something in my room. I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Just come up to Gryffindor when you're finished." Ron proposed.

Harry smiled slightly, not knowing what to make out of Ron's behaviour, but much too polite to decline. Add to this that he had never had friends before he decided to use the opportunity. Maybe Ron hadn't had friends here either, yes that could be it.

Ron himself had changed his opinion of Harry. Of course there was quite a difference between a nobody who was looking as an eight year old and THE HARRY POTTER, even if he was really small. But then again Professor Flitwick was tiny and still seemed to be a cool teacher. Yesterday evening there had been much discussion about Harry in the common room and Ron had been quite proud to be able to tell that he already knew Harry, that he had even visited them. Ron wanted to be something special and Harry was that and therefore his attitude had changed. Though he thought it really strange, that he was a Slytherin too. Slytherins were evil after all, but he'd see.

1234567890'

Only shortly after dinner, Harry was sitting in his room, there was a knock at the door.

He quickly jumped up and opened the door, coming face to face to a smiling Dumbledore.

"Hello my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine sir, I mean… Albus."

"That's nice. Come along and let me show you a few nice features of this room." Dumbledore laid a grandfatherly arm around Harry's small shoulders and lead him back to the 'common room'.

"This is the common room, it can be used by all inhabitants of these rooms, at the moment that's only you. You may of course let other people come here. But have them knock. We could install a password, but I think it would be better if nobody could come in on their own. After all we don't want to have to pretend that we don't know you the whole time in here."

Harry nodded understanding. Then Albus explained to him about the floo connection and that he was only to use it if it was important, not just to save time.

"Now for the portraits, you see they aren't here by coincidence. They all lead to a secret passageway that comes out near the entrances of the respective common rooms. This is a very useful feature of this room that I myself have used countless times. It is also the case that concerning these passageways and the few feet from the passage to the common rooms the curfew rule isn't active. Otherwise Founder's students wouldn't able to properly socialize of course. But remember, only use these passageways for this purpose, that's just for returning here, no wandering at night."

Harry quickly promised he wouldn't break the rules.

Their last station was a huge bathroom. It had a small pool in it and Dumbledore explained that it was similar to the prefects bathroom and that he should make good use of it.

Then Dumbledore sat down on a couch in the common room and beckoned Harry to join him.

"So my boy how is everything going? Did you have fun in the lessons?"

"Yes, it was nice." Harry answered with a smile. "It's really interesting, you know."

"Good, good. Now we have another thing to speak about. The visits of Kate."

Harry only nodded. He liked meeting her, at least most of the time. She was really nice, though he still had trouble confronting his past.

"She proposed that she'd come over tomorrow after dinner, then the two of you can work out when it's best. What do you think?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you. Where will I meet her? I mean…"

"With you having your own room now." Dumbledore concluded. "Yes, I think it would be easiest for everyone if you met in here. Kate can floo directly in here and therefore avoid any questions."

He smiled down at the boy before him. "So little one. What have you planned now?"

Harry looked a bit unsure. "Is there something you'd like me to do?" He asked.

"No, no. I just wondered. If you want to spend some time with us you can do so of course, but we can do that whenever you want." Harry smiled at him.

"So what's your plan, don't tell me you plan to spend the whole evening with homework."

"No, we … I mean I already finished them. I thought… well Ron Weasley wanted to teach me wizard's chess."

"Wonderful. Why don't you run along. You don't want an old man to stop you from making friends, do you?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"I… but only if it's alright, I mean I really like spending time with you and all."

"I know my boy. It's quiet alright. I wonder, you see I might just take your lead and challenge your honorary grandma to a game myself, not that I have much of a chance to win, she always beats me." He chuckled.

He ruffled Harry's hair and they went together through the passageway to Gryffindor tower.

12345678901234567890

After loosing three times spectacularly against Ron, Harry went back to his room to retire for the night. He didn't really know what to make out of Ron. Sure he seemed to be good at chess, or at least Harry supposed so, but he hadn't really taught Harry anything except how to move the figures. Harry had never played any chess before and therefore was clueless at what move he should make and when to make it.

He had also spoken shortly with Hermione and Neville. Truth be told, he sort of liked them much better than Ron. But Ron seemed to want to be his friend, so he could at least try to be nice to him too. He knew what it was like if nobody wanted to be your friends. But he quickly shook his head at this sad thought. That was in the past, he had started a new life now!

AN:

for those who already tried to read it, sorry I messed up the update, it got saved as chapter one, instead of 22.

The explanation given to Harry and the rest of the school isn't the whole truth of course. But as explained in the previous chapter, a founder's student is someone with the qualities of the different houses AND with a lot talent. They shouldn't be exposed as such because an 11 year old child could be in danger if it was known that it would become very powerful. This is why apart from Dumbledore only McGonagall knows the whole truth. They certainly didn't tell Harry because they don't want him to feel too much expectation loaded on him.


	23. Hogwarts: Day two

Best thanks to my beta harryfan5267

Chapter 23 Hogwarts: Day two

The next day Harry finally had his first lesson with Prof. McGonagall. He had been looking forward to it and was really interested what Minerva was like as a teacher. He knew she was good at explaining things, after all she had already shown him a few little transfigurations. Only very easy things, but still.

"Harry, you've got Transfiguration with us, don't you?" Hermione asked him at breakfast.

Harry nodded.

"I'm so excited about it, it sounds so fascinating. Come on, let's go so we aren't late."

"If you want Hermione. But we still have more than half an hour and it isn't that far." Harry said in his usual shy voice.

"Oh. How do you know? I mean, I've had loads of trouble finding the rooms, haven't you? I mean I already got lost about four times, what about you?"

"Well yes, it's complicated. But I had some lessons with the Hufflepuff's yesterday and they guide the students to their first classes."

"But why do you know exactly how to get to the Transfiguration classroom?"

"I,…ah… well you know, yesterday, before breakfast I had to speak with the headmaster and all, and he showed me around a bit after that."

"That's great. Could you give me a tour too?" Hermione was all excited. "I have already read much of Hogwarts a history of course, but there's no map in it."

She looked hopefully at Harry and he noticed that Neville was also observing their chat, even though he pretended to be immersed in eating.

Harry could imagine that he was also too shy to ask something like that and therefore turned to him.

"Neville, we'll go explore the castle a bit, you know to find the classrooms and such. Would you like to come too?"

A smile spread on the face of the boy and he agreed to come along.

They finished their breakfast and then stood up. Glancing around Harry asked shyly.

"Do you think we should ask Blaise, Susan and the others too? I mean they probably know other parts of the castle than us."

"Sure, that's great. I ask Susan."

Hermione went off and 2 minutes later they were set. It was an unusual picture. Blaise had taken another student along with him and so they were a group of 8 students, of all houses of Hogwarts, getting along friendly. At the head table a certain old wizard with a long silver beard was watching them with a merry twinkle in his eyes. It was nice that they had actually decided that being in different houses didn't have to stop them from spending time together. A bit of house-unity, even if it was just among the first years, was long overdue.

They spent the remaining time exploring the nearer classrooms and the library and decided to meet after lunch again to continue their tour. Indeed it was practical that they were from different houses, as they had been in different classes until now and knew the parts of the castles best that were near their respective common rooms.

5 minutes before the lesson started, Terry, Hermione, Neville and Harry were at the transfiguration classroom. As the door stood open they entered and took seats at the front. (Hermione was leading them there.)

The classroom was mostly empty; there were only two other Ravenclaws there who were reading in their Transfiguration books, no doubt to prepare for the lesson.

As time passed the room filled up slowly.

"Where do you think Professor McGonagall is?" Hermione whispered as the beginning of the lesson ticked nearer.

But Terry had noticed something else.

"Hey, what's this cat doing here?"

He asked and many students noticed a tabby cat, jumping up on the teachers' desk.

They didn't have more time to speculate about the cat as it jumped off the desk and transformed into a woman.

"Good morning class." Professor McGonagall greeted the gob smacked class. Harry also pretended to be surprised, but smiled a bit.

After calling the roll, Professor McGonagall began her lesson with a speech about the importance and dangers of transfiguration. She impressed the seriousness of the issue and warned everyone that fooling around in her class would mean that the person would be made to leave.

She explained that the ability she had demonstrated was called the animagus transformation and that it was one of the most advanced transfigurations there was. She then went on to list the transfiguration program followed at Hogwarts. They would start with the transfiguration of inanimate objects to inanimate and later go on to transfiguring animals and plants into other objects or living beings, and at the end of their education finally coming to human transfiguration.

The class was eager to try it out; it sounded really fascinating. However they soon learnt that the basics were difficult and not too interesting. After a half an hour speech on the theory they were given the task to change a match into a needle.

Harry had already succeeded to do so in holydays and now didn't want to show off, so he went on slowly with transfiguring his object. He took his time and slowly the match changed into a random metallic object at first. He intended to change the form later. Taking a look around he saw that Hermione's match was getting silvery while Neville hadn't made any change to his match yet. He was unsure if he should help him. Of course Harry wanted him to succeed, but maybe Neville felt bad if he was trying to help? Or he simply wanted to learn it on his own? He wasn't sure and so Harry returned to his own work.

At the end of the lesson only Hermione and Harry had made a needle, well Hermione's was still a bit strange at one end, but the other half looked great. Harry had spent the last minutes to make a small hole into the needle, so if you wanted you could just start to sew with it.

"Very good Miss Granger. 20 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said with a small smile, Hermione nearly squealed at the won points.

"Good work Mr. Potter." She commented again when she saw Harry's match.

Harry smiled slightly. Though it would only be getting difficult in about two or three weeks, when he had to learn transfigurations Minerva hadn't taught him yet. He hoped he'd be good then too. He'd really like to make Minerva proud.

12345678901234567890

After another eventful day Harry went back to his room after dinner. Ron had again invited him to play chess, but he had declined. He didn't mind the game, but to be honest he preferred spending time with the others. Like Susan or Blaise, Neville or Hermione and the others from their 'discovery group'. But this evening he had therapy anyway. Ron seemed a bit put out by him declining, so Harry apologized again but then went back to his room anyway.

When he entered the common room through the Hufflepuff passage (that common room was quite near the Great hall) Kate was already waiting for him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Harry quickly said.

"Hello Harry. You aren't late, I'm early. Nice room here."

Harry nodded shyly and sat down across from her on a comfortable couch. As usual he placed his legs in a way that he could draw them up in front of his body fast, if the need arose. Harry wasn't aware of this, he was so used to sitting that way but Kate noted it each time. While she had experience with abused children, Harry's case was worse than the others. He had probably been abused all his life that he could remember and therefore it was so much harder for him to overcome this experience, as he had never known anything else. The first year with his parents didn't count, it was too early for him to remember.

He still hadn't spoken of the abuse, since the short interrogation at the beginning of August. The need to keep quiet, his own shame had been conditioned deeply within him. Kate sighed inwardly. It wasn't over for him yet. While they hadn't spoken with Harry yet, there would be a trial later on. Harry's answers from the first interrogation had sufficed to put these two into prison, but for the final sentence, the court needed to know the whole truth. It would be very hard on Harry, but necessary none the less. He had to see that society didn't approve of the crimes his aunt and uncle had committed. He had to see them convicted; there couldn't be closure before this. But as it was, Harry was far from ready for that.

"So Harry how are you?" Kate asked after a bit of silence.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm well." After they spoke a little about lessons (Kate wanted to make sure from the beginning that any problems with the double role of his family/teachers was discussed) she finally began to discuss his unusual sorting with him and his feelings about it.

An hour later they called it quits and agreed to meet in future on Thursday evenings, an hour after dinner.

12345678901234567890

Harry had just decided to get the last of his homework done, when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

It was his guardian. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Minerva." Harry smiled at her.

"Homework?"

"Yes, but not much."

"That's good. Do you want to continue or would you like to talk a bit, or play something?"

"I…" Harry bit his lip. "I'd like that. I mean you know… if you have time."

"I have time. It's one of the best things about the first week of classes. No homework to correct. But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy your company later too."

They went to the common room and Minerva began to ask him about the trip on the train and all. She was very pleased that he seemed to have found some friends already.

Then she asked. "Little one. How do you feel about your sorting? I know it's much for you right now and that the rules are quite harsh, but that's how it is."

Harry smiled a bit but nodded. "I'm ok with it, I guess. I mean I spoke with Kate about it. I … well no that isn't interesting. "

"Harry, if you don't want to speak about something that's alright, but you know that I care about how you feel about things."

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Let me see. Shall I tell you what I think about this first?"

"You don't have to, I mean it's no great deal."

"Of course it is and I see that there are things that are bothering you. Well let's see. I'm very proud of you to be sorted into all houses and I think it really fits you. Not because as some people would say that you don't have enough traits to be in a house, but on the contrary, because you really fit all of them. I also think it's really nice that you have your own room and I … well I hope that this will give us the chance to spend some time with each other, maybe also just reading or working on something from time to time. On the other hand I think it's pretty hard to have to follow the additional rules and work because I think you really have enough on you plate. But as it's mostly healing I think this should work."

She paused a bit. "Just know that I'm proud of you little one." She smiled gently at him and Harry looked pretty embarrassed. He had no idea how to react to something like that.

Finally Harry gathered his thoughts and then also told her about what he thought about all this.

"I'm sort of really glad that I have my own room. I mean, you know I never slept with someone in the same room before and well you see, I well… I got a lot of scars and such. I mean someone would probably see that and I … I really don't want to speak about it."

He paused a bit and Minerva thought that it was another of his worries that he had never talked about. And none of them had been thinking of it. Well it worked out in the end.

Harry continued.

"I think it's also nice to be able to be with people from different houses you know. I mean Terry, Susan, Neville Hermione, Blaise, they are all from different houses and I like to be with them. I don't mind harder rules much, you know and extra work. I just, well… it's sort of strange not to be in a house when everyone else is. You know people are looking at me funny and such. Well I'm not sure if this is because of my scar or the sorting and all. But it's sort of strange."

He shrugged again.

"That's quiet alright Harry. They will get used to this." Then she grew more serious and asked softly. "Does it bother you much to have such scars?"

Harry bit his lip. "I… I… You know I don't want anyone to know what happened. If they knew…" He broke off.

"Are you afraid that they wouldn't speak to you anymore or something like that?"

Harry's shrug was answer enough.

"I don't think so Harry. Real friends won't think any less of you if they know this. It wasn't your fault. You were just a child, a child who was hurt badly."

She pulled him a bit closer to her, softly stoking his unruly hair. She knew that he liked that, he was literally starved for affection.

Deciding to go back to a point he had mentioned earlier she asked. "Did you have a problem sleeping at the Leaky cauldron?"

"No, no it was alright. I just changed in the bathroom. But it was nice there, I mean except the part with the minister. They all talked as if I had done something great, but I was just a child. I don't know what happened, I'm nothing special as they seem to think. I'm just Harry, not this boy-who-lived everyone seems to think is something special." Harry looked really confused.

Minerva nodded concerned. It was hard to be thrown in to a new world, but being famous and a scared boy added to that and made it even harder.

"It's alright little one. Just be yourself and know this. You are something special Harry. Not for being the boy-who-lived. But for us, your family, you are someone very special."

"You too." Harry muttered embarrassed. "I mean to me."

Minerva drew him into another hug. She had never been one for so much hugging before she met Harry, but with the little one, _her_ little one it was different.

"You look tired Harry, why don't you go to sleep?" Harry agreed and when he was ready for bed Minerva tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. Harry beamed in the dark, it was so great when someone cared for you!

He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

First of all I am really sorry about what happened with the last chapter. I don't know how it went, but suddenly the new chapter was saved as chapter one, therefore noone found it.

So here's finally another one. It took awhile and isn't long, but I have a little more trouble now, that I come closer to the canon. I really want to make it interesting and not just change some small things, but that takes time. I hop you like it, please review!

You know Minerva's birthday is pretty soon, I'm still not sure about what Harry should give her, I have an idea, but if you do so too, please tell me.

Next: Harry gets back on a broom, meaning flying lessons are coming up. So for all people who were sad that there's no quidditch, you'll at least see Harry in the air.

Answer to reviews:

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: Who says Harry can't be best friends with Hermione?

Aqua Mage: Thanks fort he hint. that I keep messing up remark and notice, that's because in German you can use it like that. I learnt English for 5 years too, but I haven't had a lesson for 4 years now, so I'm grateful for help.


	24. Up in the air

Chapter 24 Up in the air

"What a beautiful owl!" Hermione exclaimed at breakfast at Friday. Hedwig hooted softly and then extended her foot to Harry to take the note.

"That's a good girl. You're the best Hedwig." Harry praised his obviously proud owl.

"Is she yours?" Blaise asked. They had found out that at breakfast everyone could sit where they wanted to and so at the moment Hermione, Susan, Blaise and Harry were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Neville had originally wanted to join them but got caught up in a discussion about some plant or another. It seemed that Neville had spent much of his free time growing up doing gardening. You needn't ask what his favourite subject was.

"Yes. That's Hedwig." Harry answered with a proud smile at his owl. She is a wonderful bird and highly intelligent.

"I didn't know you had an owl!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you have it with you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"She doesn't like being in a cage, so I let her fly instead of taking her on the train." Harry said, deliberately leaving out that Hedwig hadn't left Hogwarts that day except for her hunting of course.

Harry finally turned to the note his owl had brought him. The unruly writing clearly indicated that it was from Hagrid.

"It's from Hagrid, he has invited me to tea." He told Hermione who was petting Hedwig now and feeding her some bacon. "He writes that I can bring some friends along." Harry continued to read. "Well, I mean I don't know if you want… I mean Hagrid is nice and all…"

"Sure we will come if you don't mind." Blaise said. "A bit of fresh air won't hurt." The others agreed. They had also planned to explore the grounds for a bit, now that they had covered the most important parts of the castle.

Finally Neville came along too and the five of them went down to Hagrid's hut, with a detour to the lake where they saw the giant squid floating lazily around.

Harry hoped Hagrid didn't mind that there were so many. But he shouldn't have worried. Hagrid simply beamed at the group of students and Fang seemed to be equally excited, judging by the amount of 'cleaning' Harry's face got.

"Come in, come in!" Hagrid boomed.

"I… I hope it's alright if we all came, I mean…" Harry began shyly.

"Sure it is. The more the merrier isn't it?" Hagrid cut him off.

After the basic introductions and some talk about school lessons Hermione spotted an old newspaper clipping.

"There was a break in at Gringotts?" She asked. "But I thought it was such a safe building, from what Professor McGonagall said."

Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable by the subject and gave a quick side-glance at Harry.

"Certainly is. They even got dragons there. I always wanted one."

Four of the five students looked at him in various degrees of disbelief, but Blaise said.

"They are fascinating creatures, aren't they? My father was once visiting a colony and …"

Hagrid was in heaven, finally someone who understood him. He and Blaise talked the next half hour about nothing else than dragons. While Blaise didn't want a dragon as pet, who except Hagrid would want that, he had been fascinated by them since he was a little boy.

Meanwhile Harry glanced at the paper clipping on the table. He was more than a little surprised by what he read. Vault 713 had been broken into, but the vault had been emptied a few weeks before. Harry knew this number. Sure at that moment he had had many other problems than what Hagrid had gotten from the vault, but he had a good memory, a very good one at that. He knew for a fact that they had stopped at that vault exactly, and that had been a few weeks before the 31st of July, just when the robbery took place. Hagrid had taken the object to Dumbledore, probably for safekeeping.

Harry didn't worry about it anymore. He was sure if Albus had to protect something he could do that. His 'honorary grandfather' was a great wizard, the greatest of all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

The new students were slowly adapting to life at Hogwarts. Harry was so happy to have found friends, even if he was still afraid that someday they wouldn't like him anymore. His extra lessons, meaning healing, wouldn't start for another month or so, giving him the time to adapt to everything.

He really enjoyed all his lessons, except history of course, and sometimes potions. Professor Snape was not as bad as Harry had feared but Harry always had to tell himself that it was just for his cover as a spy. It had helped that last weekend Severus had invited Harry to come and help him with cutting ingredients, while he was brewing a potion.

It was now the second week of school and Harry could hardly wait for the afternoon. They had their first flying lesson. He was to go with the Slytherins and Gryffindors and they would start just after lunch, while the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs had the lessons two hours later.

Neville had been terrified this morning and Hermione was continuously reading some flying tips out of a Quidditch book. The two of them had also managed to frighten Justin, who had joined them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Now at lunch Blaise had shortly pulled Harry over to the Slytherin table.

"It won't help Hermione if we're there. I mean we tried to get her to listen this morning but she wouldn't. I guess it's best to leave her alone with her book." He explained on Harry's surprised look. He had thought that maybe he could distract her with something, she really looked awfully nervous, but Blaise was right. Distracting Hermione was a difficult task at the best of times, most of all if there was a book near her.

At lunch, they had to listen to Draco Malfoy's boosting about his flying adventures. Blaise had known Draco before Hogwarts coming from an old pureblood family himself, but they were never friends. While his family was rather rich and well known in the society, they didn't share the dislike of muggles and muggleborns as other old families. Blaise had told them quite a bit about this subject after he was insulted by Ron for being an evil Slytherin, when he ate breakfast at their table.

Finally they trudged out of the castle onto the grounds. The flying instructor Madame Hooch was already waiting for them with a row of brooms laid out in front of her.

"I'm sure you do just fine." Harry whispered to Neville and Hermione as they stood next to a broom each.

"Hold out your hand out over the broom and say up." Madame Hooch commanded.

It took awhile until everyone had their broom up and they finally mounted. After many corrections to the right position Hooch finally commanded:

"On three, kick off from the ground, then hover a bit and come back down. Nothing else, understood?" They all got ready, even though Neville was sweating in fright.

"One, two, th…" She didn't come further as Neville kicked off early and soared upwards. He didn't seem to be in control of the broom and after only seconds he slid off the side and fell…

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Harry and moved his second wand that he always had in his wrist holder in a swish and flick motion, pointing it where Neville was. The fall of Neville stopped abruptly as a small beam of light hit him and he floated gently down onto the ground.

Harry was sweating. It was the first time he had used this spell on anything heavier then a book and he wasn't used to it. But the main point was that Neville didn't get hurt.

"Are you ok, Neville?" He asked, not noticing the others look at him in surprise.

"Ye…Yes. Thank you." Neville muttered still pretty shaken from what happened.

""Excellent Mr. Potter." Hooch exclaimed. "30 points for… oh well, I can't give you points, right?"

Harry nodded but smiled. "It's ok."

"Longbottem, shall we try it again, or would you rather wait a bit first."

"Wait." Neville immediately squealed. "I mean I'd rather wait Professor," he quickly added.

"Very well. Sit down there." She pointed at a place a few feet away. "But you will learn to fly, as all other students do." She added as an afterthought at Neville's obvious relief.

"Alright students, gather your brooms, we will continue."

After the hovering they were made to fly short distances and land again, then they learnt a few easy turns. Finally Hooch split them up. Those who were more advanced were sent on a particular route she marked with sparks that were hanging in the air, while the others continued to train the basic movements.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of being in the air again. But he didn't have the need to show off that several of the others seemed to have. Draco Malfoy was doing some sort of loops from time to time, but only when he was sure to have the attention of the others. He seemed to be flying well and it seemed that he couldn't help showing off, and also others like Ron Weasley were doing extra curves, or holding only with one hand and winking to others, shouting.

Madame Hooch was mostly occupied with the beginners, she didn't remark when Malfoy suddenly dived towards Neville who was sitting on the grass watching them. Neville scampered out off the way as Malfoy landed inches from him. In his hurry he lost the little glass ball he had been holding.

"Now, now Longbottem. Is the ickle baby too scared to go on a broom?" Malfoy mocked.

Neville didn't answer but crouched down in order to pick his glass ball up again. However Malfoy was faster.

"A remember-all, Longbottem. What does it tell you? That you lost your head?" Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's bodyguards, had meanwhile landed too and were now laughing at the joke.

Neville was frightened, it was three against one and he wasn't brave in situations less intimidating, at least not yet.

He asked Malfoy to give it back but it only resulted in laugher.

"Neville, what's wrong?" A voice asked from behind.

Neville was glad to see Harry there, Blaise just behind him.

"He's got my remember-all that I got from Gran."

Malfoy only stared defiantly at Harry.

"Little Potter midget wants to help the squib?" He asked again. Harry briefly wondered what a squib was, but then answered.

"Neville is my friend, give him back his property!"

"No. Why don't we see if he can get on his broom if his precious thing is up a tree?" With this Malfoy took off at top speed. His goons tried to follow, but they weren't too good at flying and so were now hanging in the air, not sure what to do without instruction.

"Don't worry Neville we will get it back." Harry assured the boy and went in pursuit of the blond boy. While he had kept strictly to the rules and tasks Madame Hooch had given them up until now, this was another story. He urged his broom to go after Malfoy and soon came nearer to him. He sped over him as a warning and then circled around to face him again.

Malfoy was quite a bit shocked by Harry's flying. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. So he sped away and then, when he was high up in the air tossed the glass ball away with all his might. Harry needed a bit to understand what Malfoy's movement of the arm had meant, but then he saw the ball speeding down to the earth. Flattening himself against his broom he dived after it. It was a wonderful feeling, faster and faster, the wind blowing through his hair and then a few feet above the ground he caught it and pulled out off his dive, flying over to Neville and giving him back his remember-all.

On the side, hidden in some bushes two redheads were watching the scene unfold. They had a free lesson and had decided that watching a first year flying lesson could be fun. They had observed their ickle brother and amused each other with exaggerated poses anytime a manoeuvre wasn't as well as it could be. Sure Ron had been flying for a long time, but the twins always found a reason to laugh, such as when a sparrow landed on a hovering Ron and he moved his arms like a windmill, nearly falling off the broom in the process. But they had to admit that Ron was one of the better flyers from the lot. They held their breath as they saw Harry dive straight towards the ground and soon afterwards pulling up, holding a little ball.

"We taught him…" Fred began with a fake sniff.

"And now look at him…" George continued.

"Already chasing after balls…"

"Diving to the ground…"

"The born seeker…"

"And then we can't have him on our team…"

"Oh the shame…"

"Should really mask him as a Gryffindor…"

"Should do that…"

"Mask him as Ronnie perhaps…"

"Have him play for us…"

They continued for a while longer with their banter, but kept hidden. It was a well known fact that Madame Hooch would give every students detention that watched the first broom lessons. There were always funny moments and she didn't want the students to stop flying because of people laughing at them. After all being magical is good and fine, but without flying, where was the fun in it? (That was at least Hoochs' opinion)

Incidentally the twins weren't the only ones who were watching this particular lesson. An elder, stern looking woman was observing everything out off the window off her office. She saw Neville slide down his broom and then float to the air, but couldn't make out just what had happened. So she summoned her omniculars to watch the rest of the lesson. Not so much the lesson in itself, but one particular student. 'Harry really was a good flyer.' She thought as she observed him doing the demanded exercises with ease. But that's not what was most important to her. Thanks to the omnicular she saw him very clearly, and he had such a relaxed and joyful expression, which she rarely saw. He seemed to be truly at peace with himself as he glided through the skies. She didn't understand what happened with Malfoy and Neville, but suddenly Harry's flying style changed. He was now racing at much higher pace, straight for Malfoy, circling him, then again chasing after him and suddenly he went into a breathtaking dive. Minerva's heart nearly stopped as she saw him hurling down on his broom. A huge stone lifted off her heart as her little one pulled up safely. Focusing the omniccular she saw him holding something in his hand, but she didn't care. She tore out of her office, ready to take his broom away and give him quite a lecture on frightening her so much. She was halfway through the entrance hall, when she stopped dead in track. If she now went and did that, then Harry probably wouldn't dare to fly for a long time because he didn't want to anger her. And seeing just how much fun it was for him she couldn't do that to him. She slowly returned towards her office. No she couldn't do that to the insure boy. And truth be told, he seemed to pull off this dive like he was born to do it, born to fly. Just like his father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hi everyone. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I know all of you seem to be really sad about Harry not being on a quidditch team, but I think it's best so. With all the rivalery that quidditch causes, Harry would never be accepted by all houses if he were to play for one. But not to worry, there will be more Harry on his broom coming soon.

For all Gred and Forge lovers: They will have their part in the story. In some chapters ot so much, as they aren't in the same year, but in others they are very important. I just so think that I write a pretty big scene with the two of them in the next chapter. Would you like that?

I will keep more or less to canon concerning the main elements, meaning Sirius is in Azkaban, there is the Philosopher stone and all, but I try to make it different. I have read other first year fics and some of them got boring once they were at Hogwarts, so I really try not to do that. If it happens please warn me.


	25. Cake and twins

Here is a new chapter (a lot longer than the last one), especially for all Gred and Forge lovers out there.

Chapter 25 Cake and twins

That evening in the staff room Minerva purposely sat next to Rolonda Hooch.

"How were the lessons with the first years?" She asked in a neutral voice.

Snape who sat on the other side of the table faked a snore quietly and glared at her. His meaning was clear. 'Do you have a death wish? Because we'll be bored to death with all the tiny little details of each brat holding his broomstick wrong.'

Minerva didn't acknowledge him, but listened to what Rolonda had to say.

"You won't believe what happened! This was one of the most interesting flying lessons I've ever given and that's saying something." She told them brightly.

"First there was Longbottom…" She explained about Neville taking off. "And then, do you believe it, Potter simply takes out his wand and uses a levitation charm! On a moving target! And he floats him down onto the ground, the boy didn't even get a scratch."

Minerva was surprised and quite proud. She glanced over to Severus, who while pretending to be marking essays was clearly listening. She hadn't known that her little one could already do the levitation charm, she knew for sure that they hadn't learnt it yet. And then not just on a feather, but on a boy!

"And that wasn't even the best of it. This Malfoy boy seems to have taken something of Mr. Longbottom, a rememberall I think, and threatened to destroy it, I took points off him of course, but Potter took after him. Merlin that boy can fly. It seemed like he had spent all his life on a broom. And after Malfoy sees that he isn't a match for Potter he decided to throw the ball to the ground and Potter tore after it. I haven't seen such a dive since Charley Weasley left the school. He caught it just above the ground and pulled up safely. When I questioned him he told me that he had only flown once before. It's just a pity he can't be on a house team, he's the born seeker, even if he doesn't believe he's so good. He got all modest when I complimented him, also about the levitation charm. I wanted to give him about 40 points of course, but that doesn't work. Not fair I think. Not getting points, and no quidditch either."

Minerva listened to the tale with rapt attention and as much as Snape would deny it, he was also interested in Harry's efforts. Minerva was very glad that she hadn't stormed out onto the grounds to reprimand Harry. He did indeed have a good reason: he stood up for a friend and even helped to prevent him from being injured and his property being destroyed. She was glad that Harry was being protective of his friends. It showed another side of the normally scared and timid boy. Who knows, maybe a side that would be more prominent if he hadn't been hurt for so long.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Sometime during third week of school)

It was meanwhile a common feat to see several first years of different houses at breakfast together. This morning Hermione, Blaise, Neville and Harry were for once joining Justin and Susan at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry saw Hermione get a package, not just a normal one, but one wrapped in colorful paper.

"Is it your birthday today?" He asked quietly, as Hermione unwrapped a book.

She looked up a little surprised but nodded.

The others immediately congratulated her.

"Are you eleven or twelve?" Justin asked.

"Twelve of course. According to Hogwarts a history the acceptance age for Hogwarts has been eleven since the founding. That means that you need to be eleven on the first of August." Hermione explained in her usual bookworm-voice.

They spent that breakfast talking amicably and finally the Gryffindors and Slytherins left to gather their potion supplies.

"That really isn't fair. Potion on your birthday." Neville said quietly. He did not get along with Snape at all.

"Why not?" Hermione inquired. "Sure Prof. Snape is stern, but the subject is so fascinating and this potion he talked about last week…" Neville only sent the others a helpless glance while they left.

Once they were away Harry immediately asked.

"Shall we throw a birthday party for Hermione?"

"That would be cool, but how?" Justin asked. "It's not as if we have any presents, cake, drinks, or anything at all."

"Gifts aren't that difficult to get." Susan answered. "We could send an owl to Honeydukes with some money, to order some sweets."

"But where could we do the party? We can't go into each others common room and it's not as if Madame Pince would be too pleased with a party in the library?" Terry chimed in.

They grinned at the thought of the stern librarian's reaction to a party in reach of her precious books.

"I… well I think we could have the party in my room, I think it would be ok." Harry said shyly. He hadn't shown anyone his room yet, he was not comfortable having a nice room and be the only one to have access to the founder's common room.

"Great Harry." Justin exclaimed.

They decided that Terry would order a few sweets as a gift since getting a suitable book on such short notice was too difficult. They would split up the costs later. Susan would speak with Blaise and Linda Moon, a Slytherin girl that came along on their exploring trips and also spent some time with Hermione on other opportunities.

"What about the Gryffindors?" Justin asked. "Who is she friends with besides Neville?" They shrugged, really Hermione was rarely seen in the company of other Gryffindors than Neville, except perhaps at meals where she sometimes spoke with older students.

"I don't know. Sometimes Ron was sitting next to us, when I was at the Gryffindor table." Harry said unsure. He had played chess with Ron once again, but he still wasn't sure about the red-haired boy. It wasn't that he didn't like him, but they were just so different. And to be honest Ron had some strange prejudices about Slytherins that didn't please Harry.

"No Harry, they don't get along. Hermione just told me yesterday that Ron was insulting her, about being a know-it-all and that she should have been in Ravenclaw, just because she likes to read." Susan said.

"He didn't!" Harry exclaimed shocked. To him Ron had always been nice except the first day, just before the sorting. But Harry had thought that to be because of him being nervous.

They were still discussing what they could do for the party and most of all how to get a cake. Harry said that he had an idea how to get one, but didn't elaborate.

During a free lesson that morning Harry swiftly went to the kitchen.

"Harry Potter sir!" The elves exclaimed happily. "What cans we do for great and nice Harry Potter sir?"

"I've just a question. I wondered if I could bake a cake. A friend of mine has her birthday today and…"

"We's most honoured to bake cake for Harry Potter sir!" one of the elves exclaimed.

"You don't have to I …"

"No, Harry Potter sir has much work and we's honoured to bake birthday cake for friend of Harry Potter."

Another elf chimed in. "Harry Potter sir is great wizard and has taught elves to make pizza, elves want to help Harry Potter sir." The other elves nodded emphatically and Harry saw that he didn't have a chance to argue.

"How many friends of Harry Potter sir's is going to come to eat cake? Does Harry Potter sir wants something else?"

"We are… well I think about 4 or five people." Harry quickly lied. He knew how the elves tended to go overboard and if he told them there were about 8 people you'd get enough cake to feed a whole house, well maybe not that much, but still.

"We's doing it, when shall's we bring it?"

"But really only if it's no trouble I could at least help I…"

He didn't have a chance. Ten minutes later Harry left the kitchen. The elves had insisted on also delivering some Pumpkin juice, as it was important that they drank something of course and were just starting to propose to send some other snacks when Harry fled, saying that he had to send an urgent owl.

The owl wasn't that urgent or anything but he just didn't know another way to leave without hurting the feelings of the elves. And if he hadn't left then, the elves would have sent up a whole banquet, not just a cake. He sent a quick note to Dumbledore, explaining what they were planning so that they knew he wasn't alone in the 'common room'. He also explained about the cake, that he really had only wanted to ask the elves if they could conjure some ingredients for him and that he didn't want to take advantage of the situation.

Dumbledore smiled when he got Harry's note. He had been pleased when he saw the snowy owl at his window and was very interested in what the little one had to ask.

Baking a cake? Well Harry was an excellent cook. But the way he asked if it was alright for the elves to help him was still somewhat sad. He was so afraid of doing something that they wouldn't approve of, it was just not normal. Of course there was no problem for the elves to bake a birthday cake. They enjoyed it immensely. Several parents asked each year about a cake for their child. Of course most families sent a cake made by themselves, but not all. There wasn't a problem in this.

At lunch Harry sat at the Slytherin table and talked with Blaise and Linda. Meanwhile at the head table Dumbledore informed both Minerva and Severus of the party. It wouldn't do for one of them to drop by in the middle of the party.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, I have a problem in Charms, do you think you could…" Neville began with a red face at dinner.

"Of course, let's go to the library after dinner." Hermione immediately agreed. Neville was one of the only Gryffindor first years who wasn't teasing her about being a bookworm. On the contrary, he was grateful for her help.

Meanwhile Harry, Blaise, Susan, Justin, Terry and Linda were on their way to Harry's room. Harry gave the password after they went through the Hufflepuff passage and entered the room.

"Wow." Susan exclaimed.

"It's just because at the moment I'm the only one living here. Otherwise, it would be just like any other common room." Harry quickly rectified.

"Not that." Justin said and pointed to the table. There was a big cake that could easily feed 10 people, along with pitchers of pumpkin juice and some more snacks.

"Harry how did you …"

"I… well I've got some useful contacts." He simply answered. He couldn't very well tell them that he was friends with the elves here. That would lead to more questions.

"I'll go and get them, ok?"

While he was gone Justin asked the others. "What do you think he means with contacts?"

"Probably the Weasley twins." Susan answered. "Rumor has it that they know the school, including the kitchen better than anyone else. But let's set this up right."

Harry didn't have much trouble getting Hermione and Neville to follow him. Indeed Neville only had a little question (or pretended to do so at least), they were all eager to see Harry's room.

When Harry gave the password he motioned for Hermione to go in.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked confused and was about to light her wand when a small light of candles was lit.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Hermione

Happy birthday to you"

Hermione was speechless, which was nearly a first.

"But you, you… Thank you!" she beamed at her friends.

Her mother had been right. She never had many friends at school. It was mostly because of her love of books, and the fact that she had always been the best in school. She had some friends outside school and of course a very caring family, but still. Her friends had gone to such length to throw her a party and it meant very much to her.

It was a great evening that brought the group of the eight first year students closer together, no matter what house they were in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(About a week later)

It was a frightening sight, most of all because it was unusual. Two redheads, two of the most cheerful students were making very sinister faces. Normally this promised humiliation to whomever was responsible for their mood. This time it was a bit different.

"Do you believe it!"

"Ten rounds around the pitch!"

"Without broom that is!"

"Oh brother of mine how shall we survive this year"

"Do you think pranking him will help?"

"Our captain? Or do you mean…"

"Mr. bighead of course."

"Mr. I'm such a great seeker that I don't need to train, you mean?"

"The very same dear Gred."

"Let us think on how to deflate his head a bit."

They continued their discussion for a while till they were joined by Lee.

"What's up you two?"

"What's up? Quidditch."

"We don't have a chance."

"And because of that Oliver is going to work us into the ground."

"Not just into the ground, he'll bury us with training."

"And that's only because of this, this…"

"This seeker."

"Only because he was by far the best in the tryout…"

"Not that this means much mind you."

"Only because he was best of the lot who nearly slipped off their brooms half the time …"

"He thinks he's oh so good…"

"Much to good to listen to instructions…"

"And you do know Oliver, don't you?"

"Punishing the whole team because of him!"

"Not fair."

"Not at all."

"We're just wondering what prank would make him train harder."

"But we haven't come up with much yet."

"Imagine, we Gred…"

"And Forge, not knowing which prank to use."

"Oh the tragedy."

"The world is coming to an end."

Lee was barley holding his laugher at the desperate faces of the twins, not that Gryffindor having a bad team was a laughing matter of course.

"So let me see if I got this right. The new seeker, Pete Conner, isn't bad but doesn't think he needs to train and therefore Oliver had you run laps and is getting desperate, which certainly is a cause for deep sorrow."

"Mr. Seeker will probably change after we lose against Slytherin."

"Yes he will, he's too proud to loose."

"But then the cup will already be lost."

"And Oliver will become even more obsessed."

The twins fake shuddered.

"Why couldn't Harrykins have been sorted into Gryffindor?"

"We told him to, you know? Sure he is a first year, but who knows he might have been able to play."

"I'd love to see that, Conner beaten by a firsty."

"That would be fun."

"And would make him train…"

"And as such save us."

"Unless… are you thinking what I am dear Forge."

"I am dear Gred. This needs planning though."

"Then let us start and we might yet survive this year."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(About a day later)

Minerva was grading some essays when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" She looked up to see who was there and suppressed a groan. "What have you done now?" She asked in exasperation.

"We Professor?" they asked together. "We're hurt. What ever could we have done?"

"Who sent you this time? Mr. Filch? Professor Snape?"

"Oh no. We just thought we'd come by."

"Just by ourselves."

"Just like that?" McGonagall asked disbelieving.

"Would we ever do that Professor?"

"Taking up your time when it isn't important?"

"Ok, ok don't answer that. But that's not what we're here for."

"No Professor. It's about Harrykinns."

"And quidditch of course."

"Harryki… What does Mr. Potter have to do with quidditch?"

"You see Professor. Harry came to visit us in the holidays "

"And we taught him how to fly."

"Well not really taught him. There wasn't much to do."

"Just give him a broom and he flies."

"He's the born seeker you know."

"So we thought as poor, ickle Harrykinns can't play on a house team"

"Would he be allowed to at least train with us?"

"I mean there isn't a rule against that, is there?"

"No there isn't from what I know." Minerva said with a straight face but inwardly smiled. That would be nice for Harry.

"Why are **you** asking me and not Wood?"

"You see Professor we haven't asked Wood yet, we just wanted to know if it's allowed."

"We wouldn't want Harry get into trouble of course."

"So we asked."

"Must be a first for you." Minerva muttered.

Again the twins looked hurt.

But Minerva didn't give them time to start with their twin-speech again.

"So the only reason why you want Mr. Potter to take part in training is that he can fly? Or is there any other reason?"

The twins looked slightly sheepish.

"You see Professor."

"Not that we want to criticize anyone…"

"But we just thought, with having a new seeker this year…"

"That it would be best if he had someone to train with him…"

"To challenge him a bit and such…"

"After all it has been so long since we have won the Quidditch cup."

They knew that this was their best point. It was well known that McGonagall wanted to win just as much as the team.

McGonagall thought a bit and finally nodded. She had been observing the tryouts for the seeker position and she also overheard a bit about the problems they had in training, being a cat was quite practical sometimes.

"And what happens when your seeker doesn't need anymore, what did you say ? challenge?"

"It's still good for him to train with someone…"

"Like in the game you know…"

"And Harrykinns could also learn to play quidditch that way."

She nodded curtly.

"You have my permission, however it is up to Wood and of course Mr. Potter if they go along with it. You know that we never have first years on the teams. This is mainly because being on the quidditch team takes up a lot of time and that in the first year it is often too much. I'd say one training session a week should be enough. And as you know Mr. Potter is part of all houses, so if he'd like to train with another team as well, you will have to accept that, understood?"

The twins nodded happily. After all this didn't make much of a difference. The main point was that Harry was allowed to train with them, and their early deaths caused by massive exhaustion were postponed.

"But both Wood and Potter must agree, clear? You can't just go to Potter and say that he is to train. Ask him! And how you convince Wood is also your task."

"Not to worry Professor"

"Yes, we just have Harry fly before one of the trainings and tell Wood about it."

"He'll immediately agree."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And Potter? Do you plan on informing him?"

"You see Professor, Harrykinns is a little shy…"

"A little Forge?"

"Alright, he's really shy."

"So we think it's best if we just have Wood ask him."

"He'd say that he isn't good enough otherwise."

"But we won't force him…"

"Won't be necessary anyway."

"Loves to fly that one."

"Good then." McGonagall agreed, silently very pleased how the twins were talking about Harry a bit like he was a little brother.

The twins bowed slightly and retreated.

"And 10 points to Gryffindor for initiative about the quidditch team and a fellow student."

She called as they reached the door. The twins chorused a "Thank you Professor" and vanished with another bow.

Minerva shook her head. If anyone had told her that one day she'd think the Weasley twins could be a good influence on another student, she'd have sent that person to St. Mungo's. But now she saw it differently. For such a shy and timid boy like Harry those two could indeed be good. Most of all, Harry seemed to like them a lot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's note:

Was that enough of the twins? Don't worry they will show up in future chapters too.

For all quidditch fans: I gathered it was much better for Harry to simply train quidditch. I won't keep him from flying (I'm not that cruel) but I don't think that Harry could cope with the attention and pressure of a real game. But that way he can fly too. What do you think?

Thank you all for your great reviews.


	26. Operation flying Harrykinns fulfilled

Chapter 26 Operation flying Harrykinns fulfilled

It was the next week when the twins took their 'operation flying Harrykinns' to the last stage. It hadn't been difficult to convince Wood. The captain had been nearly to the point on banging his head on the wall repeatedly in frustration. All this trouble because of the Gryffindor seeker.

Oliver Wood was literally living for Quidditch and not having a good seeker on his team was insult to him. He had spent the weekend designing a special seeker's training, something that was obviously needed.

Now, only the second seeker was missing, and he was still completely unaware of the plan.

(Monday morning)

"Harrykinns!" Fred exclaimed.

"How are you?" His brother asked.

Harry eyed them warily. The joyful faces only told him too well that they were planning something.

"Fine." He simply replied. "How are you?"

"Splendid."

"At least for now."

"Having potions after breakfast."

"With the greasy bat of the dungeons."

They both fake shuddered.

"He's not that bad." Harry protested.

"Not bad?"

"You're not talking about Snape are you?"

They looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

Harry only shrugged unsure. He really wanted to defend Snape but couldn't without arousing suspicion.

"Say Harrykinns…"

"have you been flying lately?"

"You still need to get revenge…"

"For the color bludgers…"

"Making us get hit all those times."

"So, what do you say?"

"Fancy coming flying with us for a bit…"

Harry nodded enthusiastically at the thought of getting onto a broom again.

"What about at 4.30? This afternoon?"

"We can fly half an hour…"

"We have quidditch training afterwards…"

"You can even watch if you want."

Harry again nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure I'd like to watch. I've never seen training or a game."

Harry beamed at them.

"Why are you only inviting Harry and not me?" Ron asked from a few places away.

"I know more about quidditch than him and would like to see the training."

The twins exchanged a look while Harry quickly tried to back off. He didn't want to offend Ron, after all they were his brothers.

In the end the twins asked both of them to come flying. They knew how shy Harry was so there wasn't a possibility to get him to come alone if he thought Ron would be offended. Though they weren't too sure about why Ron wanted to come. After all they had already taken him to a training session and he had found it rather boring.

"Should have looked out for Ronny…"

"Didn't think he wanted to fly with us…"

Normally Ron didn't do much with the twins. He was rather wary of them, mostly due to the amount of pranks played on him.

"Do you guess it's because of Harrykinns?"

"Could be. Ronny seems to like being around Harrykins."

"Even if he wants to play chess every time they are sitting near each other. Never anything else."

"Well let Ronny come, it won't hurt."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

So the two Gryffindor beaters and two first years were seen walking to the quidditch pitch. Ron was talking a lot about a team called the 'Chuldy canons' or something like that as well as his own adventures on a broom. Harry kept quiet but he thought that Ron was definitely boasting too much about his abilities. He had seen that he was rather good on a broom, however there were some other first years that were better than him on a broom (Harry of course didn't include himself in this.)

They gathered the best school brooms they could find and took off in the air.

About 20 minutes later Fred and George nodded shortly at each other as the team began gathering each performing some warm up moves. They had been flying around more or less seriously but it seemed Harry was still a bit shy in showing what he really could do. Ron wasn't helping but rather making Harry more unsure by giving him tips that Harry didn't need at all.

"Hey Ron, come on over to me." Fred called and he and Ron flew to one side of the pitch.

This left George with Harry, to demonstrate what a great seeker he was.

Five minutes and many caught balls later Wood shouted for them to come down.

Fred and George flew to their captain and also the two first years landed there.

Harry gave a quick thank you and made to leave for the stands when Wood called.

"You there. Potter?"

Harry gulped nervously and turned around. "Yes?"

""We're having seekers training today and could use another seeker to train with ours. Interested?"

"Me? But I'm not good or anything…"

"Not good? I saw you dive, you'd be a great seeker. So what do you say? Will you help?"

Harry smiled widely. He'd really like to train a bit of quidditch, even if it was just once.

Ron next to him cleared his throat.

Harry looked at him guiltily then turned to Wood and asked.

"Don't you think Ron would be better?"

Fred answered for Wood. " Ron isn't so much the Seeker type, are you Ron?"

Ron nodded reluctantly but was watching Harry critically. He indeed was pretty large already and seekers were usually the smallest players. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't like to take part in the training. They probably only asked Harry because he was the boy-who-lived.

"He only just learnt to fly, I'm sure I can do better. I don't mind being a seeker." He finally said.

Wood however interrupted.

"Sorry there Ron, but Harry is the better seeker between the two of you."

Harry was very uncomfortable about this and wished that he could find a way without offending Ron and at the same time still have the possibility to train.

The possibility finally came in the person of Seamus Finnigan, fellow first year of Gryffindor.

He seemed to be really excited about something and dragged Ron away.

"Good then, that's settled. Harry I want you to do your absolute best, clear? No holding back."

Wood asked and the small boy nodded.

It was already time to start the training, however their seeker was late, as usual. Finally five minutes later he was finally there. Wood looked at him sternly but was interrupted by him.

"What's this firsty doing here?"

"Harry is helping us today as we're having a special seeker's practice, now that you were so nice to join us. He's acting as a second seeker."

"Really, I don't need a seeker's practice, most of all not with a firsty who doesn't even know how to hold his broom. You'd better work on that attack formation that…" He was cut off by an angry Wood.

"I am the captain here, so you do what I tell you. And I won't accept your lateness! Now let's start."

They began with warm up rounds and then Wood called them over.

"We're now going to play what is called 'tag' in the muggle world." He shortly explained how it was played. "Two of us will try to tap one of the other players on the back. As it is seeker's training the main goal will be one of the seekers. You two start. Count to 10 and then you can begin."

It was the most fun Harry had ever had. He was fast in catching Fred and then he was a constant target, but they didn't ever get him again. The other seeker was becoming frustrated with catching him but he didn't manage, not even when another player helped. For once Harry's slight stature was a huge advantage in dodging attack as well as in performing quick manoeuvres. Of course his experience in escaping Dudley's Harry-Hunting paid off too.

Halfway into the game the other players began throwing balls too. They would tap the balls with their wand so they sparkled and then throw them. The seekers had to try and evade being caught and catching a ball at the same time. The difficult task in this was to spot who was tossing a ball as there were 6 other players, all doing so in turns.

"Right to the last part of the training: I'll let loose a training snitch." Wood spoke.

Fred looked at the seekers for a moment and then waved to Harry to land for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked slightly out of breath.

"No Harrykinns. Here take my broom. It's fairer, the school broom is a lot slower than Cook's"

Harry was a bit reluctant but finally did so.

As it was a training snitch they used, it wouldn't disappear for minutes or even hours, like the normal snitch did. Instead it stayed inside the pitch and therefore could be caught more often.

20 minutes later they finally landed. The Gryffindor seeker didn't like the fact that this first year had beaten him so badly. Of course it was only training, but still. This was a first year for Merlin's sake. He only nodded shortly to the other players and then left towards the changing rooms, apparently deep in thought.

"Great work Harry. What do you say, will you come again?" Wood asked.

"Can I?" Harry asked his eyes sparkling.

"Yes of course. What about once a week?"

Harry nodded but then asked shyly. "Am I allowed that, you know with me being a founder's student."

"All set Harrykinns."

"Already asked McGonagall we have."

Harry looked surprised.

"We knew you'd make a great seeker Harrykins."

"Thought you'd like to train with us."

Harry nodded. He really wanted to and he found it very nice of the twins to give him the chance.

"What about Ron? I mean he's your brother and …"

"We need another seeker to train with Cook. He's new on the team." Wood explained shortly. "And you're the best choice for this. It's a pity that you can't play for our team. Well at least you can't play for another house either."

"Good evening."

They all spun around.

"We didn't do it." The twins chorused immediately as they spotted McGonagall.

"Do what?" She asked sternly.

"Whatever you came here to accuse us of. We were training quidditch."

McGonagall hid her amusement, but wondered at the same time what they had done to have a guilty conscience.

"I simply came here to see the training. And I agree that Mr. Potter would be the best choice to help you train your seeker."

She turned to Harry and smiled slightly. "Excellent flying Potter. You can train once a week or so. But just in case, if another team asks you to do so too, you're of course free to take turns."

"But don't tell anyone about our strategies." Wood put in. Harry only nodded happily.

"Very well then. Good evening everyone."

Harry looked at the others for explanation and the twins told him about asking her.

"Hey you are exempt from the rules bound to years, aren't you?" Wood asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I only thought that maybe you'd like to bring your own broom to the training. That is if you have one."

"I don't have a broom." Harry said a bit unsure. "Is that a problem?"

"It would just be easier. But the school brooms are available for you too."

11111111111111111111111111111111

The same evening Harry got a visit from his guardian.

"You really are a great flyer Harry." She said and gave him a quick hug.

Harry smiled shyly. They continued to talk about quidditch for a while and Harry finally came to the part about having a broom.

"I just thought, I mean it's not good if I use the school brooms all the time you know. I mean what if I break them or something."

"Oh Harry. You don't have to worry about that so much. The school brooms are all old and therefore not too well suited for quidditch in general." She thought about it for a bit. Indeed it wasn't a great idea for Harry to use the school brooms for training. If they trained with bludgers and such…

"You know what Harry, in Hogsmeade there is a shop where they sell second hand brooms. Some of them need to be repaired a little maybe, but they certainly have a boom that is a bit faster and more stable than any of the school brooms. And they aren't expensive. You could buy yourself one during the next Hogsmeade weekend. It's soon after all."

Harry's eyes positively glowered at the thought. He loved flying so much and if it wasn't expensive it should be ok to get one.

"You know what, I will ask the twins to help you choose one. After all it was their idea to begin with. I'm sure they have no problem in meeting you at Hogsmeade."

Harry simply didn't know enough about brooms to do so by himself and the merchant would probably even try to trick the little boy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Harry was confronted by an angry Ron Weasley.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked sharply.

Harry looked at him confused.

"I should have trained with them, not you! This isn't fair."

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered quietly.

"You do know that the only reason they wanted to have you train with them was that you're the boy-who-lived. I mean why else, it's not as if your all that good at flying. And now you can even train with them again, this is not fair, I thought you were my friend, friends don't do that, do you understand?"

He had heard Wood talking about Harry last evening and they all went on about how great of a seeker Harry was. It wasn't fair. He already was the boy-who-lived, got attention because he was in all houses and now this. Add to this that he'd rather study with the know-it-all than play chess with Ron and you get an angry and (not that he would admit it) jealous Ron.

Ron didn't even notice that during his rant Harry paled considerably.

Harry just wanted to tell Ron that he wouldn't go to training again, to apologize again when they were interrupted by Hermione and Neville.

"Hey Harry. Was it fun going to quidditch training? We heard that you got to train with the team." She always tried to get Harry to be a bit less shy and as it seemed flying was the best subject.

Harry nodded shyly and wanted to say something but was stopped by Neville.

"I think that's really nice. You're a great flyer. I mean you even saved my rememberall."

Ron stormed off in anger.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked carefully.

"I… well Ron thinks that I shouldn't train with the team. Maybe he's right."

Harry said uncomfortable.

Hermione looked to the youngest Weasley for a moment and then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, do you want to train?"

Harry nodded very shyly.

"And the team wants you to train with them?"

Again a nod.

"And you're allowed to?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's simple. You will of course continue to train."

"But Ron… I mean he said he wanted to train to, I mean it's not fair if I can and he not."

"If the team had asked Ron to train with them, would you be angry at him?" Hermione asked reasonably.

"No, of course not."

"See, so he shouldn't be angry with you either. He'll get over it Harry. So come let's eat, we don't want to be late for classes."

McGonagall had been only a few meters away from Harry and Ron when Hermione had interrupted them. She had seen how pale Harry had become all of a sudden and she wouldn't let Ron frighten him even more.

But she stopped when she saw how Hermione handled the situation. She went about it in her usual logical manner. Something that seemed to be good in this situation, Minerva noted to herself. And she did indeed manage to convince Harry that it was alright for him to train with the team.

Good, the boy could use the feeling of being on a team, even if it was just for training. And of course the additional confidence he could gain that way. Yes, training quidditch certainly was a good thing for Harry. All she had to do now was to organize for the Weasleys to take him to buy a broom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to update sooner but it's rather stressy at the moment. And the weather is absolutely great so I simply have to go swimming as much as possible. But don't worry I won't abandon this fic, it's simply possible that sometimes you have to wait a little longer.

Next chapter will be more Snape, I remarked that it is high time for this. Also there won't be much quidditch in the next chapters, I think we've had enough of this for a bit.

Answers to reviews:

HarrySlytherinson: You'll see the reaction of Snape in the next chapter. But do you really think it is possible for him as a sypy to insist on having Harry train with the Slytherins?

Thestrals: More Snape is comming, it simply didn't fit in the chapter anymore.

Lovesheart: No Harry isn't as small as Flitwick. Just imagine him being about as small as a child who's about 2 or three years younger than he is. But he's growing now.


	27. potions troubles

This is only a very short chapter. I'm extremly busy at the moment so I simply didn't have time for more. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 27 Potions trouble

Harry's day didn't get easier after breakfast. The first lesson of the day was potions and Snape seemed to treat him worse than normal. Harry wasn't sure why, Snape didn't seem to be in that bad of a mood in general. But he insulted Harry more than once. When Susan's and Justin's potion, which was next to Harry, began to emit a foul smoke, Snape turned to Harry and leaned down to him.

"What do you think you are doing _boy_? Didn't think you'd help them, eh? Too good to help them, are you? " He spat nastily.

Harry just lowered his head and only muttered a 'Nothing sir.'

"What was that Potter? Look at me when you are speaking boy!"

Harry backed off and knocked over his chair.

Snape suddenly realized he had taken it too far. He internally berated himself for having done so. He was still thinking about the talk he and Lucius Malfoy had a few days ago. Harry had been a popular subject in this and apparently Draco Malfoy had complained that Snape treated Harry too nice. Malfoy didn't suspect Snape's loyalty, or at least not yet, but he had been going on about possible ways to torment the boy-who-lived a bit and Snape had agreed (although he wasn't fond of it at all). He had planned on talking to Harry the day before but he didn't get a chance to speak with him alone.

He looked up at the boy who had wormed his way through the ice shell surrounding his heart and felt even worse. Harry was clearly fighting for his composure. Luckily many of the other students were occupied with their mishappened liquids. But a few Ravenclaws were looking at Snape with ill-disguised anger. It was generally known that Harry was a shy boy and that he was yelled at like this when his potion was the best in the whole classroom was simply not right.

"Sit down Potter." Snape said in a relatively calm voice, trying to calm him without raising suspicion. "As you seem to be finished, bottle up your potion and clean up. That counts for the rest of you too. Finish your work."

They did so but Snape saw that Terry, Harry's partner, was taking the vial to Snape's desk after exchanging a few words with Harry.

Just after giving the homework Snape called.

"Mr. Potter, my office please."

Harry nodded meekly while Harry's friends were giving him sympathetic glances.

Snape briskly walked off to his office with Harry trailing miserably behind him. Harry was still feeling very unsettled and didn't know what to expect.

Snape closed the door behind him and cast two spells at it.

Harry was standing just inside the door with his head lowered.

Snape knelt in front of the apparently disturbed boy.

"Harry" he called softly. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Harry looked up at him shyly. Snape sighed as he saw the insecurity in his eyes.

"Harry, I don't mean anything that I said, ok? I only insulted you because of me being a spy." He uncomfortably reached out and patted Harry awkwardly on top of his head.

A few deep breaths later Harry had finally calmed himself down.

He looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm being stupid."

"No Harry, it's quite alright Harry. Don't worry. Let's speak about things privately. What about you help me with brewing a potion this evening? You can tell your friends that I gave you a detention. That way we can spend some time together and I keep my image as … well you know."

Harry nodded. Snape thought for a bit and then gave Harry a short hug.

"It's ok Harry, it will get better." He said softly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's friends were absolutely furious about Harry getting detention but Harry only shrugged. He had told them that he had gotten detention because he had knocked over the chair, and this was a dangerous action in a potion lab.

The reason why he had reacted as he had Harry declared to be that he had been thinking and Snape had startled him out of his nice dreams. He saw that some of them looked a bit doubtful but they didn't say anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come in" Snape called when Harry knocked at his office after dinner.

Snape gave Harry a small smile and then beckoned him over to his lab. They began with the preparation of a complicated potion. As usual Harry was largely responsible with preparing the ingredients but he also got to add some of them and stir at the less delicate points of the recipe. They worked in harmony, only speaking about the potion they were working on. Potion brewing was the one thing that worked best to help Severus Snape relax.

Once finished, Snape lead Harry over to his private rooms. Harry was a bit surprised, he had never been there before.

Snape's living room was surprisingly well lit. There were even two windows, which Snape explained were enchanted. He décor was of course predominately green and silver.

"Come Harry, sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

Harry accepted shyly and a house elf brought him a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Harry, does it upset you how I have to treat you in class?" Snape asked gently.

"No sir." Harry answered quickly. "I'm sorry about today."

"As I said, it's alright. And please call me Severus, Harry."

Harry nodded again.

Then Severus began to explain to him about Lucius Malfoy and that he had wanted to talk with Harry the day before. Noticing that Harry had a question he prompted him to ask. Silently sad that they were back to the point where Harry wouldn't ask his questions freely anymore.

"So it wasn't because of the quidditch training? I mean I thought you were perhaps angry about the training."

Snape didn't need long to understand what Harry meant. Minerva had been so proud of Harry's flying the evening before and had told them about how it came to be.

"No Harry, I'm not angry. I think it's a nice way for you to get more flying time. Why did you think this was a problem?"

Harry shrugged lightly. "I just… well you know with Gryffindor and Slytherins being rivals and all, I thought you wouldn't like me to train with them."

"In a sense yes, as we would have had an even better shot at the cup without you helping them out, not that Slytherin isn't going to win anyway, we're a lot better. But I think that if you like to train then it's a good thing for you to do. If you have fun doing it, do it, it's really alright with me."

Seeing Harry still being a little doubtful he added.

"Of course it would be nice to have you train with the Slytherins, but I can't propose anything like that, you know spy and all."

"So it's ok?"

""Yes Harry, it's ok. But I want to speak with you about this morning." Harry lowered his head ashamed. Snape suppressed a sigh. He wasn't good at all this emotional stuff. Not that he minded talking with Harry at all, but he simply wasn't good at this. The times he had comforted someone (except Harry) like that could be counted on one hand. His Slytherins were in general much too independent to come to him with any sorrows and outside school, well, he didn't have many friends after all. None to be exact if you took away fellow potion masters he sometimes discussed professional subjects with.

"Harry, are you afraid of me in class?"

"No. I mean I know you won't hurt me and that you don't mean it. I'm really sorry about this morning, it won't happen again."

"Why were you afraid?"

"It was nothing, really. I just, well I didn't sleep so well last night and then this morning with Ron and all, I guess it just hasn't been my day."

"That's not all of it Harry. What was it? Did my yelling reminded you of your uncle?"

Harry shrugged unsure.

'Ah, close, but not yet.' Snape thought.

"Did something I say upset you? You know that I won't do it again."

Harry was silent for a long while. Then he finally spoke.

"Could you… I mean could you perhaps, only if it's alright of course, could you not call me boy?"

"Boy?" Snape asked confused.

Harry nodded slightly. "He… he always called me that. You know, when he was angry. Or when I had done something wrong, he often asked 'what are you doing boy?' before, before…" Harry trailed off.

"Before he hit you?" Snape asked softly.

Harry nodded slightly.

There was another pause.

"Is there something else he called you, something that I should watch out for?"

"No, no I guess not. I was always the 'boy' you know. Well not always, he insulted me sometimes of course, but I guess you won't use any of those. So if it's alright…"

"Of course. Does Albus's 'my boy' bother you too?"

"No, no the way he's saying it, it's fine, I sort of like it."

"What do you like best? Minerva's little one is a bit childish, isn't it?" Oh god I don't believe it, Snape thought, I'm sitting here talking about nicknames.

"It's nice. But I personally like Harry best. You know not many people have called me that. It was always boy, and later at school Potter. I …" He lowered his voice and Snape knew that he had to listen closely as Harry would probably say something personal.

"When I was small I thought I was called boy, or freak, I mean I didn't find out my name until I went to preschool. I sort of really liked to get a name too, you know. Bit strange, getting a name so late, but I liked it."

Snape was pretty shocked at that. For once Harry had openly spoken about his childhood with him, something that he had never done before and something that made him feel awfully protective of the small boy. On the other hand he couldn't believe what he heard. Calling a child boy, or 'freak' of all things for so long, not even telling him his own name!

"Thank you for telling me, Harry." Snape simply said. "I don't think I have to tell you that they were wrong to do that and that you certainly aren't a freak. All you are is a very nice young wizard. A wizard that I like a lot." He smiled slightly at him and was again victim of a hug.

'I could get used to this.' Snape mused as he had his arm full of teenager. 'It's a nice feeling to be needed and liked. Oh Merlin, did I just admit that I liked being hugged? What's happening to me.' But he knew what was happening, Harry. It wasn't as if he was going to be handing out chocolate the next day, or Merlin forbid, be nice to a Gryffindor. It was just that his heart was learning, and finding more and more space for the little boy with the big heart in his arms.


	28. First aid

This chapter isn't beta'ed. I haven't heard from my beta for some days, so I guess she's on holydays. Please excuse the many mistakes.

Chapter 27 First aid

Harry's first month of school was already coming to an end. He felt very happy at Hogwarts. Now that school had started, maybe even more so now. He still spent some quality time with his new 'family' (he counted Severus in it too) but he had also friends his age. To their group counted now Blaise and Lisa from Slytherin, Terry from Ravenclaw, Susan and sometimes Justin from Hufflepuff and Hermione, Neville and Harry. It wasn't that they were always the 8 of them together, though they often sat with each other at breakfast. It was more that there were often two, three, four or even more of them doing something together, and in various constellations. For example, Susan, Terry and Blaise all liked wizard's chess, so the three of them were often playing. Blaise and Harry shared their interest in potion, together with Hermione, so they spent some free time on little projects. It wasn't too special for a group to act that way, the special part was more that they all came from different houses. But this also brought some problems with it. The only places to meet were the library and places like the great hall. It wasn't as if Madame Pince would be happy with them if they were to try out some charms in the library and well the great hall wasn't that great to chat either, so Harry offered that they could generally use the founder's common room. He had told them that he'd like to be alone sometimes too, so they all agreed to respect his wish and there was no discussion if Harry didn't wish them to come one evening (mostly if he had therapy or was spending time with his 'family'). They all knew that Harry was in his own way the shyest of their group and that he was a very private person who needed his space sometimes. They were a rather strange group at this too. The 5 of them that were together most, meaning Susan, Blaise Hermione, Neville and Harry, had a pretty different character.

Susan was in some sense the typical Hufflepuff. Loyal, helping someone who had problems and rather outgoing, always approaching people, chatting with them, no hint of shyness.

Blaise wasn't shy either, not at all, though he wasn't that much of an outgoing person.

Hermione was often leading discussions and didn't keep what she read to herself. But she had changed a bit too. For the first time she had some real friends, friends that weren't taunting her about her love for books, merely sometimes teasing a little, but always without any malice.

Having friends was a good thing for Neville too. He had gotten some more self-confidence but always had the fear of doing something wrong. Most of all in lessons. He wasn't that accepted in his house either, but it wasn't too bad for him as he had other friends. And although he wouldn't tell anyone he was glad about the way it was. He preferred the presence of, let's say Blaise to that of Ron or of Seamus.

Well and there was Harry. His friends had seen that there was more than just one side to Harry. He was a very shy boy, there was no denying this. But he was fiercely loyal and stood up for his friends to everyone. Be it for Hermione who some Gryffindor called a 'insufferable know-it-all' or Neville, or any of their group. The thing that was strange (at least Hermione found it very strange) was that he didn't show much of this defence when he himself was concerned. He did have a lot of problems to tell Ron that he'd rather not come to play chess now, when it was so obvious that Harry and Ron simply didn't fit each other as friends. Hermione sometimes wondered if it was simply that Harry didn't want to hurt someone's feelings or if there was more to it.

Harry had opened up a bit around his friends. He was less shy around them and even more significant was this change when it concerned the twins. When Harry was in their presence he seemed relaxed. (He was of course always looking out for pranks that might "accidentally" be dropped on him). The same counted for his weekly Quidditch training. Flying simply set him free.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you seen the sign in the common room? The one about the first aid course?" Hermoine asked one evening in the first week of October when they were sitting together in the founder's room.

Several of them nodded.

"Will you come too? It reads that first years are allowed too. It sounds practical. What do you think?" Hermione asked again.

"I think I'll go to the orientation, it's tomorrow, right?" Susan asked.

"Yes it is." Blaise answered. "I guess I'm coming too."

Terry and Lisa weren't interested and Neville said.

"I don't think I can do that. I'm not good enough at school." Neville said a bit sadly.

There was the requirement that they got acceptance from their house teacher. Only students who didn't have too much trouble in their lessons already were permitted.

"Maybe you can do it another year." Harry said to cheer Neville up. "I mean it's for all years."

Neville nodded a bit doubtful, he didn't think that he'd be better in a year or two.

"Are you also coming tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "I have to anyway. I mean, well you know I have to take extra lessons and I'm taking healing. I mean that I will do the first aid course and have some theory lessons, or so Madame Pomfrey said."

"You didn't tell us anything about this extra lessons. When have they started, what do you learn exactly, can we join too?" Hermione asked excitedly. She had completely forgotten about Dumbledore mentioning Harry getting extra lessons.

The others were also looking at Harry in interest.

"Well I didn't have any yet. They only start this month, you know to first get used to the normal classes. So I don't really know what I will learn. And I don't know if you can come too, not that I have anything against it of course, but you have to ask Madame Pomfrey."

"I will." Hermione said firmly. "I mean magic and all is great, but sometimes I miss the science lessons we had at muggle school. Maybe the theory part will be a bit like that."

11111111111111111111111111

The next day after dinner a rather small group assembled in the hospital wing. Fortunately nobody had chosen that exact moment to get injured sick and Madame Pomfrey could conduct the information meeting as planned.

She had the students settle on some chairs that were pulled up. There were about 25 students, from the look of it of all years from first to fourth. Harry, Hermione, Susan and Blaise were the only first years present.

"Welcome to the information meeting about this year's first aid course." Madame Pomfrey began.

"This course isn't to be taken lightly. We will meet once a week, every Saturday morning-"

A loud groaning started at this, Poppy ignored them.

"At 10 o'clock. So you can sleep in a bit anyway. It is a voluntary course, but once you sign up for it you're obligated to attend or you will be dropped out of it. I expect you to apply yourself. If I get the impression you don't, you'll leave. Questions so far?"

There were none.

"First off for the organisation. We will do a standard first aid course. If you finish it successfully you'll get a certificate stating so. This is something that is appreciated later if you apply for a job. This certificate will only last for a good year at first. Therefore in the first weeks of each school year I am holding a revision course. This will prolong your certificate for another year and so on. This course is offered free of costs, tough as people versed in first aid it will be expected of you to help out if one of the students is injured. You will fix them up temporarily until I can take care of them. You are also obligated to help the current nurse in case of emergencies, if there are too many injured at once. I can calm you it is extremely rare that it comes so far. The first I call upon in such a situation are of course the students that take healing as a NEWT's course. In the last 10 years it has only been necessary once for others to assist me here in the hospital wing after a mass brawl after a quidditch match, before that time, …, well that's another story."

Harry could think of why there was more need before. 10 years, that was the time Voldemort had vanished and he could imagine that there were more injured while he was still around. It was a terrible thought to imagine that he may one day return.

Madame Pomfrey glanced around the students. She could see in several of their faces that they weren't all too interested anymore. Saturday mornings, helping injured students, it wasn't just a fun course.

"The reason why I'm telling this is simple. I expect of each of my students that he uses this education with responsibility. You are here because you want to learn to help others. Who it is doesn't matter. You are to help in injured person the best you can. That's the first rule of every healer. This applies here too."

She paused again.

"Now for the contents of the course. Much of what you'll learn is muggle first aid. You will also learn some spells that can help of course. But first you will always learn thing the muggle way, only afterwards with magic. It is expected that you know both."

"You don't mean that we're going to transport people the muggle way, do you? What's the point? I mean we're wizards!"

An older Slytherin exclaimed in shock and distaste.

"That's exactly what I mean. There are many reasons for this. First of all you aren't able to use all healing charms yet. Who of you can conjure bandages? Nobody. So you will learn it the muggle way. And before you ask. If you do this course as an adult it will be roughly the same. You can't use magic in all situations. There are wounds that can't be healed by magic, there are times that you don't have a wand. And more importantly: a wrong healing charm can have very bad consequences. If you aren't completely sure of what you are doing, it's better to do it the muggle way and bring the patient to someone who knows his business."

She then went to outline what kind of things they would be learning. About how to lay a person, how to transport someone, treat burns, cuts to reanimating measures.

"Now those not interested anymore may leave." She said shortly. "I won't force anyone to learn something he doesn't want."

Indeed more than half of the students left. There were only 10 left in the end.

"Very well. This is normal, people usually don't like responsibility or refuse to learn anything muggle like. Now please introduce yourself."

There were two 4'th year students of Hufflepuff who said that they wanted to take healing at NEWT's level in 2 years and were therefore already doing this now. Then there were 2 second and third years and the 4 first years. The majority were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with Hermione and Blaise the only Gryffindor respectively Slytherin.

"We will start with the real course come Saturday. I'd ask you to put yourself together in teams of two for now till then. This will be mostly to train things like transportation and such. I want you to pair up with someone about your height and weight. Houses are in this whole course of no concern. I will not be giving out points or take off points. If you don't behave you'll find yourself enjoying detention with me. I will not tolerate any house rivalry, may it be in here or if you meet a student of another house who is hurt, is that understood?"

They all nodded although the older students looked a little wary and eyed Blaise sceptically.

"What if they don't let us help? I mean I can't really see some of the Slytherins let a Hufflepuff help with anything." One of the fourth year boys asked reasonably. "I doubt they would even let us explain."

"That's why you will get small badges with a red cross on white ground, marking you as people trained in first aid. Not everybody knows what they mean as we don't have many student's who did the course but some will. And the teachers too. If the injured person doesn't insist on being brought to me by a friend, it will be mostly up to one of you to bring them. In the ideal case we would have in each class at least someone with some first aid experience, but as you can clearly see this isn't the case. Last year I had three people in total. And one had to stop because his coursework was getting bad. So you see how it is, and also how much your presence and help will be worth once you know something."

They all seemed to be determined to make it through the whole course. After that Poppy dismissed them, asking Harry to stay behind for a moment.

"You can go on Miss Granger." She said kindly. "I have a few more things to discuss with Mr. Potter here."

"I have been wondering if I may also have the theory lessons Harry has? It would really interest me." Hermione asked quickly.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her for a while and then asked her to leave for a moment.

When Hermione was out she turned to Harry.

"I have spoken with healer Milroy about your healing lessons and he has proposed some exercises in addition to the theory. You will also have to write some essays that I will send him to look through. About the theory in the context of your gift. This is in general only a small part of the lessons, but it means that we have to either tell Miss Granger, not let her join, or hold another smaller lesson sometimes during the week."

Harry nodded understanding. "I don't think it is a problem to tell her. She's my friend." He finally said, even though he wondered a little about what Hermione would think about this. Would she accuse him of boasting with being a natural healer? Somehow this seemed something that would rather be Ron's reaction, not Hermione's. Well he'd see.

"Good then. I planned to do a check up on your health now too. So please come back tomorrow sometimes." Poppy said and went to the door, and let Hermione back in.

"Mr. Potter agrees to let you come too." She told Hermione who beamed at her and then at Harry. "I want to see the two of you on 9 on Saturday's. It's the best time for such lessons. Not many students are up early on Saturday mornings, so not many get injured. Much of the lessons will consist in reading and asking me if you get problems. Though I will also explain the more important parts more in depth. You will not be asked to write essays Miss Granger, as Mr. Potter here will. For you it is a simple volunteer course, whereas Mr. Potter will need to do a test on this at the end of the year, just as in all subjects. So then goodnight." She gave them another nod and left to her office.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked curiously. "I mean, why did I have to leave for her to ask if you'd mind me taking the course too?"

"Well you see there's something I haven't told you. And please don't tell the others" Harry began unsure.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing wrong. Well it was sort of planned from the beginning that I would take some healing. I mean even before I got sorted."

"Really, why?"

"When I was smaller I once broke my arm, and I wished it to mend again. And it did. I didn't really think all that much about it at first when I got my Hogwarts letter and read about accidental magic and such. But well it's not normal, so I got tested and it turned out that I have some of a natural healing talent."

"Wow!" Hermione said intrigued and then continued. "That's pretty rare, isn't it? I mean I read about natural healers and there was written that not many wizards are. You know when Professor McGonagall showed us about being an animagus I looked around in the library and found this book. 'Special magical talents and abilities, from common to rare'. But what's the problem with the theory lessons?"

Harry explained her but Hermione saw no problem in this. She might not be able to write some of the essays, but no one was stopping her from doing the others. Even if Madame Pomfrey might not correct them, she could do so herself after Harry's essay was corrected.

"Say Harry, can you already do some healing? Can you show me?"

"I can't much, and well I can show you when I'm hurt the next time."

"Can you also heal others?" Harry nodded. "Well you see, I got caught up in the trick stair just before. It's not bad or anything, I just thought you could perhaps …"

"Of course I can."

Hermione got down on a chair and pulled her sock down. There was not much of a wound.

"I don't mind keeping it like that, I just thought…"

"Sure, I try." Harry laid his hands over her ankle and called his magic to his hands and then let it flow over to Hermione's foot.

"Wow! That feels nice. Thanks Harry."

Harry only smiled a little embarrassed, not too sure how to receive praise yet.

Author's note:

Question:

I'd like to change the troll scene of the book to keep the story interesting. But as there is still a philosopher stone around, Quirrel would use some sort of distraction. Please tell me if you have an idea.

This story won't have anything from HBP in it. I didn't really like the book and therefore won't use anything. If you felt the same way and are searching for another good 6 th year story I can recommend warmly:

Dumbledore's army from bobmin (complete, with complete sequel)

Dimensional trunk from Ophiuchus (if you like houseelves you have to read this story)


	29. Gifts and sorrows for Minerva

Chapter 29 Gifts and sorrows for Minerva

Harry was working hard on his gift for Minerva's birthday. He had been thinking for a long time about what he should give her. He hadn't had many ideas. It was the first time that he actually could give someone a gift and he wanted it to be good.

He had taken the advice of Minerva's friend at the apothecary. He would make something himself. Though what to make was the question. Minerva had liked him making pizza very much so he thought something like that would be nice too. But he certainly couldn't cook for her without attracting attention. She always ate lunch and dinner in the great hall. But it was a Sunday and therefore he had decided that he would make breakfast for her. She liked a healthy breakfast, some special bread and such. So he'd bake that and bring it in her rooms. He hoped that she'd like that. Dudley had once done that on a mother's day (because Vernon had bribed him with the newest computer game). Petunia had been near tears, going on and on about how her Diddydumms was the best possible son.

Harry hadn't much experience in such things of course. And sure Petunia and Minerva were as different from each other as possible. But still, maybe she'd like it. He wished he had someone to ask such things. But he doubted anyone would be interested in such a trivial problem, unless….

Well Albus did say that Harry could always ask him if he had a question. And that he'd like him to do so, to tell him about things that were going on. And he still had a problem with the other part of his gift. He could ask Fred and George, he was sure they could tell him how to get some glue. But he'd have to explain to them what he wanted the glue for. And he couldn't buy it in Hogsmeade because the Hogsmeade weekend was after Minerva's birthday.

Just as he had decided to send Dumbledore an owl asking if he'd mind Harry visiting his office sometime and wanting to know if Minerva was around just then there was a knock at the door that made all this unnecessary.

"Yes?" Harry called.

"Hello my boy. How are you?"

"Fine Albus, you?"

"Splendid. I just saw that you were alone for once and thought I'd come and see if you'd fancy a game, or a bit of talk."

They had charmed three papers, so that Harry could only tap his with his wand and Minerva and Albus knew that he had visitors, meaning some of his friends were around. This was now often the case. And that way the teachers didn't give their relationship to Harry away.

"I … well I just thought I'd come to visit you."

"Really, wonderful."

"You know, I just wanted to ask you something. It's not so important of course, it's just..." Harry hesitated.

"Yes?"

"You know, it's Minerva's birthday next week and I…"

Harry proceeded to tell his plan.

"Do you think she'd like that?" He asked unsure.

"I'm certain." Dumbledore said firmly. "I'm sure she will like anything you'd do, but a special breakfast will be a wonderful present."

"You think? Because I really want her to have a nice birthday."

"Yes, I think. Is there anything that you need help with? Not that I'm much use in the kitchen."

"Well you see, I thought because she's Transfiguration teacher and all, I'd transfigure a special plate and mug. But I don't have any glue."

"What do you need glue for?"

"To glue the parts together, you know I made… Shall I just show you?"

That would be best I think." Dumbledore said and went to lock the door.

Harry took out several pieces of porcelain and some pieces of see through material in the same shapes. Then he got out a tray where he had a lot of dried flowers arranged in neat patterns.

Dumbledore was impressed with the amount of work Harry had obviously put in this. He could see what Harry was planning to do and was sure that it would make a wonderful plate, one that Minerva would surely keep for a long time, not just use once.

"Have you put preserving charms on the transfigured objects?"

Harry nodded. "But I didn't manage the strong ones. Just some simple ones, but I used them about ten times, once a day as the book says."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then it will hold quiet a while. Now Harry I don't want to interfere with your present at all, but if you want me to, I could use the strongest preserving charm that I know. Nothing else, it will still be your gift."

Harry nodded. "Thank you that would be really great. Do you also know where I can get glue, to put the pieces together?"

"I think I can teach you a handy spell there. It's a sticking charm, that you can use to put two things togeth…" Albus was stopped by another knock.

"Who's there?" Harry asked while hiding the pieces of porcelain under the covers. Albus was meanwhile shoving the tray with the dried flowers under the bed.

"It's Professor McGonagall" Minerva called, not sure if Harry had some friends visiting or what was the problem.

After a quick look around and an approving nod from Dumbledore who had just undone the locking charm on the door Harry finally called.

"Come in."

Minerva looked at them curiously, something was up. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it just felt strange to see Harry and Albus sitting there so coolly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all Minerva. Harry and I are just having a little chat."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "So I'm not disturbing a _discussion_?"

Harry shook his head and tried hard to look completely innocent. Something that obviously didn't work on a woman with 30 years experience as a teacher.

"Well you see, Harry and I had just an interesting discussion." Dumbledore began and when he saw Minerva approaching Harry's bed, probably to sit next to him (where certain things were hidden) he added. "You know, man to man."

Harry worked hard to keep his face more or less neutral, and at least managed to keep his jaw from dropping, while Minerva stopped abruptly.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"In that case I shall leave the two of you to your devices. But I must say I appreciate you volunteering Albus. Though I think that Harry is a bit young for _the talk _I will certainly remind you of your offer in a few years. You know as your practising this sort of discussion already. So then have a nice evening." She turned around, after seeing with satisfaction that once she had managed to render Albus speechless.

"What did I just get myself into?" Albus murmured but then shook his head. They had managed what they wanted, to get Minerva out of the room, without her finding out what they were up to. "So then Harry, let's continue."

The gift was finally finished, wrapped up and stowed away, to wait for the 20th of October.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few days later:

After a discussion with Professor Flitwick, Minerva decided that she should finally have a talk with Kate. She didn't know how to broach the subject with Harry without getting him upset.

She wrote her a note and Kate visited her in her rooms after the last therapy session with Harry.

"Good evening Minerva."

"Good evening Kate. Thank you for taking time to see me."

"Not a problem. What can I do for you? I assume it's about Harry?"

"Yes. There are some things that are worrying me but I don't know if I should talk with him about it or maybe you, and if I should then how. Maybe I'm overreacting, and he just needs time."

Kate only nodded and waited for her to go on.

"The first thing is that he has very low self-esteem. And I also understand that this is to be expected after what he has been through. But I am still worried that he is always giving in. At least if it concerns him. He's standing up for his friends, but never for himself. I just want to know how I can help him there."

Kate nodded. "That's something that is indeed normal, but also important that it is talked about. I will not go into any details, but I have spoken with Harry about this too. But it is important that you do so too. Maybe it's best if you start with some specific situations. That you tell him it is alright to do what he wants for once, not what someone else wants. Things like that. You certainly can't expect him to stand up for himself just now if he's insulted. He has to learn that yet. But you can help him not to be completely selfless in any situation. In what situations you have observed this?"

"For example with Ron, that's another first-year student. I somehow get the impression that Harry doesn't particularly like to spend time with him. But every time Ron asks Harry to do something, he just does it. It's difficult for him too, because the others of his group of friends don't get along with Ron."

"It's just important that you make it clear, that you aren't criticising him, or his choice of friends. Maybe you should start such a talk more generally, about having friends and such. If you'd like me to, I could also take care of this particular subject. Simply to discuss what he thinks about Ron, if he wants to be friends with him, or if not, why he's doing what this boy wants most of the time."

"I think that is a good idea. I don't know, maybe I am overreacting with the way he's dealing with Ron, I just don't want him to have more bad experiences with his friends. And I think that the demanding way of Mr. Weasley is damaging Harry's other friendships. Harry isn't spending all that much time with him, but I get the feeling that when Ron thinks he wants to do something with Harry, he expects him to let everything fall and do it. And there was also the matter of the quidditch training. I guess Harry told you about him training with the team. Ron got jealous I think and Harry nearly dropped the whole idea, just because of that."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Maybe it really isn't too important, but it could well be that Harry doesn't know how to act. And because he thinks it's too trivial of a problem he never brought it up. If it's alright with you, I will speak with him about this the next session."

Minerva nodded gratefully. She just had a bad feeling about Ron's motives, and the way he handled the 'friendship' or what ever it was between the two boys.

"Now you said that there was another point you wished to discuss." Kate prompted.

"Yes, actually there is. It's about lessons." Minerva began.

"Harry is a very good student, but there is something that I observed. I also spoke with Professor Flitwick about it and he noticed the same thing in Charms. Harry never answers a question, unless you ask him for an answer and also then he keeps the answer as short as possible."

Kate wanted to say something but Minerva went on.

"This seems quiet normal to us, considering his circumstances. In practical work however he seems to somehow be afraid of being too good. I can't really explain this, but he is never the first to finish his task. I've seen him to deliberately make mistakes to be sure that he's never the first. I don't want to say that I want Harry to be the first to succeed or anything like that. I just don't think that he's happy with this himself. He often seems to be uneasy; always stealing glances around to make sure someone already got it right. When one or two students finally succeed, he seems to be a lot calmer and also seems to enjoy doing the spells then. I don't believe that this is good for him. But I thought I'd speak with you first. I don't want Harry to feel pressured to be the best of the class, even if I believe that he probably could."

Kate listened to her thoughtfully. "The part about not answering questions is certainly normal. The other part is more troubling indeed. I can try to explain some of the reasons there might be for this behaviour. It might be that Harry desperately tries not to stand out. This is already difficult with him being the boy-who-lived and Founder's student. So he doesn't want to stand out in lessons too. I believe this also has to do with the fact that Harry has been neglected. He has been denied positive attention. He still gets embarrassed when someone is praising him, doesn't he?"

Minerva nodded.

"For neglected and abused children, attention is something negative. They often try to be as small as possible to the observer. This could be one of the reasons. I believe it is important for you to speak with Harry, even if I cannot tell you more details about possible reasons. I will not betray Harry's trust."

"Of course not. So you would also talk with him? Not letting this slide?"

"No. It is something that must be discussed. Maybe you can offer him that if he does succeed in lessons, that you won't announce it to the class. Maybe that would also help. But it must be discussed. Also if Harry does something wrong, you should tell him this. He must also learn of his mistakes. And he must learn that him making mistakes doesn't mean that you won't like him anymore. By the way, have you ever had to really criticize him for something yet?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I wouldn't know what for. He seems to be trying to do everything as good as he can."

Kate nodded gravely. "When you do, please make it very clear to him that you still love him, that you will continue to do so, even with him making mistakes. Making mistakes are important for a child as well."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Next day)

Minerva decided that she would speak with Harry on the next day. She would tell Harry that she wanted to speak with him in his lessons in the afternoon. She wanted the two of them to have enough time.

But this day she could take care of another arrangement.

"Misters Weasely a moment please." She called after the lesson with the third year Gryffiondors and Ravenclaws.

Lee waved them goodbye as the twins shared a quick glance and then looked at her as innocently as they could.

"My office." She said curtly, wondering if they would actually confess something she didn't even know about. Their faces clearly told that they had been up to something, the question was only what. This might not be the reason she wanted to talk with them, but one could always try.

"About the next Hogesmead weekend…" McGonagall began.

The twins looked at her shocked. They didn't do anything so grave to be banned from the Hogesmead weekend. Surely dropping a dungbomb in a corridor and then letting it burst just when Mrs. Norris walked by wasn't that grave.

"We didn't do anything bad Professor" Fred began.

"You can't ban us from the Hogesmead weekend."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"Look, can't we just get detention."

"For what exactly?" McGonagall inquired curiously.

"For whatever you are accusing us of."

"We can't just miss…

"Hogesmead. We already made…"

"plans you know."

"We told Harrykinns that we'd take him along."

"Can't have the little tyke go by himself, can we?"

"Certainly not. And he's the only first year to go."

"Yes, Professor. Just think …"

"Poor little Harrykinns…"

"All alone in big Hogesmead."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Not after he's helping the team so much."

"That would be ever so sad …"

The Weasleys made faces as if they were at a funeral.

McGonagall had to keep back a smile and held up her hand.

"That's enough now." She said clearly amused. "So you did tell Mr. Potter that you would take him to Hogesmead?"

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused.

"And you have such a bad conscience that you think that I'm banning you for the next Hogesmead weekend."

The twins looked at each other, not really knowing how to answer.

"You see, I had thought that as it was your idea to have Mr. Potter train with the Gryffindors, that you should help him get a broom. I wanted to ask you to meet him in Hogesmead to this end, but it seems that this is already cleared. You didn't lie about the part of taking Mr. Potter with you, did you?"

"No Professor." The twins chorused, glad that they didn't seem in trouble for once.

"Though I really want to know what the two of you have done this time, I can hardly punish you for something I don't know about. So I want you to make sure that Mr. Potter gets a reliable second hand broom, at a good price. You should know enough about this to help him. And it's no more than right that you do so."

"Of course Professor"

"You might want to buy an older, cheaper but stable broom and an additional broom care set."

They nodded though a bit confused. Broom care sets weren't that cheep, so why did Harry have to buy an old broom if he had enough money for this?

When they asked McGonagall answered with a little smile.

"This stays between us. But his guardians know about Harry training with you of course and from what I was told Harry will get a broom for Christmas. Therefore it doesn't make much sense to buy an expensive broom now. It's better to get a stable broom though than to use the school brooms for quidditch. So pick out a broom that can later be used for longer travels or things like that, understood?"

"Sure Professor!" The Weasleys grinned. They knew that to get brooms like the ones that they had weren't expensive. And at the same time loads better than any school broom, and safer too."


	30. Talks

Hi everyone

I know it has been ages since I last updated. I'm really sorry about that. My finals at university start next week. Add to that, that I had some problems with this chapter (I'm still not too happy about it) and well you get the long wait. I try to update quicker next time. And don't worry, I have ideas for this fic until the summer after first year already, so I won't just stop.

Sorry again

Writing phoenix

Chapter 30 Talks

„Harry, do you have anything planned this evening?" Minerva asked a few days later when she went to see him in the morning.

Harry shook his head confused.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together, for example in my rooms. We haven't really talked much lately."

"Sure. I come over after dinner, ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. Have a nice day." She tussled his hair and then left by the interhouse floo.

Harry looked after her a bit confused. He somehow felt that there was more to it than just spending the evening together but shrugged. It wouldn't do to worry the whole day about what was to happen in the evening, that was one thing that he had learnt in his life. And after all this was Minerva we are speaking about, not Vernon. He just hoped he hadn't disappointed her somehow.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Minerva's gaze upon him more than usual during transfiguration. They had meanwhile advanced to transfiguring bigger, but still inanimate objects.

He excused himself from his friends, claiming to need to do something. He was very glad that his friends didn't question this. True they were wondering where he was off to sometimes, but they didn't say anything. It was also rather difficult for them to keep track of when Harry had Quidditch as this changed from week to week. Some of them thought that he spent time with the Weasley twins, though it was difficult to imagine that timid little Harry was actually playing pranks.

Hermione on the other hand thought that Harry just liked to be alone sometimes. He often seemed pained by the attention he got for being the boy-who lived. But there was more to it than that she was sure. The way Harry behaved sometimes, it just wasn't normal. The way he didn't stand up for himself, him being painfully shy, sometimes even the slightest flinch when someone was yelling. She decided that she'd write her parents for advice.

1111111111111111111

Harry meanwhile settled comfortably on the couch in Minerva's rooms and took the offered tea.

After some smalltalk Minerva directed the discussion towards the lessons.

"So Harry, what do you think about your classes?"

Harry shrugged, unsure how to answer. Finally seeing Minerva waiting for an answer he began.

"It's all really interesting I think."

"All?" Minerva asked amused. "Even history?"

Harry mumbled something unintelligent.

"It's quite alright Harry. I had history taught by Professor Binns in my schooldays too. And while he was still alive back then, I can't imagine his lessons being much more exciting now."

Harry nodded. "Other than that I pretty like everything. Most of all charms, potions and transfiguration. Well astronomy is nice too, but I like watching the stars more than labelling them. And Herbology, well it sometimes reminds me of gardening a bit too much. Though the properties and all of the plants are interesting."

Minerva listened attentively. She wanted to hear about things like that before she cut to the problem. And it also helped Harry to get more relaxed.

"What about defence? That's the only one you left out, except flying of course and I doubt I have to ask just how much you love flying."

Harry smiled at the mention of flying but then grew more serious.

"I don't really know. I mean I don't want to say anything bad or so, but…" He trailed off.

"Feel free to say what you want Harry. As said I'm not going to give you detention for critisizing a teacher. Not as your guardian."

Harry nodded. "Well there are two things actually. I can't really explain the second so I start with the first."

Minerva nodded.

"I mean I really looked foreward to this subject, but we are hardly taught anything practical you know. I mean of course we are first years and all, but there are also simple spells that even we could learn."

Minerva nodded concerned. Each teacher at Hogwarts was given much freedom in the way they taught. Of course there were overall goal, things that the students had to know. But these goals were only fixed for what they had to know at the end of fifth and seventh year. This was normally no problem as there weren't many changes in the faculty. Most positions were filled with the same Professor since many years. Except the defence post. One of the most important jobs of all.

Noting to herself to speak with Albus about this later he turned back to Harry and their discussion.

"I understand that Harry. What about your second problem?"

"I don't know how to say this. I mean, it's not that anything is really wrong, it's just more of a feeling."

He paused and Minerva waited patiently, knowing he just needed a bit time.

"I don't want to insult Professor Quirrel or accuse him of something or so, it is just, …, something just feels wrong."

Now Minerva was listening rapidly. Harry had never before said anything like that about anyone. He rarely said a negative word about anyone. Not even about Draco Malfoy who obviously went out of his way to annoy Harry and his friends.

"Can you explain me this more clearly?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe it is just plain stupid. It's just some small things, I mean like, people who stutter normally only stutter some of the words, mostly only the first few of the sentence. Or always the same ones. But Professor Quirrel doesn't do this. And well I don't know, but often in defence I get some sort of a light headache, only in defence though. And sometimes, when we are writing something down, I think he looks at me strangely. Not how others look at me you know this boy-who lived business, but somewhat strange, calculating or so."

Minerva was silent for a while. She took this very serious. Harry had pointed out valid points. And the boy was very observant.

"I will speak with Albus about this Harry. It might be best if you looked out a bit if you're around him, ok? Maybe it's really nothing, but let's better be careful, ok."

Harry nodded, glad that he had told someone about this. He hadn't wanted to worry his friends.

After some more moments of silence Minerva finally came to the point she had wanted to discuss.

"I have been observing you in lessons Harry." She began cautionously.

Harry looked up sharply. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked unsure.

Minerva didn't answer this but continued. "I remarked that you were usually the second or third student to succeed in a task."

Harry gulped nervously. The way Minerva was speaking told him he did something wrong. But what was wrong with what she said.

"Harry, why is it that you always wait for someone to succeed before you try it yourself?"

"I don't understand ma'am, I … I'm …" He trailed of. Then he looked up at her and asked. "Do you want me to be the first to succeed? I mean if you want, maybe I can…"

"Harry this is not about what I want. But about you. I remarked that you were always looking uncomfortable until someone succeeded, always glancing around, as if, as if you were somehow afraid of being the first to finish. I don't understand that Harry."

Harry only shrugged. She was right of course, but how could he explain his reasons. What reasons did he even have? It just came natural to him.

"I mean I can understand that you never volunteer to answer a question. After all you are pretty shy and all. But I don't understand why you do something that makes obviously uncomfortable."

Harry shrugged again.

"Harry, I would like to have an explanation."

"It's no big deal you know. I mean, I just … I just don't want to stand out or such. I mean…" Harry had trouble how to voice it. "I mean everyone is staring at me, just because I have a scar. And then being a founder's student, training quidditch, I mean, I just want to be normal. Just a normal kid like everyone else. Not someone who people stare at. And I'm sort of used to doing that you know. I always did so, really it's no big deal. And it gives other people the possibility to win housepoints. I don't get housepoints anyway, so I think it would be selfish to be first."

Minerva stared at him for a moment. Harry, selfish? He was about the most selfless person she knew.

"It is alright if you are first Harry. Even if you don't get points for it. You don't take anything away from someone else. They have the chance to be quicker and after all eve those who succeed later usually get some points too."

Harry nodded slightly. He didn't understand the problem. It was no big deal after all.

"Harry, I want that you feel comfortable in lessons. There is no pressure of you having to be best or even one of the better students. Just try to stop comparing yourself to others. Ok?"

"I try. I … Will you be very angry if I … well you know I have to get used to it and all."

Minerva looked up at him.

"Did you also hold back in muggle school?"

Though this still didn't explain why Harry's grades were so bad earlier in school.

Harry nodded slightly. "At first I thought, well I thought if I were really, really good at school the Du… well they would perhaps like me a bit more. That I wouldn't be worthless anymore, you know."

"But they didn't like you better?"

Harry shook his head. "They were really angry. They said I had cheated and that I could never be better than Dudley. And also later, well once I was better on an exam than Dudley, and…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

"And they hit you?"

Harry nodded.

Minerva sat over to him on the couch. She found this a very important moment. Harry was still not talking about the abuse.

"What did he do Harry?" Minerva asked calmly.

"You know, just the usual. I mean hitting me, … kicking me a bit and stuff. And then well he locked me in my cupbord."

"Your cupboard?" Minvera echoed.

Harry quickly broke off as he remarked just what he had said and began to internally berate himself. He had felt so relaxed with his head leaning against Minerva's shoulder and her stroking his hair that he had literally blurted out one of his deepest secrets. He sat very still, hoping against hope that she would just forget what he said. Then deciding that a better tactic was to begin talking about lessons again he wanted to start, but it was too late.

Minerva remarked the abrupt change of behaviour of the boy. He stiffened and fell silent. Cupboard? What did he mean with his cupboard?

"Little one?" Harry's head shot up and she tried to calm him again.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it because of this cupboard you…" She stopped as he flinched at the word cupboard. This wasn't good.

She drew him into a short hug and waited again before she asked.

"Are you speaking about where we found you?" She asked softly. If it was bothering him this much it was better that he'd speak about. Kate had spoken with them about such things and she said to encourage him to open up, even if it sometimes hurt him to speak, he had to start once. But they would never force him of course.

Harry had nodded slightly on her question and she reflected on what he had said.

"Did they make you stay there for punishment sometimes?" She asked softly.

Again a little nod.

"Even for the night

Another nod. Minerva pulled him closer.

"You know he said that I was just a thing, and things belonged in a cupboard." Harry whispered.

"You are no thing Harry. You are a wonderful boy. What do you mean that they said that you belonged in the cupboard? You … you didn't … they didn't make you sleep there all the time, did they?"

Harry's stiffening was answer enough.

"How dare they." She hissed.

"It wasn't so bad I mean, I .. they usually didn't hurt me while in the cupboard and I got some old cloths to lye on I …" Harry began stuttering on.

Minerva took a deep breath to calm herself. It only made Harry more frightened.

When Harry had finally calmed somewhat he looked up to Minerva.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to imaging that someone came to take me away. That I had family somewhere else."

"You have now Harry." Minerva reminded him.

Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"You know there is something that I wanted to talk with you about for a while. You know that in wizarding families it is usual that the evenings are spent together. Often reading and the parents telling the children about the wizarding culture. Not like history lessons but more like telling stories."

She paused a bit. "I never had children, or grandchildren before. But you are like a grandson to me. So I wanted to ask you if you'd like me to tell you some of those stories too. Maybe also Albus."

"Really? I mean I would really like that a lot. But are you sure you have time, I mean with school and all. And you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I don't have to, but I want. And I take my time for my family."

Harry beamed at her. After some silence had said shyly.

"I'm sure you'd have made a great mum. You are a great grandmother."

Minerva was suddenly silent. Harry could nearly feel her sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I …"

"It's alright Harry. Just memories you know." After a pause she added. "I was married once, you know. My husband, we loved each other, but he was killed. We got to know each other here at Hogwarts, even though he was in Ravenclaw. When we got out of school the war with Grindelwald was still raging." She trailled off. "I always wanted to have a family. A small one, not like the Weasley's, but still."

"You have a family now." Harry whispered.

"That I have Harry. And that is very nice."


	31. Minerva's birthday and Hogsmeade weeken

Chapter 31 Minerva's Birthday and Hogsmeade weekend

Harry's plans for Minerva's birthday were nearly complete. Though he still had a little problem in how to invite Severus to the "family breakfast". He didn't want to send an owl, after all Minerva usually sat next to him at meals and would certainly wonder why Hedwig brought Severus a letter.

Harry finally decided to ask Albus for help. He sent a note, asking if he could visit to make sure nobody was wondering about why Harry was to see the headmaster.

Telling the gargoyle the sweet of the month (fizzing fizzbees) he stepped onto the rotating staircase. He didn't even need to knock before Albus called him in.

"Hello my dear boy, what can I do for you?" Albus asked.

"I just wondered. You know, if Severus would like to come too, for breakfast next Saturday."

The twinkling in Albus eyes intensified even more.

"A wonderful idea my boy. Why don't you just ask him?"

"That's the problem. I didn't get detention or anything and I don't think it would be wise to just walk down to his rooms. It could raise questions."

Albus was actually impressed how much thought Harry had given the matter.

"You know what Harry, I'll simply floo-call him if he's alone and then you can use my floo to go visit him. I'm sure he can use some company in those dungeons of his."

"Are you sure it isn't too much work?"

"Very sure, yes."

Albus moved to the fireplace and called into the fire. "Severus Snape" before putting his head in the fire.

Only seconds later he told Harry that he could go through, a much too short time if you asked a certain phoenix, who had enjoyed being petted by Harry immensely.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hallo Harry, what can I do for you?" Severus greeted with this little smile he seemed to reserve for Harry.

"You know it is Minerva's birthday next Saturday?" Harry asked as an answer.

Snape only nodded.

"You know, I thought I'd make a special breakfast for her and Albus is coming too. I thought…. Would you like to come too? I'm sure Minerva would like that."

Snape was actually moved that Harry wanted to include him in this little party. And despite the students (and some of the teachers) thinking otherwise, he and Minerva got along rather well. Except when it came to matters of the housecup, quidditch or anything else concerning their respective houses. They were both fiercely competitive.

"I'd like to come, Harry. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Oh no, I'll do everything. You know it is sort of my present."

"Very well then."

"Great, see you." Harry went to the fire before turning around once more.

"You can sing, can't you? I mean I'm not all that good at it, so we need some help." With this he vanished in the flames.

Severus Snape stared after him for quite some time. Sing? Did he actually say sing? He didn't sing. He was Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts and he simply didn't do such things as sing birthday songs. Or at least he hadn't until now. He groaned. What was this boy doing to him?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On Friday evening Harry excused himself from his friends and went down to the kitchen to prepare everything so that he could manage breakfast on time in the morning.

Albus had told him that Minerva usually got up around 7.30 on Saturday mornings. (He had it on good authorities from the house-elves). This cut Harry's preparation time a bit but he would manage. Right when the clock showed 6 o clock Harry left his rooms and took the fastest way to the kitchen.

However turning around a corner he nearly smacked into the caretaker Mr. Filch.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said nastily. "Wandering around, putting nasty things up, are you? I will get you for this."

Harry looked at him and gulped.

"Always hanging around with these red-haired devils, those brats, are you? And now you think that you can cause trouble too. Not with me, no boy."

"They aren't brats they are my friends." Harry gave back. He wouldn't stand around to hear someone insulting the twins. Thinking of the twins he remembered how they had encouraged him to stand up for himself against Percy, and on other occasions too. They wouldn't be pleased if he were to let Filch scare him. After all he hasn't done anything wrong.

"I am allowed to be out now. It is after 6 o'clock and according to schoolrules students are allowed out of the common rooms after six. I did not do anything wrong and I have no intention on pranking anyone." Harry said this all very softly but seriously and not even Filch knew what to say. He could deal with arrogant brats but he was a bit at loss how to react to the calm and logical arguments of this kid, not that he would admit it. Grunting annoyed, he turned on his heel and left.

Harry quickly hurried down to the kitchen. He had already lost valuable time and didn't want to loose more.

An hour later the different kind of breads were baked, the juice freshly squeezed and all set so Harry hurried up Minerva's rooms where he met Albus. Albus put a silencing charm on the living room so they wouldn't alert Minerva of their presence and conjured a table and chairs. Everything else was done by Harry (who insisted on him doing it all) except that the House-elves popped in and out with delicious smelling breads.

Severus arrived just in time and they darkened the room, only lightening some candles.

Minerva was pretty confused when she stepped out into the nearly dark living room. She had charmed her rooms so they lit up when someone entered. She didn't have much time to wonder before she heard them singing.

It wasn't very well sung but it didn't matter. It warmed her heart to see the three men (well actually two men and one boy) sing her a birthday song. Although Severus looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"That's a surprise." Minerva exclaimed with an uncharacteristically large smile. Then she spotted the decorated table and smiled even wider. "A family breakfast so to speak?"

"This is all Harry's idea and merit. " Albus pointed out. "We were just invited along."

"Thank you my little one." Minerva said and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "That's wonderful of you. Oh what a wide selection of bread you got. Or were you the cook again?"

Harry nodded shyly. "I thought, you usually eat bread and such and you once said that you liked continental breakfast."

"I do, very much indeed. But you must have worked very hard to do all this. And even a different kind of juice. Not that I have anything against pumpkin juice, but orange juice is great." She beamed at her honorary grandson. "Thank you Harry, this is one of my best ever presents." This made Harry blush in embarrassment.

"You have to look at the plate Minerva" Albus told her.

Minerva did so. "This is wonderful. Where …. Did you do that yourself?" She asked in wonder, looking at the plate with the dried flowers in it.

"No, Albus helped me."

"Only with the sticking charm. And I only showed Harry how to do it. The rest was all his work. You have quiet the talented transfiguration student there."

After they finished breakfast Dumbledore took out his present, Snape following suit, with a bit of an uncertain look. He and Minerva usually didn't give each other presents and he had been hard pressed to find something in a matter of days.

Minerva took his present first. It was a pretty small box, wrapped in green (he hadn't found any other wrapping paper and he wasn't good at conjuring things).

Curiously Minerva uncovered a small leather pouch, not sure yet what it was.

(Now just what could Severus give to Minerva in a leather pouch?)

"It's a pouch to fasten at the belt. It has an expanding charm on the inside and can hold up to 4 potion vials. I have put a pepper-up, a pain relieving one and a healing salve in." Snape explained. (Potions of course, what else?)

When he didn't get an immediate reaction he added. "I think it would be good for teachers to have some potions with them in case of emergency."

"You are right Severus. Thank you a lot, this is a very practical gift." Minerva smiled at him before turning to Dumbledore's present. It was pretty large and when she squeezed it, it felt soft.

"A children blanket?" Severus asked confused and Harry was also looking skeptical. Minerva however smiled.

"Albus always gives me something to use in my cat form." She explained with a smile. "And this is certainly very comfortably to sleep on. Thank you Albus." Looking at Severus and Harry she added. "Thank you all of you."

11111111111111111111111111111111

Hogsmeade weekend:

Harry was very excited about going to Hogsmeade with the twins and their friend Lee Jordan. He had offered all his friends and other class mates t buy things for them because they couldn't go themselves. Most of all he was to bring owl order catalogues from several of the stores for Christmas and other shopping.

Their first and longest stop was of course Zonko's joke shop where the twins and Lee stoked up on all sorts of things they needed to prank the Slytherins. After several more stops they went to look at the Shriking shack. For the most haunted building in Britain it was surprisingly quiet if rather shabby.

They ate a sandwich they had brought from breakfast and then went to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Harry insisted on inviting the others as thanks for taking him along. He had to work hard to convince them to let him pay though.

After lunch they finally went to the second-hand broomstick store. They went there last as they didn't want to carry a broomstick all around Hogsmeade. The store was filled with broomsticks both new and old. They did not only sell them, but also loaned them out for days.

"Buying or borrowing?" An older man asked in business like tone.

"We're looking for a second-hand broom." Fred explained.

"What kind of broom do the gentleman want?"

"A stable one, it mustn't be a newer racing broom, but should be rather fast, fast enough for quidditch." George added with a side-glance to Harry, who was rather unsure what to say and was glad for the help of the twins.

"Over here then, let me show you."

It became clear quickly, that the owner of the business thought at first, that they were an easy prey, that he would be able to sell a rather bad broom for a too high prize. But the twins and Lee were quickly showing him that this was not the case. They did know enough about brooms. They had finally narrowed the brooms down to 3 different ones which Harry took for a test flight.

One looked rather worse for the wear, but the twins whispered to Harry that Silverarrows were very good and that with a few simple charms and some other broomcare he'd have a good broom. Harry also thought that it was good to fly, except for the problems the ruffled twigs caused. The other two brooms didn't feel right for Harry.

When he finally dismounted the brooms and handed them back to the owner he found the man staring at him in awe.

"Mr. Potter what an honour to have you as my customer. And a fine broom this is, but look at this one. A silver arrow as well, but a special edition. It can be used as a fast broom for quidditch, but a simple charm and it expands to a two persons broom. It will only have half the normal speed then but still. Ideal to take your lady friend along eh?"

Here Harry's confused face reddened a bit. He was eleven!

But the list of advantages continued for a bit more and ended in.

"Tell you what Mr. Potter, because it's you I'll give you this broom for the price of the other silver-arrow. What do you say? Oh and do call me Jack, will you?"

Harry only nodded overwhelmed.

"You wouldn't mind me taking a little photo of you with the broom, would you? Just for the store, you know…" His stream of words was interrupted by George.

"Stop. Do you really think that the-"

"publicity of the boy-who-lived is worth half a broom? Do you think so George"

"Na, Fred, don't think so."

The broom trader suppressed an annoyed sigh. Why did the boy have to take these red-haired devils with him? But he wouldn't give up yet.

"What do you want? After all it's only a photo."

"You give Harry the broom for the price of the other silverarrow and if asked Harry will tell where he got it. And if he's happy with it, and with the price he will tell so." George began.

Lee, seeing that this wouldn't be enough, put in:

"And you can put a mark of your business on it so everyone who sees the broom will know where Harry got it from."

And Fred took this up: "You might even want to sell Harry a cheep broom care set, with you mark on of course."

While 'Jack' didn't answer immediately he knew that it was best he would get. Even if it wasn't much, the boy-who-lived had been absent from the wizarding world for long. And even such a small sign could be worth a lot. And even if not, e usually made pretty good money in buying second-hand brooms cheep and selling them more expensive.

"Deal!" He finally said and immediately set on putting a mark on the broom and also on one of his good broom-care sets.

Five minutes later the four students finally left the store with Harry's new broom.

When they had gotten a few paces towards some other stores they heard a shot from behind.

"There you are Mr. Potter, I can't let my customers carry back a big broom like that just this way. A little gift from the house!" He exclaimed loudly. "Ideal for travelling, a broom carrying bag, with a featherlight charm on it of course. Here, here, let me wrap up this fine broom you bought in my humble shop." He did so. "Wonderful, thak you again for your purchase, has been a true pleasure. Do come again to 'broomsticks old and new, to sell and borrow, high street nr. 7 Hogsmeade."

With this he left with a small bow to Harry and vanished in the crowed that had meanwhile built.

Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment, fighting a blush that came from being in the center of attention.

"C'mon" Fred called, seeing Harry's trouble. They had to fight to get through the crowd. Harry nearly chocked in surprise when a girl of about 7 asked her mum.

"Mummy, Harry Potter, did you hear? It's him. Oh Mummy, can I have the same broom like Harry Potter? Can I?"

They finally managed to get into a calmer part of Hogesmead.

"I'm really sorry, I mean you have helped me so much and now this." Harry apologized bashfully.

"Not your fault. Sly chap this one." Fred remarked. "Didn't get direct advertisement from you, so he made a scene."

"But you got a good and cheep broom." George said gleefully.

"Always wanted to do something like that." Fred added.

"Get one over the guy –"

"Was fun to bargain, wasn't it Gred?"

"Definitely was. Haven't had so much fun for a whil."

"Not since we put a dungbomb under the toilet right before this bloke of Slytherin went in."

"And then made it burst with a tiny little spell."

They all broke out laughing and Lee added.

"Don't forget the sticking charm you tried to put on the gas of the dungbomb. Didn't work out just like you wanted, but still. The 'poor' bloke ran to his dorm as if Snape was after him. Lucky him that the sticking charm only worked on the cloths."

Harry was not sure how he should feel about the mention of pranks. He had accepted that the twins liked to prank and he knew that the twins never hurt anyone. It was only fun and they didn't pick on anyone especially, although most of their prank victims came from Slytherin.

"Why didn't he just use a finite incantatem? It should have stopped the sticking spell, shouldn't it?"

"Right you are Harrykinns, but don't ask-"

"us to explain you how the brains of this one work."

They continued on their way to Hogwarts in a good mood which lasted till they arrived at the gate where Filch was watching all students nastily.

His eyes flashed when he saw the twins.

"What have you bought again? Turn out your pockets, quick, I don't have all …." He stopped when he spotted Harry holding his broom.

"Well, well, well, but now I have you. Sneaking of to Hogsmeade as a first year, are you? And buying a broom? Tut tut, now you get quite some trouble, will you?" He was rubbing his hands together.

"I'm allowed to Hogsmeade and to have a broom because…"

"Don't you even try to get out of this. Come along, let's get you to, let's see? Pity Professor Snape isn't here, he'd put you right. And you run along! Now, I don't want to see any of you!" He barked at the Weasleys who wanted to protest but Filch didn't let them. He raised his broom against them and grabbed Harry by his arm. Harry managed a quick nod to show that it was alright before he was dragged off.

Two minutes later, after the futile try to explain himself to Filch they had arrived at their destination. Harry had to stop himself from smiling in relief of where he had landed.

"Professor McGonagall I have found another delinquent. This boy there sneaked off to Hogesmead and he had the guts to buy himself a broom! Imagine that, a first year. Now I propose he gets 3 detentions and I also wanted to add that I found him last Saturday in the morning creeping around the castle, up to no good no doubt. We have to punish those little buggers or…"

"Kindly refrain from calling the students names. And for Mr. Potter here." Minerva looked at him sternly. She had never liked Argus Filch. "First of all, unless he was out before six in the morning he is allowed to wander around the castle. Then Mr. Potter, didn't you tell Mr. Filch that you are a founder's student and therefore are allowed these things?"

"I tried Professor" Harry said calmly.

"Very well. Argus, if you can excuse us? And next time listen at least for a moment what the student has to say. Mr. Potter wait a moment, I wanted to speak about your transfiguration essay anyway."

She looked at Filch waiting. He finally grumbled and strode out.

Minerva smiled slightly as he stormed off and then turned to Harry. "Now Harry, I shall be thinking about this punishment again, unless you show me your new broom."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Albus was thinking about the defence teacher Professor Quirrel for quite sometime. He too felt some dark aura around him and he took both Harrys observations and also Severus's remarks seriously. But it was impossible to fire a teacher without any good reason during term. He could't just go to the governor's on a suspicion. There was nothing else to do than watch.

He had asked both Severus and Minerva to help him keep a close eye on the defence Professor. But Alas, there was no more that he could do for now, nothing more to keep both his students and a certain object safe. He only hoped it would be enough.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's note

I'm terribly sorry for not updating earlier. My exams ended only last week and before that I simply didn't have the time and patience to write. But I still have a few days of holyday left and so the next chapter should come soon (I have already written a page so it is coming).

I am planning to leave the troll scene away as Quirrel is already suspicious and wouldn't risk anything just now. I also don't want to repeat too much from the books or this story gets boring.


	32. flying lessons and some secrets revealed

Chapter 32 Flying again and some secrets revealed

It soon was the beginning of November. Lessons were progressing well and Gryffindor had won the first Quidditch match against Slytherin. Surprisingly because of their seeker catching the snitch.

Harry and Blaise were using the nice weather to see the sun for a change and to fly a bit. The flying lessons had been stopped for the winter. Harry and Blaise were practising flying on Harry's broom together. It was quite a different feeling to be together on a broom, but they found it an important skill to learn. This was in case they ever wanted to take someone along, Blaise for example had a younger brother.

"You know it's a pity that Hermione and Neville are still afraid of flying." Harry said with a sigh.

"Yes, it is. I mean as long as we aren't of age, brooms are the only means to get somewhere in the wizarding world. Except floo and portkey of course, but those aren't always available. If you want to get somewhere short distance,…."

Harry nodded thoughtful. "I mean I can understand them somewhat. I guess they are just afraid. I mean if they have to fly a straight line, not too high up then they are alright."

Blaise nodded. "If they could only learn how to fly somewhere where they can't get hurt."

Harry looked up suddenly. "That's it. Though we have to wait for summer. They could fly over the lake. Or… There isn't a big swimming pool in the castle, is there?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not that I know of."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That weekend at Harry's weekly visit to the house elves they also discussed this problem. The elves, always honoured when the great and most nice Harry Potter sir came to speak with them and even more so that he shared some of his problems with him, looked at each other and then huddled together for a moment.

"We's cans help yous sir." One of the elves finally said. "But yous shouldn't be telling too many others."

Harry quickly nodded. There was really a pool somewhere?

"If yous going to seventh floor, to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy yous finding the come and go room sir. It wills change to what sirs needs. But only if sirs doing it for good, not for bad." One of the older elves explained.

"I would never use it for something bad. What is this room?"

"It changes to whatever sir's needing. Founders did this to help students and teachers if they is needing something special. But only if they are using it for good."

"Wow, I mean, what ever one needs?"

"If castle cans do it, yes. But yous can't take anything out of the come and go room sir."

Harry nodded and thanked the elves profusely.

After another half an hour of chatting with the elves Harry took off towards the seventh floor. On the way up he met Blaise who was on his way to the library, so he told him about what he had found out.

Finally on the seventh floor he paced three times before the wall opposite the portrait and then opened the door that had appeared.

"Wow." Was the judgement of the boys. The room, or rather hall was huge and covered in some sort of green blanket. When Harry stepped on it, it felt incredibly soft. Deciding to try it out he jumped and let himself fall on his backside. He didn't even bounce, but merely sank a few inches into the floor, being caught perfectly soft.

"How far up do you think we can jump off without getting hurt?" Blaise asked.

Harry shrugged slightly and thought that they needed to have some sort of platform or stair to try. No sooner than he had thought so it appeared a few feet away.

Walking on this floor was a little strange as their feet sank a few inches into the floor but it wasn't too bad considering that this floor was able to absorb high falls, or at least they hoped it could.

10 minutes and nearly 20 falls each later they were definitely sure that the room could absorb a fall from a broom. They had jumped from a few feet higher each time and had decided that they would immediately stop if they felt an impact. But they hadn't. Each and every fall was perfectly caught by the enchanted floor, no matter how high up they went. In addition the walls were similar, though they bounced you away to the middle of the room again.

"This is perfect!" Blaise exclaimed. Come on, let's get Hermione and Neville in here."

"We should first ask for permission to fly inside the castle." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Now come on, it's not as if someone will come to inspect this room. We could simply wish for us to not be found too before we open the door."

"I don't know if that works. I mean this room is only for 'good' purpose. But that's not the main reason. I mean Hermione really doesn't like flying, not yet that is, and she will probably argue with it being forbidden, so…"

"So if we have already asked permission of a teacher" Blaise continued. "She'll probably go along." They grinned at each other.

"But if she really doesn't want to fly, we won't talk her into Blaise. I mean it's only a proposition for her, no more. Not that she feels like we are forcing her or anything." Harry added seriously. The main point was to help Hermione and Neville, nothing else.

Blaise only nodded. As if Harry would ever force someone to do something he didn't like. The boy was too selfless for his own good.

"What teacher should we ask?" Harry asked. "Madame Hooch?"

"Nah, let's ask McGonagall. Hermione respects her most of all, even more than all the other teachers, who are of course all saints too. Come on let's get to her office."

Blaise began racing down the corridor but Harry called for him to stop. It wouldn't do to get into trouble for racing in the corridors if they wanted to have permission for something. This was one of the few things that Minerva had scolded Harry for during the holidays. It was just too dangerous in a castle full of students, ghosts, trick stairs.

Minerva was actually a bit surprised to see Harry and Blaise coming to her office. She knew that they were good friends, but she didn't have a clue as to what they would want of her. Unless Harry had told Blaise about her being Harry's guardian. She however doubted that the other boy would be the first to be let into this secret. Harry seemed to be even closer to Neville and Hermione, then to Blaise and Susan.

Her suspicion was confirmed as Harry began formally.

"May we perhaps ask you something, Professor?"

She let them enter and they explained their plan. Minerva's eyes widened slightly at the mention of this come and go room. She had never used it before, though now that she thought about it Albus had given hints about it before. Hints that naturally made no sense until now, typical. She was impressed though with how much thought the boys had given the project and fully approved of it. Anything to give more confidence to Neville was worth a try and as for Hermione, while she might not have much use for brooms now, being able to fly at a basic level was still part of being a member of the wizarding world. Even more so now that she had quite some friends. For example there weren't many wizarding birthday parties that didn't include some flying.

That same afternoon Harry and Blaise showed Hermione and Neville the room. Before they even came to speak of flying lessons they began to show them how you could jump from high up and land perfectly safe. Eventually they tried it out themselves, Hermione of course inquiring about everything from the sense of the exercise to the room itself. Harry and Blaise kept quiet, they were Slytherins after all. Surprisingly enough Neville soon found pleasure in the jump exercises and Hermione also dared to go up higher and higher. When the boys were content with their progress they got out their brooms and explained what they wanted to do.

The protest about school rules from Hermione came promptly, but it was also finally the comment of McGonagall that flying was in important skill for any witch and wizard that convinced her to give it a try. Neville didn't need any persuasion. After all the jumping he had done he trusted the room to catch him in case he fell. And thus the flying lessons began.

At first Harry or Blaise would take one of their 'students' on Harry's broom, to alleviate some of their fear. Later they learnt to perform the basic moves. It took a while but they got more confident. Hermione would never be much of a flyer but after several lessons she was now able to fly from one destination to another if ever needed. The big surprise was Neville though. While he was still somewhat clumsy he had improved tremendously. The room catching any possible accidents had even given him the courage to try some more advanced moves and he mostly succeeded. With every successful move his confidence grew and with this also his abilities. While he wouldn't be on the quidditch team anytime soon, he was now a decent flyer and was very proud of that achievement.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two weeks after getting her permission to use the room of requirement for the special flying lessons, Professor McGonagall asked Blaise and Harry about their progress. She requested a little demonstration for both her and Madame Hooch and the boys agreed.

So a day later they met once more in their special room. Both woman were actually impressed with the progress made, most of all with Neville.

"I think I will be using this room in the future for students afraid of flying. Mr. Longbottem here is the perfect example. Congratulation Mr. Longbottom, you make a decent flyer now."

Neville blushed at the praise, and muttered that it was all thanks to Harry and Blaise.

"Now, now Mr. Longbottem. Indeed you have two loyal friends and good teachers, but don't go and be so modest about yourself. You conquered your fear after all and I must say I am impressed with the level of skill you achieved in this short time. Very well, continue on, will you?" McGonagall commented. What better occasion was there to give this boy some praise and hopefully help him build some more self-confidence.

Neville's face glowered in embarrassment but also pride and quickly nodded.

McGonagall also had a few words of praise for Hermione.

"As for you gentlemen," She turned to Harry and Blaise, "I'd say 30 points for Slytherin and I believe it's time for Mr. Potter to get one of those stars. For your help here as well as in your first flying lesson. I am very proud of you that you have helped your friends this way and have given us a good way to help other students in future."

Blaise took the praise with a proud nod, being a Slytherin and all, while Harry beamed at the praise of his guardian.

"So then, I think I will start those extra lessons right away." Madame Hooch remarked. "Maybe for a few of the older students too."

"Ma'am, I mean…, " Harry began unsure. "It's just… well the location of the room… I was told that the location of it shouldn't be common knowledge."

Minerva nodded at this. "He's right. We'll have to see."

"Professor, couldn't we just ask the room to make a second entrance for these lessons? And have the other one somewhat disguised?" Hermione proposed.

"Excellent idea Miss Granger, we'll just do that." Madame Hooch exclaimed. "I will organise a little meeting for those that have trouble with flying. Mr. Longbottem, you wouldn't mind giving a little demonstration, would you?"

"Me?" squeaked Neville.

"Yes you. Not to worry, just a few basic moves and such, just like you did today."

Hooch was very pleased with the afternoon. She might yet succeed in getting all students to a basic level on the broom, a goal she had for a long time.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a few days later that Harry was once again chatting with the house elves. Suddenly the portrait opened and two redheads came in.

"Good morning fair elves." Fred began, but stopped abruptly when he saw Harry.

"Harrykinns!" They chorused.

"Ehm, Hi." Answered Harry unsure.

"Look at this Gred."

"See this ickle boy."

"Just here for a short few months."

"And already he has found the kitchen."

"Astounding."

"Incredible."

"After all it even took us till our first Christmas break to actually find the kitchen."

"And here he stands."

"Sits, dear Gred, sits."

"Ah, of course, here he sits."

"Already chatting with the house elves."

"It must be some of our good influence."

"Must be. So tell us Harrykinns, just what are you planning to do?"

"Do?" Harry asked back.

"Don't tell us you're just hungry."

"We just saw you at breakfast."

"So tell us young and innocent looking Harry."

"What prank are you planning?"

"I'm not playing a prank on anyone." Harry replied seriously. "I just came to speak with the elves, they are very nice and my friends."

He didn't see the elves all around him beaming. They were very proud that the great and most nice Harry Potter sir considered them as friends and even treated them like someone equal. They didn't understand why he did this, but it was most nice.

Fred and George shared significant glances.

"Do you know them well?"

"Pretty well, yes. I mean we talk and stuff. On Hermione's birthday they even made a cake for me and I showed them how to bake pizza."

"Hermione's birthday was just after school started, wasn't it?" Fred asked. He still knew this because of the behaviour of Ron afterwards.

Harry nodded.

"Then how were you already friends with the elves back then?" George continued.

Harry gulped slightly.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell us, we just wondered before. I mean, when you came to visit us, Mum said that you flood there. But how could you floo if you lived with Muggles."

Harry had often spoken with either Kate or Minerva about things like that. They both told him that it was alright to share his past with his friends. That it was even good to do so. He hadn't wanted to and still felt bad about telling anyone, but, well he could just tell as much as was needed to explain this.

"Well you see, the Dursleys" he suppressed a shudder at this name. "They don't like magic. They didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, but I wanted to. So I came here early and stuff."

"And you came to visit us from Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded.

"Are they ok now with you learning magic?" George asked carefully. "I mean they won't try to stop you from coming back after the holidays?"

"I will stay at Hogwarts over Christmas."

They nodded understanding. "And then. I mean will you go back to them again? They are your family after all."

"NO!" Harry nearly shouted. "They aren't my family!"

The twins looked at him concerned.

Harry gulped a moment. "I mean, they… well they never really liked me all that much. You know they sort of hate magic and all, so I won't go back. They aren't my guardians anymore either."

"They aren't? Oh, do you already have another one?"

"Else, you'd have to ask mum. She really likes you a lot. Bet she'd be your guardian."

Here Harry smiled happily and nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Think Fred, if Harry spent his holidays at school it's probably a Professor, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall is my guardian now."

"McGonagall? Wow, tough luck mate."

"Yeah, no wonder you don't play pranks. Imagine. Getting into trouble with McGonagall as teacher and as guardian…" George gave a fake shudder.

"But other than that she's ok, I guess." Fred added.

"She's very nice." Harry said firmly. "I mean, she is sort of different than as a teacher too. Could you just not go and tell anyone? I mean we keep it quiet, it's easier. And it's not that she'd favour me or anything."

"Of course Harry." They both said seriously.

"But are you really alright with this? I mean, just to make sure. Can you talk to her if you need to and stuff."

Harry nodded earnestly.

"Then it's good Harrykinns." George said.

After they left the kitchen the twins went to a hidden corridor to talk.

"No wonder Harrykinns is that shy." Fred said seriously.

"Yes you're right. We'll just have to look out for him a bit."

"We will. Hey remember what McGonagall told us about the broom?"

George did an imitation of her. "'From what I was told he gets a broom for Christmas.' So she told herself that she gets Harry a broom. Teachers!"

"But at least she seems to care about him, that's good."

The twins were satisfied with this but would keep watching, for more and more they came to think about Harry like a little brother. The thought that there was more to the story didn't even cross their minds. Not because they were completely ignorant but because child abuse was very rare in the magical world and coming from a loving family they couldn't even imagine that someone would hit their child.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I only sent half the chapter to my beta and when I finally realised, I didn't want to wait any longer to update.

Next chapter Christmas preparations start, I am open to suggestions for gifts (just add to whom the gift should go)


	33. Christmas preparations

Chapter 33 Christmas preparations

The preparations for Christmas presents were in full swing. Many of the first and second years were using owl order catalogues to make their purchases as they weren't allowed in Hogsmead. But not only wizarding presents were ordered by owl but also muggle ones. How? Simple. Several of the muggleborn students had written to their family to be sent ordering catalogues. When they had chosen what they wanted they would send their order together with the money (muggle or gallons) to the wizard-muggle-post office. There a muggleborn witch or wizard (who actually knew how this all worked not like these 'ignorant' purebloods) would forward the orders and in the end send the articles back to school.

A little complicated but quite efficient when you could use magic for all the work.

So, Harry and Hermione could both be found leaning over a catalogue each. While Hermione didn't have much choice in buying muggle presents for her relatives who didn't know of magic, Harry simply thought it might be better to select something muggle for his family as well. After all what do you give someone who already has pretty much everything they need?

Just in that minute Harry saw what he wanted to give them, if only he was able to use some magic to improve it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry stayed back after the next charms lesson. Professor Flitwick had offered them so many times to come to him if they ever had a question concerning charms, even if it wasn't the topic of the lessons, so Harry took him up on his offer.

"Sir, I have a question." Harry began.

Flitwick beamed even more than before. "Yes, Harry?"

"I just wondered if there is a possibility to sort of store a lumos charm in an object. You know that you can activate it and it lights up."

"Indeed. Wonderful, you're making your presents with some charms, aren't you?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I just thought, maybe you know a book, where…"

"I offer a little assistance to all students working on Christmas present on the weekend after this." Flitwick said smiling. "I do this every year, but I only tell those that ask for help with a spell or such. I tried once to post signs in the common-rooms but it didn't work. Too many students came who just hoped to get quick cheap presents but not prepared to work for it. So there are a few conditions."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Mostly it's that if you come again next year that you help other students who do the same thing as you do now. We'll also make a little photo of your gift so other students can get ideas."

Harry nodded but had to ask. "These photos… I mean nobody will see them before Christmas, right?"

"Of course not."

"And are there other teachers there, you know …"

Flitwick beamed at him. "Not to worry, Minerva won't be there, that's what you mean isn't it? And before you ask none of the others will there either. "

"That's great! I mean, if you don't mind me coming, you know only being a first year and all."

"No it's for everyone who will also help others if needed. So if you want you can tell your friends, just make it clear that it will mostly be some older students helping them, but they will have to do the work themselves. And by the way, I'm sure Minerva will love your present, just like the plate and mug she got for her birthday. She was very proud of you Harry."

Harry blushed deeply and muttered another thank you before he went to find his friends.

1111111111111111111111111111

Hermione's reaction to the news of Flitwick or some of the older students helping them was clear.

"Making Christmas resents with charms? Oh, just think what we can learn by it. And I can make my parents something magical, you know as I'm not able to use magic in holidays and …"

"We get the idea Hermione." Blaise interrupted her rant. "You want to go make presents. I don't know if I will, my family has never cared too much about self-made things." He shrugged slightly.

Neville had a problem of another kind. "I'd like to make something for my Gran, but I don't think I can. I'm no good at charms."

"We can help you Neville." Harry offered quickly to his friends. "But as I told you we might have to help next year, you know."

Hermione nodded but Neville squeaked.

"Me? How could I ever help anyone?"

"You just have to believe in yourself Neville." Harry began. "You need more self-confidence..."

Here Blaise snored lightly and muttered "that's the right man speaking"

Harry broke off, but Hermione continued. "Harry is right. I mean look at flying. You're a pretty good flier now that you believed in yourself."

"That's because of Harry and Blaise, I couldn't have done it alone."

"But they taught me too, and you… well you are better than me, a lot better actually." Hermione admitted.

"See Neville" Susan, who sat with them added. "Better than Hermione, that's not something many of us can claim, except Harry of course."

Hermione looked confused. "Why only Harry? I mean Blaise is a good flier too."

"I didn't mean flying." Susan said. "You know lessons and stuff, but that's beside the point, so we all go?"

But Hermione was still confused. "Lessons? I mean Harry never told me… "

"Got full marks on his last Transfiguration test, including all three extra questions." Blaise added. "Not that he'd tell you, eh Harry? Speaking about modest and all."

"Full marks?" Hermione was rather shocked. True Harry was always fast in practical exercises but he had never answered questions in class.

"It's nothing, I mean…Oh I nearly forgot, I need to get going, I've got quidditch." With this he was off, leaving behind a thoughtful, but also cheerful Hermione.

On one hand she was unsure what she should make of Harry being better than her and not telling her, on the other hand she was looking forward to having some competition. Only friendly of course, but she liked having someone else who was on top of the class to discuss things and also compete with.

But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't let Harry beat her that easily in transfiguration again, she'd do her best. She wouldn't be jealous if he was best again, but she would do her best to prepare for the test before Christmas.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Blaise had decided that he would make a globe with light for his younger brother so he too came to the "Christmas lesson". Other than him, Hermione, Susan, Harry and after another round of persuasion Neville had figured out their ideas for charmed presents. They had mostly decided to make something glow with a stored lumos charm since they didn't have much knowledge of charms yet.

When they entered they saw that the class room had been enlarged. About forty students were standing and sitting around large tables, with Flitwick standing on the biggest table in the middle. The tiny professor was beaming like someone had accidentally performed a lumos charm on him.

"Welcome, welcome. How wonderful that you all came. Let us begin, shall we?" Flitwick began beaming and it soon became clear that as much as he liked teaching normal charms lessons, this was even more fun for him. He split the groups up so that the most common used charms could be taught by some of the older students and he went to assist with the more complicated cases. He had told the truth, that he would only be helping. He also had many books on applied charms ready which he seemed to know back to front. That way the students didn't loose hours searching for the correct charm and even had assistance if they didn't succeed. Flitwick also offered advice on the choice of colour or whatever else that could be varied.

Harry and his friends had started by learning the "stored lumos" charm by applying it on a goblet, that then held the light in it. They learnt how to place an activation charm on the object, so that it could be lit only by a touch at a certain place.

Neville was struggling and nearly loosing hope so Harry tried something he had done while at the Dursleys. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated hard on Nevilles goblet. Just as Neville spoke the incantation Harry focused his will and magic to charm the goblet.

"I've done it!" Neville exclaimed completely stunned.

"Great work Neville!" Hermione complimented. "Here just try it again."

This time it didn't work and Neville's face fell slightly.

"You managed before." Harry said calmly. "So you can do it. Just tell yourself this."

Neville nodded grimly and muttered under his breath. "I can do it, I can do it…" at fist a bit hesitant and then looking at the still light goblet more confident. He pointed his wand at another goblet and clearly said the incantation.

"Wonderfully done, Mr. Longbottem. Now all you need to do is the activation charm, but if you managed a stationary lumos that should go nicely." Flitwick exclaimed.

When they all had the charms down they each took their objects out that they wanted to charm.

"Oh Harry, that's a great idea, why didn't I think of that!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry unpacked what he had ordered from a muggle catalogue. The wizardborns were meanwhile looking dumbly at Harry's objects.

"Is that crystal?" Blaise finally asked.

"No, it's just glass, Muggles make it look like crystal."

With that he placed the glass cat and bird on the table and enlarged them and then put a conversion charm on it to keep it that size.

Hermione had transfigured a glass ball and coloured it, so that it gave off differend shades of light. The others were also working on their object and at the same time telling whom they were for.

"Who's yours for Harry?" Hermione asked finally. Harry had hardly ever said anything of his family. "Why a cat and bird, and what kind of bird is this?"

"It should be a phoenix, I adapted it a bit. I thought it would be nice to make a magical bird."

"And who is it for?" Hermione asked again.

"The bird is for my grandfather, he really likes birds. And well my grandmother likes cats." He began casting more spells, hoping they wouldn't ask more. He didn't know what to say if they wanted to have more information on his "grandparents" and he still didn't feel comfortable in calling Minerva and Albus his grandparents. Sure he felt that way about them and they had said that they were his honorary grandparents now, but still…. A little part of him was still afraid to believe it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That evening a Christmas preparation of another kind was taking place in the headmaster's office. After discussing the issue with Minerva, Albus threw some floo powder into the fire and called "Lupin's Lodge" before sticking his head into the fire.

"Remus? Are you there?" He called as he saw the rather shabby kitchen being empty.

A door opened and a tired looking man with greying hair came in.

"Professor Dumbledore. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all Remus, and do call me Albus. Would you mind me stepping through for a moment?"

"Of course not." Remus answered and made way so that Albus could step through the fire.

"How are you Remus? Lemon drop?" Albus asked the man.

"I'm managing, thank you headmaster."

"Albus, Remus, I have told you many times."

Remus smiled sheepishly. Even after all these years he had trouble with remembering to call his former headmaster by his first name. "What can I do for you? Are you having a problem with your defence teacher?"

""That's not the reason for my visit, even though I stand to what I said, you would make a wonderful teacher." He paused a bit before asking. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas? No, not so soon after the full-moon."

"Of course, the twenty-third, is it?"

Remus nodded tiredly.

"But you'd be back on your feet, let's say on the twenty-seventh or so? Do you have plans for then?"

"No head… Albus, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you might like to spend some days at Hogwarts. There's someone who would certainly like to get to know you."

"Me?"

"Yes indeed." Albus eyes twinkled merrily. "Can't you guess who?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"You do know this particular young man, even though you haven't seen him for quite some time. I seem to remember a certain incident that involved him, you and a nappy…"

Remus got up abruptly. "Harry? But is it… of course, he's eleven now. How is he Albus? Does he like school? Does he still look like a miniature copy of James with Lily's eyes and …"

Albus chuckled lightly at the life that suddenly came into the man before him.

"You must come in that case, to get all those questions answered. Minerva and I have told Harry about his parents as much as we know, but that's mostly from the perspective of a teacher talking about a pupil. True Minerva knew Lily very well, but still there are things he would love to hear from one of their best friends. That is if you are willing to tell him."

"Of course, he has a right to know and to be honest I would like to see him very much. I missed being able to see him all those years, but at least I knew he was safe."

Here Albus sighed but kept his composure.

"Not to be rude, but why is Harry staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and why did you and Minerva tell him stories about his parents? I mean it's a good idea, but it's more that you usually are more distanced?"

"You are right of course. Come let's sit down." Albus said heavily. The werewolf immediately sensed the change of mood.

"What's wrong? What is wrong with Harry?"

"I am truly sorry Remus, but I'm afraid I made a very grave mistake by placing Harry with the _Dursley's." _

Remus got to his feet. "What happened to my cub?" he demanded protectively. "What happened to Harry?"

"I'm afraid that the Dursley's didn't treat Harry as they should. They hurt him, badly and Harry is now…"

"They hurt him! A child? Where are they now Albus, what happened to them? No one is hurting one of my pack" His voice broke slightly. "The last of my pack." He added in near whisper.

Albus placed a comforting had on his shoulder. Remus Lupin never had an easy life and after the death of his friends and the betrayal of another even less so.

"Harry came to Hogwarts early and will be living there now. He and Minerva are very close and she is his guardian for now. He's like a grandchild to both of us. Don't worry, these people will get their punishment, they are both in prison now. I just thought that you should know before you meet Harry because he still doesn't like to speak about it, so please don't."

Remus nodded slowly. "But he's alright now?"

"Yes he is. He is small for his age and still very shy, but he's alright. He is a wonderful boy, I know you will like him. But while he looks a lot like James, he is much calmer and I believe more like Lily. Except when it comes to flying. Quiet the quidditch-player he is." Albus smiled at the thought. "But I shouldn't be telling you more, I'm sure he will tell you, that is if you still want to come."

"Of course, I'd like that a lot."

"Marvellous. Oh and one thing. Harry and Severus are getting along very well, just so you know. They are friends. I hope you and Severus can get along for Harry's sake."

Remus nodded. He was still overwhelmed that he could finally get to know Harry again and at the same time shocked by the revelations the headmaster made.

Just before Albus left he asked. "Do you know what Harry would like as present?"

Albus smiled and answered. "He doesn't have many pictures of his parents, and actually none of their schooldays yet. But I'd ask you that you don't tell him about Black, he doesn't need to know."

Lupin nodded. "Of course Albus, thank you for the invitation."

"Not at all Remus, not at all." With this he vanished into the flames.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for not updationg for so long. Iam very busy for university and have to write a lot on the computer so I just didn't get to write. But i will do my best to update faster next time, hopefully still this year.


	34. Christmas

Chapter 34 Christmas

The remaining time to the start of the Christmas holidays practically flew by. A few days before they started Albus had told Harry about Remus's visit. While Albus had planned on making it a surprise Minerva had insisted on telling Harry. After all judging by the amount of trouble Harry went through on her birthday, she thought that he probably would want to get something for Remus too. She could just imagine his expression of uneasiness when an additional visitor came and he had no present for him.

Her assumption was proven correct as Harry immediately came to her and asked her what Remus would like for Christmas.

Harry smiled to himself in the last lesson before Christmas. He was really looking forward to his first ever real Christmas, at least as much as he could remember. He had gotten stressed when Albus told him about Remus coming. He really looked forward to getting to know a friend of his parents, even if he was unsure if Remus would like him. But getting a present for someone you have never met before was rather difficult. Most worrisome of all was that last Hogsmead weekend had already passed by the time Albus told him of Remus impending visit. Thankfully Minerva had told him that Remus liked reading, so he could make him the same thing he had for Hermione.

11111111111111111111111111

Harry waved goodbye to his friends at the gates, as they returned home for Christmas. Hermione had been particularly excited and Harry could already see that her parents probably wouldn't get to say much for the next days as Hermione had recounted her first term at Hogwarts. His other friends also returned home, that is except the Weasley's. Fred and George had told him that their parents and their little sister were going to visit their older brother Charlie who was working with dragons in Romania. They also mentioned that taking international portkeys were quiet expensive and as such they couldn't go along. Not that they were overly sad about it. From their talks Harry gathered that they had always returned home over Christmas break until now and were looking forward to staying at Hogwarts with only few students and some teachers. Ideal time for explorations and planning as they explained in conspiratorial whispers to Harry.

Harry went to Minerva's rooms to spend time with her since he hadn't been able to see her too much lately with all the Christmas preparations around the castle and without arising questions from his friends

Minerva was smiling warmly at her little one as he entered a little shyly. She too had missed his presence.

"So what are the plans for holidays Harry?" She asked.

Harry shrugged unsure but an encouraging smile made him continue.

"I thought, you know, I was wondering if you would mind me coming here sometimes."

"You know that I don't mind that at all Harry. I'd like that too. If you'd like you can sleep here for the holidays. You don't have to of course, but…"

"I want to!" Harry exclaimed, but quickly caught himself and added. "I mean I'd really like that."

"Wonderful. Why don't you pack some things you need and then we can have ourselves a comfortable morning."

Harry was quick in packing and came back with some cloths and pyjama. Then he settled next to Minerva on the couch and they read in comfortable silence.

After a while of observing Harry who was absently waving his hand from time to time obviously practising wand movements she asked.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some defence book from the library."

"Homework?"

Harry shook his head. "No we haven't really learnt many spells yet in defence, so I thought I'd do some more reading."

"Have you done this before? I didn't know you were interested in defence?"

"I am, I mean it's an interesting part of magic. I got myself a book in Diagon Alley, that day with Hermione. It was really good, but I've already read it and so…."

"Of course. Did you try the spells too? I've always found that defence without actually casting the spells or some duelling is rather boring."

"I tried some, yes, you know just a shield or two. I mean I can't fling curses around."

"Would you like to try them?"

Harry nodded.

"Then come on, up you get." She led him over to a bare room that was at the end of the teacher's suite.

"I have too many rooms as it is, so I left this one blank to practise some duelling from time to time. So what did you want to try?"

"I well I thought the disarming charm would be practical."

"Yes it is. So come on." Minerva encouraged.

"Where to? I mean should I aim it at a wall or…"

"Of course not, try it on me. I won't shield it, so we'll see if it works."

However Harry was looking at her completely horrified. "I can't use this charm on you!"

"Harry, it's alright, I offered this to you. That's how you learn after all. You would have used it on Hermione too, wouldn't you? For practise?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, but still. He just didn't feel like using this spell, any spell on Minerva. He finally gave in and tried, but concentrating on not using much magic.

"Expelliarmus!"

Minerva frowned lightly as she heard Harry mutter the curse and felt her wand tugging at her hand, but by gripping it strongly it stayed in her hand. Looking up she was for a moment confused that Harry didn't seem to be sad or disappointed, but rather relived, then she heaved a silent sigh.

"Did you try your best Harry?" She asked calmly.

Harry lowered his head slightly. "I don't want to hurt you. I mean not that I could, I just, I don't want to risk anything, I can't … I can't use a spell on you." He seemed pretty down and Minerva knew better then to insist on him trying to do it better.

Walking over she lifted up his chin and met his eyes.

"It's alright Harry. You don't need to if you don't want. But just so you know, no matter what, even if a spell went wrong while practising I won't be mad at you, alright?"

Harry nodded. His mind knew that, but his heart still needed convincing. While he had gotten a lot more confident in the last half year there was still this feeling of being inadequate, of being not worthy what he has. And to be honest with himself, he just did not want to risk anything with Minerva. He had found a family in her, and Albus and Severus of course. But if anything happened, a spell gone wrong, anything bad,…

"We'll have to talk about this sometimes Harry. But what do you think? Do you still want to practise some defence?"

Harry nodded unsure. "It's just, if I do something wrong and something would happen to you, I couldn't… and no one would be there to help. That's why we never try charms on teachers too, isn't it."

"Yes that too. Would you like to have Albus observe? Or why don't you ask the twins if they want to do some duelling. I could stay here, just in case of course."

"Really? I mean if it's no trouble. I just… I never used a spell on anyone before."

That explained a lot, Minerva thought. After all Harry always goes out of his way to make sure nobody is hurt or insulted. However she had to ask:

"Didn't you try any curses in Defence?"

Harry shook his head. "This is why I wanted to learn some by myself." He said.

"Of course. So what do you say. Would you like to try with me, or ask the twins."

"I will ask them, but I'm not sure they'll want to do that. You know they don't like lessons and stuff so much."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Indeed Harry had no trouble at all to convince the twins to practise some duelling. First of all it was the very first time, that Harry proposed to do something and they weren't about to stop him. On the other hand they too didn't mind practising some hexes. In first year they had actually liked defence lessons as they had some practical lessons too.

"Where shall we go?" Fred asked.

"We could use the blocked up passageway" George proposed.

"Nah, not enough space."

"So Harrykinns-"

"Where do we go to?"

Harry explained. "Miner… I mean Professor McGonagall said that we could come to her. That way if something goes wrong…" He paused a moment and then added hastily.

"Of course I understand if you don't want to go there. But I just thought. I mean you know Minerva is really nice and all and…"

"Calm down Harrykinns." George said

"We'll come."

"Though she'd better not be taking any points."

Harry smiled happily at them and lea them to Minerva's rooms.

"I thought we'd be going to the transfiguration rooms." Fred asked as Harry whispered a password to a portrait.

"But you have to promise not to do any pranks, ok?" Harry asked sternly.

For once the twins agreed.

They looked surprised when they entered a comfortable looking living room in Gryffindor colours. But Harry didn't let them linger for long. Who knew what they would do if they had the possibility to prank the private rooms of a teacher.

"Through here." Harry led them over to the bare room.

Though it wasn't bare anymore. Minerva had been at work and had transfigured some mats on the floor and also on the wall to prevent injuries. Now she turned around, her wide smile giving the twins a thorough shock.

"So I see Harry has convinced the two of you to do some duelling. I have used this room to practise myself quite a few times so I thought I'd get it ready." She smiled at them and then turned to the twins.

"Harry just asked me to be around in case there are hexes to reverse, but I thought that you should know that Harry and I are keeping school and private lives apart. So just think of me as a parent of a friend you're visiting. Which also means that I won't be taking points or anything like that. But I expect you to behave, alright?"

"Sure thing Professor." They chorused. Minerva nodded to them and left the room, telling them that she was in the living room if they needed her.

"So Harrykinns."

"Let's get started."

They began to test some easy hexes against each other until Fred exclaimed.

"That's getting dull. Come on let's duel now. On three brother of mine."

With this the twins began a duel which lasted more than a minute as they seemed to know what the other would be doing.

Finally it ended with George disarming Fred.

"So Harrykins, give me your best." George exclaimed and Fred went to the side to let George duel Harry.

The duel was short and ended with a disarmed George who got flung back a few meters landing on a mat. He had needed to duck a reflected curse and didn't react fast enough.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked shocked. "You shouldn't have held back so much, then this …"

George cut Harry off by jumping back to his feet and waving his hand.

Meanwhile George exclaimed. "Where did you learn a shield like that?"

And Fred added. "They don't teach that till fourth year."

"Oh." Was Harry's only answer. "But you can do it too. I mean, I'm not good or anything."

"Sorry to disappoint you Harrykinns but we can't do shields yet." George answered.

"Though you could teach us, couldn't you."

The next half an hour was spent with Harry trying to teach the twins the protego charm. They managed a weak shield but it wasn't enough to deflect more than a first year curse. They decided to try it again at a later date and then continued with their duelling.

It didn't take long for the twins to see that neither of them stood any chance against Harry, though Harry insisted that they must be holding back.

The twins wouldn't want to admit it but they actually had a lot of fun not only in duelling but also in trying new spells out of Harry's book of practical defense.

About an hour later Minerva came in to see them still exchanging spells. When they took a break she asked.

"Would you like a drink? I think you could all use a break."

They accepted and went out in the living room where Minerva had asked the elves to bring some pumpkin juice.

"So who is the winner of you duelling?" She asked interested.

"Harrykinns of course." Fred exclaimed.

"You should see this little tyke, just beat us, he did." George added with a proud smile.

"But only because…"

However Harry was interrupted by George. "Oh no you don't."

His twin added. "Don't you try the nonsense about us holding back again."

"That's right Gred. What do you think it will take for Harrykinns to admit that he's a good dueller."

"Don't know Forge. Do you think it would help if we prank him until he admits it."

"Gred, you shouldn't be talking about pranks in front of a teacher, should you?"

"True dear twin, but let us ask this mighty Professor."

"Oh yes, she has got the authority to make Harrykinns believe."

"So Professor what do you say about-"

"A first year who knows not only the disarming curse-"

"But can also do a stunner already-"

"And if that's not enough who's near impossible to hit with a spell-"

"Bloody fast he is that one-"

"And small too, not that big a target-"

"And let's not forget, he can use a shield-charm."

"That's a fourth year spell, isn't it Professor ?"

Minerva had watched and listened to them smiling. It was good that someone else was trying to build up Harry's self worth a bit.

"Indeed you are quite correct Misters Weasley." Then she smiled at Harry. "I didn't know you were such a good dueller, but I am proud of you of course." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

When they had finished their juice and biscuits they decided that they would rather continue the duelling at another time. Minerva invited them to continue using the room, under the condition that the twins wouldn't be planting any kind of pranks of course. On Minerva's suggestion Harry showed the twins to his room.

"This is nice Harrykinns."

"Do you sleep here?"

"No, I mean only during the holidays you know. Minerva gave me this room when she became my guardian." He smiled happily. "It's great. I mean we even decorated it together. It was the first time I used magic like that." He was positively beaming a thing the twins certainly didn't miss.

"Lucky for you Harrykinns. Having a room for yourself. I've got to share with a certain blockheaded twin."

"Blockheaded twin? You insult me brother of mine. Who is it that always leaves his socks laying around?"

"That is you my dear twin."

"Oh yeah, but the time the cauldron exploded and showered my bed that was you and…."

They continued their banter for a while though it was obvious that they wouldn't want to have separate rooms even if they could.

"So are you celebrating Christmas here?" Fred finally asked as the twins had finished.

Harry nodded happily and then turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Harrykinns."

"I know it's stupid, but I mean… you know I never really had Christmas before and I don't want to do anything wrong. Are there any sort of traditions I should l know about? And what about the presents. Where do you put them? Or do you just bring them with you on Christmas Day?"

The twins exchanged short glances before giving Harry an introduction on the most important things concerning Christmas.

Finally they asked.

"Did your relatives never let you celebrate Christmas with them?"

Harry shook his head. "They thought I'd ruin the feast for Dudley." Harry shrugged.

"Who's that? Dudley?" George asked, glad that Harry was finally opening up a bit.

"That's my cousin."

"Didn't know you had a cousin Harrykinns."

Harry shrugged. "We never got along so well." The Weasleys exchanged glances but waited for him to continue.

"He never liked me you know. And, well he was a bully." Harry said uncomfortable.

"So he bullied you." Fred remarked. "Is that why you don't like pranks?"

Harry nodded slightly. "It's ok you know. It's over and now I have friends."

"That you have Harrykinns." The twins agreed.

"So Harrykinns, what do you think we have to do to cure you of your reluctance to play pranks?" Fred finally asked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was having trouble getting to sleep the night before Christmas. He was excited like a five-year old. They had decorated the Christmas tree that day and Harry could feel the excitement bubbling inside him. Finally he managed to calm himself enough to go to sleep.

The next morning he was woken by Minerva. As soon as he remembered what day it was he smiled widly.

"Merry Christmas my little one." Minerva said and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Minerva." Harry answered and also shyly gave her a kiss.

"So why don't you get up and we can eat breakfast?"

Harry nearly jumped out of the bed and got dressed in record time. When he arrived in the living room the candles on the tree were already burning and both Albus and Severus were present.

They spent a very nice breakfast and then settled near the tree.

Severus was the first who summoned a present from under the tree and handed it to Harry.

It was obviously a book. Harry unwrapped the present very carefully and smiled when he saw the title. "Potions ingredients and their properties part one".

"It's the first part of the series. It goes into much more detail about the ingredients and their interaction with others. It is invaluable for potion brewers, much less potion masters." Snape said with a small smile.

Albus chuckled at him. "Already planning the future for Harry, are you Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "Just giving Harry a chance to learn something else. This is also what this present is for." Severus handed Harry another one.

"But sir, I mean Severus, I … you already gave me this and…"

"Just open it."

Harry did so and opened the box.

"You are making a lot of progress and I think you would profit from learning how to brew two simple potions at the same time. I can teach you if you like. It helps to coordinate and plan the brewing better. I learnt it the same way."

Harry was beaming. "I'd really like that. Thank you!" He flew over to give Severus a hug who awkwardly patted his back, but looked very pleased with himself.

Minerva shook her head amused while Albus chuckled merrily. Severus and his potions.

After that Minerva, Albus and Severus also exchanged gifts.

Finally Minerva handed Harry a present in the form of a cube.

"This is from Albus and me." She said.

Harry looked at it, trying to find out what it was without opening. Finally he gave it up and opened the box.

"But I already got a broom, but wow, it looks great I mean…"

They smiled at him. Harry looked at the broom in wonder.

It was a Cleansweep 7 with polished handle but when Harry looked at it more closely he saw some finely carved runes on it.

"I took the liberty to improve it a little, together with Filius." Albus said, eyes twinkling. "It's a very safe broom now and fast, very good for seekers."

"Wow, thank you. This is great!"

Another round of hugs later Harry went to get his presents and gave them to the adults.

"It's all about the same, so I thought that maybe you wanted to open them together." He said unsure.

"That we will." Albus said and began slowly to open his present.

Two minutes later the adults were gasping at their presents.

"Harry, this is beautiful!" Minerva exclaimed, gingerly taking the crystal cat out of the box.

Albus and Severus agreed, holding a Phoenix in flight a cauldron respectively in their hands.

"It's not as if I made this. It's a muggle-thing you know, I just changed them a little."

"And put a charm on it?" Albus asked.

"Yes, you can tap it with you wand and then…"

They all did so and the statues lit up. Minerva's cat was glowing in a brown light, looking very similar to her animagus form. Severus's cauldron not only light up but also began to bubble which actually pleased the man.

"Harry that looks just like Fawkes! How did you do this."

"Fawkes came to help me." Harry said with a smile. "When I came to visit you I have been looking at him closely, but late one evening when I was alone in my room, he flashed into my room. It was as if he knew I needed his help."

Albus was looking at his phoenix statue in awe. Then he enveloped Harry into a warm hug.

Minerva had meanwhile remarked that there was a little card under the present and her eyes began to water as she read. "Oh Harry!" She said softly. "I love you too." Harry was once again enveloped in a hug.

Severus and Albus had the same card on bottom of their presents and Severus's reaction was one of disbelieve and joy. It was long since anyone had said or written something like that to him. Once again he read over the short but heartfelt note.

_Thank you for bringing light into my life._

_I love you_

_Harry_

It took a while for the emotions to settle. Finally after many more thanks Albus handed Harry another present, a small box.

Harry was curiously opening the box. It looked like a jewellery box but he didn't understand why Albus would give him jewellery. And after all he had already gotten a broom!

It was a simply chain with a pedant showing a golden dragon on red ground.

"That's pretty." Harry said, still a little unsure. Then he looked at the present a bit closer and gasped.

"There are charms on it, aren't there?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Indeed Harry. This is the coat of arms of the Dumbledore family. This is a protective chain that is passed down in the family Harry. I hope you will allow me to put it on for you and to activate it. Because for me you are family, my grandson in all but blood, this is only another symbol for it and it can help to keep you safe."

It was Harry's turn to keep back the tears. He didn't dare to try to answer and simply nodded before giving Albus a hug.

"I love you grandpa." Harry whispered shyly. Albus's twinkle in his eyes was working overtime and he too was near tears.

"The chain will protect you from some poisons and also help you heal if you are ever hurt. It will also alert me if you are in danger and help me find you." Albus explained to his grandson.

Minerva smiled at the two of them and when they had finally parted she took out her last present for Harry and handed it to him with the words.

"All Albus said counts for me just the same. I love you my little one, like a grandchild, or even more."

Harry opened the box and smiled to see another chain with a pedant in blue, showing a feather in gold.

"Thank you so much." Harry muttered. "Would you mind,.. I mean can I also call you…"

"Of course you can call me grandma if you want to."

Harry nodded eagerly.

A wonderful Christmas morning was finally coming to an end. Before they left for lunch Albus asked.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"The twins asked me to come outside. We wanted to have a snowball fight."

Severus's expression had darkened at the mention of the twins but now his eyes suddenly light up.

"Wait up a moment Harry." He asked. "There is a useful charm I have to show you." He whispered to him.

He then went on to explain how to best form a snowball with magic.

"Severus, would you like to have a snowball fight too?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"No, but just because I can't hit those twins with a snowball doesn't mean Harry can't. You'll give them hell from me, won't you Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. The twins had already insisted that he not hold back with hitting them, otherwise it was no fun they insisted.

"And maybe you can even use both of your wands, after all there are two of them to hit." Severus added in a whisper.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's note:

I'm very sorry that it took so long, but at least the chapter is longer than the previous ones.

Next time: Remus visits


	35. Meeting Remus

Here is finally a new chapter. I know it has been ages, but I have been working on my graduation work which I have to hand in this week. It isn't long, but I have already started the new one and I have holydays after this week. So Enjoy!

Chapter 35 Meeting Remus

A call of "Wait a moment Harry!" stopped Harry and the twins on their way outside. Harry turned around and saw Poppy looking out of the hospital wing and she beckoned him over.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" He asked politely.

"Come in for a moment." She led him over to her office with the twins following. There she took a wrapped gift from her desk and handed it to him.

"Happy Christmas Harry, and thanks a lot for the nice scarf you sent me."

"Thanks a lot Madam Pom…"

"Now dear how many times have I told you to call me Poppy in private? After all, these two know you spent some time at Hogwarts before term started."

Harry nodded slightly and looked unsure to the twins before opening the present.

"Oh thank you this is very practical." He said as he saw the title of "Every day charms."

There was a ribbon in it and Harry opened it at that place. "Basic warming charm" he read.

"Indeed young man and you can learn that one right away, before you three go out and spend hours in this cold weather. I enjoy Christmas without patients and don't need to have the lot of you in here with a cold." She explained in her usual brink tone though the twins noticed her eyes showing unusual warmth. Half an hour later they left the castle, all three of them safely charmed.

"You know Harrykinns you got the whole faculty in your pocket." Fred remarked and Harry looked at him confused.

"Not everyone Gred. Just think about Snape."

"Right you are Forge, think about it. Can you imagine the greasy git liking Harry?"

"Or worse even, him giving a hug."

"Eww. " The twins both shuddered.

Harry found it very unfair that they were talking bad about Severus but he couldn't say much.

"You aren't hugging Snape, are you?" George asked.

"He wasn't there in the holidays." Harry lied as they had planned to do. "So shall we start?"

It was a monumental fight. Harry was only using one wand at a time; well at least it seemed so as he hid his second one in his sleeve and used it only in dire need. The twins were asking him about the spells he used but he refused to tell, saying he had promised not to. He wouldn't even tell who had taught him though the twins strongly suspected one of the teachers. And as you would never think of McGonagall or Pomfrey in the context of snowballs it only left a certain headmaster that always seemed rather lenient and even amused by pranks.

While they had teased Harry merciless about Poppy's fussing in the first hour they stopped after the warming charm had worn off. At first they had felt that as men they could stand some cold but after twenty minutes they had traded off their manly pride against warm hands and feet. When Ron came out, dragging a reluctant Percy along they split off in teams, the twins immediately claiming Harry to be on their team.

It was rather one sided until the twins were hit form behind with a load of snow and fell face first into the deep snow. That was also the end of their snowball fight.

111111111111111111111111111

Up in the headmaster's office:

"Now Severus here I thought you just wanted to come visit me." Albus said pleasantly. "If I didn't know better I would have thought that banishing charm was aimed at some students, but of course you just wanted to help Hagrid to move some of the snow away from the castle."

Severus grumbled something however he didn't bother to hide the pleased expression on his face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Albus opened the floo at the appointed time. He only had to wait for a moment before a tall, thin form stepped out of the fire.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Remus. And a belated happy Christmas." He said beaming at the man.

"Thank you Pro… I mean Albus. And happy Christmas to you too."

"So shall we go over to Gryffindor? One of the house elves will take your luggage there. I had the Gryffindor head boy room connected with Minerva's rooms. It isn't in use at the moment; I hope this will suit you. I believe Harry will be back in Minerva's room soon. I guess you'd like to see him."

Remus only nodded. He had longed to meet Harry for a long time but had been denied the chance for many long years.

When they entered Minerva's living room Harry wasn't there yet, as they had planned. Minerva greeted Remus warmly and conjured them tea and biscuits.

"I wanted to speak with you for a moment before Harry gets back." She said. "I just want to warn you that it's possible he's going to be a bit shy around you. I know Albus explained to you about what happened and what that _man_ did to him. Don't take it personal if he is shy, it is also just his personality."

Remus nodded understanding.

"Another thing Remus, I know James and Severus never got along, well that's quite an understatement isn't it? Anyway Harry is friends with Severus, something that has been good for both of them. He's actually brewing some potion with Severus at the moment. I just thought you should know."

Remus nodded. "I don't have a problem with them being friends, though it is unexpected. I won't try to interfere with their friendship."

"Wonderful. So tell us Remus when do you think I will be able to convince you to come teaching defence?"

After a few more minutes more of light conversation they were interrupted by Harry who came in smiling.

"Hallo Harry. This is Remus Lupin he was a …"

He was interrupted by Harry's exclamation "Uncle Mooy!" though he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to ……I don't know why I called you that, I mean …"

"It's alright cub." Remus said with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad to see you again." He gave the surprised Harry a hug.

"You used to call me that you know when you were just a little tyke. You had trouble with saying the "n" so you called me "ucle mooy.""

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes cub."

Albus and Minerva watched them amused.

"Why don't you sit down Harry and have some tea. I'm sure Remus will be happy to tell you more stories from when you were younger."

"Really? I mean only if it is no trouble of course."

"Not at all cub." Remus said smiling.

"Cub? Is this what my parents called me?"

"No. That's what I used to call you. I can call you Harry of course if you'd rather…"

"No, that's ok."

"And you can call me uncle Moony if you'd like. Moony is a nickname my friends, including your father gave me. He spent quite some time teaching it to you though he found it hilarious that you called me Mooy, said it sounded like a cow."

Harry smiled. Remus seemed really nice though he didn't really know how he had known what he had called him when he was a child. It just came to him. He shrugged internally and asked shyly.

"What did my Dad call me? And Mum?" Harry asked eagerly.

Remus smiled at him. "Your dad had a multitude of names for you. Your mum always scolded him that if he kept on that way you'd never know that your name was actually Harry. His favourite was Prongslet."

"Prongslet? Why? I mean did it have a meaning?"

"It's because his nickname was Prongs. He tried to get you to call him "Great daddy Prongs" but you didn't cooperate and kept it at dada or Pogs."

Harry absolutely loved to hear stories about his parents and Remus seemed to have tons of them. They were chatting non-stop till lunch.

They had lunch in Minerva's rooms. Remus was smiling widely at the selection provided by the elves.

"How I missed Hogwarts food." He remarked with a smile.

Harry looked up at him and smiled, but then frowned slightly as he noticed that Remus was pretty thin. He had been too excited before to notice it, but Remus was rather pale and definitely thin. He decided that it wasn't polite to say anything just yet. Maybe he could ask later and determine if Remus was feeling ill and if there was something he could do for him.

After a quiet lunch Remus took a present out of his pocket.

"It is only something small, but I thought you might like it." He looked up startled as Harry got up and raced over to his room. Remus looked at Albus, asking what he had done wrong to have Harry run out like that, but the old man only smiled reassuringly.

It was just a moment later that Harry came into the room again and dropped his own present in Remus' lap. "I didn't know when I should give it to you so I had to get it first." He said, looking up unsure. He didn't know Remus well yet, but he liked the man and he had immensely enjoyed the stories he had told him and didn't want to do anything wrong just now.

"You didn't have to give me a present Harry." Remus said, though he smiled.

"You neither and it's not much."

"Neither is mine, I just…"

Albus chuckled at the unsure behaviour of them and added. "Why don't you just open them?"

They did and two pairs of eyes light up. Harry opened a photo album and he saw the pictures of his parents while at Hogwarts. And Remus was overwhelmed that Harry had obviously made something by himself and didn't just buy something.

"It's a book light." Harry quickly explained. "You can stick it on the book and then tap it with your wand. I hope you like it; Albus said you like to read…"

Harry got a tight hug from Remus. "I like it very much cub."

"Thank you for the album. I … I love having pictures of my parents."

Albus smiled at the two of them. Both were insecure about how to behave around each other, but other then that they seemed to get along fine.

"I have something here that probably is familiar to you Remus." Dumbledore said with his trademark twinkle. "Your father left this in my possession Harry, before you all went into hiding. And I thought that you should have it, even on the risk of your grandmother having my head." He glanced at Minerva whose eyes were narrowing dangerously and then handed Harry a wrapped parcel.

Harry thanked him and opened it cautiously.

"What is...?" He began but was interrupted by Remus's shout of "James's invisibility cloak!" This was followed by a groan from Minerva.

Harry touched the fabric reverently. "This really belonged to my dad?" He asked.

"It did my boy." Albus said. "And quite some mischief was caused with this if I'm not wrong, right Remus?"

Remus had the grace to look slightly ashamed but quickly regained his smile.

"So what do you say Harry, shall we walk around the castle for a bit? Your father and I found quite a few hidden passages when we were at school."

Harry looked at his grandparents for confirmation and then nodded enthusiastically. He really wished to hear more about his parents' life at Hogwarts.

After lunch Remus took Harry on a tour of the castle, wanting to show Harry a secret room they had found in their schooldays and maybe a passageway or two.

Remus was delighted to hear that Harry had already found the kitchen, well rather been shown where it was. But he found Harry to be seriously lacking in the knowledge of the secret passageways.

"Come on Harry." Remus urged, suddenly feeling much more youthful. "Let's see just how well you know Hogwarts." He said with a mischievous grin and began to lead Harry through many passages and corridors, many of which Harry had never seen before. Remus explained to Harry it was a game they used to play when they were in their first year.

He had to admit that he was learning quite a bit about the shortcuts. He kept up with the location for about five new passageways but after the sixth he didn't know where he was.

"Strange" Remus muttered. "This door usually wasn't locked, but never mind. There's a good one through here, so let's go. Alohomora."

Remus entered first but after a few steps stopped abruptly making Harry bump into him.

"What's wro…" Harry tried to ask but he stopped as he caught sight of what was standing in front of them. It was a giant three-headed dog.

The dog growled and then the right head snapped towards them. Harry and Remus both grabbed their wands and Remus fired a spell at the dog that backed a little away.

Meanwhile the left head made to bite Remus but Harry jumped in front of him, getting bitten on his left arm. Harry didn't hesitate and sent a petrificus totalus at the beast, just as Remus sent a stunner. The dog stumbled backwards and Remus turned around and opened the door with another Alohomora. They quickly got out and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is a Cerberus doing in a school?" Remus said in complete bewilderment before he turned to Harry.

"You're hurt! Why didn't you me? Come on let's go to the hospital wing."

Harry shook his head. "I'll heal it." With these words he settled down on the floor and focused his concentration on his arm.

But it wasn't to be, just a moment later he found himself enveloped in a tight hug. He looked up surprised and saw Minerva kneeling before him, trying to determine if he was alright. A moment later Dumbledore arrived as well.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked concerned. Harry nodded. "Just a scratch, I can fix it."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hosp…"

"No I can heal it; Healer Milroy said I should heal myself if I am hurt. I just need to concentrate a bit, ok?"

They backed off for a moment and Harry managed to heal his cut. Meanwhile Remus confronted Dumbledore.

"What is a Cerberus doing at Hogwarts?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds." Dumbledore said just as Harry opened his eyes again.

"This is the third floor corridor?" He asked confused. "But before we were in the dungeons…. I'm sorry I didn't know that…"

"That's not you fault little one. Come on show me your arm." Minerva asked. Harry did so and there was only a faint red line.

"We'll let Poppy have a look at this, just to be sure." Minerva decided, ignoring Harry's protest.

"Why were you here so fast anyway?" Remus asked, trying to stop the two from fussing too much over Harry. Harry looked up, wanting to know this as well.

"Our charms alerted us that Harry was in danger. You know family protection charms Remus." Minerva explained. "So now Harry, come along. Let's get you checked over."

With this she took him by his arm and steered him towards the hospital wing.

"Family charms?" Remus echoed stunned. "I didn't know… I mean, did you adopt Harry?"

"No, or at least not yet. Minerva is Harry's temporary guardian. More permanent solutions will have to wait for after the trial against the muggles." It was a sign of how deep the disgust that Albus felt for the Dursleys with the way he mentioned the Dursleys.

"Trial? I thought they were in prison?"

"They are. It is clear that they are guilty of child abuse, but the final sentence depends on the severity and will have to be determined by the means of a trial. It did not come to this yet as Harry simply isn't ready yet. Though we hope he will be soon."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "What does Harry say to this?"

"We haven't spoken with him about it yet. We don't want him to worry too much."

Remus nodded but looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it Remus?"

"Don't take this wrong Albus, but from what I have seen you are treating Harry like a little child. I mean he seems to like the affection and everything and that's fine. I just think that you will need to help him to learn and make decisions for himself. He doesn't dare protest at anything you say. And while I don't think any of you wants him to be rebellious, he should express his own opinion."

Albus nodded thoughtful. Kate had said something in the same direction.

"You may be right Remus, though I think that Harry's situation is special. It is more important for him to feel safe and cared for at the moment. But I agree that we will have to let him decide more for himself. I guess it's just been too long since I was young."'

"You seem to be doing very well if one listens to Harry. He loves both of you as family."'

"He's building quite a little family, isn't he? He has the whole staff wrapped around his little finger, except Argus of course. Not to worry I'm sure there is still place for uncle Moony in the family."

Remus smiled at this. He really wanted to get close to Harry again. Not just because Harry was James's son. There was something about the boy that just made you want to be friends with him.


	36. Houseelves

Here is already a new chapter. I hope you all like house-elves, there's going to be a lot of them in here.

* * *

Chapter 35 House-elves

After spending the next morning with Remus and Minerva, Harry asked if it was alright if he went to visit the kitchen.

"Of course Harry. I wanted to visit the library anyway. So you've already found out where the kitchen is?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Minerva showed me. I haven't had time to visit them since the beginning of the Christmas Holidays and so I haven't been able give them their present yet."

"You're giving the house elves a Christmas present?" Remus asked half surprised half curious.

Harry nodded. "They're my friends, so yes I'm giving them a present. I hope they like it."

Ten minutes later Harry tickled the peer and entered the kitchen. The elves beamed at him and immediately asked him if he wanted something to eat.

"No, I just had lunch, which was excellent by the way. I …well I have a small Christmas present for you, I haven't been able to come down yet."

With this he took out his present and held it out, waiting for someone to take it.

The elves didn't. They were standing stock still, staring at Harry.

Finally one of them spoke. "Master Harry Potter sir does not have to give present to elves."

Harry nodded but said. "I wanted to. I gave all my friends a present and you are my friends. It's not much, and just one for all of you, but I hope you like it. Won't you open it?"

Finally one of the elves took the present and placed it reverently on a table. The elves took turns in neatly pealing the paper off the present and when it was finally open there were exclamations of joy and many mutters about the "great and most kind Harry Potter sir."

"It's not much. I mean it's just a muggle cookbook with recipes from different cultures, but I thought as you really liked to learn how to make pizza. I mean you really are great cooks and…"

He was interrupted by one of the elves hugging him around his legs, which started a huge round of hugs.

After he was hugged by probably every elf in the kitchen Harry settled down on a low chair as he usually did when he visited the kitchen. After he told them a bit about his own Christmas he asked them how they were doing.

"We's doing fine Harry sir." An older elf said. "Not much work there is. We's missing having all students here. Much more work then."

Harry nodded. "Don't you enjoy holidays? I mean can you go and visit your family or anything?"

At the mention of family one of the elves suppressed a sob. Harry immediately turned to her.

"Is something wrong with you Giddy?" He asked concerned.

"No sir, Giddy must not complain."

"You can tell me if there is something wrong. Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh yous so good to ask Giddy what yous cans do." Giddy said trying to smile.

"What is wrong Giddy?" Harry asked again.

"It is Dobby sir." Giddy said sadly. "He being hurt again."

"Dobby? Is he your friend? And what happened?"

"Dobby being Giddy's brother. His master is being very stern with Dobby and making him punish hisself if Dobby isn't working fast enough. Dobby is being fast elf, but his master not liking elfes." She trailed off sadly.

"Is there nothing you can do? I mean if he is being hurt, can't we tell someone or can't he just leave?"

After that one of the older elves explained to Harry how the house elves were bound to their masters. Harry got angry at the injustice but the elves quickly assured that they did want to be bound to wizards.

"It is in our nature to serve wizards and we is liking being bound to wizards if wizards are treating us well. This important for our magic to be near wizards."

Harry didn't understand that, but he thought that he needed more information before he could discuss it with them. So he turned back at the problem at hand.

"So, can't we do anything for Dobby? I mean can't one of you go and heal him or anything?"

Giddy shook her head sadly. "Elf magic is not working if elf had to punish himself. Tis why masters have elves punish themselves."

"And wizard magic?" Harry asked. "I mean can he come to Hogwarts so that Madame Pomfrey..." Harry trailed off as Giddy shook her head.

"Dobby not being allowed to leave house without masters explicit permission. He's would be having to punish himselfs if hes came here."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "But you can visit him? I promise I won't tell anyone if you can."

The elves nodded unsure. "We's can visit other elves. But yous must not tell anyone."

"I won't." Harry assured and then added "So you could take him a potion for example?"

"We's could do this. But elves can't brew potions. Elves's magic being different and so elves not being able to brew potions."

"Oh." Harry said, but then straightened up. "I can brew you a potion, it will take a bit of time. I can only do a basic healing potion, will this be enough?"

The elves around him had tears in their eyes and Giddy hugged Harry, sobbing.

"Yous being so nice to lowly elves." She sobbed.

"Not lowly Giddy. You are intelligent magical beings, just like us. You are different, but that does not mean that you are below us or anything." Then he paused a moment and asked.

"Are there other elves that are being hurt?"

The elves nodded sadly.

"I'll brew some more potion then. I can put it into small vials so that you can take it to others too."

There was a lot of thankful murmur. Finally an older elf said. "We are thanking you very much. You are being a very kind wizard. We can magic vials ourselves and fill the potion in them. Is there anything else we can do to help? As I understand you need ingredients to brew the potion, we do not know how to get them, but if there is anything we can do to help you, tell us. The elves owe you a debt." This elf spoke much more distinguished and Harry noticed that the other elves looked at him with respect.

"You don't owe me anything. I … I know how it is to be hurt. I got help when I was hurt and if I can help someone else, I will do so. I will see if I can learn other healing potions so I can help you."

With this Harry left the elves and went to get his potion supplies and then went down to the dungeons. He had only started taking out everything necessary for brewing the potion when Severus entered the student brewing lab.

"So Harry, what are you brewing?" He asked with a small smile. He felt very proud that Harry was liking potions so much.

"I just thought I'd brew a healing potion again, you know."

"A more advanced one? Or do you want to try two of them at a time."

"Can we try two at a time?"

"Of course. Come over to my lab, I have to supervise my own potions." When Harry began to take out his own ingredients Snape stopped him and told him to take them out of the storeroom.

Severus made Harry read the recipe and then helped him plan when to start the second potion. Brewing two potions at the same time was quite a bit more demanding then brewing one, but Harry had brewed this particular potion four times already, first in the summer holidays, then in class and another two times on evenings with Severus. It was a potion often used in the hospital wing.

So after an hour and half of hard work, Harry proudly looked at the potions before him. After the talk with the elves about the magic of a wizard being added to the potion he concentrated on the thought of helping the elves, willing his own magic to go into the potion and strengthening it. He did not know if it helped anything, but one could try.

"Very well done Harry. Poppy will be glad for some more of this potion and I'm glad that I don't have to brew it. I have enough others to do."

Harry looked at him unsure. "Could I…may I perhaps keep some? I have taken the ingredients for one of the potions from my own things."

Snape looked up at him sharply. "Are you hurt Harry?"

"No." Harry quickly assured. "I just thought… It's not for me."

Snape looked at him intensely. "Harry if you know of someone else that is being hurt, you must tell someone. Otherwise we can't help this student."

"It isn't for a student. I can't tell you who needs it, I promised not to tell."

Harry thought for a moment. "I can ask if I can tell you, but I can't promise anything."

Snape nodded thoughtful. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything more out of Harry for now. So he allowed Harry to take half of the potion with him. Harry thanked him and quickly left. He paused a moment once he reached the end of the corridor and then ducked into a corner and pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket. He didn't think that Snape would be following him, but he wanted to make sure. He then left towards the kitchen.

The elves were bowing very low when Harry entered into the kitchen and gave them the big bottle of potion. Harry looked around and noticed that he had never seen this many house elves at once. There were many who were dabbing a tear away or looked at Harry with awe that made Harry uncomfortable. He spotted the older elf who was standing near Giddy.

"I hope it will help." He said and handed over the potion. He then turned to Giddy. "Please wish Dobby my best Giddy. I hope he will get better with this."

Giddy only nodded with tears in her eyes.

Harry observed for a while, noting that the elves were very carefully pouring the potion into many small vials. The way they were handling the potion, not a drop was lost.

Harry finally turned to the older elf.

"Are you… the boss here?" Harry asked unsure.

"I'm the elder of the elves here. My name is Tlicky." He added.

"Pleased to meet you. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"You see, it's like this…" Harry told him about Severus's questions. "Is there a way that I can tell him about giving you the potion. I mean, if he knew, I might be able to learn more potions, for example burns and stuff…"

Tlicky thought for a moment and then nodded.

So only about twenty minutes after Harry had left Severus, he was knocking onto his office again.

"Harry? Back already?" Snape asked surprised.

Harry nodded. "I need you to promise, by your magic not to tell anyone about what I tell you." Harry said seriously.

Snape nodded. "I promise by my magic. Do you know who is the potion for? Remus?"

Harry shook his head. "It's for the house elves."

"Hous…" For the first time that Harry had known Snape he saw him speechless.

"House elves?" Snape repeated in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "Some of them are bound to mean wizards who are hurting them. They said that I couldn't do anything to get them away from those homes, but if they get some potions they can at least be healed." He bit his lips. "I mean you helped me when I was being hurt, I also want to help them."

Snape nodded in understanding. Harry was very concerned about anyone who wasn't well and always wanted to help.

"So you plan on brewing more potions for the elves?"

Harry nodded. "I thought that I could also try to learn some other healing potions. I mean as I am learning healing with Poppy and later with Healer Milroy and all."

Snape nodded thoughtfully. He didn't mind Harry learning some more potions. He always had to brew many potions for the hospital wing. And he enjoyed the company of the boy very much. So after a moment of thought he proposed.

"You can learn the more complicated potions. You will first help me with one, before you try it though."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"If you want we can start this week."

"Great!" Harry gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. But I have to order the ingredients first, I don't have all that much anymore."

"I don't think that the house elves will allow you to buy the ingredients. Let's make a deal Harry. You can use the school ingredients if half of every successful potion goes to the hospital wing. What do you say?"

Harry looked at him concerned. "Isn't this favourtism? I mean… I can't just use the school ingredients for myself."

Snape smiled slightly. The boy was really afraid that he might take advantage of their relationship. "It isn't. We've had students helping with the brewing for the hospital wing before. In return, they got to use the school ingredients for their own potions and experiments. While these students were usually older, I am sure that you will be able to learn the potions. And don't worry, the ingredients necessary for these potions aren't expensive."

Harry nodded. "Can I go and tell them?" He asked enthusiastically.

Snape ruffled his hair and sent him along. He really was a strange boy sometimes. Most of the time he was very serious and seemed much older than the eleven years he was but in other instances he was like a five year old.

Harry immediately ran to the kitchen to tell them the good news.

After he had told them he saw that Giddy had already returned and went over to her.

"Is Dobby alright?"

Giddy nodded. "Dobby thanking great and most kind Harry Potter sir very, very much. He is being better already. I is thanking you so much. Dobby being only family of Giddy."

"I'm glad I could help you Giddy. You don't have any other family?"

Giddy shook her head and her ears flopped around. Then she lowered her voice. "But Giddy is having elf-friend. And Giddy is hoping to have elflings one day."

Harry smiled at her. "Are there elflings here at Hogwarts too?" He asked interested.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir. There being many elflings here. They is not working yet. They is playing and learning elf-magic."

"And where are they living? I mean do they live with their parents or do the elflings live together?"

Tlicky came up from behind and added. "The young ones are living with their parent, the others are being together. If yous wishing you may visit the elf quarters." He offered.

"Really? I mean I'd love to see where you are living."

For once Harry was very glad that he was small. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to enter the elf quarters. He was looking around in wonder as he saw many rooms with simple furniture in elf size. The rooms were small and simple, but there was a homey feeling about it all.

"We elfs at Hogwarts are having it very good." Tlicky explained. "Many elfs only having very little space. So there are other elflings that come here to play and learn. There parents are having very much work, so they are learning here at Hogwarts too. Or in other places that have more elves."

Harry was fascinated by the games the little elves were playing. After they explained the game he was even invited to play a round. He lost, but was enjoying himself none the less.

He was actually sad when time came for dinner and he had to leave them. But he promised to come back. He wanted to learn more about his little friends and hoped that one day, when he was older he would be able to help the ones that were being hurt.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Snape was in a good mood this evening. He had enjoyed brewing potions with Harry and was looking forward to helping him learn more. He hoped that he could continue to give his knowledge to Harry. Entering his rooms he noticed that they seemed to be sparkling with cleanness. Of course the elves were always cleaning his rooms, but .. He shook his head, it didn't matter after all. Entering his bedroom, his eyebrows rose. His pyjamas was laid out neatly, the room was warmed by a bigger fire than usual and on the pillow there was a his favourite sweet, chocolate cookies (not that he would admit it). Noticing that the sheets of the bed had been warmed he had to smile. It seemed that thanks to Harry he was now held in special favour of the house elves. Well he wouldn't complain.


	37. A new year

Chapter 37 A new year

Severus kept the secret of the "potions for house elves operation" and he thought he could definitely get used to being held in special favor of the elves.

Harry divided his time between brewing potions, spending time with his family (in which he now included Remus as well), the house elves and studying. He also met up with the twins one more time to practice dueling which they all enjoyed.

When they were settled in one evening Minerva spoke to Harry.

"You know in my family we had a special tradition each change of the year. Since my parents died I haven't celebrated this way, but I thought that as we are a family now…"

Harry nodded immediately and also Albus smiled.

Then Harry asked. "Will Severus also celebrate this with us? I mean he's part of the family too. And what of you Remus? Will you go back to your family or will you also stay with us?"

Remus eyes had dimmed slightly when Harry mentioned Severus being part of the family but lit up again when Harry asked if he wanted to stay.

"I would really like to stay, that is if you don't mind." He said.

"Of course not Remus. You are welcome here." Minerva assured him. And then she went on to explain how her family welcomed the new year.

When she finished Harry looked thoughtful. "Can Hagrid also use a broom? I mean if he'd like to come too."

Albus smiled at Harry, while deciding to go with Harry when he invited Hagrid to the new year celebration, to protect the little one from Hagrid's bone-breaking hugs.

"I believe we can find a solution for this problem Harry."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

So the night of the 31st of December a group of people trudged out of the entrance hall onto Hogwarts grounds to meet up with a giant of the man. Then they mounted their brooms with Hagrid using Harry's two-person broom, which had been additionally enchanted to carry his weight and then took to the sky. They assembled into a circle over the lake, quite some way from the castle.

It was nothing religious, it was a simple celebration designed to bring the family closer together, to share hopes.

Minerva began, holding up her wand. "I am very thankful for this past year. I got to know Harry, who I feel about as my grandson, better and I got closer to my friends."

With this she sent a beam of light out of her wand that connected to Albus' wand, who continued the same. They all said similar things, how they were thankful for a good year, for getting to know Harry, getting closer to the others in the process and so on.

Harry said. "I would never have thought that I would find a family and now I have so many people that I love like family."

With this Harry sent the final beam of light back to Minerva so it was a complete circle.

They raised their wands (Hagrid was using his umbrella) and let the circle of light fly away into the sky as a sign to say goodbye to the passed year.

In the second part they shared their hopes for the new year and each set a goal, an intention they wished to achieve.

They all hoped for good health for all of them, Minerva said that she hoped that for once someone other than Slytherin would win the house cup which made Severus smirk. Hagrid said that he hoped to see a dragon or another interesting creature this year which caused the others to smile. Remus's statement didn't cause a smile. He knew that he had to be honest so he admitted that his greatest hope was to find and keep work that he liked. Harry looked at Remus concerned. He hadn't known that Remus had no work and was very sad about it. He was already thinking if there was anyway that he could help Remus. Of course he had no way to get him a job, but maybe there was something else that he could do.

Harry's hope was very simple. He hoped that his family remained healthy and happy and they still liked him and would remain his family.

Some of the aims and intentions were rather amusing. While Severus said that he wanted to try to be more patient, Albus said that "As Minerva always says that I eat more candy that is good for me I shall try to be better, this doesn't include Lemon drops of course."

On which Minerva said that she would try not to annoy Albus with too many complaints about his sweets.

Finally they raised together their wands and a beam of all the colors of the rainbow flew out and then formed a circle around them, staying there even as they took their wands back into his pocket again. They flew together and met in the middle. Dumbledore took out a bottle of champagne and a smaller bottle of butterbeer while Minerva conjured glasses. So they drank to a happy new year in the air, over the lake of Hogwarts.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After a brilliant meal on new years day, Remus said pleasantly.

"The house elves here are really great, I haven't eaten that well for years."

Here Harry looked up. "Can't you conjure something like that?" Harry asked. "I mean the house elves do that too."

"That's your subject Minerva." Remus said pleasantly. "Transfiguration was never my strength as you know, in particular conjuring."

Minerva nodded smiling. "You know Harry, the magic of the elves is rather different from ours. There are things that elves can do much easier then wizards and one of them is the conjuring of food. Conjuring food is very difficult for wizards and not everyone can do it, and not everyone in the same quality. Conjuring the ingredients for cooking is easier though, or simple things such as tea, or even cookies. But conjuring a real meal is very hard."

Remus nodded to this. "And I was never a great cook, but I manage." Though he didn't say that his meals were always sparse and that there were times (around the full moon of course) that he didn't have enough energy to conjure more then basic things.

Harry nodded but vowed to look if he could do anything.

A day later when Harry was again in the kitchen to visit the elves he asked a question that had been flitting around his head for the last day.

"What do you do with the food that isn't eaten? I mean it just vanishes from the great hall, so where does it go? Do you eat of it, or do you use it for the next meal?"

The elves looked at him in shock.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, if it's a house elf secret then it's ok, I just wondered…"

The elder of the elves nodded understanding.

"You must know master Harry that it is against house elf honor to serve something to a master again. It would be a sign of disgrace, a sign, that an elf can't do the assigned work if he were to use the same things again. And we house elves are cooking for ourselves. We don't eat the same food that we prepare for our masters, it is tradition."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. But what do you do with it then? I mean sometimes there are whole chickens and all that left."

"We always prepare more than necessary and keep some of what we don't use in the kitchen to send up too. We vanish what we don't send up and also what is left of the food on the tables."

Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"But this makes more work for you, doesn't it?"

"It does. But we don not mind."

Harry nodded thoughtful, this could be the solution of his problem.

So he asked the elves further about this subject.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Remus. Where are you living?" Harry asked the same evening.

"I'm living in a mixed wizarding/muggle town in the south of Scotland. Why?"

"I just thought. You know, if I could write you sometimes. Hedwig my owl is always complaining that she doesn't have enough work, even with Hermione having her making deliveries too."

"Of course you can write to me. I would like that. I believe an owl has to fly about two hours to three hours to get there."

"Oh that's great, I have to tell Hedwig later."

After a while of talk Harry asked again.

"So you know how to do a freezing spell? Or a heating spell?" Harry asked.

"That I do, I always liked Charms, though Defense was my favourite subject. Shall I teach you some of the simpler charms?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and an hour later he could use a freezing charm that would last several hours. Remus had told him that he could do one that lasted more than a day, but that one was rather hard to learn. Harry had to admit that Remus was a very good and patient teacher, while Remus was proud that Harry learnt the charms so fast.

After that Harry went to the owlery to tell Hedwig the news.

"So what do you say Hedwig? Would you like that? I can send some owl treats along, so you get something nice when you arrive at Remus's."

Hedwig hooted contently and nibbled Harry's ear.

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you? If it is, I can…" He stopped at the indignant hoot of his owl.

"I'm not doubting that you can do this, after all you're the best owl there is." Hedwig stretched and hooted proudly. "I just don't want to take away too much of your free time, but if you are sure, than that's great. So what do you think? Shall we go flying for a bit?"

Hedwig hooted happily and took off, Harry followed her on the broom he had taken along with him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ah there you are Harry, Remus has to leave soon." Albus greeted when Harry came running into the living room.

"Sorry, I was chatting with the house elves and I had to finish something that took longer than I thought."

Then he turned to Remus. "It was really nice that you spent so much time with us Remus. I have something for you to take home."

With this he handed over a big box that he was carrying.

"That way you can enjoy the house elves cooking at home too. You don't have to worry, they don't have more work because of that as they always cook more than is needed and keep it down in the kitchen as reserve. And I froze it all, so all you have to do is to redo the freezing charm and you can keep it for really long, you know like in a freezer." Harry looked up at Remus unsure. When he didn't get a reaction he added.

"I asked the house elves about how to warm it up again and I wrote on everything how long you have to use a heating charm on it."

Remus was speechless but opened the box. He saw a whole cooked chicken, and many boxes of other good looking meals.

"It's not so much I know, but I learnt how to do a shrinking charm and a charm that lessens the weight and I have asked Hedwig and she agrees to bring you other things. I thought I could send them once a week, best would be Sunday evenings, as the Sunday meals are always best. Would that be alright? Oh and I still don't know what your favorite dessert is, and I didn't even get to pack desserts yet, I can send them to you later."

Remus was still speechless so Albus decided to intervene. "Harry, why don't the two of us go and get some desserts for Remus. Who knows maybe Minerva can get Remus to divulge his favorite dessert. I'm sure Remus won't mind staying a little longer."

With this he lead Harry out of the room, just in time to be out when Remus came out of his shock.

"I can't take this. I might not have a regular job, but I can still care of myself, I don't need charity!"

Minerva patted his arm. "We know that Remus. Harry doesn't mean it as an insult to you. This is not charity, all he wants to do is help a member of his family. I wouldn't be surprised if he gives you a cookbook on your birthday or something like that. That's Harry for you."

"But…" Remus began.

"Remus you need to understand. Harry hasn't had enough to eat for many years. Those people often starved him. You should have seen how big his eyes got, the first time he ate a full meal in the great hall. He thinks it is a gift to be able to eat something like that and he wants to share this with you. Don't feel too proud to accept this."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, still not convinced.

"Harry even made sure that the house-elves won't have any additional work. It's funny really how he is always making sure that he isn't taking advantage of anyone. Good thing though as he's very dear to most of the faculty and he might get away with a few things that others wouldn't."

So when Harry and Albus returned with another box, this one filled with cake and ice cream, all of it either frozen or being kept fresh with charms Remus smiled and thanked Harry profusely.

When Remus had finally left Minerva laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That was a very nice thing of you to do Harry. By the way, I found out that Remus likes chocolate cake best."

Author's note:

Sorry it's only short, but this seemed to be the right place to stopp. Comming up next: School start's again, someone finds out about Harry's past, and in a few chapters the trial of the oh so nice muggle family of Harry.

It could take a while till I update, as I am starting my new job.


	38. A new term

Chapter 37 A new term

Harry was waiting anxiously for his friends to arrive. While the holidays were the best he had ever had, he was looking forward to seeing his friends again.

Finally they entered the hall and Harry rushed to them. They talked for a good five minutes before they had to sit at their respective house tables. This evening Harry joined the Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry, had a nice Christmas?"

Harry nodded happily "Great, and you Neville?"

"It was nice." Then looking around to see if anyone was listening he added, "My Gran really liked the present. She didn't believe I made it myself at first. But then she told me that she was proud of me!" Neville was positively glowing with the memory. "She's never proud of me."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure she is, maybe she simply can't show it well."

Neville shrugged unsure then asked. "Harry could you… could you perhaps help me to make a birthday present too? It's at the start of February. You know not make it for me just…"

"Of course I will. And I know that you don't need me to make it, you can do it, you just have to believe in yourself Neville. So what do you want to make?"

They spent the rest of the dinner discussing ideas.

The return to school went well, with one exception. Hermione didn't seem to be spending much time with them anymore. Indeed she didn't seam to spend time with anyone, except with her books.

Harry didn't have a chance to speak with her much in the next days. That is until the healing class on the next Saturday. Both he and Hermione were a bit early for their theory lesson with Poppy and so Harry asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." She said shortly.

"Hermione, you know that is not true. I mean you are only learning and…"

She interrupted him. "I forgot to take my transfiguration book with me okay? And we have the big test next week so I have to learn."

"Of course" Harry said slightly intimidated. "I just meant…I mean we all have to learn too. Maybe we could learn together or something. And I mean even if there is this test, you don't have to learn the whole time."

"Maybe you don't have to, but I have. And I don't need help, only because you were better at the last test doesn't mean that I can't do it myself."

Harry lowered his head. "I'm sorry I never meant to …"

But he was cut off by Poppy entering the room. Hermione's behaviour didn't change in the next days and Harry felt very bad about it.

Even more so when he got a letter from Hermione's parents the next week in which they thanked him for looking out for Hermione so well. They wrote that Hermione had spoken of little else than her new friends all holiday (apart from lessons of course) and they were very glad that she had found so many friends. In particular, Harry seemed to be very important to her. So Harry didn't understand her behavior at all but at the same time felt bad about them thanking him, while Hermione was practically living with her books.

One evening Ron was sitting next to Harry and complained about Hermione's attitude. Harry as usual began to defend her but Ron stopped him.

"After all I have seen, she's not nicer to you than anyone else. I don't get that. She said something about wanting to beat you at this stupid test. Don't understand why that's so important to her though."

Harry didn't understand it either. He didn't mind if Hermione was better than him of course, but he wasn't sure why she suddenly was so fixated on this. Ron saw Harry looking pensive and smiled inwardly. "Hey come on Harry, forget it. Let's go flying." And for once Harry came with him, much to the pleasure of Ron. Harry hadn't spent much time with him, choosing to be with the know-it-all, but as it seemed this gave him the ideal chance to get friends with him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry just finished the last extra question on his transfiguration test and smiled a little to himself. It was actually pretty easy and he felt confident that he had answered the questions correctly.

Taking a look around the room, he caught Hermione scribbling furiously on her sheet, her face contorted in concentration. Suddenly Ron's words came back to him. It fit with Hermione's behavior, but what if she wasn't better this time? Not that he thought that Hermione couldn't get full points. But what if? What if he was better than her? Would she continue to study as hard as she had the last week. He couldn't let this happen, he simply couldn't risk it. Hermione was too important. And after all he didn't mind if he didn't do too good on the test.

The decision was not difficult and so Harry grabbed his magical eraser and erased the answers to the extra questions, and another one. He added something, he knew was wrong to two of the extra questions and then went back to reading through his answers, hoping his action would help Hermione to get back to her behavior from last year.

The same evening Harry excused himself from his friends, as his therapy sessions had been moved to the Tuesday evening as this was more practical for Kate. Harry finally asked a question he had been thinking about for a while.

"Kate, I was wondering… you know about the... well…"

"The Dursleys?"

Harry flinched lightly but nodded. Kate thought that Harry's reaction to the name of his relatives was very similar to that of most wizards to the name 'Voldemort'.

"You know... about what is happening to them now."

"They are still in prison Harry. You don't have to worry."

Harry nodded, but asked. "I know, I just … well I read that someone imprisoned is supposed to have a trial at the latest a year after being imprisoned."

Kate was actually surprised. "Where did you read this?"

"In a law book, in the library. There are exceptions to this rule but only in times of war. So … is there going to be …"

Kate nodded. "Yes there will be a trial."

"And will I you know… have to say anything?" He was very much the shy little boy again that Kate had met last summer.

"I'm afraid so Harry. But you don't have to worry Harry, they won't be able to hurt you. Never again."

"Is there a chance that… that I have to go back?" He asked his voice breaking.

Kate shook her head. "Don't worry about that Harry. It is obvious that you were hurt badly in their presence and that you weren't well cared for. The trial simply has to determine the sentence they will get. But it is very important that you give testimony. It is important that they get punished and that they will never hurt a child again."

Harry was silent for quite some time. Finally he asked.

"A trial, how does that work? What will I have to say?"

And so Kate tried to take care of some of Harry's fear. Surprisingly after all of this Harry actually began to tell her more of the abuse that he had endured. It was a hard evening for both of them and when Kate had to return home she gave Harry a hug and used the floo in the common room to fire-call Minerva.

As she didn't seem to be in her rooms she flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Kate, how are you?"

But Kate didn't lose much time with formalities. "We spoke about the trail and Harry finally talked more about the abuse, but he is very unsettled now. I didn't reach Minerva and I think he needs one of you now."

Dumbledore nodded shortly and flood to the founder's rooms as soon as Kate had left.

Not receiving an answer on his knock he entered Harry's room and saw the boy sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around him, staring off in space.

"Oh Harry" he muttered and wrapped his grandson in a warm hug. They stayed that way for a long time till Harry looked up, tears flowing down his face.

"Why?" He simply asked. Albus didn't understand at first, but Harry added. "Why did they hate me so much? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Harry, you did nothing wrong." Albus muttered and tried to comfort his grandson. Finally he felt the sobs subside and Harry's breaths even out as he had cried himself to sleep.

After Dumbledore had put Harry to bed he sat with him for a while and then returned to his office. He tried to floo call Minerva too, but didn't reach her and so called a house elf.

"Do you know where Professor McGonagall is tlinky?"

"Mistress McGonagall being in Gryffindor tower, headmaster Professor sir. There being big mess from prank sir."

Albus nodded, no doubt the twins were at least partially responsible. So he decided to speak with her the next morning. What he didn't count on was being called to the ministry first thing in the morning.

Next morning at breakfast Harry got a note

_Meet me 15 minutes before class in my office_

_Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor_

"What did you write in that test to earn an invitation to her office?" Blaise joked. "Hey are you alright? You've been so quiet all morning."

Harry looked up and nodded, before getting up and leaving towards the office of his guardian. Truth be told, he hadn't slept much and what little he had, had been filled with nightmares.

He knocked softly at the office door and entered when he was invited.

"Come in Mr. Potter, have a seat."

Harry was actually surprised at being addressed as Mr. Potter.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked in her usual teacher voice.

Harry looked at her confused but shook his head.

"About your test maybe…"

'Did she find out that he had made mistakes deliberately? But no, how could she.' However he kept quiet.

"Harry, why did you make mistakes on your test? I thought we had spoken about this. It is alright for you to be good in school."

"But I dind't …"

"You crossed out fully written answers and opted to leave these empty. There is a charm that can make visible what was erased if you use a magical eraser. So don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Harry apologized meekly.

Minerva took a deep breath. "Why Harry? I'd like an answer to this question."

"I don't mind, not being best." Harry simply said.

"And?"

Harry only shrugged.

"I wish to have a full explanation Harry." Minerva said sternly.

"It's… well it's because of Hermione."

Minerva's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Ms. Granger? What does she have to do with this? I'm sure she didn't tell you to make mistakes."

Harry shook his head and then began to explain how Hermione had been learning so much.

"I just thought if she was better then me, by quite a bit, that she would stop learning so much, it isn't good for her." He explained seriously.

Minerva nodded slowly. 'Trust Harry to feel responsible for Hermione's behavior.'

"Have you spoken with her?"

"I didn't want to make her angry, so I thought, if I wasn't so good in school anymore…"

"Harry, it's nice that you always think of others, but you also have to think of yourself sometimes. And here, I'm sure that Hermione wouldn't want you to mess up your tests for her. Being open with your friends is important. Therefore I want you to tell her about this today after the lesson, best you stay here in the classroom … no Harry, no protest."

Harry nodded subdued and returned to his place.

"We'll talk later, ok?" Minerva asked. Harry looked up unsure. "Just because I don't like what you did doesn't mean that I …" 'don't love you anymore' she wanted to add, but was cut off by the bell.

Harry asked Hermione to stay behind after the lesson, seeing the look Minerva had given him after the bell rang, he knew he had no choice.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, she was in much better spirit after getting her test back with full marks.

"There … there's something I have to tell you." Harry said unsure.

"Yes?" Now Hermione was slightly worried.

"It's about the test. I sort of… ImademistakesinitsothatI'mnotbetterthanyou."

"What was that?"

o"I made mistakes in it so that I was not better than you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then began yelling. "If this is another joke about me having less points on the last test than you, forget it. Oh yes, let's all make jokes about the know-it-all. I'd never have thought this of you, I thought you were my friend, but forget it, I don't want to be friends with someone who wants to bully me, just because I like learning."

"But Hermione, I… "

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "Do you think it's fun to make fun out of me?"

"Hermione, please…" Harry tried to grab her hand but she shook him off.

"STOPP IT POTTER!" with this she pushed him back.

Harry, caught unaware was knocked into one of the benches and hit his head.

Hermione was horrified by this and forgetting her anger quickly leaned over him, only to be flung back by a golden shield snapping in place around Harry.

That moment Minerva came hurrying out of her office. She took in the scene with one glance and quickly acted.

She tried to approach Harry as well, speaking calmly to him, but Harry didn't react. So she turned to Hermione who was watching Harry in horror.

He was twisting and turning, sometimes moaning and bending over as if someone was hitting and kicking him.

"Miss Granger, what happened."

"I yelled at him and pushed him back, I didn't want him falling in the bench, I really didn't..."

"And then?" Minerva asked urgently, while still trying to speak with Harry.

"This shield snapped up and … I couldn't do anything, I didn't know…" She sobbed.

Minerva nodded slightly and called a house elf, to tell Albus and Poppy that Harry was having a flash-back.

They soon arrived, and together, with the help of Kate they tried to get Harry back to the present. They attempted several times to get through the shield Harry had built, and Albus even went about trying with magic, to cancel the shield, but they didn't succeed. It was finally Minerva who succeeded by singing a soft lullaby to Harry, that somehow got through to the boy.

Moist, and frightened green eyes opened a fraction and the shield finally dropped. Minerva gathered her grandson in a hug and laid him on the stretcher Poppy had conjured.

Hermione stared after them as Harry was floated out of the room, she had still trouble taking all this in.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" A grandfatherly voice asked.

Hermione looked up in the aged face of Albus Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean to hurt Harry, I just…"

"Calm down now Ms. Granger, it's over."

But she wouldn't calm down so Albus summoned a calming draught and gave it to her.

After a while Hermione had halfway calmed down. "Is he alright?" she asked unsure.

"He's sleeping." Minerva remarked from the door.

"Professor, I didn't mean to … I don't know what happened."

Minerva nodded and asked her to come over to her office. "I don't have a lesson just now."

"Can you tell us what happened? I only heard yelling." McGonagall asked.

Hermione explained and added. "I thought he was making fun of me, just like all the others." She added. "I got angry and wanted to go out and when he wanted to hold me back, I pushed him, I didn't mean for him to get hurt, really not."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "Harry didn't make fun of you, in fact I ordered him to tell you that he had made mistakes on the exam. He was worried that you were studying too much and therefore wanted you to do much better than him so that you wouldn't study so much anymore."

"But Ron and all the others…" Hermione trailed off.

"What others, your other friends?" Dumbledore asked.

"No the Gryffindors… they said that the only reason that I have friends was that I was good at school. But once they saw that Harry was even better than me…"

"You thought that they wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore." Minerva concluded bitterly disappointed with the responsible Gryffindors.

Hermione nodded sadly.

"I don't think you have to worry, least of all about Harry. He won't leave his friends just like that."

"But now I yelled at him and hurt him and …" she broke down.

"Why don't you visit him when he's better? I'm sure he won't be angry at you."

Hermione nodded slowly but then thought back to what happened. "What was that shield? And why was Harry in pain… and … I mean " She turned to McGonagall "Why were you calling Harry "my little one"?"

But then all fell into place. "You said he had a flash-back, does that mean that someone hurt him? His relatives? That's why he's always so shy, isn't it? And you… did you save him or something like that."

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the sharp mind of the girl before him, but then he nodded gravely.

"But, but … Harry's so nice and … why? And, what happened?"

"I think you should ask Harry, but careful. I don't think that he'd like us to speak about it all."

Hermione nodded. "But he won't be going back, will he!"

"No he won't." Minerva said firmly. "He will stay at Hogwarts."

"With you?" Hermione asked.

Minerva smiled. "Yes with me."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

I finally got around to write the next chapter. I know it has been ages, but there's much up at the moment. 

I have started working as a scientific assistant at university and am at the moment searching for a topic in which I'd like to doctorate, and that takes a lot of time. (after all i will spend my time working on this for the next 4+ years). 

So the next chapter will come, but I can't say when. 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	39. Opening up and reaching out

Hi everyone

This is only a short chapter and I have to warn you that it is not betaread. I have sent it to my beta a week ago and haven't heard anything yet, so I decided to post it anyway (with so many reviews demanding to do so, how could I not.) I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 39 Opening up and reaching out 

Harry woke up slowly, feeling groggy. When he opened his eyes he remarked surprised, that he was in his own room in Minerva's flat. ‚Why that?' he wondered, but his musings were interrupted by the voice of his guardian.

„How are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine." He replied automatically, but was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. So he added: "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure, I … you were angry with me, about the test, right? And then, … oh." He did remember now. "I didn't hurt Hermione, did I?" He asked concerned.

"No Harry, she's just fine. You however are quite exhausted, as you used a lot of accidential magic trying to protect yourself."

"Oh." Was the only intelligent answer he managed.

"Indeed. I'm sorry Harry, Albus only told me later that you had a hard evening. I shouldn't have forced you to talk with Miss Granger as you already weren't feeling alright. I'm sorry, also for not being there after your therapy, there was a prank war going on in Gryffindor, initiated as you can guess by Messers Weasly. I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok, I was just being stupid."

"You certainly weren't Harry. Things like that can happen, and it is understandable that you got frightened. Now if you can try to stay awake for a moment, I want to have Poppy check you over."

Ten minutes later Poppy declared, that Harry was still magically exhausted and ordered him to remain in bed for the day. "At least that is. I'll check you over tomorrow and if you don't rest today you can stay in bed tomorrow too young man."

Harry nodded meekly at this, but in fact he had trouble staying awake.

"That is right, go on and take a nap." Poppy encouraged, before leaving the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

After breakfast Hermione immediately went to the office of Professor McGonagall. She wanted to know how Harry was doing. She had already gone by the hospital wing before breakfast, but Harry wasn't there.

Knocking timidly she was relieved when she heard the "come in".

Minerva looked up and smiled at Hermione. "Come in Miss Granger, have a seat."

"Thank you Professor. I just wanted to ask how Harry is."

"He's alright. Did you want to visit him?"

"Hermione nodded quickly. "Neville and Blaise and Susan wanted to visit him too, but I told them that I'd first go and see if we can visit him. I thought that maybe Harry didn't want to be visited, you know as he hasn't told us and all."

Minerva smiled. "I'm sure Harry would like a visit from you, but it would be better if the rest of your friends wait. I don't think Harry wishes to explain what happened. Or did you tell them?"

"No. I didn't think Harry wanted me to. Though I don't really understand. I mean maybe we could help him or so. I mean I already wrote my parents that they should send me some book, about how to behave and such."

Minerva smiled at her. "Harry can be lucky to have such a good friend as you Hermione."

Hermione smiled, but her smile died. "Not after what I did yesterday. And it's us who are lucky to have a friend as Harry. He's always looking out for everyone and trying to help. He's a great friend."

Then she added. "Can I visit him?"

"Wait a few hour, he's sleeping at the moment. Why don't you come back here in two hours?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111

When Minerva lead her to her rooms she said smiling. "At least I don't have to warn you not to leave prank items around my rooms as I had to do with certain redhaired-friends of Harry."

"The Weasley twins know about,.. well about what happened."

"Not much from what Harry told me. Simply that he isn't living with his aunt and uncle anymore and that I am his guardian now. They came here during Christmas holidays sometimes. So let's see if Harry is awake."

She knocked on the door, and after a moment heard Harry call her in.

Harry was sitting in his bed, a book on his lap.

"How was that with resting Harry?" Minerva asked sternly.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Harry said and quickly laid down.

"It's alright to read a bit, just take it easy, ok? Now you have a visitor, if you'd like."

Harry looked up curiously and Minerva monitored for Hermione to come in.

"Hey Harry, are you ok? I'm so sorry about what happened I didn't mean to…" Hermione began to ramble down all that was on her heart. From her sorrow over having hurt Harry, to the fears she had they wouldn't want to be her friends again, to finally what Ron and other Gryffindors had said.

"So you still want to be friends?" Harry asked shyly. "Even if I messed up my test?"

"Of course Harry. If you want to stay friends with me, after I reminded you of what happened…"

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "Did Min… I mean Professor McGonagall tell you or …"

"She didn't, I just heard that they said something of a flashback, and when you were laying there,… it looked if someone was hitting and kicking you…" She shuddered slightly.

Harry lowered his head in shame.

"That's not you fault, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't know." Harry quickly said.

"You know, if you want to talk to someone, I mean I can listen, even if I often talk too much."

Harry shrugged unsure. "It's over, I don't have to go back there."

"It was you uncle, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Sometimes her too." He shrugged slightly. "Could you not tell the others? I mean I don't want them knowing."

"That's ok. But you have someone to talk to haven't you?"

Harry nodded. "Kate is coming to speak with me once a week. She's helping me, and Minerva is too and Albus. They are really great. They… you know, we are sort of a family now. It's really great."

"You, Professor McGonagall and the headmaster?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. "You know I even can call them grandma and grandpa if I want. Not that I do often. But I always wanted to have a family like that." He smiled happily.

"How did this happen. I mean Professor McGonagall looking after you and all that."

Harry shrugged uncomfortable, but then said. "She helped me, you know …"

"You mean when your unc… I mean them, when they hurt you?"

Harry nodded. "I wrote her a letter, you know telling her stuff, after I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. She came and helped me."

"And took you to Hogwarts, that's why you got closer to the headmaster too, right."

"Yes. Well I sort of was in hospital first," Seeing Hermione's face darken he added quickly. "They could fix me up well and all, don't worry, and then I got to go to Hogwarts and …"

He quickly continued talking about his visits to Hagrid, going to Hogesmead with Minerva and all, not wanting Hermione to linger on the fact that he had been in hospital. He hadn't planed on telling that of course, it just slipped out.

"That wasn't the 19 th of July, was it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry looked at her confused, but adding the days (reculantly, he really didn't want to remember this) he nodded slowly.

"So that was you,… I mean, Professor McGonagall was supposed to come to us that evening, you know to explain about the wizarding world, but she didn't and phoned the next day, that she had to bring an injured student to the hospital. She was very worried I think." Hermione gulped at the implications. Normally Professor McGonagall was a very composed woman, Harry must have been very badly hurt for her to react the way she did.

Harry didn't say anything on this. The days in hospital were still a bit blurry to him, he had been too shocked about the actions of Vernon and then relieved about the rescue, but still unsure of what was happening to him to remember much.

"Are they, you know in prison or something?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "But, " he gulped. "there hasn't been a trial yet. I mean, so it's not even sure that they will be convicted and stuff. But Minerva said that no matter what I will never have to go back. Minerva is also only my temporary guardian, they can't make things definite until after. I hope she'll stay my guardian after too."

"I'm sure she will. She seems to like you very much Harry. You know if I can do anything to help you with stuff, tell it, ok? That's what friends are for after all."

For Harry this discussion with Hermione seemed to lift quite a weight off his chest. Hermione was still his friend even after she knew about things. And somehow it was easier to talk about some things with her, than with an adult. Of course not about what really happened back then, but about his family.

Finally they settled to do some homework together. "And you have to read pages 130-140 for history of magic." Hermione added when they were finished discussing the charms essay.

Harry nodded. "Goblin revolution of 1587 this time." Harry muttered to himself.

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I read the book."

"What's on page 198?"

Hermione inquired, after flipping through the book. Harry hesitated but Hermione was looking at him expectantly. After the right answer was given Hermione continued her questioning for a while.

"Did you learn the whole book by heart?

Harry shrugged unsure. "I can just somehow see the pages before me, you know in my mind."

"You have a photographic memory!" Hermione exclaimed

"That's great!"

Harry was confused about her enthusiasm. "Can't you do that? I mean I sort of thought all magical people could do that."

"No I can't, though I certainly would like to. How did you learn this, or could you always do this? Or can you teach me?"

Harry shrugged. "I sort of taught myself when I was small."

Hermione sent him an amused glance. From time to time Harry's friends teased him about his height, but he knew that it was all good natured.

"I mean smaller, or younger. I just wanted to be able to read a book again, after reading it in school."

"And it just worked?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow. Why did you try that anyway. Couldn't you take books back from the library?" Hermione asked with rapt attention.

"They wouldn't have been allowed me to read if I wanted to." Harry said softly.

"And it was sort of dark in my cu… my room, so I learnt to mind-read, for when I was locked up and stuff."

Then he shook his head, not wanting to speak about it anymore.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Where will you do the repetition session this afternoon. I could ask Minerva if I can give you the password."

"That would be great. The library just isn't practical, we have to try out some of the spells. Neville still has problems with the charm we learnt this week."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. They had taken to meet altogether on Saturday afternoon to go over the spells they had learnt that week. Neville often had trouble in lessons and also Justin and Susan weren't the best students. Though those two were much better than Neville was.

"I think Neville is only lacking the confidence. I worked with him on a birthday present for his Gran last week. At first he didn't manage, but then I secretly did the spell while he was trying, so that he thought he had managed. After that he only needed two more attempts to succeed. All I had to tell him is that he already managed it once and how his Gran would be proud of such a gift."

Hermione added. "But we can't do this in lessons, and after each lesson he seems to be discouraged again. If we could do something to help him in lessons too… I mean it wouldn't even have to be in transfiguration and charms at the same time. If he just were better in one of the subjects…" She trailed off.

Both of them were silent for a while. They knew just how much being able to do the spells meant to Neville.

"What if…" Harry began to explain.

Half an hour later Hermione took her leave. "I'll test it again this afternoon and if you are right then I'll speak to Professor Flitwick. Ok?"

"That's great, thanks Hermione."

Later that afternoon Hermione walked towards Flitwicks office. It had already been a rather long day. Worrying about Harry, the questions about Harry's health from their friends and finally the practicing of spells. She wondered how Harry had managed to use the spell for Neville without him noticing. She had had to enlister Susan's help, to slightly distract Neville while she interfered. And Harry had certainly been right. After seeing that he had achieved the result Neville began to become more confident.

Arriving at the office of the head of Ravenclaw Hermione wondered if Saturday evening was the right time to go ask Flitwick. She didn't even know if he was staying at Hogwarts on weekends. Though Harry did not say anything to the contrary and as he had spent a month of the holidays here at Hogwarts he'd probably know if Flitwick had a family.

Indeed after a moment she was called in. After greeting the Professor and asking if he had time, Hermione immediately came to the point.

"It's about Neville sir. We think that the reason he has trouble in lessons is that he's lacking in self-confidence. At least that it is mostly that." She described the experiment she had done this afternoon.

Flitwick listened attentively.

"I know that Mr. Longbottems confidence in himself is very small, but I have not yet found a way to change this."

"We have!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, we think so at least. We thought that if we were able to prepare Neville **before** the lessons, than we could perhaps help him with the spells so that he could succeed in lessons too. This could give him some self-confidence."

Flitwick nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good idea, what does Mr. Longbottem say to this?"

"We didn't ask him yet, but we think that he agrees, he always says that he wants to make his Gran proud. We thought that we could maybe also include Justin and Susan, that way he'd feel better and they also have some trouble in charms."

"Indeed, a very good idea. However I won't be able to give you points in lessons anymore. You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course. I don't mind. Friends are more important than house-points."

"Indeed. But I think that you deserve 30 points for your initiative for a friend."

"But it was Harry's idea, not mine."

"Then I shall give him another of his stars. But take the points anyway. Here is the lesson plan for the next two weeks. I'll give the following lesson plans to you on each Friday, alright?"

"Thank you Professor."

An hour later the new studying program for charms was set up. Hopefully it would help Neville.

* * *

Author's note:

A question to all of you. I plan on having more scenes with houseelfs in the fic. What do you think:

1 Would you like Harry alone to help the elves

2. Hermione heps Harry

3. Nomore houseelfs

Please vote!


	40. Of Neville, a birthday and lette

Chapter40 Of Neville, a birthday and letters

Neville made quite a bit progress in the next few weeks. However the largest break-through happened by pure coincidence. They had been preparing the material for the coming week with Harry and Hermione helping Neville, Susan and Justin. As usual, Hermione handled the theoretical part and Harry the more practical aspects. Neville had just tried out the spell for the first time and jumped in surprise. He had nearly gotten it right and succeeded on the second try. True it was a rather easy spell, but still. Normally he still needed a few tries to get even close.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That felt different, good though."

Justin looked over to him and then to the wand Neville was holding in his hand, then to the one lying between the two of them. "Hey Nev, that's my wand you know!"

"Wha…" Neville began, till he remarked the wand lying next to him. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to take it."

He made to go back to practicing with his own wand but Harry stopped him.

"Say Neville, did it feel easier with Justin's wand?"

Neville nodded.

"But I thought that Ollivander said that you would get the best results with your own wand. That's what all this wand chooses the wizard stuff is about, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "That is illogical. I mean you should get the best results with the wand that chooses you Neville."

Neville looked at his wand thoughtfully. "It was my Dad's wand you know." He said quietly. It was one of the first times that Neville mentioned his parents.

After a bit of silence Hermione remarked cautiously. "Maybe another wand would be better suited for you."

Neville shrugged. "Gran always said that I wasn't like my Dad." He seemed to be sad about that.

"That's normal Neville." Harry said quickly. "I mean I never knew my parents either but from what I have heard my dad really liked to play pranks and cause mayhem and I don't. I mean we are all different from our parents in some sense." When he saw that Neville wasn't convinced he added.

"Olivander told me that my dad had a mahogany wand and my mother had a willow wand. And I have neither of those. I mean I'd really like to see their wands once, but I don't think that they would be as good as my own is. I don't think your parents would be angry at you for having another kind of wand."

The others kept quiet while Harry spoke; rightly assuming that Neville would accept his reasoning best, as he was in a similar situation being an orphan.

Neville finally nodded and they had him try out all their wands, including Harry's second one too. He found out that indeed Justin's was best for him, but Hermione's was similarly well suited. Both wands contained a unicorn hair.

"I guess that makes sense that you have trouble with your wand." Hermione said thoughtful, after Neville explained that his wand contained a dragon heartstring, which was very different from a unicorn hair. "But you must be quite a powerful wizard Neville, to be able to use spells with a wand that isn't right for you!" Hermione smiled proudly at Neville, which made him blush in return. Then she went on about how they had to get Neville's Gran to let him buy a new wand.

When they were finally finished with their study-session Neville had made quiet some progress, while using Justin's wand. Simply knowing that it wasn't only his fault that he was bad at the subject gave his self-confidence another boost. When they made to leave, Harry asked Justin to wait a moment.

"I've got a question." Harry began.

Justin nodded to him to continue.

"I just wondered, I mean you are muggleborn, right?"

By now the sandy-haired boy was confused about the direction of this discussion. After all Harry had nothing against muggleborns, unless there was something that Malfoy had said, or threatened with…

"You know I got a problem. A very good friend of mine has his birthday in a few weeks, and well he really likes sweets. So I'd like to buy him some muggle sweets, but they don't have any at Honeydukes, and you can't order them either."

Now Justin got what Harry wanted, but what he was too shy to ask.

"I can get you the sweets, that's no problem. I can ask my older brother, he isn't a wizard after all and I doubt he'd have any problems getting you your sweets."

"Really? That would be great! I can give you muggle money for it, I still have some. And also for your brother, as payment of sorts."

"Tell you what, if you really want to give my brother something, get him a few chocolate frogs. I gave him some for Christmas and he's been begging me to take more home in summer. What kind of sweets does your friend like?"

"Pretty much everything, his favorites are lemon drops, yes I know they are pretty sour, but he simply loves them. It would be great if I could get him a few different sorts, you know smaller packages. And if possible I should also have a large roll of smarties you know those colorful chocolate pastiles."

"Sure. I'll write my brother a letter, and you'll get your sweets."

"We could use Hedwig. I think she'll like a different delivery for once. I … thank you very much Justin, I really appreci…"

"Stop it mate, it's nothing, we're friends after all."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry found out that he still had to learn something about owls. Never give a delivery to another owl before you send yours away with her own job. He and Justin had arranged to meet in the owlery an hour after dinner on Sunday, so Harry used the time to gather the food package for Remus. He was greeted by Hedwig who seemed to be eager for her job.

"Not this time girl, I will use one of these owls, because…" This was as far as he got, before Hedwig gave him an angry nip in the finger and flew off to a stand higher up.

Harry looked after her confused, but sent off the package anyway. He was just trying to explain to Hedwig, that she was still the best owl there was, when Justin came in.

"Problems?" He asked.

"I have upset my owl. I had to send another package, but I wanted to post your letter with Hedwig, so she got angry at me when I told her."

"Your owl is angry?" Justin asked incredulously. "Because of something you told her."

Harry nodded. "Owls are really smart you know. I guess you haven't really had much contact with them as you probably sent the letters with to the office for muggle post, right?"

Justin nodded. "We just have to put them into a box and they're delivered. But do you really think that owls can understand you?"

"Of course." Harry said with conviction. "And Hedwig is the smartest owl there is, and the most reliable one. That's why I wanted her to deliver the letter, as it is into a muggle area. She wouldn't draw attention to herself, she's much too smart for this. But I don't know the other owls as well, so I used another owl for the first job, which isn't so difficult. But now that she doesn't…" He was interrupted by Hedwig landing on his shoulder.

"Hey girl. Do you think you could deliver this anyway? You really are the best owl there is and this is very important, you know a birthday present." Hedwig hooted appeasing and stretched out her leg. "Great girl, just make sure the muggles don't see you, right? But I needn't tell you, do I?"

She hooted a no and rubbed her head at his cheek, before taking off.

From then on, Justin never doubted again that owls could indeed understand people and decided that he should also buy an owl as companion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the cold morning of the 28th of February Albus Dumbledore woke up early. But for once he decided to stay in bed a little while longer. Who knows if Harry had planned anything, and if he had, it wouldn't do to interrupt him. Half an hour later he stepped out of his room into the empty living room. To be honest with himself he was a tiny bit disappointed. He had immensely enjoyed the birthday breakfast for Minerva and had secretly hoped for the same treat. Alas, it was not to be. Then he chided himself for his thoughts. Harry had told him that he had found out Minerva's birthday from her friend Anna, so it was possible, that he didn't know what day it was. And even if he did he couldn't expect the little one to go to all this trouble as he did for his guardian.

Shaking his head slightly and humming to himself he left his room and went to breakfast.

His 148th birthday went rather normal. Minerva, Fillius and Severus wished him a happy birthday at breakfast, and then he went back to work into his office. At four in the afternoon he had nearly forgotten that it was still his birthday, so he thought nothing of it, when Minerva floo called him, asking him to come to her office.

Once there she had him follow her to her rooms, claiming that she had an important matter to discuss. Confused he followed her, and entered a brightly decorated room, filled with all kinds of balloons and a huge cake, standing on a table.

"Happy birthday Albus." Minerva said chuckling. "You didn't' think that we'd simply ignore it, did you?"

Albus beamed at her and at Harry, Severus and Hagrid (who had to sit to fit into the room comfortably).

"Harry made the cake!" Boomed Hagrid proudly and Albus inspected it closely. It was a chocolate cake, decorated with smarties that were arranged to read, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDPA. He gathered the boy into a huge hug, not letting go for quite a while.

After trying the cake, Albus got around to open the presents. From Severus, he got a potion pouch similar to the one that he had given to Minerva. Hagrid gave him a tin of self-made caramels which everyone else looked at with some suspicion. Minerva finally had gotten him a basket with different kinds of nuts and dried fruit.

"Still not given up to get me to eat healthier food, have you?" Albus chuckled. It was a kind of ongoing joke between the two of them. While Albus always gave Minerva something for use in cat-form, she always gifted him with something healthy.

Opening Harry's package however he beamed and Minerva let out a loud groan. "Did you have to encourage him Harry?" She asked with some desperation, after Albus took out the first package of muggle sweets he could reach, read the label and offered, "Skittles anyone?" silently thinking to himself, that Harry had given him new passwords for his office for years on end.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was once again visiting the house elves in their quarters. After he had played some with the younger elves for a while, he went over to Tlicky the elder of the elves.

"How are the potions working? Do you need more?"

Tlicky beamed at him. "They is working very good sir. We are's using much of the bruising paste sir."

"Alright, I can make some more of it this weekend." Harry said firmly, immediately stalling any protests about his time, that he didn't need to and so on.

"So is Dobby a bit better then?" Harry asked. "and Giddy? She seemed to suffer a lot as she couldn't help him."

Tlicky nodded. "It is not being easy if we is not knowing how to help ours brothers and sisters. Or if we is not even knowing if they is needing help."

Harry looked up abruptly. "What do you mean, not knowing how they are. I thought you could visit each other?"

"We's can." Tlicky said. "But we's not permitted to leave country sir."

"Why not?" Harry asked confused.

"This being wizard's law sir. We's only being allowed to leave country if master is commanding us to accompany master somewhere abroad." Tlicky explained. "Or if master is having us do something in other country and is commanding us to visit other country."

"But why, I mean what would it hurt?" Harry was honestly confused now. Why were there laws that restricted the motions of the house-elves?

"We's not knowing sir. We's not questioning laws of wizards, we's obligated to follow them."

Harry nodded, he knew that he couldn't stop the house-elves from doing what they felt was right, even if he didn't like it.

"So do you also have relatives abroad?" Harry inquired.

Tlicky nodded sadly. "Many of us do sir. Often young elves are given to wizard children and sometimes they is taking them abroad. Or wizards are selling them and they is going away. My brother being taken to France many, many years ago, when we is being still young. My son being in Ireland since forty years. Only two years before masters died and I has come to Hogwarts."

"Have you ever seen them since then?" Harry asked.

Tlicky nodded. "I has seen my son twice as I's had to go with master to Ireland and once Master Dumbledore has asked for an elf to go with him to France and I was allowed to go, as my brother being there. Wes always looking that elves having family in country is going along, if wes can. But there's being so many of us having family away from here…." He trailed off.

Harry nodded, feeling very sad. He couldn't imagine not being able to see his new family for so long.

"But you can write letters to them, can't you?"

Harry asked concerned.

"We's not allowed to be using owls." Tlicky said. "No elves are."

"But, but… That's unfair!" Harry exclaimed. "How can they do this?"

Tlicky shrugged. "We's not questioning laws of wizards sir. Even if we is sad that we is not being able to communicate with family."

Harry's mind was working in overdrive. There simply had to be a way for him to help the elves.

"Harry Potter sir are you being alright?" Asked Tlicky concerned after Harry had been quiet for more then 5 minutes. Several elves were standing around them looking at their human friend in worry.

"Wha… oh yes, I'm ok, just thinking. Tlicky, can you get owls. I mean if I were to address an owl to an elf, could you get this letter."

"oh yes, wes has to be able to open letters for our master, but whos woulds be writing letters to elves?"

"I could. I mean you could write letters to your family in,… for example Ireland and then I could send them all together to one of your relatives in Ireland. Then they could distribute them in Ireland if they have some free time."

It was so quiet that you could have heard a needle fall on the ground. The elves stared at Harry, their big eyes opened very wide, a few had tears in their eyes.

"You'd really be doing this Harry Potter sir?" One of them asked.

Harry turned around to the elf who spoke and nodded firmly. "I have to ask my owl first, but I'm sure she'll like to have a bigger delivery."

"Yous being the bestest and most kindest wizard ever." The elf exclaimed, hugging Harry's legs tightly, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"This is Lorry, Harry Potter sir. She's been sold to family in England some years ago, but all her family being in Ireland. We's let her go to Ireland when Headmaster Dumbledore visited there. She's been very sad to come back, she's missing her family very very much."

Harry gently patted Lorry's little back. "Why don't you write a letter to them Lorry. I can shrink the letters later so that we can send them all together. And maybe Tlicky and I can write a letter to whatever elf we will send all the letters to explain. Alright Tlicky?" Tlicky nodded eagerly and many of the elves went to get parchment and began writing letters.

"We still have to think about how we can get letters back to England." Harry mused as he and Tlicky went to a table themselves. "I mean we could try to organize it that whenever an elf comes from Ireland to England that he can take them along."

Tlicky nodded. "We's can write that, Tlicky is sure they wills be doing it if they is having the possibility."

Harry nodded. "But that is a rather complicated. And it's not that secure. I mean how can we make sure, that the letters are with the right elf, I mean the one that will come to England? What if… Can you put a letter in a muggle letter box. I mean this isn't using an owl, but a simple action."

Tlicky thought a moment but then nodded. "We's could be doing this if you's telling us what a letterbox is being."

Harry smiled. "Of course I can do that, but I have to get some Irish stamps first. Why don't we write that we're working on a way to get the answers back."

Harry was watching fascinated as Tlicky wrote down what they talked about. He didn't use any kind of language that Harry recoginised though.

"Is this elfish?" Asked Harry interested.

"It is." Tlicky confirmed. "We is not using elfish when around wizards. This being most unpolite."

Harry nodded understanding, then he asked. "Do you think,… I mean can you tell me something in elfish? I'd love to hear your language."

Tlicky did say a sentence in a strange sounding language.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said that Harry Potter sir is being a true friend of elves."

Harry smiled. "You don't think that I could learn some elfish, do you?"

"Why is you wanting that Harry Potter sir?" Tlicky asked.

"You are my friends, so I'd like to know more about you, to understand your culture better." Harry explained.

Tlicky nodded and an hour later Harry had his first lesson in elvish.

Many hugs, tears and thank-you's later Harry finally left the kitchen. He was thinking about how he could best be getting Irish stamps. He could probably ask Hermione if she knew a way, but the easiest way was probably to ask an Irish student. If he wasn't mistaken, Seamus Finnigan, first year Gryffindor was an Irishman.

Indeed only an hour later he had found out that the post between muggle and wizarding world in Ireland worked the same as in England. There was an office that got letters for wizards by muggle post and sent them along with owls for letters in the country and by floo to other post-offices in other countries. And even more importantly they also sold stamps for the muggle post. So then about a week after the first letter to the elves in Ireland was sent, Harry went down to the kitchen with a smile. Now they would finally be able to communicate with their relatives.

Author's note:

I am truly sorry, I took so long to update. The chapter simply didn't come along as I wanted to, but this fic is not dead. In fact I have already written the first 1000 words of the next chapter (there will be house elves In that one too).

For the vote: The majority voted for Harry continuing alone with his houseelf project, so that's the way it will be done. I will hae some people being involved slightly (as Severus who is helping Harry learning the potions), but the main responsibility will stay with Harry.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 About what happens when you mix Harry's will to help with some Weasley twins and houeselves:

About a week later Harry and his grandparents were sitting together in Minerva's living-room together, discussing a serious subject, namely the trial against the Dursleys.

"You know that they need to be put on trial, don't you Harry?" Albus asked when Harry had remained very silent.

Harry nodded, though he didn't know what to feel about it.

"You don't have to be afraid my boy, we will make sure that no one can hurt you. We are wizards after all and they aren't."

Harry nodded again and then pulled himself visibly together. "When?" he simply asked.

"The date isn't fixed yet Harry. But it is common practice to hold a trial at most a year after the imprisonment. Unless there are significant reasons for an exception."

"In summer at latest then." Harry stated.

"Indeed. Now as it is, Auror Shaklebolt has informed me that Madame Bones wishes to meet with you, to talk about a possible date and proceedings."

Harry was actually surprised. "I actually get a say in this."

Minerva smiled at him. "Of course you do Harry. Madame Bones wishes to make sure that you are ready for a trial and she wishes to make it as easy as possible for you, both before the trial and during it too. She does have some experience with trials where minors are witnesses."

"So this Madame Bones will also be at the trial? Is she a lawyer, or a prosecutor or something?"

"Not exactly. She is the head of law enforcement and will be the presiding judge. The wizarding justice system is rather different from the muggle one. For example in a case of child abuse there won't be a prosecutor from the ministry, but rather a lawyer or another person representing the interests of the concerned child."

"But I don't have a lawyer." Harry exclaimed. "How do I get one. Do I even have enough money for this? And… do I … I mean I don't want to talk with just someone about this stuff."

"That is understandable Harry." Albus assured. "If you wish me to, I can represent you. While I am no lawyer I am a member of the Wizangamot and therefore have enough knowledge of the law."

"Would you really?" Harry asked relived.

"Of course I can do that my boy." Albus assured him. It would certainly be best not to include anymore people than necessary. Merlin knows what were to happen if the press somehow got wind of this trial.

"We will both do what we can to make this easier for you Harry. Tell us if there is anything we can help you with, will you?"

Harry looked thoughtful and then decided not to say anything. He would have liked to be informed of all this a bit earlier, but as it was he could have asked himself.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two days later Minerva noticed that Harry got an owl at breakfast that got him very excited. He only took a last spoon of his eggs and said something to his friends before leaving the hall in a hurry. Minerva was halfway out of her seat when she saw the smile on Harry's face. Whatever it was, it was apparently good news.

Harry quickly ran to the kitchen where the elves were very busy with breakfast. Harry hurried over to one table and cast an expanding charm on the letter. It grew and grew until he had a big parcel before him. Opening it he took out literally heaps of letters. There had to be at least a hundred letters. He quickly sorted through the letters addressed in elven language till he found a name familiar to him. He was very glad that there was at least one letter to Lorry.

Looking up from the pile of letters he saw the elves watching him.

"I got your letters. There's a lot of them." He said happily. "Lorry? Are you here?"

"Lorry is being here Harry Potter sir." The elf squeaked and came rushing to Harry.

"Here there's at least one letter for you Lorry. Maybe there are more in here. I haven't looked."

Lorry looked at him in disbelieve. "Lorry is really getting letter?"

"Yes you did. Why don't you look who it's from?" Harry encouraged.

Lorry reverently took the letter Harry handed to her and opened it, seemingly afraid that she could destroy it.

Only minutes later she broke down into tears.

"Oh Lorry I am sorry, is it bad news?" Harry asked concerned and patted her unsure on her shoulder.

His answer was a firm hug around his leg.

"Harry Potter sir is the bestest wizard ever. Harry Potter is being a true elf-friend yes he is." Lorry exclaimed loudly and the other elves around agreed loudly, making Harry blush.

"So it's good news Lorry?" He asked in an attempt to take the attention away from himself.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir." Lorry nearly yelled. "Lorry's parents being well. Young master being their master now. He's being nice to thems. And Lorry's having another brother. He being born only this year he is. New master is naming hims Kickly."

Harry smiled at her, he himself felt part of the joy of the elf fill him. He gave the other letters to Tlicky and in all the excitements and the joy the letters were bringing to the elves they nearly forgot to call the empty dishes from the hall back down to the kitchen and to start cleaning. Harry escaped quickly as he did not know how to handle all the thanks of the elves. And to think of it, he just had time to run to the classroom to get there in time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next Saturday Harry dressed in one of the every day robes he had bought in Hogsmeade the last summer. He took an extra five minutes in front of the mirror to try and make his hair behave at least a bit. He was to meet with Madame Bones after breakfast and he was rather nervous about it. He was to miss healing that day as this was one of the only free spots the head of law enforcement had. So an hour later he nearly jumped out of the seat in the founder's room when the fire flared.

Minerva stepped out of the fire followed by a woman about her age. In fact she did remind him some of his grandma, that is when in the role of the stern Professor McGonagall.

"This is Madame Bones Harry, Amelia, this is Harry Potter."

Harry politely shook her hand and greeted her.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." She said with a small smile. "Minerva if you would let us talk privately for a moment."

Minerva nodded and gave Harry an encouraging smile. "If you need me, just call me, ok Harry?"

Harry nodded but added. "It's ok."

"Let's sit down Mr. Potter." Madame Bones invited. "Or would you rather like me to call you Harry?"

"Harry is fine ma'am."

"Very well then Harry. You know why I am here?"

"To find out when the trial will be." Harry answered.

"For one thing yes. But also to answer some questions. I know that a trial can be a very stressful experience to someone so young."

Harry didn't know what to answer to this.

"I will not be asking you questions about what happened. This is for the trial. The important question is: Are you able to answer questions about what happened?"

Harry shrugged unsure. "I don't know. I mean I spoke with Kate about it and a little bit with Min…I mean with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."

"I understand. But do you think that you could also talk if there are other people around." Madame Bones asked.

"Will _they_ be there too?" Harry asked concerned.

"The defendants have to be present during the trial. However you or your representative can make an application for them to leave during your questioning." Madame Bones explained.

"You are aware that you must be present during the whole of the trial."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head negatively.

"I…I thought that I had to give my testimony but …"

Madame Bones nodded in understanding. She had repeatedly tried to explain that this rule was counterproductive, but without success. She waited a while for Harry to compose himself, making note to herself to have a word with Albus later on.

"Do you think you will be able to do this?" She asked finally.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then nodded firmly and then said. "I think…I think that I will manage. I have to, then it will finally be over."

Madame Bones nodded and then asked further about him having a representative or lawyer and added that if he wanted to, he could have another person going with him to the trial.

"Normally someone of the child's family comes along. I know you don't have any relatives apart from the defendants, but if there's someone you feel close to … From the files I have seen that Minerva McGonagall is your temporary guardian."

Harry nodded with a smile, but added. "I don't think she has time for something like this. She has to hold lessons after all."

"Speak with her about it, if you'd like her to come along. Now I believe that is all from my part, do you have questions?"

"Just one really. I was wondering… I mean what if they aren't convicted? Will I have to go back there?" His voice betrayed the fear he felt.

Now she looked confused. "Haven't you ever posed this question to Professor Dumbledore before?"

"I did, but all he said was that they would be convicted. I just… I need to know what happens if they are not convicted."

"I understand. They were your guardians, but if you do not want to return there nobody can force you. There is an old law that states that no magical child can be forced to live with muggle guardians if they do not want to. You can ask to be placed with wizarding guardians, which automatically excludes Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

Harry felt that the sound of a huge rock lifting off his heart must have been audible.

On his question about the date of the trial Madame Bones answered.

"I first have to speak with the defendants before fixing a date. It is my responsibility, that both sides have the means to assure a fair trial. Thus I have to assure myself that they also have a representative or access to the necessary laws. I shall be informing Mr. Dumbledore as your representative when the trial date is fixed. If you have questions about the trial at a later time, I am sure that he can answer them." With this she took her leave. Harry remained seated for quite some time, thinking about what was awaiting him. He didn't want to annoy Albus with too many questions and vowed to find another book on laws first.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Albus a word if you please." Madame Bones began as she floo'd back to the headmaster's office.

"Yes? Lemon drop?"

"Now you wouldn't want to be accused of offering bribes to a judge, would you?" She said with a small smile, then she turned serious. "I merely wanted to remind you that as the legal representative of Mr. Potter it is your responsibility not only to represent him in the trial, but also to inform and educate him about the happenings. I would advise you to make sure you don't forget the latter."

Dumbledore nodded properly chastised. "I didn't want him to worry more, I …"

Madame Bones held up her hand. "You don't need to explain this to me, but make sure you do your job. Good day."

With this she left a thoughtful Dumbledore behind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About a week later Harry was once again delivering letters to the elves. For once he had gotten them in the evening and so he went down to the kitchen after another dueling session with the twins in Minerva's rooms. After handing them out he turned to Tlicky.

"Have you told your fellow elves in Great Britain about being able to send letters?"

"We's not be knowing Harry Potter sir is offering to send all letters from houeselves." Tlicky responded. "You is doing so much already we is not having anys right to bes asking even mores favours."

"But…" Harry began.

"Yous must not bes afraid Harry Potter sir. We is telling other elves what we is hearing abouts their families." Tlicky explained.

Harry smiled at him, but shook his head. "You know there is no more work on my part, or for Hedwig, if all elves write letters. As long as you can shrink them and make it light enough."

"Yous too nice to elves Harry Potter sir, but Tlicky will be immediately telling other elves that theys can write letters."

"That's good Tlicky. I wanted to ask about one thing anyway. What other countries do you have family? I know one of you said France. Is that where most other elves of your families are."

Tlicky nodded. "You's being right Harry Potter sir."

"Are there other countries where many of the elves that have family in Britain live?"

Tlicky shook her head. "Not many sir."

"That's good. I have to find out where I can buy stamps for the return letters from France. Once I find…" He trailed off when he saw the look of horror on Tlicky's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Sir mustn't spend money on lowly elves. Tlicky not knowing sending letters is costing sir money."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not that much money and my parents left me quiet a bit, so there…"

Tlicky shook her head. "No! No, no no. Most nice Harry Potter sir not be wasting his money on elves. Wes not worth this!"

"Of course you are. You have just as much right as…"

They argued back and forth for several minutes before they were interrupted by familiar voices.

"Now see here brother of mine!" A voice towards the door exclaimed.

"True! Who would have thought!" A similar voice answered. "Mr. I never fight with anyone…"

"Indeed, Mr. who never insults anyone and is always nice."

"And here he is. Fighting with a houseelf!"

"Do tell us Harrykins, what is wrong?"

"Hi Fred hi George." Harry answered the redheads. "It's nothing really. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Not that much Harrykinns. But dueling made us ravenous." Fred answered.

"And believe me Harrykinns. Gred being hungry isn't a good thing. I could tell you of one time…"

"Don't you dare twin of mine." Fred threatened. Then he turned to the houseelves standing around them.

"You don't think that we could get another one of those éclairs from dinner."

One of the elves immediately hurried away and came back only moment's later with a plate full of the mentioned dessert.

"You know this is great! You should sell this stuff! These are even better than those in the three broomsticks."

While the elves around them were blushing hard Harry's mind was working in overdrive. Was this the solution to his problem?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I could have stopped here and you'd have gotten the chapter 2 weeks earlier, but I thought that would be a rather mean place to stop, so on we go:

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tlicky can I talk with you a moment?" Harry asked quickly.

Tlicky nodded and they went to the back of the kitchen.

"Revered elder." Harry began respectfully in Elfish. He wanted to make sure from beginning that he did not want to command the elves to do anything. He merely wanted to make a proposition. His elfish wasn't good enough yet to convey his idea, so he switched to English and explained.

Ten minutes later the two of them returned to the twins who were still munching something. Harry had a wide smile on his face and also Tlicky looked content and hopeful. In fact he seemed to be younger then he had been for a long time. The plan Harry had proposed could indeed help them, not only the elves of Hogwarts, but many more. In addition they would have more work, which was a happy thought for the Hogwarts elves. They had never had too much work, to the contrary, sometimes they invented extra chores, just to be busy. And there was one thing the wizards got right about elves. A busy elf was a happy elf, it was just in their nature to work.

Harry turned to the Weasleys. "First I need you to promise that you won't share what I tell you with anyone. And I mean anyone, including Jordan."

"Sure Harry, we promise." The twins chorused.

Harry nodded satisfied. "You know that I spent time here in summer and I became good friends with the elves. They sometimes tell me things that they don't tell others, about their life and stuff. So I found out that they can do some things with ease, things that are difficult or exhausting for wizards. For example they can easily conjure food. They can get themselves pretty much everything they need to live. But there are some things they can't make themselves. They aren't essential to live in most cases, but I still think them important. Now it goes against the honor of houeselves to accept things from wizards, much less demand things, or money to buy them. Well I thought there might be a way for us, if you want to help that is, to help them get some money."

The twins were for once listening seriously. They too liked the house elves and they could understand how it was not to have the money to buy things.

"What kind of things can't the elves get themselves?" Fred asked curiously.

"For example potions. I guess Professor Dumbledore would give them a potion if they needed one, but other masters wouldn't. They can use healing spells but for some things potions are simply better." This was what he had decided to tell the twins about the needs of the elves. They would keep the elf-post to themselves.

"I made some potions for them, but still. You need the ingredients and all. And the elves don't like me spending money or too much time on them, even if they are my friends. And they also like to try out new recipes. I gave them a cookbook from the muggle world for Christmas and they were very interested in it. So if they had some money, just a bit, they could buy another one."

"So what do you want to do?" George asked.

"I was wondering if we could open a kiosk of some sort." Harry proposed and looked up at the reaction of the twins. All he saw were blank faces.

"What is a kiosk?" Fred asked confused.

Harry began to explain. "That's a place that sells small things like sweets, drinks and so. In the muggle world also newspapers, but that doesn't matter here. I just thought, the first and second year student's can't ever buy anything for themselves unless by owl order which is rather complicated."

"And even the older students only have a Hogsmeade weekend every two month." Fred added. "That's a..."

"Great idea!" his twin finished.

"They could make chocolate to sell." Fred began.

"And all sort of other stuff." George continued. "And we could all sell it."

"I bet you could make quite a bit of money for the elves."

Here Tlicky shook his head slightly. "We's not needing much money."

Harry nodded. "That's ok Tlicky. I mean we'd have to see how it works out anyway. But I think that this would also be important for the students. I mean how many students know where the kitchen is? Not many and all the others have to either owl order things or ask their parents for extra food." Turning to the elf next to him he quickly assured. "The meals are really great, but what if you get hungry in the evening, for example after dueling."

"Or after quidditch?" George added.

They spoke for a while longer. Fred finally said.

"I don't understand why nobody had this idea before."

On this Harry became thoughtful.

"Well maybe it's because there aren't kiosks in the wizarding world, or because they didn't know the elves as well, but maybe…" he trailed off gloomily.

"What Harry?" George asked.

"Well maybe they don't want to have a kiosk here. You know so that the students don't eat too much chocolate or something." He seemed rather depressed about the possibility that their idea would be unable to help the elves.

"Hey stop that Harry."

"You forget who you have with you!"

"Yeah, we are masters at persuasion!"

"How do you think that we get to have any free-time at all?"

"After all how do you think we get Mum to lighten our punishments after we pull a prank."

"Yeah, and you are friends with Dumbledore and McGonagall, so convincing them should be possible."

Harry looked up and nodded determined. "But not because they know me. They can't show favoritism. But we just have to gather all our arguments carefully first." Turning to Tlicky he asked. "Do you think you could get us some parchment and a quill and ink, so that we can write up a plan."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's note:

Sorry it took a while, but it's longer than the last chapters.

So what do you about the kiosk? If you have ideas, or arguments for the discussion with Dumbledore, tell me!


End file.
